Broken Wings
by MistyEyes
Summary: Sequel to TTOL- Kai is finally ready to pursue a relationship with Rei, but things do not go as planned. Kai's heart is shattered, and he is convinced love is not real. Can someone change all the pain he's been through to true love? [TyKa]
1. Shattered Romance

Welcome to the sequel of The Task of Leadership! I am so freakin' excited. For those of you who have never read The Task of Leadership, you might not know what's going on at the beginning. The rest is pretty easy to understand by itself, although I might make references to some stuff in TTOL.

Everyone's older in this fic. Kai and Rei are twenty, and Tyson's nineteen. Everyone else is somewhere around that age unless I say otherwise.

--------

**Chapter One**

_shattered romance_

--------

"Rei… you promised…"

"I'm sorry, Kai."

"You promised!"

"I'm sorry! Things change!"

The wind blasted through Kai's jacket. It wasn't a cold day. It was actually quite nice outside. The sky was beginning to turn a beautiful pink color as the sun faded to give way to the moon, which was already visible in the heavens. But to Kai, his world has just fallen apart, and everything seemed dismal and bleak.

Rei sighed. "After all these years… we can't be together Kai, it's just been too long. I'm… with someone else now."

So that was it. Someone else. Kai felt the cold walls around his heart going up again. The walls that had been down for so long. He shifted his weight on Rei's doorstep.

"You promised me you'd wait."

Rei looked up at him helplessly. "I'm sorry," was all he could say.

"Rei?" a soft voice drifted from inside the house. Rei's head turned slightly.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" the voice asked.

"Is that him?" Kai asked. Rei looked up, confused for a moment, and then nodded.

"Caleb?" he called. A slender young man appeared in he doorway. He looked young, maybe two years younger than Kai. He had a sweet, angel-like face, and a slight frame. He looked up at Rei, and then Kai with genuine innocence. Light blond hair framed his charming face.

"Hi," he said somewhat hesitantly. Kai abruptly turned on his heel and began walking back to his car. He heard Rei sigh again.

"Kai, please. We can still be friends," Rei called out in a pleading tone.

"What's wrong? Was it something I did?" Caleb asked.

"No, love, you're fine. This is between me and Kai."

Kai felt like screaming out in anger and breaking down and crying at the same time. He went to his car and unlocked it. His hand was on the handle when he heard Rei call out again.

"I don't want to lose our friendship, Kai!"

Kai opened the door and got in.

"I'm sorry!"

Kai turned the key in the ignition, and drove off. Rei shook his head and went inside, Caleb trailing at his heels.

--------

_He promised. I can't believe he broke his promise to me! _

Kai's thoughts were a jumbled mess as he drove back to Tokyo University. He was angry, and he felt betrayed. He mostly angry at himself for ever even falling in love in the first place.

Love isn't real. How long is it going to take for me to understand that? Love isn't real! Love is wishful thinking!

He was so busy chastising himself, that he almost didn't see the car right in front of him. He slammed on the brakes at the last moment, just barely spared from an accident. Kai let out a heavy sigh and flicked his wrist over his eyes. He reached the university safely and drove up the stacked parking lot. He hated lots like these. These were the kinds you have for hospitals, or large buildings. It took too damn long to drive up to your parking space and then take the elevator back to your dorm.

Kai drove smoothly into his space, and turned off his car. After a moment, he dropped his head on his arms resting on the steering wheel. He took a deep, shuddering breath, the reality of what had just happened finally settling on his shoulders.

It was over.

After the World Tournament, the Blade Breakers had split up. Max went to America to be with his mom, Rei went to China to be with his old friends, and Tyson and Kenny had stayed in Japan and finished high school. Kai himself had attended an exclusive boarding school, since his only living relative was in jail. It was there he had met Wyatt. At first, Kai thought the boy to be a hopeless case, but after Wyatt had persisted at being noticed by Kai, he had to give him some credit. He was the only person in the whole school who had even bothered to talk to him. Most of the other students were either scared of him because of whom his grandfather was, or wrote him off as a preppy jerk with an attitude. He didn't hold them at fault. He was indeed being a jerk as he allowed Wyatt to follow him around like a puppy, paying no attention to the rest of the world. In the end, Wyatt and him had become friends, and Wyatt had such an attachment with him that he had followed him to college as well. Now they were roommates, sharing the same dorm.

Wyatt was one of the few people that Kai didn't mind being around. He wasn't too close to him; he wasn't too close to anybody. And now, he remembered why.

Love isn't real. I was a fool to believe that it was.

Rei was the one person that he believed he could truly be close to. For years, he had longed for someone, someone like Rei to be with him. Though he would never admit it, he hated being lonely. It was strange. He always separated himself from everyone else, yet he didn't know why. He would always see the rest of his team laughing and mingling with each other. It was nothing new, but he had never been like that. He blamed his grandfather for that. He was raised to be emotionless, caring for nothing except himself and winning.

Maybe it's better like that. People don't get hurt if emotions aren't involved.

A lot of his anger and pain was directed at his grandfather. Even though he was in jail now, it didn't make life any easier for Kai. His name had been slandered terribly just because of who his grandfather was. Untrue rumors were everywhere. People assumed that because Voltaire was a sick and sadistic man, Kai was the same way. He had learned to cope after a bit, but still, it hurt. Some of the rumors had been so bad, that once Kai had dumped Wyatt into the hallway, locked himself in his dorm, and stayed there for three days, skipping all his classes. Once he came out, he had apologized to Wyatt and promised to never do it again. Wyatt said it had been understandable, and that he had stayed with Tyson during that time.

There was another thing Kai would never understand. To him, Tyson had never seemed the type to even attend college, must less the prestigious school Kai had chosen. He had always suspected that Tyson had pulled a few strings to get accepted. The standards to get in were high, and Tyson certainly didn't meet them. Either that, or Tyson was a mistake that they were too lazy to correct. Kai wasn't exactly thrilled to hear that Tyson would be attending the same college as he was, but he had assumed that Tyson would flunk out fairly soon, so he didn't really worry.

There was that other girl who bothered him so much as well. Hillary, Kai thought her name was. He could vaguely remember her having some kind of crush on him when they first met, but she had gotten over it. Kai had never figured out why she and Tyson had both gone to the same college if they couldn't stand each other.

Kai slowly brought his head up. His anger was mostly gone. Now all that was left was an ache in his heart. A hole where Rei used to be. And sadness beyond anything Kai had ever experienced before. He had found that he couldn't blame Caleb for anything. The boy probably had no idea who he was, and Kai didn't doubt that he even knew Rei used to love him. Used to.

_Love is not real,_ he reminded himself for what had to be the umpteenth million time.

He slowly unlocked the door and pushed it open. With a heavy sigh, he got out and shut the door lightly behind him.

--------

When he reached his dorm, he tried the knob to see if it was unlocked. It was, and that usually meant Wyatt was either studying, or dropping by quickly to pick up something. He opened it quietly and stepped inside. Wyatt was standing beside his desk looking at an open book whilst eating a candy bar. He looked up to greet Kai when he came in.

"Hi," he said, swallowing quickly. Kai barely acknowledged his presence. He crossed the room to the other side, where his own desk sat. Wyatt was used to Kai's sullen moods; he went through them quite a lot, although this was the first time in a while.

"Tyson came by earlier to pick up a book," Wyatt reported. He chewed slowly as he looked at Kai, who hadn't said anything or made eye contact with him. He saw Kai reach out to something sitting on his desk. Craning his neck, he saw it was a picture that had been there since he first moved in.

"Getting nostalgia thinking about your blading days?" Wyatt said as a light-hearted joke.

Kai was vaguely aware of Wyatt saying something. His crimson eyes were trained onto the photograph he now held in his hand. It was a snapshot Mr. Dickinson had taken right after the World Tournament. Tyson was in the middle, grinning madly and holding up the trophy they had won. Max had his arm looped around Tyson's neck as he beamed into the camera, one hand making a peace sign. Kenny, being the smallest, was in the front, also with a proud look on his face. Kai felt a surge of sorrow when he looked at Rei. He had his arm around Kai's shoulders and was smiling happily.

How things could change. His hand shook slightly as he gripped the frame around the picture.

"Kai?"

Kai was suddenly aware that Wyatt was standing behind him. He placed a hand on Kai's shoulder. With a slight gasp, Kai dropped the picture. It clattered loudly on the desk.

"Kai? Are you okay?" Wyatt asked, his book and half-eaten candy bar left forgotten on his desk. Kai didn't move for a moment.

"Kai. Talk to me… you're freaking me out," Wyatt said. Kai knew that Wyatt was easily shaken. Kai mumbled an apology.

Wyatt studied him closely. "Are you okay?" he asked again.

"Yeah… I-I'm fine."

"You don't look fine. Maybe you're coming down with something, you look kind of pale," Wyatt fretted. Kai let out a deep breath.

"No, really. I'm okay." His eyes fell on the picture again, and this time he picked it up and crossed the room to his dresser. He opened the first drawer and dropped it inside. Wyatt watched somewhat quizzically. When Kai turned back around and looked at him, he cocked his head in confusion.

"I thought you liked that picture," Wyatt commented, brushing it off as odd, but understandable. Kai was Kai. He did weird things.

"Things change," Kai muttered. Wyatt went back to his book and candy bar. He picked up the heavy textbook, and stuck the bar in his mouth.

"I'm heading over to the library," he said, his speech slightly jumbled by the large piece of sticky caramel and chocolate he was presently chewing. Kai glanced at his watch; it was almost 9:30 at night.

"Sure." Kai made a mental note to leave the door unlocked for Wyatt. It would probably be late by the time he returned, and Wyatt would be sleepy enough as it was. Wyatt headed out the door with the book in his arms, snatching up a binder off his bed as we walked past.

"See ya," he called out from over his shoulder. Kai watched as the door closed. He sat down on his bed with a sigh, and rubbed his eyes wearily. He wanted nothing more than to lie down and drift into an eternal sleep. He was still slightly upset with himself for believing that a fairy-tale's love could apply in his life, but for the most part, he was too tired to care. In the morning he'd have enough time and the strength to yell at himself some more.

Not bothering to do anything but switch the lights off, he fell onto his bed and buried himself under the covers. The curtains on his window were still drawn, and silver moonlight bathed a square of the floor. Kai gazed absently at the night sky, and suddenly saw a streak of light pass by quickly. His eyes widened slightly, and he almost smiled to himself. He had just seen a shooting star. As quickly as it came, his smile fell away from his lips, and he could feel tears prickling at his eyes. He sniffed, and turned over, away from the window.

Make a wish, his mind whispered. Kai groaned at being reminded of the stupid little tale of wishing on a shooting star. His life was hell; how could a simple wish help in the least?

Love is wishful thinking… 

"Take my broken wings," he said, almost inaudibly. He closed his eyes tightly, and a solitary tear ran down his cheek. "And make me fly."

--------

**To Be Continued**

**--------**

I'm sorry if that chapter was kind of boring, but first chapters usually are. (my first chapters, at least) Also, I apologize for making Kai seem so…weak. . He's out of character, I know. I'll try to get him back to his normal bastard self in the next chapter, because we all love him like that! Now make me happy and review please. Tell me how you like the way this started off (or how you disliked the way it started off). ;; Lol, just review! Tips to improve my writing are always welcome as well. Oh, and disguise your flames as constructive criticism, please. Flames will be ignored.

Lastly, I'd like to thank all the great people who read The Task of Leadership! I hope you enjoy this fic as well. This one is going to be centered mainly on romance, so it won't have much as much action as TTOL. (no physical Kai-torture in this one, sorry!) Let's see how he takes MENTAL torture. Ha HA! Okay, review please and thank you! Toodles.


	2. Misery

Yo! I'm so glad you guys liked the first chapter (aside from the Rei dumping Kai part). Thanks for all the great reviews! I appreciate them all.

--------

**Chapter Two**

_misery_

--------

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Kai groaned as the sound of his alarm clock blared loudly and incessantly on the small table beside his bed. One arm reached out from beneath the covers and blindly groped around for the sound of the accursed noise, only to succeed in knocking it from the stand. It clattered to the ground, still beeping. With an annoyed growl, Kai opened his eyes and leaned over to reach the clock. He hit the sleep button, and silence filled the room.

_What a way to start the day,_ he thought. With a deep sigh, he fell back onto his bed and covered his eyes from the rays of light filtering in through the blinds. He was still for a moment, knowing that he'd have to get up and face the day, but putting it off for as long as he could. He heard a rustle from the other side of the room and glanced over in time to see Wyatt burrowing under the covers. Kai sighed again and asked himself why in the hell did he schedule a morning class.

He got out of bed after a few minutes; he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep anyway. He headed for the bathroom, passing by his desk. The empty space where the picture of the Blade Breakers previously was caught his eye, and caused a sudden ache in his heart to make itself known. He turned his head away, and tried to forget everything that had come to pass yesterday.

Not happening.

Kai went to the bathroom, and about ten minutes later came back out, clad only in his uniform slacks. The private college he attended required uniforms that Tyson complained about almost every day. Kai found them to be tolerable. He had attended a private boarding school in his youth that had similar uniforms, so it didn't bother him quite that much.

His hair was still dripping wet, and his skin was slightly damp. He knew how much Wyatt hated walking on a wet spot in the carpet, so he threw a towel over his head and squeezed some of the water out. He walked over to his closet and opened it, revealing an impressive amount of clothes. He pushed them all to the left, finding the spot where he kept his uniforms. He pulled out one of his many white shirts and slipped it on, buttoning up the front, but not bothering with the cuffs. He found a tie, and pulled it over his head, tying the knot at his throat. Lastly, he pulled out the suit jacket with the school emblem emblazoned over the breast pocket. Shrugging it on, he crossed the room again and went to the bathroom, where he combed his hair and fixed his face.

Wyatt stirred on his bed. "Mmm… Kai?"

"Go back to sleep, Wyatt," Kai called from the bathroom, laying down his comb. "I'm just leaving for class now."

"Mmkay."

Kai emerged and walked to his desk, picking up a slim notebook and a textbook. He went to the door and opened it, grabbing his keys at the last minute. The hallway already had a good amount of student milling about, even this early in the morning. Shutting the door behind him, Kai set off down the hall. His class was on the other side of campus.

"Tyson, I'm going to kill you!" a female screamed from down the hall behind Kai. The slate-haired boy didn't even turn to look. He knew Hillary and Tyson were at it again.

"Aw, c'mon Hillary! I was just kidding!"

"I hate you, you freak!"

"Jeez, calm _down,_ girl!"

"You'd better run!"

Kai rolled his eyes skyward. He really didn't feel like listening to them today. Any day but today.

"Hillary!!"

Kai heard feet thumping down the hall. _If they touch me…_

"Kai!" Tyson yelled.

_BAM! _

"Ah!" Kai cried out as he felt Tyson crash into him. He was about to climb up a flight of stairs, and he fell forward right at the base of the staircase, his notebook and book flying in two different directions. He broke his fall with his hands, which he wished he hadn't done.

"Hillary, look what you made me do!" Tyson yelled in distress.

"Why don't you watch where you're going, you idiot!" Hillary shot back. Kai held his tongue and grimaced. Hillary turned around and stalked away.

Tyson was fuming. "Ugh! I can't stand her!" he yelled. Kai sighed and helped himself up, gingerly rubbing his wrists. Tyson turned around and finally noticed.

"Man, Kai, I'm sorry," he said as he picked up the fallen notebook and textbook. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Kai said wearily, taking his book from Tyson's hands. Tyson opened his mouth to comment on how down Kai sounded, but when he looked, Kai was already gone.

--------

_Tyson is an idiot. Tyson is an idiot. Tyson is an idiot. _

Kai winced slightly as he stopped by the restrooms. His knee was killing him, and no wonder. He had slammed it against the sharp edge of the first step on the staircase. He limped inside and pulled up his pant leg. He cringed as the cold air hit the large wound. A small stream of blood trickled a few inches down his leg.

With a heavy sigh (he had been doing a lot of that lately), he wiped up the blood and made up his mind to skip his first class. He'd never be able to pay attention anyway, with all that was on his mind. He made his way back to his dorm and unlocked the door. Wyatt was gone, probably out studying somewhere. That kid worried too much.

Kai went to the bathroom and rummaged through the medicine cabinet. Finding what he needed, he cleaned his wound and sat down on his bed to bandage it.

A tentative knock at the door was heard. Kai looked up, wondering who was there.

"Come in," he called out. The door opened slowly, and Tyson stuck his head in uncertainly.

"Kai? Oh, man!" He had spotted the wound. "I did that?"

Kai looked back down. What was he supposed to say? _Yes?_

Tyson entered Kai's room, closing the door behind him. "I didn't know I hurt you that bad. I'm really sorry."

Kai started wrapping the bandage around his knee. "It's not that bad."

"It looks terrible."

Kai glared at him. Tyson coughed and looked down at the ground with a sheepish expression.

"You know what I mean. I'm really, really sorry!"

"Apology accepted," Kai said stoically, finishing with the bandage. Tyson sighed.

"I feel really bad, though," he mused out loud.

"You'll get over it."

Tyson looked at Kai oddly. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Kai said. He lowered his leg to the ground, and Tyson plopped down on the bed beside him. Kai gave him a look, which he didn't notice.

"I'm going to make this up to you," Tyson said suddenly. Kai looked up, slightly alarmed.

"You don't have to," he said. The last thing he wanted was Tyson hanging around him at all hours of the day.

"But I want to. And I am."

"You really don't have to."

"I got it!" Tyson went on as if he hadn't heard Kai. "I'll take you out to dinner."

Kai imagined sitting at a restaurant with Tyson. Tyson and food. It wasn't pretty.

"Uh, no," Kai refused politely.

"Oh, come on! I owe you."

"No, it's okay."

"Kai! I have to get this guilty feeling off my chest! You have to come."

Kai suddenly found himself growing angry and sad at the same time. "Well, if that's all that matters to you, then I'm not going."

Tyson noticed that Kai's voice was an octave lower, and sobered up a bit. Kai obviously wasn't joking.

"I was just kidding, Kai. I really do feel bad, and I want to make it up to you. I want to show you how sorry I am," Tyson said sincerely. Kai hesitated a moment.

"And," Tyson went on softly. "You look like you need a lift. I'm no psychiatrist, but I can tell when my friends are feeling down."

Kai didn't answer at first.

"Well? Please?" Tyson pressed.

Kai nodded faintly. "Okay… fine. Just this once and just because you insisted."

Tyson grinned. "Great! How about tomorrow night, maybe eight-ish?"

"Okay."

"I'll swing by and pick you up then." Tyson stood and headed for the door, opening it and stepping out. "It's a date!" he called out before disappearing.

Kai stared dumbly at the closed door for a moment.

"It is not a date!"

--------

**To Be Continued**

**--------**

Haha, chapter two done. Now don't expect all the chapters to get posted this quick. I know this chapter was shorter than usual, and I'll try to make it up in the next chapter. Isn't this a strange story? Review, please and thank you!


	3. Date Rained Over

Thanks for all your great reviews. I hope you guys know how much I really appreciate them! Gah…it's thundering outside. hides Okay, I hope you enjoy this chapter.I was thinking about splitting this into two different chapters, but I just couldn't find a good stopping point.

--------

**Chapter Three**

_date rained over_

--------

Kai unlocked the door to his room and stepped inside. He jadedly dropped his books on his desk, and sprawled out on his bed with a sigh. He had just come from his last class, and was ready to-

"Hey, Kai. Tyson returned that book he borrowed earlier today," Wyatt said, sitting at his desk, typing on his laptop.

Kai sat up. "Tyson?"

"Yeah."

Kai fell back on the bed with a groan. He had completely forgotten about going out with Tyson tonight! He tugged at his cuff and checked his watch. It was fifteen minutes before eight.

"Something wrong?" Wyatt asked good-naturedly.

Kai dragged himself out of bed. "No. Everything's perfect," he grumbled. Wyatt shrugged with a slight grin tugging at the corners of his lips.

Kai went to his closet, trying to decide what to wear. That idiot Tyson hadn't informed him on just where they were going yet. All Kai knew was that it was a restaurant. Formal? Casual? In between? Why hadn't he specified? With a deep sigh, Kai pushed hangers this way and that, looking for something not too casual, but not too formal either. He finally decided on a pair of black slacks, and a white dress shirt, not too dressy, but not exactly casual either. After dressing, he glanced at the clock on the wall. Four minutes after eight.

Tyson was late.

Kai stalked to the bathroom and fixed himself up a bit, so he didn't look so… dead. After that, he flopped down on his bed again.

"Going somewhere?" Wyatt asked.

"Tyson's taking me out to dinner," Kai said before he could think. Wyatt broke into a wide grin.

"But it's not a date or anything," Kai quickly corrected. "It's an apology thing." Kai frowned when he saw Wyatt was still smiling.

There was a knock at the door.

"That must be him," Wyatt commented. Kai glared at him and opened the door. Tyson stood there with that stupid grin on his face that Kai loathed.

"Hey, Kai! You look great," Tyson said cheerfully. Kai was momentarily speechless. He did not appreciate Tyson complimenting his looks. Everything nice said to him reminded him of Rei.

"Thanks," Kai mumbled, dropping his eyes to the floor. Tyson's smile faltered slightly. Wyatt saw this, and stood up with a little too much gusto.

"So! You guys better get going, you don't want to be late, now, do you?" he said with a huge smile on his face. Kai looked up at him, bewildered. Tyson laughed as Wyatt all but pushed them out the door.

"Have a good time, you two," Wyatt said, looking straight at Kai. "That means fun, Kai. Have some fun, for once."

Kai glared at Wyatt. He grinned and shut the door. Tyson sighed deeply, a contented sigh.

"Come on, Kai. Let's go," he said. They both walked down the hall towards the elevator that would take them to the stacked parking lots. Once there, Tyson spent five minutes trying to find his car. Apparently, he'd forgotten which floor he'd parked on.

"Give me a break," Kai muttered under his breath.

"It's over here, Kai!" Tyson called. He unlocked the doors, and Kai climbed in the passenger seat. Tyson started the ignition and checked his rearview mirror before backing out. Kai fastened his seatbelt. Having never been in a car with Tyson as the driver, he didn't know what to expect.

Surprisingly, Tyson wasn't that horrible of a driver.

As he smoothly exited the college and got on the road, Tyson glanced in Kai's direction. Kai was gazing out the window absently, a look of wistfulness in his eyes.

"How was your day?" Tyson asked, breaking the silence and Kai's trance. He looked over at him.

"It was fine," he answered politely. "Yours?"

"Good." Tyson tapped his fingers against the wheel. Kai watched them for a moment, then turned back to the window. Tyson hummed to himself quietly.

_I always knew Kai was a hard person to talk to… I just never knew it was this hard!_ Tyson thought.

"Tyson, where exactly are we going?" Kai asked. Tyson smiled.

"That spiffy French place… what's it called?"

"Le Gavroche?" Kai said. Tyson's eyes lit up.

"Yeah, that's the one."

Kai was staring at him. "Le Gavroche?" he asked again.

"Uh huh."

"Tyson!"

Tyson looked at Kai. "What?" he asked.

"That place is really expensive. How'd you get reservations?"

Tyson shrugged. "I paid."

Kai snorted. "I'm surprised they even let you in."

"Very funny," Tyson said playfully. "What, are you miffed because they never let you in?"

Kai folded his arms across his chest. "They respect me. Of course they let me in."

Tyson grinned. "So you like the food there?"

"Food's food."

"How can you say that?" Tyson asked, rolling his eyes as if the very thought of not giving the utmost respect to French cuisine was unheard of.

Kai's eyes were drawn back to the window as they left the main road and entered the small, pedestrian congested street. There was a string of expensive restaurants and stores around Le Gavroche, and they all were covered in lights and signs, set off against the night sky.

"Parking, parking," Tyson muttered as his eyes scanned the area around.

"There," Kai pointed. Tyson slid into the space and turned off the car. They both got out.

"Okay, let's go," Tyson said. Kai followed him to the entrance of the restaurant. The bell above the door tinkled elegantly as they walked in.

"I've got reservations for two," Tyson said to the lady at the front desk. Her eyes lit up.

"Master Kai!" she squealed, standing up. She was a pretty girl with soft, silky brown hair and rich chocolate colored eyes. She was also attending college, but her father owned this restaurant chain, so she was already set for life.

"Annaliese," Kai said with a faint trace of a smile. "It's nice to see you again."

"How are you? I haven't seen you here in quite a while," she said. Kai shrugged.

"Fine, thanks. I've been busy. College, you know."

"Yeah." She smiled at Tyson. "And who's this?"

"Tyson Kinomiya," he said, extending a hand. "We go to school together."

"Nice to meet you," she said, shaking his hand. She laughed and looked down at the desk. "If Daddy saw this, he's probably fire me. I'm supposed to be refined as I serve the guests."

Tyson grinned and handed her his reservation slip. She took at and seated them, quickly saying goodbye to Kai, and telling him to drop by more often.

"You know her?" Tyson asked as they opened their menus. Kai nodded.

"I met her father first, then her. He's a powerful man, and he helped me through some of the legal stuff when my grandfather was put in jail," Kai informed him. "Annaliese and I are just friends."

"Oh, that's nice," Tyson said. Soft French music floated through the room along with the sound of people talking and laughing quietly. They both ordered what they wanted and then settled down to wait.

Tyson was about to open his mouth to say something when he heard something from another table.

"Mommy! Look! It's Tyson and Kai from the Blade Breakers!"

Kai glanced behind him and saw a family of three sitting at a nearby table. There was a young boy wearing a BBA Stadium shirt, obviously a big fan of beyblading.

"Honey, shh. Don't bother them," the mother said. Tyson grinned.

"It's okay, ma'am," he said.

"Mommy, can I please go meet them? Please Mommy?!"

"Come on, Tyson, let's go make that kid happy," Kai muttered as he pushed his chair back and stood. Tyson laughed and they strolled over to the table. The little boy's eyes got wide as they approached and stopped by the table.

"Mommy, look!" he shrieked.

"Keep your voice down, sweetie," she said. She looked up at Tyson and Kai. "I'm so sorry. My son is a really big fan. He beyblades with his friends all the time."

"You're no bother at all," Tyson said. He looked the kid straight in the eye. "What's your name, big fella?"

"Chris," he said, his eyes shining.

"You like to Beyblade, Chris?"

"Yeah! I love it! I want to be a world champion one day, just like you."

Kai couldn't help but smile. The kid was so delusional it was almost cute.

"You know what, Chris? If you keep practicing and believing in yourself, your dream could come true," Tyson was saying. The mother smiled down fondly at her son. The father was rummaging with something beside his chair. He straightened up and held up a camera.

"Would you mind taking a few pictures with my son? We're here on vacation, and I think he'll want to remember this," he said.

"Of course not," Tyson said, smiling. "C'mon, Kai."

And so they took pictures. Chris had one with Tyson, one with Kai, and one with both. Then the mother had one taken with Kai, obviously charmed by his good looks.

"Okay, we've taken up enough of your time," the father said apologetically. Chris was hanging on to Tyson's leg.

"Come on, honey," the mother said, holding her arms out. Chris smiled broadly and went to his mom.

"Now what do you say?" she asked.

"Thank you!" Chris said delightedly.

"No problem," Tyson said, winking at the kid. They both went back to their table, where a waiter was just coming to deliver their food.

"Bon appetit!" he said before leaving. Tyson sighed happily as they sat.

"It gives me such a good feeling to see kids like that," he said with a dopey grin. Kai raised his eyebrows and picked up his fork. Tyson laughed. For a few moments, they ate in silence.

Kai's mind began to wander. He thought about how, as a child, he had never wanted to become a world champion beyblader. His grandfather was the one who wanted him to, so he could launch his sick plan for the destruction of mankind. He realized that – what was the kid's name? Oh, yes, Chris – Chris's love for beyblading was something pure and sweet. Something that should be cherished.

Kai looked up absently. When he laid his eyes on Tyson, he suddenly gasped and dropped his fork.

He saw Rei. Sitting across from him. Smiling. Laughing.

"Kai?"

Kai blinked. Tyson waved his hand in front of his face.

"Hey, Kai? Are you okay?"

Kai shook his head. "I'm fine."

"Then why are you shaking your head no?"

Kai sighed heavily, and rubbed his eyes. Tyson had stopped eating.

"Kai. If you're not feeling well, I can take you home," Tyson offered. Kai considered taking up his proposal, but decided against it. Tyson had paid a lot to take him here, and it felt wrong just to leave because of a broken heart.

"No… it's okay. Thanks for taking me out tonight, Tyson."

Tyson looked surprised. "You're welcome. I just wanted to show you how sorry I am for running you over the other day."

A tiny smile graced Kai's lips, and he looked back down at his plate. Tyson cocked his head slightly, watching the boy sitting across from him. Kai was actually a very sweet person deep down inside. He'd just been hurt too many times, and so many things had hardened his heart. It was no wonder he'd turned into a cynical bastard. Tyson held him at no fault.

_Maybe I can change him,_ Tyson thought. _Maybe I can bring out the kind, loving person that's trying to get out. It looks like I'm making progress._

"You ready to order dessert?" Tyson asked. Kai shrugged and nodded. Tyson beckoned a waiter over and he took their orders. Kai wasn't amused when Tyson ordered three servings.

"So, Kai," Tyson said casually as the waiter took their plates away. "You got any plans for what you're going to do after college?"

"Nothing definite, no."

Tyson fiddled around with his spoon. "Yeah, same here. I want to do something involving beyblades though. I simply can't get away from them."

"That's good. You're a good blader."

"Only because I had a great captain."

Kai took a deep breath. Rei had said the same thing about him once. He couldn't help but get slightly upset.

_It's over, Kai!_ He told himself viciously. _Get over him. Rei doesn't want anything to do with you anymore. He's got someone else now. _

"Yo…you're spacing out on me again," Tyson said. Kai looked up.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

Tyson nodded. "Sure, it's okay."

_Damn, Kai's acting weird,_ Tyson thought. At that moment, the waiter came back, balancing four small plates. He placed one in front of Kai, and three in front of Tyson.

"Thanks, man!" Tyson said with a grin. Kai nodded at the man. He bowed and walked away.

"Dessert is the best part," Tyson stated before grabbing his spoon and digging in. Kai shaved off a tiny piece and brought it to his mouth. His ears suddenly picked up a conversation that a woman and her young daughter were having at the table behind him.

"Chloe, sweetheart? You see that boy sitting at that table over there? That's Voltaire Hiwatari's grandson!" the lady proclaimed in a stage whisper.

"Isn't Voltaire a bad man?" the daughter, Chloe, asked with big eyes.

"A very bad man. And his grandson is no better."

Kai's spoon wavered slightly, but not by much. He was used to the way people thought about Voltaire. It angered him to know that they placed him in the same category though. He fixed his eyes on Tyson, about to forget about the whole thing and try to enjoy the evening, when the woman spoke again, still whispering to her daughter.

"Do you know what he does?"

Kai raised his eyebrows. He had heard practically every rumor circulating about him. What garbage was this woman about to sprout?

"What, Mommy?"

She paused before answering. "He kidnaps little children, just like you, and he rapes them, then kills them!"

Kai's spoon stopped in midair, his hand shaking with suppressed rage. Thank God Tyson was too busy eating to notice.

_Where the fuck did she hear that? Or did she make it up herself? _

Kai shut his mouth and clenched his teeth. That was by far the worst rumor he had ever heard about himself, even worse than the one that said he had seduced one of his college professors and now she was pregnant with his child. Kai couldn't even believe that someone would have the nerve to spread such an obviously untrue piece of shit like that.

He let his breath about between his teeth and took another deep breath. Tyson looked up.

"You going to finish that?" he asked. Kai slid his plate across the table.

"Why do you even ask?" he muttered.

"You be careful around him, Chloe," the woman was saying. Kai shut his eyes momentarily. He didn't see Tyson look past him, straight at the lady's face.

"You wouldn't want him to take you away and do terrible things to you, now would you, sweetheart?" she said, not noticing Tyson. She was glaring at Kai with such hatred. Tyson slowed down eating.

"Okay, Mommy."

"That's a good girl. That Hiwatari grandson is very bad."

Tyson's mouth dropped open. "Kai! Did you hear her?"

Kai looked up quickly, crestfallen that Tyson was now involved. "Tyson-"

"Who does she think she is?" He was almost yelling. "She called you a child moles-"

"Tyson!"

"I am not going to sit here and listen to that!" he proclaimed as he stood and made his way over to her table. Kai caught his wrist and yanked him backwards.

"No, you're not."

"You can't just-"

Kai stood up and stuck his face directly in Tyson's. "I'm leaving," he ground out evenly as he let go of Tyson's wrist, and turned around. Tyson watched, speechless as Kai stalked out of the restaurant.

"Christ," Tyson said as he shot a dirty look at the woman and snagged the nearest waiter. He paid with haste and threw a generous tip over his shoulder at the table before running out the door after Kai. The bell jingled overhead.

The boardwalk was mostly deserted of people at this hour. Tyson skidded outside and looked down the street. With a sigh of relief, he saw Kai some thirty feet away.

"Kai!" he called out, running after him. Kai didn't look up when he called his name, but stopped and waited for Tyson to catch up with him.

"What the heck is your problem?" Tyson yelled breathlessly when he reached the sullen boy. Kai glared at him.

"What other people say about me is none of your business," Kai said coldly.

"To hell with that! That lady was crazy! She called you a fucking child molester, Kai!"

"And why do you care?" Kai shot back. Tyson was taken back for a moment.

"What kind of question is that?!"

"One that you can't answer!"

"I can too!"

"Let's here it, then. Why do you care?"

"Because! …You're my friend!"

"That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard in my life!" Kai turned around with his arms crossed. Tyson growled in irritation.

"What? Is it so hard to believe that someone might actually want to befriend you?"

Kai turned back around and grabbed Tyson by the collar. "Do. Not. Test. Me."

"Is it, Kai?" Tyson glared back defiantly. Kai threw him backwards in disgust.

"Look, Tyson, this was your idea. I only came because you insisted."

"And I only insisted because you were so upset with me!"

"When was I upset with you?" Kai demanded.

"So you didn't show it! I could tell. I ran you over. I made you bleed."

"So? I don't care!"

"Yes, you do!"

"Tyson… shut up, you're not even making any sense."

"You shut up!"

Kai looked at him oddly. "You sound like a three-year-old."

Tyson huffed at him. "I don't understand you."

"Well, no one asked you to figure me out."

"Seriously, Kai. These rumors… why don't you care about them?"

"Why should I care?"

"I would think you would care if someone was spreading untrue things about you."

"Well, I don't."

Tyson glared at him. "Do you care about absolutely anything?"

Kai didn't answer, and Tyson felt a little guilty for saying that. He sighed heavily and looked at the ground.

"Look, Kai," Tyson said in a softer voice, all anger gone. "I'm sorry. Even though I strongly disagree, you're right. How you handle the affairs of your life is none of my business."

Kai slipped his hands into his pockets. "Thank you," he said dully. "Apology accepted."

"Do you want to take a walk?" Tyson asked suddenly. "It's a beautiful night."

Kai was about to say no and demand that Tyson take him home, but was curious as to why he had asked.

"Okay," he agreed, somewhat reluctant sounding.

"Let's go to the park," Tyson said. Kai walked beside him, gazing off into the distance. Tyson looked up at the immense sky, and admired the stars. They twinkled gaily, and the moon bathed the ground in silver light.

"Do you ever look at the stars, Kai? They're so pretty this time of night," Tyson said absently.

Kai swept his eyes upward and examined the sky for a moment. "It looks nice."

Silence lapsed. Kai wasn't about to start a conversation. _Tyson was the one who asked for this stupid walk, let him do the talking. _

"I wanted to ask you… after the World Championships, we kinda lost touch," Tyson said uncertainly.

Kai paused for a minute. Tyson didn't say anything more.

"That's not a question," Kai pointed out bluntly. Tyson looked up.

"So it isn't," he said with a laugh.

Kai sighed. "Tyson, what do you want to know?"

"How do you know I want to know something?" Tyson asked, sounding a little defensive.

"It's only so obvious. You want to know what's going on with my life."

"N-no! Not like, prying, or anything. I just thought… never mind."

"You thought what?"

Tyson hesitated. "Well, you seem different, somehow. I know you were never the kind of person who really got involved with people and stuff, but after all that happened before the Russian Tournament, I just thought you were opening up a bit. Being a little closer to the rest of us. More open. But it seems like the exact opposite's happened."

"That's still not a question."

"Okay. Why?" Tyson looked up expectantly, waiting for an answer.

"Why what?"

"Why are you still so distant?"

Kai was momentarily speechless. _Why am I so distant? Because… the further you are away from people, the less you get hurt. That's why. I don't want to get hurt. I can't take it!_

They had reached the park. It was deserted at this time of night. The statues scattered about looked uneasily ominous as dark shadows danced across them. A cold breeze blew through the park, ruffling Kai's hair.

Suddenly a crack of lightening split through the sky, followed by a low roar of thunder. Without any further warning, the heavens opened and rain poured from the sky. Within seconds, both boys were drenched.

"Oh, shit!" Tyson yelled. "What perfect timing!"

Kai, having worn a white shirt, was slightly self-conscious by the fact that his shirt was now see-through, but Tyson didn't seem to notice.

"It doesn't matter, we're already as wet as we're going to get. There's no use running back now," Kai stated. Tyson, of all things, grinned.

"You're right."

"But that doesn't mean that we have to stand here until we get pneumonia," Kai said quickly. He had already thought the night to be slightly chilly, and to him, the rain was freezing.

"Yeah, let's get to the car."

--------

Once they were safely inside, Kai was surprised his lips hadn't turned blue. He shivered as Tyson turned on the car and set the heat on.

"I'm really, really sorry," Tyson said. "This night has been a disaster."

Kai sneezed. "It wasn't that bad, if you leave out a few parts."

Tyson sighed. "You're just trying to make me feel better."

"You're right, I am." Kai sneezed again. Tyson glanced over at him.

"You're not getting sick, are you?"

Kai ran his hands through his wet hair and sneezed once again. Tyson groaned.

"Man, you must hate me now!"

"It's okay," Kai said as he blew his nose.

"Yeah, right," Tyson muttered as he pulled out and started to drive back to the dorm.

--------

"Wyatt's probably sleeping by now," Tyson commented as they stopped in front of Kai's room. Kai unlocked the door, and much to his dismay, saw Wyatt sprawled out on his stomach on his bed, typing on his laptop. He looked up at they walked in.

"What happened to you guys?" Wyatt asked, staring at them. "You're soaked."

"We got caught in the rain," Tyson said glumly. Kai ran to the bathroom.

"Is he okay?" Wyatt asked after a moment.

"I think he may be coming down with something. He sneezed through the entire drive home and it seems he's gotten the chills."

"Oh. Well, other than the fact that you got caught in the rain, how was the rest of your date?"

Tyson sighed. "It wasn't too great. It started out okay, but after that, it went downhill."

The bathroom door opened and Kai stepped out. He had changed into some dry clothes and was toweling off his hair.

"Tyson, I suggest you get back and dry off before you get sick as well," Kai said.

"Okay. So… I'm sorry about this whole mess, Kai."

Kai nodded understandingly. "It's okay," he said, his voice surprisingly soft. Tyson gave him a half-hearted smile before leaving. Kai dropped down on his bed.

"You might want to take some medicine before you go to bed," Wyatt suggested.

Kai sneezed.

--------

**To Be Continued**

--------

I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think. I love hearing from you guys! You're the reason I spend so much time on these ficcies. D


	4. You Give Me Fever

I love you guys! Your reviews are so amazingly cool. Thanks a million. Also, yes I did get this chapter title from that song from Dance Fever (which I was very upset with when I found out that All That didn't make the cut. They were so cute!). Enjoy.

--------

**Chapter Four**

_you give me fever_

--------

A pained moan escaped his lips as he shifted on the bed. He couldn't seem to get enough air to fill his lungs, and everything ached all over. His head felt as if someone was hitting it repeatedly with a hammer.

"Kai."

The word split his head into two. He squeezed his already closed eyes tighter.

"Kai!"

"Stop yelling!" he groaned. He felt the bed sink slightly as someone sat down next to him. He felt a cool hand on his forehead.

"Kai… you're burning up!" Wyatt said. Kai groaned again and brought his hands over his eyes.

"Go away," he begged. "Leave me alone."

"Open your eyes, Kai. You have a fever."

Kai cracked one eye open, and quickly shut it again as the lights blazed in his face. He couldn't see a damn thing, the lights were so bright. Wyatt shaded his eyes, and Kai opened them again. Wyatt's worried face came into focus.

"I knew you'd get sick. After coming in so late, soaking wet, mind you, it's no wonder."

Kai sighed. "This is all Tyson's fault, you know."

But Wyatt wasn't listening. He had disappeared from Kai's view, no doubt somewhere on the other side of the room. He reappeared again with an electric thermometer.

"Open your mouth and put this under your tongue," he instructed. Kai obeyed reluctantly. A few moments later, it buzzed, and Wyatt took it out, examining it.

"103 degrees! Kai, you're really sick!"

Kai pulled the comforter over his head and shivered. "I'll be fine," he muttered.

"Fucking hell, Kai! 103 degrees!" Wyatt was visibly upset as he shoved the thermometer in Kai's face. Kai pushed it away and buried deeper in the bed, curling up in the fetal position. Wyatt took that as sign of near death.

"I'm calling a doctor!" he proclaimed as he reached for the phone. Kai growled and tried to sit up.

"Wyatt, get a hold of yourself," Kai groaned. "Everybody gets sick once in a while. I'll be fine."

"But-"

"No buts."

Wyatt sighed, and Kai sank back down and buried himself under the covers.

"I'm not going to class today," he mumbled. Wyatt stared at him for a moment.

"I have exams today," he said. "I have an idea. I'll be right back."

Kai mumbled something incoherent. Wyatt went outside and down the hall, slipping through the crowd of people standing in clumps around the halls. He reached the dorm room he was looking for and knocked lightly. A moment later, Tyson opened it.

"Hey Wyatt," he said, rubbing his eyes. "What's up?"

"I need to ask you for a favor."

Tyson shrugged. "Let's hear it."

"Well, you see, Kai's not really feeling well this morning. He actually has a high fever."

Tyson's eyes widened slightly. "Oh, man! It's from the rain last night. Totally my fault."

"It's okay, it's just that I have exams today and I don't want to leave him here alone. Could you stay with him for a while? Maybe until your classes start?"

"It's the least I could do," Tyson said with a nod. "How bad is the fever?"

"103 degrees," Wyatt answered. Tyson's eyebrows knitted together.

"That's pretty high," he mused.

"I know," Wyatt concurred.

"Okay. I'll be over there in a few minutes. Just let me get dressed," Tyson said. Wyatt smiled.

"Thanks, Tyson."

Kai lay in bed, idly staring at the ceiling. He wished Wyatt would come back. Although he'd never admit it, he hated being alone. He found himself in constant need of companionship, mostly because he didn't want to think. When someone was around, it was easy to concentrate on them and what they were saying. But when he was alone, his thoughts always wandered back to Rei.

He sighed and cursed Tyson again. He knew it wasn't Tyson's fault that they got caught in the rain, but he felt like cursing someone, and for some reason, Tyson came to mind. Kai hated getting sick, generally because he was so useless when he was unwell. His stupid little colds had always developed into something far worse, like, for instance, this 103 degree fever he was currently experiencing.

His thoughts wandered back to the recesses of this mind, back to that distant memory of taking care of Max that night he had fallen ill so suddenly. Involuntarily, he remembered exactly what he had been doing right before he had heard Max's cry for help.

He was sitting in front of the fire. He remembered watching the flames dance in the sky. And he remembered who was with him while he did so.

Rei.

And the day after was the day Rei had kissed him for the first time, and declared his love for him.

Kai felt a sob rising in his throat, and sat up in bed. He was dizzy, and the tears that threatened to fall blurred his eyes.

What would have happened… what would have happened if I hadn't rejected him right there? In the tent, it was just the two of us. I could have said yes… I could have been with him then.

He dropped his head into his right hand, his left hand on the bed, supporting himself.

If I had… then maybe we would still be together today…

Kai felt a tear fall from his eye, and then another. A second later, he broke down in sobs.

"Rei… how could you do this to me?" he asked brokenly, burying his face in both hands. "I loved you! I gave you my heart, and you shattered it into a million little pieces… I don't know if I'll be able to put the pieces back together again, Rei. I just don't know how."

Eventually, his sobs subsided as they always did, and he was left with a huge empty feeling inside, like always.

He heard a slight knock at the door and a small squeak as someone opened it. Kai ran his wrist over his eyes and sighed. Wyatt stepped in.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked softly. Kai nodded wordlessly, sniffing slightly. Wyatt gave him a long, hard look. Kai broke eye contact first.

"Anyway, I have exams today, like I told you before. But I'm not leaving you here alone-"

"Wyatt, really. You're overreacting," Kai said, pinching the bridge of his nose. He wasn't too happy to see the room spinning slightly. He felt like his bed was moving.

"-and I asked Tyson to stay with you for a while."

Kai groaned, and fell back against his pillow, half because he didn't want to deal with Tyson so early in the morning, and half because he just couldn't sit up anymore.

"I know you don't think you're sick and you don't think you need help, but I think you do. You have a high fever, and I don't want you staying here by yourself," Wyatt said. Kai covered his face with his hands.

"I'm not sick and I don't need help," Kai said, his words muffled by his hands. The door opened again, and Kai peeked out through his fingers so see Tyson come in.

"Hey, Kai," he greeted cheerfully. Wyatt was suddenly in a hurry.

"Thanks a ton, Tyson. I really owe you one! See you guys later," he called out over his shoulder as he left. The door shut softly behind him.

"So… Kai," Tyson started a bit nervously. Kai pulled up the covers again and grunted. Tyson smiled faintly.

"You have a high fever. That means you need lots of nourishments. Have you eaten or drank anything at all since you woke up?"

Kai shifted on the bed. "No," he answered. Tyson made a tsking sound, and Kai fought the urge to strangle him. He heard Tyson go to the kitchen area and rummage around a bit.

"You know what, Kai? I'm going to make you some chicken soup," he said. "It's supposed to be good for sick people," he added as an afterthought.

I can't believe Wyatt left me in his hands, Kai groaned mentally.

Kai must have dozed off, for he next thing he realized was Tyson at his bed, gently rousing him from his slumber. Kai moaned as a streak of pain split through his head, and opened his eyes slowly.

"Kai, you have to eat. You'll never get better otherwise," Tyson was saying.

"Can you get me a glass of water?" Kai asked, wincing at the bright light. Tyson picked up a glass from the table beside the bed and held it out to Kai. Kai tilted it upwards and drank a quarter of the liquid. He handed it back to Tyson and dropped back down on the bed.

"Nuh-uh." Tyson caught him and pulled him back into a sitting position, propping up his pillows against the headboard. He gently eased Kai onto the pillows, making sure he was comfortable. Kai glared weakly at him.

"You have to eat," Tyson repeated, picking up a bowl and spoon from the table and sitting down beside Kai. Kai absently watched the steam rise from the bowl.

"I'm not hungry."

Tyson grinned. "Don't you want to taste my chicken soup?"

"Not really."

"You still have to eat. I'll feed you."

Kai looked absolutely mortified. "I can feed myself."

"No you can't. You're too sick. You'll spill it," Tyson said matter-of-factly. Kai growled. He knew Tyson was right. He was having trouble seeing straight; how could he possibly feed himself?

Kai turned his head away slightly. Tyson spooned a bit of the soup into the spoon and held it up in Kai's face.

"Open," he instructed. Kai turned his head further.

"It's too hot to eat," he said, gazing at the thin trail of steam above it. Tyson blew on it gently.

"Now open."

Kai reluctantly did as he was told. Tyson put he spoon in his mouth and slipped it out. Kai made a face.

"You didn't make this," he said.

"I did too," Tyson argued.

"This is instant soup, you idiot. I know what's in my own kitchen."

Tyson shrugged. "I boiled the water, added the noodles and the flavoring. Thus, I made the soup."

Kai snorted. Tyson smiled and held the spoon to Kai's lips. Kai obediently ate. After half the bowl was gone, Kai stopped.

"That's enough," he said. Tyson put the bowl down.

"I guess I should be thankful you ate that much," Tyson joked. Kai closed his eyes and leaned his head back.

"Here, drink this," Tyson said. Kai groaned.

"Go away," he muttered. Tyson grinned.

"You need liquid. Drink it."

Kai opened his eyes with a weary sigh and took the glass from Tyson. He glanced inside, and looked up at Tyson with a raised eyebrow.

"Juice?"

"You need fluid!"

"But juice?"

"It's good for you. Now, drink," Tyson said, tilting the glass slightly. Kai took a sip and sighed, closing his eyes. His finger absently traced patterns on the sheets, and Tyson got the impression that Kai was spacing out. He smiled and took the glass from Kai's hand. Kai pulled the sheets up and snuggled down in the bed, facing away from Tyson.

Tyson suppressed the urge to laugh out loud. He'd never thought he'd ever witness Kai, of all people, snuggling down in bed. He went to the kitchen and quietly placed the bowl and two glasses in the sink. He'd wash them later. He didn't want to disturb Kai by noisily clanking the dishes together.

Besides, Kai looked so cute while he slept.

--------

**To Be Continued**

--------

Yes, I know, this chapter was totally boring, and nothing really happened except Tyson's feelings for Kai were established as kind of official, I guess. I was actually going to keep going, but then decided that this was a good place to stop. Oh, and for those of you who are wondering, this IS going to have more of a plot than just Kai pining over Rei! You'll see. I know these first few chapters have been kind of boring and anticlimactic. I'm thinking the next two chapters or so are going to be the same way, but then I'll get into some more actual plot stuff. Please bear with me! Anywho, review please, and thank you!


	5. Cries of A Tormented Soul

OMG, you guys are soooo sweet! Thank you so much for all the reviews. I love you people! *throws out plushies of any desired character* ^^ You choose! Enjoy.

     ~*~

Chapter Five

     ~*~

Kai woke up feeling terribly ill. He shivered uncontrollably and pulled the covers up to his chin. The bed squeaked slightly, and caught Tyson's attention. He looked up from the book he was reading on Wyatt's bed. Seeing Kai had awoken, he set the book down and slid off the bed.

"Hey, Kai," he said, tugging gently at the covers. Kai groaned, covering his face with his hands. 

"God…"

Tyson bent down slightly and felt Kai's forehead. It was burning up, and Kai's hair was damp with sweat, yet he was shivering as if he was freezing. Tyson frowned. 

"Kai-"

"Oh, God!" Kai sat straight up, his hands clamped tightly over his mouth. 

"Are you going to throw up?" Tyson asked, ready to accommodate him. Kai shook his head, and slumped back down on the bed, hands clutching his stomach. He moaned, in obvious pain. Tyson knelt by his bed and pulled the covers down slightly. Kai clenched his teeth. 

"Kai-" Tyson began again, only to be interrupted by an especially painful sound from Kai. He struggled to sit up again and suddenly clamped his hands over his mouth again. 

"Are you-"

Kai nodded vigorously, then shook his head no. Tyson rolled his eyes and pulled Kai out of bed. Kai leaned against Tyson, who put an arm around his shoulders and led him to the bathroom. Tyson led him to the sink, and Kai made a loud retching sound and dropped to his knees. Tyson almost panicked, and pushed him in front of the toilet before he could vomit all over the floor. 

Kai pushed Tyson away and proceeded to spill his guts in the toilet. Tyson winced at the sight. He hated throwing up, and also hated seeing people throw up, so to get his mind off that, he examined Kai's clothes absently. He thought he looked adorable in his pajama pants. They were light blue, and a matching robe hung from his bedpost. He was wearing a normal white shirt with it, but Tyson thought it was absolutely ravishing. 

Tyson shook his head, surprised at his own thoughts. Hmm… I seem to have a really bad case of puppy love, he thought. 

Kai moaned and heaved again. Tyson couldn't help thinking about how wonderful Kai looked, even if he was sick. He smiled, and Kai chose that moment to look up at him.

"What the hell are you smiling about, Tyson?" Kai demanded weakly. Tyson knelt by his side, and Kai was quiet for a moment. 

"You okay now?" Tyson asked. Kai nodded, and Tyson clucked his tongue. 

"All my chicken soup, gone to waste," he said with mirth in his voice. He helped Kai stand and Kai went to the sink, turning on the water and running his hands underneath, waiting for it to become warm. Tyson left the bathroom and went to Kai's bed. He pulled off the sheets and comforter and picked up the pillow, which he noticed was slightly damp. He tossed everything to the floor and began changing the sheets.

When he went back to the bathroom, he found Kai gripping the white porcelain of the sink with his pale hands, his head lowered. His lips were parted and he was panting slightly. 

"Kai?" Tyson put a hand on his shoulder. Kai shuddered and closed his eyes. 

"Hey, are you alright?" Tyson asked gently. He hesitated for a moment, and then put his arm around his shoulders. Kai seemed to lean back into the embrace for a fleeting second. 

Kai felt an odd tingle at Tyson's touch, but was much more preoccupied to dwell on it for long. He felt light-headed and woozy, and the world was swaying before his eyes. He moaned and took a step back. Tyson's grip tightened around him, for which Kai was incredibly grateful for, for the next moment, his knees gave out on him, and his mind went black. 

"Whoa," Tyson said to himself as he caught Kai's slack form and brought it gently to the ground. He cradled his head in his lap, and put a hand on his forehead, pushing the bangs back. 

"Oh, Kai," he sighed. "I could stay here forever with you," he said wistfully, gazing down at Kai's peaceful face. While unconscious, there were no stress lines around his mouth, no pain or longing his eyes, no hardened look that portrayed the strain of everyday life. His face was relaxed and open, showing his true sweetness. 

Tyson smiled down at him, gently running a hand down the side of his face. He slipped one arm under his knees, and the other around his shoulders and picked him up, bridal style, and headed off in the direction of Kai's bed.

~*~

White. Pristine white. All around him, sheer and vast, was white. 

"Where…?"

In every direction, nothing but white. Kai looked around, only to see the same thing everywhere he looked.

"Where am I?" he murmured. He looked down. The floor was white, the same as everything else, and he vaguely wondered how he was standing up on this… white. He wasn't falling through. He raised one arm and held it up. He looked normal enough. 

He dropped his arm with a sigh, and looked up again. What he saw made his heart stop. 

Or, should he say, whom he saw.

"It's… him," Kai choked out, so only he could hear. He could already feel the tears prickling at the corner of his eyes. 

Him.

Rei. 

He was standing with his back to him. His long hair was over one shoulder, and it looked like he was impatiently toying with it, waiting for something.

Or, perhaps, someone.  

Kai wanted to run to him. He wanted to grab him and kiss him and tell him that he still loved him, and that it was okay that he had broken his promise; they could always start over again. Love doesn't die, remember?

Kai stopped, and thought about what he had just stated. Love doesn't die…

Love doesn't fucking exist! 

Kai wanted to break down and cry. Where was he? Why was Rei here? This was torture, just standing here and watching the one he loved, but knowing he couldn't have him. He closed his eyes. 

When he opened them again, he saw that Rei had turned. He was sideways this time, and he had a beautiful smile on his face, one so open, one so full of joy. He was looking at something. Kai swept his eyes in that direction, and felt a tug at his heart. 

It was that kid. The one Rei was with. The one Kai tried so hard to hate, but just couldn't. His large blue eyes were filled with happiness and his joyous laughter rang out like a million tinkling bells. 

Rei's arms were outstretched, just waiting for Caleb to come and rest in them. And he did. Rei held close the smaller, slighter, frailer boy protectively in his embrace, hugging him gently. Caleb's face reflected bliss as he rested his beautiful blonde head against Rei's chest. He sighed contentedly, as if, to him, nothing could compare to what he was feeling. 

And Kai watched it all. It played out in slow motion before his eyes. No matter how many times he tried to tear his eyes away, he couldn't. Rei so obviously loved Caleb, and Caleb loved Rei. It was perfect. They were perfect. 

It held no room for Kai's feelings. It was ironic, really. He had craved perfection for so long, and now, he was witnessing it. It was different from what he thought, but he realized that Rei was completely out of his reach now. Rei had reached perfection with someone else. 

And Kai hadn't. 

The tears came freely now. He couldn't stop them, and they ran down his face, staining his cheeks. He didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore. The love of his life was gone. Nothing would ever matter again. His life would forever have a gaping, empty hole that he could never fill. 

Rei and Caleb kissed. Kai finally found the strength to turn around. He didn't want to see anymore. He brought his hands up to his face and cried. He sobbed brokenly, knowing that it wouldn't help, but not caring. He knew it would be hard to care about anything from now on. He was doomed to walk through life as a heartless zombie, because he had given his heart away, and now it was broken beyond repair. 

"Don't cry, lovely," a gentle, yet mirthful voice said behind him. 

Kai recognized the voice, and slowly turned. Tyson was standing there. Rei and Caleb were gone. 

"Tyson…"

"Why are you crying?" Tyson asked. Kai gazed into the vast whiteness. 

"I… miss him."

"Who, Kai?"

"Rei. I-I love him." 

"Rei?"

Kai nodded, feeling the sobs rising in his throat again. He swallowed hard and wiped his eyes. 

Tyson gave him a gentle look, and reached out with one arm, fingering Kai's hand. Kai eyes looked down, and then up again, meeting Tyson's chocolate colored ones. Something fluttered in his chest. 

What was Tyson doing here? And where exactly was here, anyway? Kai was ready for this stupid place to go away. He was exhausted. 

He studied Tyson's eyes. There was something in them… something mirroring his own. 

Was it pain? Had Tyson loved and lost somebody too? Nonsense. Tyson was a great guy. He was funny, cheerful, and enjoyable to be around. Who would be cold enough to reject him? 

Kai suddenly gasped slightly as Tyson's hand snaked up his arm and onto his shoulder. Then behind his neck, cradling his soft skin. His other arm went around his waist, holding him immobile. 

"Ty-"

Kai was interrupted as Tyson kissed him. Kai was shocked. He felt Tyson's lips against his own, and his grip tightened around his waist, bringing him closer to Tyson's body. Too stunned to kiss back, Kai held himself completely still. 

But there was something inside, something telling him that this felt so right. But Kai was afraid. He was afraid to love. Hell, love didn't even exist! 

Tyson pulled back slowly. He opened his eyes and looked deep into Kai's crimson depths. 

"What's wrong?" he asked softly. 

Kai shook his head. "I… don't know. I love Rei…"

"You love Rei?"

"I love Rei," Kai said, more firmly this time.

"It sounds like you're trying to convince yourself," Tyson said accusingly. Kai bit his lip. 

"I do love him. He's with… someone else now. He doesn't love me back. Nobody has ever loved me…" 

Kai was appalled at his own words. When had he become so pitifully weak? When had he started caring about petty emotions? Love wasn't even real. It was wishful thinking. 

"I don't think you love Rei anymore," Tyson whispered, leaning down close to Kai's face. Kai felt a tingle run through his body. 

"I do love him… I do!" 

"I'm not so sure, Kai."

"I do! Get away from me!" Kai pushed Tyson backwards with both arms. "Don't touch me!" 

"Stop fooling yourself." 

"Stay away from me!" Kai screamed, an agonized cry coming from the depths of a tormented soul. He wanted to leave right now; he needed to get away from this horrid white place. "Stay away!" 

Tyson shook his head.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Kai sat straight up in bed, successfully knocking a glass of water in Tyson's hand to the floor. The water spilled and spread, a dark spot on the carpet. 

"Whoa, Kai!"

"Get away from me!" Kai threw the covers over his head and buried himself underneath, his tortured sobs filling the room. 

Tyson was momentarily stunned at Kai's sudden outburst, not knowing exactly what had set it off. He reached down and picked up the fallen glass, setting it on the table. 

There's something definitely wrong with Kai, and it's not just his fever, Tyson thought. Something happened, and it's tearing him up inside. He listened for a minute to Kai crying. He'd never heard him cry before, at least not like this. His cries came from the very heart of his soul. 

Tyson slowly edged toward Kai's bed, and quietly sat down on one end. He reached out and gently placed a hand on Kai's shaking form. Kai flinched visibly, and Tyson pulled the covers back. 

"Kai, listen," Tyson began, very gently. "I don't know what's wrong, or what's happened in your life, but I'd really like to help you get through it."

Kai shook his head.

"It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you, or do anything you don't want me to. Just, please, tell me what's wrong." 

Kai sniffed and finally stopped crying. He pulled his knees up to him and hugged them, resting his head on his arms. Tyson settled down on the bed. 

"It all started when the plane crashed before the World Tournament," Kai began, softly. "All those years ago… I'd never thought it'd come back and haunt me now." 

Tyson nodded silently, his face passive. Kai dropped his head into his arms.

"There's not much to tell," he said, his voice slightly muffled. "You had been captured, and we were in the woods. To make a long story short… Rei… he told me that… he loved me."

Tyson's heart sank, but he hid it well. 

"I wasn't ready for him then, and it all happened to suddenly. I… turned him down," he said in a low voice. 

Tyson's heart flared up again. 

"But I hate myself for it!" Kai cried. "He promised that he would wait for me as long as I needed, and then, a few days ago, I went to see him again." Kai started crying all over again. "He's with someone else!" 

Tyson's mind was reeling, and now he felt like crying. 

Kai loves Rei, he thought.

"He doesn't love me the way I love him anymore. He's moved on," Kai said, crying softly. He wiped his eyes. 

Tyson moved closer to him, and tentatively put an arm around him. To his utter surprise, Kai actually looked grateful. 

"Thanks," he mumbled. 

"I'm so sorry, Kai. I didn't know," Tyson said softly. Kai shook his head. 

"It's okay. I just… I can't keep from imagining what would have happened if I hadn't said no to him all those years ago. We might have been together." 

This time Tyson shook his head. "If you weren't ready, you should never force yourself to do anything. Things happen in their own time. And sometimes, the trials you go through can be blessings in disguise." 

Kai sighed. He had stopped crying again, and was determined not to anymore. At least not in front of Tyson. This was embarrassing enough. 

Oddly enough, Kai didn't feel too ashamed. He actually felt a little better having told someone what had happened. 

He sighed again and rubbed his eyes. Crying took up a lot of energy, and he was already in a physically weakened state. His exhaustion was quickly catching up with him, and Tyson seemed to notice. 

"Hey, you look a little tired. I think you should rest a bit." Tyson scooted over and gave Kai room on the bed to lie down. 

"Thanks," Kai said again, pulling the covers up to his chin. "You know, Tyson… you've been taking care of me all day. You should rest too." 

Tyson grinned. "Oh, I'll be fine. I'm not the sick one, you know." Kai smiled faintly. Tyson settled down on the bed beside Kai. He gazed at the ceiling, his hands under his head. Kai breathing evened out, and Tyson glanced at the sleeping boy, a twinge of heartache tugging in his chest. 

Every time Kai had stated that he loved Rei, it had felt like a sword was being thrust right through Tyson's heart. Kai's tears had come straight from the heart; so obviously, he was still very attached to Rei. Tyson sighed. 

Kai, can't you see that I love you? 

* * * * *

Wyatt unlocked the door and stepped inside. The first thing he saw was Tyson and Kai, both sleeping. Kai was curled toward the window, away from Tyson, under the covers. Tyson had dozed off on top of the covers, snoring lightly. Wyatt felt a smile twitching at the corners of his lips. He shut the door with a little more force than usual. The sudden sound caused Tyson's eyes to open, and Kai to stir slightly. 

"Hey, Wyatt," Tyson greeted, rubbing his eyes. Wyatt laughed and put his books on his desk. 

"You fell asleep? Was Kai that much of a handful?" 

Tyson grinned and looked over at Kai, who pulled the covers over his head. "Nah, he was great." He leaned over and pulled the covers back down. He placed a hand on Kai's forehead. 

"Your fever broke!" Tyson exclaimed. Kai gave up trying to sleep and stretched. 

"How were your exams, Wyatt?" Tyson asked.

"Perfect scores," Wyatt said proudly. "Hey, Tyson…you stayed all day?" 

"Yeah."

"You missed all your classes," Kai stated. Tyson shrugged.

"It's okay. I think a sick friend is more important, anyway. What time is it?"

Wyatt glanced at his watch. "Almost 9:30." 

Tyson stood up and ran a hand through his hair. "I have to go to work." 

"This late at night?" Kai asked, raising an eyebrow. Tyson shrugged again. 

"Yeah," he said evasively. 

"When do you sleep?" Wyatt asked. 

"During class," Tyson said slyly. He headed for the door. 

"Thanks a lot, Tyson! I really appreciate it," Wyatt called.

"Yeah, thanks," Kai mumbled. Tyson gave them a grin, and left. Wyatt sighed contentedly and pulled off his jacket. 

"I'm glad you're feeling better, Kai," he said as he went to the bathroom. 

"Mm." 

Kai's thoughts wandered to that strange dream he had had earlier. He shuddered at the memory of it. Seeing Rei and Caleb together… and then that little episode with Tyson…

Kai's fingers touched his lips as he recalled Tyson kissing him. It hadn't really happened, but it had felt so real. And even though he had been utterly horrified that Tyson had doubted his love for Rei… even though he had pushed him away, and screamed at him never to touch him again…

Kai shook his head. It was a dream, he reminded himself. A concoction of my own deranged mind. Get over it, Kai, you pathetic has-been. 

One thought reigned over all others as he closed his eyes:

If I love Rei so much…why can't I stop thinking about Tyson?  

* * *

 TBC

* * *

Goodness, it took me long enough to get this chapter done! I hope this makes up for the long wait I put you guys through. So, did you like it? Did you hate it? Tell me what you think, and leave me a review. ^_^ Thanks for reading! 


	6. Confession

Huzzah! You guys are so insanely cool! Humungous thankies go out to everyone who read and reviewed. I got such awesome feedback on the last chapter! I was practically bouncing up and down with joy while reading them. ^_^ Enjoy. 

     ~*~

Chapter Six

     ~*~

Sunlight streamed through the window of Tyson's dorm room. He had gotten home from work some time in the wee hours of the morning, and had caught a few hours of sleep before waking up with only one thing on his mind. Or, should he say, one person on his mind. 

"Kai Hiwatari, you have now taken complete control of my mind," Tyson said aloud to the empty room. His roommate was a guy Tyson knew by the name of Rake, and he was hardly ever there. He came some mornings to pick up stuff, but so far, he had never slept in his bed. Tyson didn't really care. He had heard that Rake was some kind of gigolo who went to bed with a different girl every night. How he kept his grades up was beyond Tyson. 

A sigh escaped Tyson's lips as he left his bed and began to pace the room. He had been sitting on the edge of his bed staring at the wall for ten minutes now. 

"Kai likes Rei. He likes Rei," Tyson muttered. "I should be more supportive of Kai and his feelings. Barging in there and telling him that I think I'm in love with you doesn't really seem like the right thing to do at the moment. He'd probably throw something at me. I mean, the guy's obviously hurting. How inconsiderate would it be on my part to announce my feelings for him at a time like this?" Tyson stopped pacing. 

"I am talking to myself," he stated with a disgusted look on his face as he went to his desk and picked up his school jacket from the back of his chair. "I must really be cracking up. Which is another reason why I shouldn't wait to let Kai know how I feel. I might go crazy and then where would I be?" Tyson paused. "Hold on. I can't tell him now! It's too soon. He's recovering from a very painful break-up. It's not the time." 

Tyson slipped on his jacket and went to the mirror to adjust the collar. "Hmm… I said myself that he's hurting. Maybe now would be a good time to tell. It might make him feel better knowing that there's someone who cares for him. I could be there for him when he needs someone the most." Tyson paused again, and then shook his head. "No way. It's too soon. I'd look like a jerk trying to get down his pants instead of someone who just is totally infatuated with love for him. It'd be like I'm trying to take advantage of him in his vulnerable state. Nuh-uh. I'm just going to have to wait." 

Tyson took a last look at himself in the mirror, and realized he had forgotten his tie. Grumbling under his breath, he went to his closet and yanked the doors open. He reached inside and grabbed one of his many ties and proceeded to put it on. 

"I wonder what Kai's doing right now. I should go see him. I mean, he was sick last night. It's common courtesy to visit the sick," Tyson mused. He ran a hand through his hair and fixed his baseball cap on his head. "Yeah, I think I'll go see him." 

* * * * *

Kai rubbed his nose with a Kleenex. He was feeling much better since yesterday, but still had a bit of a runny nose. He pulled a few more tissues out of the box and stuffed them in his pocket. Wyatt was hurrying out the door. 

"See you later, Kai," he called. "Oh, yeah! I got the mail yesterday, and there's a letter for you. It's on the table." 

"Thanks."

The door shut behind him, and the room was quiet. Kai was fully dressed in his uniform, and was contemplating on whether he should go to class or not. He had missed them all yesterday. He wandered over to the table and idly picked up a small stack of mail. He thumbed through it. 

Ad. Junk. Phone bill. More ads. There was an envelope behind all the other clutter. Kai picked it out, and it felt as though his blood had literally reversed itself in his veins as he read the return address. 

Tokyo Prison. Outgoing mail. From Voltaire. 

The other pieces of mail slipped from his shaking hands onto the floor. The very thought of his grandfather sickened his mind. His grandfather was the main reason his life was so screwed up. That, and Rei. 

Kai let his breath out slowly. He didn't want to open the letter. He would be perfectly content to let his grandfather waste away in jail. 

There was a knock at the door. Kai looked up, startled. 

"Hey, Kai, it's me!" a voice called from the other side of the door. Kai rolled his eyes. Tyson always did have such perfect timing, he thought sarcastically. He glanced at the letter in his hand, and slipped it inside the pocket of his jacket, deciding that Tyson didn't have to know about his little problems. 

"Come in," he called as he knelt down to pick up the fallen mail. The knob turned and Tyson stuck his head in. 

"Yo!"

"Good morning," Kai said, his mind slightly preoccupied. Tyson came in with a cheery smile on his face. 

"I just dropped by to see how you were doing. Y' know, you being sick and all yesterday." 

"I'm feeling a lot better now. Thanks." Kai straightened and dropped the stack of mail on the table beside him. 

"That's good to hear," Tyson said, gazing at him. Kai didn't notice the intense stare that was being sent his way. 

I could tell him how I feel right now, Tyson thought. Wait, no, I can't! It's too soon…

"Tyson?"

Tyson looked up. "Yes, Kai?"

"I just wanted to thank you… about yesterday. That was really nice of you." Kai slipped his hands in his pockets. Tyson smiled. 

He looks so sweet just standing there, Tyson thought. He took a small step forward. 

"No problem. I, ah, hope you didn't feel pressured into telling me about what happened between you and Rei." 

Kai's face remained impassive. "No, it's okay. It feels nice to have someone else know. I didn't realize it at first, but it was a real burden to me. I feel better, physically and emotionally." For a moment, the impending letter from Voltaire was almost forgotten. 

Tyson's voice took on a soft overtone. "I'm really glad to hear that. I was a little worried about you after you told me. You know, Kai, I really… I care about you." 

Before Kai could say anything, Tyson put his arms around his neck and hugged him. Kai's breath caught in his throat, and for a moment, he was too stunned to respond. Tyson's body felt warm against his, and Kai could have sworn that he was snuggling alongside him. Slowly, Kai's arms came up and he gently placed them around Tyson's waist. Tyson sighed in contentment, his head resting on Kai's shoulder. Kai suddenly realized that he had never returned the favor Tyson had given by taking him out that night.

I can tell him right now. This is perfect, Tyson thought. 

"Tyson," Kai said softly. "Would you like to go somewhere tonight? I mean, I'd like to thank you properly for taking care of me yesterday. Also, you took me out that time, and I never returned the favor, even though it did go badly." 

Tyson's heart skipped a beat. Kai was asking him out! Who cared if it was just a thank you date, it was a date nonetheless!  

"I'd love to," Tyson answered sincerely. Kai's fingers were playing around with his silky hair, and Tyson was going crazy because of it. He laughed suddenly, and pulled away. 

"So I'll pick you up around eight?" Kai looked down at Tyson's smiling face. His cheerfulness was catching, and the corners of Kai's lips tugged upward. For some reason, when he was with Tyson, his heart felt lighter, and he forgot about all the hurt and sadness Rei had caused. The letter from Voltaire had been completely forgotten. 

"Okay." Tyson took a step backward, and grinned at Kai. "I'd better go. Wouldn't want to make you late for class, now." 

"You have classes too, you know," Kai reminded him.

"Yeah, but they're not that important," Tyson said airily

"Are you trying to flunk out of college, Tyson?" Kai asked rhetorically. 

Tyson grinned again. "See ya, Kai," he said as he slipped out of the door. Kai watched him leave, and then turned around with a heavy sigh. 

"What just happened here?" he muttered to himself as he crossed the room. He suddenly remembered the letter, and frowned. He slipped it out of his pocket and slit it open. Inside was one sheet of paper, folded into thirds. He unfolded it and scanned the paper. It barely had any writing on it. 

Kai, 

We need to talk about some business matters. Come see me. 

Signed,

Voltaire Hiwatari

Kai stared at the letter in disbelief. Any other person who read it wouldn't even dream that this was a grandfather writing to his own grandson. His only grandson. 

"Damn him to hell and back!" Kai yelled as he slammed the letter onto the table. He was slightly surprised by his own outburst, but he had to admit, it hurt to know that his only living family member didn't love him. Wasn't family supposed to stick together, and support each other? 

Kai fell into a chair and rubbed his temples, closing his eyes. Images came into his mind, images of Tyson interacting with his grandfather. Tyson's grandpa, in Kai's mind, was ideal, and more than he could ever ask for. Every time he saw him with Tyson, it made tears come to his eyes. No matter how strange he acted, or how many times him and Tyson argued over something, they still loved each other. Kai would give an arm and a leg to have someone like that in his life. 

Kai ran his fingers over his face and sighed. He spared a glance at his watch, and stood. He couldn't keep missing classes like this. He picked his keys up off the table and tossed the letter on his dresser. He wasn't going to see Voltaire today. He had a date with Tyson. 

* * * * *

Tyson was walking on air as he headed back to his room. He was sure his grin could not get any wider without splitting his face into two. 

The hug had been absolute bliss. Nothing compared. The feel of Kai's body against his, his warmth, just everything about him was perfect. When Kai had hugged him back, he was sure he had died and gone to heaven. And Kai's fingers in his hair? It was all he could do to hold himself back from throwing him onto the bed right then and ravishing him. 

Tyson unlocked his door and slipped inside. His mind was racing, and there was no way he would be able to concentrate on anything for a while. He walked over to his desk and glanced down, his eyes falling on one of his many angel collectibles. Anyone who knew him well, or anyone who just glanced at his room, for that matter, could tell that he had somewhat of an obsession with angels. It was nothing; really, he just found them to be beautiful and collected them. His calendar was filled with glorious pictures of the heavenly beings, and he had dozens of small statues adorning his desk. He took a deep breath and sighed in ecstasy, falling onto his bed. When had he ever been happier? Being in love was so great! 

Tyson lay quiet on his bed for a few moments, just thinking. Having to wait until eight was torture, but he could handle it. He was determined to tell Kai how he felt tonight. He couldn't wait any longer. He had decided that it would be better to let Kai know that someone else cared for him than to just leave him alone until he got over Rei. 

He glanced at his watch, and sighed happily. Classes were going to start soon. He decided he'd go to all of them, just to pass the time until he got to see Kai again. 

* * * * *

Kai sat through his classes, barely paying attention. There was a tape recorder on his desk, recording every word the professor was saying. He'd run through it later and take notes so he wouldn't fail his exams. He sighed, and leaned his cheek on his hand, gazing out the window. It was a pretty day. He absently watched the clouds churn in the blue sky. A wind blew, and a few leaves were swept into the air, swirling about before finding a resting place on the ground. 

The professor's succinct dismissal drew him out of his thoughts abruptly. He stopped the recorder and picked up his notebook, leaving the dismal room. The small class emptied into the hallway, and soon dispersed completely. Kai headed towards his dorm. The day had been freakishly boring, and Kai was ready do go do something a little less bland. 

He unlocked the door and stepped inside, wondering about his date with Tyson. He was confused beyond reason. When Tyson had hugged him… he had felt so happy, and serene. He was thinking less and less of Rei. That could only mean one thing, but he wasn't ready to admit it to himself yet. 

It was close to six o'clock, and, at the moment, Kai didn't have anywhere to go. His classes were over for the day. He set his stuff down on his desk and wandered over to his bed. Lying down, he remembered Voltaire and his stupid letter. 

"I'll go see him later," Kai said dully, clasping his hands behind his head. He closed his eyes and drifted off, wondering vaguely what his grandfather could want, anyway. 

* * * * *

"Kai? Kai, wake up!"

His eyes fluttered open, and saw Wyatt standing beside his bed. 

"What?" he asked grouchily. Wyatt made a face at him.

"I was just going to tell you that it if you're going to bed, you should probably change out of your uniform, you know?"  

Kai sat up. "What time is it?"

Wyatt squinted at the clock on the wall. "Almost eight." 

"Da-a-mn!" 

Wyatt watched, somewhat amused, as Kai dragged himself out of bed and into the bathroom, slamming and locking the door behind him. 

* * * * *

A quarter after eight. 

Tyson paced in his room, his mind going a mile a minute. Kai hadn't shown yet. Was he about to get stood up? 

"No way," he murmured. "Kai's not that kind of person." He paused. "It's only been fifteen minutes. Jeez, cut the guy some slack, Tyson." 

Three short knocks were heard. Tyson broke into a gleeful smile and fairly danced across the room to the door. He opened it.

"Kai… you look great," Tyson said honestly. Kai's eyebrows rose slightly. He had dressed down in black pants and a soft blue long-sleeved shirt. The cuffs weren't buttoned and the shirt was not tucked in. Kai thought he looked absolutely unacceptable, but he didn't want Tyson to think he was being stood up. Punctuality was key. Remembering their last date, he had thought to bring a light jacket with a small, portable umbrella in the inside pocket. 

"Sorry I'm late." 

"That's okay." Tyson grinned, and saw a faint trace of a smile on Kai's lips. He laughed out loud. Kai cleared his throat and turned slightly.

"Shall we go?" 

* * * * *

They dined at a small, but expensive café with dim lights and soft music in the background. Kai toyed with his food, making conversation with Tyson. He was surprised at how easy it was to talk to him, considering how much of a hard time he had opening up to people. 

Near the end of their meal, Kai had asked Tyson if he wanted to take a walk, knowing how much he loved the outdoors. Tyson had readily agreed with a grin on his face, making a small joke of how their walk had ended last time. Kai had actually smiled at the memory, and Tyson felt his heart melt. 

A cool, slightly humid breeze wafted through the air as they walked, side by side, in the night air. Kai pulled his jacket closer around him, and slipped his hands in his pockets. Tyson commented on how beautiful everything was. 

His heart was hammering in his chest. He had to tell Kai how he felt! 

"This where we came last time," Tyson said as they loitered in the park. He motioned Kai to sit down on a nearby bench. Kai did, and Tyson settled down beside him. For a moment, the only sounds were the night sounds of crickets chirping and frogs calling. An owl occasionally made its presence known. 

"I had a really great time tonight, Kai," Tyson said softly. 

"Good. I'm glad." Kai gave him a half smile, but it faded when he saw Tyson had a look of utter seriousness on his face. Kai's eyes swept across the park and focused on the fountain, where he could see the reflection of the moon in the water. 

"Is there something you want to say?" Kai asked, his eyes still fixed on the mirror image. Tyson was staring hard at a statue of an angel.

"Uh… well," Tyson faltered with his words. Kai looked penetratingly at him with a raised eyebrow, and Tyson almost lost his nerve. 

"Kai… I know that you still have feelings for Rei, and you're hurting right now, but…" Tyson trailed off, taking a deep breath while thinking about how to place his next round of words. 

"I don't want to talk about Rei," Kai said, his voice pained. He was staring at the ground. Tyson wanted so desperately to hold Kai in his arms and whisper words of comfort in his ear, reassuring him that he would never, ever leave him. He took another deep breath. 

"I don't want to talk about Rei, either, but-"

"Then don't!" Kai turned to him, his voice suddenly angry. Tyson was taken back for a moment, but his heart went out to Kai again as he saw pain and sorrow in his eyes. The anger was just a mask. 

"I-I'm sorry," Tyson said. Kai sighed and shook his head, brushing it off. 

Tyson felt like crying. Kai obviously hated him, how could he ever tell him how he felt? 

"Tyson, you've been really nice through this whole thing. Thanks," Kai said softly. "For letting me be such a jerk, and listening to my bitching at all hours of the day." 

Tyson couldn't help but smile. A small flicker of hope burned inside of him. He swallowed his uncertainty. 

"Kai… there's something I've been wanting to tell you," he said. Kai closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

"Are you okay?" Tyson asked. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a small headache."

Tyson screamed mentally. This was supposed to be the perfect moment, when he confessed his love to the guy he had pined for for so long! It was so hard coming out and telling. 

"I…" Tyson started again, gazing at Kai's face. He suddenly stopped when he saw Kai's eyes were misty with tears. 

"Kai, you're crying," he said. Kai shook his head and blinked. He was staring at the ground again.

"Just say what you wanted to tell me," he said, biting his lip. 

"Kai, what's wrong?" Tyson persisted. 

"Nothing," he said sniffing slightly. He shook his head again. 

"Kai, come on. You can tell me!" 

"It's nothing! I just… I just miss Rei!" The tears spilled over his face, and Kai shut his eyes again. "I loved him!" 

Tyson watched with a look of desperation in his eyes.

"Kai… I can't wait any longer…" 

Acting purely on the spur of the moment, Tyson reached over and brought Kai's face toward his. Lightning suddenly streaked across the sky, but Tyson didn't care. He leaned forward, and roughly kissed Kai full on the mouth. 

Something inside of Kai exploded to life, and he nearly gasped at the onslaught of feelings that rushed into his mind. Everywhere that Tyson touched tingled with a fierce electricity. Not knowing why, he pushed Tyson backwards hard with his right hand. Thunder cracked overhead, and the sky lit up again. 

Tyson hit the back of the bench, thanks to Kai's none-too-gentle shove. He winced, and readied himself to be yelled at by Kai about how uncaring he was, kissing him at a time like this, when he was so obviously in pain. Droplets of water began falling from the sky, and seconds later, the rain was falling in sheets. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, Tyson found it all very funny. What a coincidence that it was raining again, same place, same time. 

"What… what did you just do?" Kai asked, his voice harsh, but his eyes showing nothing but uncertainty and confusion. Tyson thought he looked exactly like a lost boy who was tired of being left in the dark. 

"I…"

Kai leaned forward and grabbed his collar, bringing his face just inches from Tyson's. "Answer me. Now." 

It was then, at that moment, that Tyson realized that he was madly in love with Kai Hiwatari. Staring into his face, seeing the confusion in his beautiful eyes, watching the rain drops fall onto his perfect skin, gazing at his damp hair that now hung in wet strands around his striking features, listening to his anxious breathing, feeling his trembling body against his own… 

Tyson caught Kai's wrist in one hand and placed the other at Kai's chin. Without any further warning, he kissed him passionately, overpowering Kai's feeble attempt to break free. 

Kai felt heat all over his body as Tyson drove him backward. Tyson was kissing him in a way that wasn't harsh enough to hurt him, but not exactly gentle, either. The rain was drenching them both, and Kai found himself short of breath. He moaned and suddenly felt Tyson's hand on his face, gently tracing down the side. Tyson's arm snaked around his waist, and he pulled Kai to his feet, not breaking the intoxicating kiss. His hand firmly gripped the back of Kai's head, not letting him stop even to breathe. His other arm stayed around Kai's waist, holding him against his body. 

Kai moaned again, louder this time. He couldn't describe the feelings surging through his body. He felt like he was on fire, despite the cold rain. Tyson finally broke off the kiss, but he wasn't done yet. He dove for Kai's neck, and Kai sucked in his breath through clenched teeth as he felt Tyson's lips against his soft skin. Kai arched his head up towards the sky, feeling the rain showering his face. 

"Tyson," he said, panting lightly. Tyson continued to attack his neck, and Kai whimpered slightly. Tyson sucked hard, and heard Kai let out his breath heavily. He slowly stopped, and put his arms around Kai, who fell into his embrace with a slight groan. 

"Tyson," he said again, and Tyson's heart soared in ecstasy. He had never been happier than that moment right then, holding Kai in his arms in the pouring rain. Tyson was a hopeless romantic, and he couldn't think of anything more ideal than this. He felt Kai move, and loosened his grip slightly. 

"Tyson… what are you trying to say?" Kai whispered. Tyson was stunned that Kai still had to ask.

"Can't you see? I'm trying to say that I love you! I've fallen head-over-heels mad in love with you, Kai!"

Kai made a choking sound and buried his face in Tyson's shoulder. Tyson watched, utterly confused, as Kai began to sob. 

"Kai…" Tyson gently stroked his back, sheer perplexity knitting his brows together. He led him back to the park bench, Kai stumbling blindly behind him. Once seated again, Tyson turned to face him and took his hands in his. 

"Kai, listen. I know you're scared right now, and you have a right to be. But… I don't know what else to say right now except you can trust me. I really do love you." 

"That's just what Rei said!"

"But I'm not Rei! Ever since the first day I met you, I've always been fascinated with you. Then when I found out we were going to be on a team together, I was elated! As I got to know you, I realized that I had feelings for you. That day we won the World Championships in Russia was one of the saddest days in my life."

Kai shook his head. "I don't understand." 

"It was because I realized that once we'd won, we'd done it. We were the world champions, and after that… there was nothing to do. I was thinking about how nothing was ever going to be the same without the rest of the team by my side. Without you. I thought I'd never see you again. I had gotten to the point that I couldn't imagine me without you. And that was years ago, yet I still feel the same way. Don't tell me that you didn't feel something when we kissed." 

Oh, he had definitely felt something. It was a rush, a wonderful, blissful floodgate of emotion and feeling, like nothing he had ever experienced before.  

"Rei said he'd wait… he said he loved me, but he didn't." 

"I'm not Rei, dammit! I do love you! My feelings haven't died over time like his did!" Tyson was desperate.

"I don't know! I just… what Rei did…" Kai was at a loss for words. His heart was screaming at him to give this guy who loved him honestly for who he was a chance, but his mind was screaming equally as loud not to fall into love's deception again. Love wasn't real! In the end, he'd only end up getting hurt again. 

He felt Tyson's hands drop his own, and he looked up as Tyson stood. 

"Kai, it's obvious that you still have very deep feelings for Rei," he said in a low voice. "But you and I both know what happened here."

And he walked away.

Kai was still for a moment as he watched Tyson go. His heart cried out from the depths of his soul to run after him, but his mind wouldn't obey. He knew he had made the wrong decision. The rain continued to fall, tears from heaven. 

He lowered his head into his hands, and cried.

* * *

 TBC

* * *

Talk about angst. So, who do you hate more, Rei for rejecting Kai, Kai for being too damn blind to see what a great guy Tyson is, or me, for making such a mess out of everything? ^^ 

Sorry for taking forever to get this chapter out! Thanks so much for reading. Oh yeah, I didn't really proofread this at all, so excuse any errors that you might see! ^^;; Review, dahlings! 


	7. A Million Tears For You

*has a heart attack, falls over, and dies* I am speechless. Wow. Just wow. Your reviews are SO AWESOME. Words cannot describe this euphoria I am feeling right now… :p

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. I always seem to conveniently forget these. I wonder why?

       ~*~

Chapter Seven

       ~*~

The door creaked slightly as it was opened. Kai stepped inside, and Wyatt looked up. Sensing something was wrong, he rose from his sprawled position on his bed. 

"Kai?" Wyatt asked, his face bordering between question and concern. Kai looked like he had been crying, and Wyatt was wondering why he was just coming in from last night. It was nearly sunrise. 

"Wyatt," Kai said, his voice barely audible. "I need to talk to you…"  

"Of course," Wyatt said, moving closer to him. He looked as if he might collapse any minute now. The door clicked shut behind him, and his keys slipped out of his fingers, falling to the floor loudly. Wyatt's brows knitted together in worry. 

"What wrong, Kai?" 

A choked sob escaped his throat, and his knees gave out on him. Wyatt lurched forward, catching Kai before he fell. Wyatt felt panic rising quickly in his chest. He'd never seen Kai like this before, and it was upsetting him badly. He knelt down on the floor in front if him. Kai's clothes were slightly damp, and he was crying like a baby.

"Kai! What's wrong?" Wyatt grasped him by the shoulders and forced him to look him in the eye. Kai shook his head and cried even harder, leaning on Wyatt's shoulder. 

"Good God, Kai," Wyatt murmured as he stroked his back in what he hoped was a comforting gesture. "What happened to you?" 

"I need… to tell someone…I can't keep it inside anymore," Kai said between sobs. 

"You can talk to me," Wyatt assured. "Come on, Kai…"

Wyatt pulled him to his feet, and led him to his bed. Kai sat down and rubbed his face while Wyatt got comfortable beside him. He took a deep, shaky breath. 

Kai had stayed in the park after Tyson left, and had lost track of time. The tears came and went, and all the while, he was getting soaked in the rain, but not caring at all. After being sufficiently chilled, he had stumbled blindly to his car, where he stayed for a good part of the night with the heater blasting to dry him off and warm him up. There too, he had cried. When he thought about it, he realized that he hadn't stopped crying since Tyson left. 

Kai leaned forward, his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. He took another deep breath and stopped his incessant sobbing. He was running on empty. He hadn't slept all night, and his body was plagued with fatigue. And when he didn't get enough sleep, he got nauseous. Besides all that, crying took up a lot of energy. He was exhausted. 

Wyatt sat uneasily beside him. "Kai?" he asked quietly. 

"Oh, Wyatt… I am such a fool. I am a Goddamned, fucking moron," Kai mumbled, his face still in his hands. 

Wyatt shook his head. "Kai, what the hell happened?" 

Kai groaned, and felt tears welling up in his eyes again. He was disoriented, tired beyond belief, and so confused. There was no sense in denying it; he had strong feelings for Tyson. Whenever he was around him, he felt happy, and content. Whenever he was around Rei, he was bitter and hurt, but not just because of what he did to him. Rei just didn't make him feel the same way Tyson did. He never had, and he was just now realizing it after he had felt what Tyson had to offer.

Tyson…oh, God. Tyson was amazing.

Kai thought back to that night, when they were in the park. When it had rained. When Tyson had kissed him with such a burning passion Kai had never felt before, never experienced. He shook his head and cursed himself for being so damn blind. 

Tyson loved him, and Kai doubted anyone in the entire world had and would ever love him the way Tyson did. 

He lifted his head and pushed a few limp strands of hair away from his face. He looked absolutely awful after being soaked in the rain, but that was the last thing on his mind. Wyatt was sitting next to him, looking slightly frightened. 

"Wyatt," he said quietly. 

"Yes, Kai?" 

Kai swallowed, and then spilled his guts on everything that had happened, starting with Rei telling him he loved him so many years ago, and ending with Tyson's confession that he had made just hours ago. He ended up crying again, and cursing himself for being such a fool. Wyatt listened carefully the entire time, and found tears welling up in his own eyes as well. He had had no idea how much Kai had been through. 

"Oh, Kai… I'm so sorry," Wyatt said genuinely. "I just assumed that since you were captain of the world champions in beyblading… I just assumed your life was so perfect, being the rich and talented person you are." 

Kai tried to laugh, but failed miserably. He wiped his eyes gently and sniffed. Wyatt dabbed at his own eyes. 

"Tyson really loves me," Kai said, gazing at something far away. Wyatt nodded. 

"He does. Do you… uh, you know, like him too?" Wyatt asked timidly, not wanting to interfere in Kai's private issues. To his surprise, Kai actually smiled through his tears. 

"I just realized how much I love that goofy idiot," Kai said fondly. His expression faded into sadness. "But I just… messed everything up." 

Wyatt shook his head. "Go talk to him. You can make it all right again. Tyson will listen!" 

Kai stared at the floor. "I-I can't." 

"Why not?" 

"I just can't!" Tears spilled down his face again. "Everything that happened…"

"Tyson won't care! He obviously loves you, and you love him. It won't matter how badly you think you messed up." 

"Wyatt," Kai said jadedly. "I don't know how to tell him. And… I'm afraid of ever loving again." 

"Because of Rei?" Wyatt asked quietly. Kai nodded despondently. 

"I know that Tyson isn't Rei, and that he doesn't want to hurt me, but Rei never wanted to hurt me, either. I'm afraid his feelings will change about me and I'll be right back where I always was." 

Wyatt sighed. "You'll never know if you don't take that chance." 

"I don't want to be hurt again…"

Wyatt rubbed Kai's knee as he began crying softly again. "I know, Kai. I know." 

I want to know where you belong

I want to know why I sing this song

I tried to show how much I feel

Is that a dream, or is it real?

I never look where you belong

Until I gotta sing my song

Is it a lie, or is it true?

So many tears I've cried for you

Whoa, a million tears for you

Whoa, a million tears for you

Oh, a million tears for you

Oh, a million tears for you

* * * * *

Tyson unlocked the door to his room and stepped inside. A small sigh escaped his lips as he tossed his keys on his desk. The sun was just beginning to rise in all its glory, painting the dawn sky a beautiful pink and orange color. Tyson gazed out the window for a moment, but just couldn't see the beauty beheld in the heavens. Nothing was beautiful anymore, nothing except Kai, whom he had ultimately lost.

After he had left Kai in the park that night, Tyson had gone to work, only because he couldn't afford to miss a day and he needed the money. Tyson took off his baseball cap and shook his hands through his hair. He was drained. 

Pulling off his shirt and dropping it on the floor, he walked towards the bathroom. He unbuckled his belt and dropped his pants, kicking them off. He strode into the bathroom and turned the warm water on in the shower stall, waiting for it to get hot. After undressing completely, he turned the shower on and stepped inside.

It is better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all, he thought to himself. That is a fucking lie. If I had never fallen so hard for Kai…

Tyson took a shaky breath and closed his eyes as he felt the warm water running through his hair and down his tired body. I wouldn't be feeling this unbearable pain right now if I hadn't fallen for Kai. 

He leaned down and turned the hot water knob left, increasing the heat until it was just under scorching. He rubbed his face and felt a stinging sensation in his eyes. He hadn't cried since he had left Kai and he was so close to breaking.  

Steam rose above the shower, dampening the small room. Tyson lathered sweet-smelling shampoo in his hair and then stood under the shower, gently washing it out. His dark blue hair looked almost black under the water. He soaped up, and ran his hands down his smooth body, enjoying the feeling of the burning hot stream against his skin. The physical pain was nothing compared to the emotional torment raging in his soul. 

He closed his eyes again, and saw Kai in his mind. He remembered the kiss they had shared, and the sheer bliss that had dominated his mind. The rain falling around them had been fresh and breezy, washing away all other feelings except the fervor in his heart that was for Kai.

And suddenly, he began to cry. Right then and there, his shields broke and feelings spewed forth from his heart. He still loved Kai, and that would never change, no matter what. 

A million tears that I have cried

I wish you were right by my side

I tried to show how much I care

Believe in me, I will be there

I never knew where you belong

Whenever you just hear my song

Is it a lie, or is it true?

So many tears I've cried for you

Whoa, a million tears for you

Whoa, a million tears for you

The water began to get cooler, and Tyson lifted his head from his hands. Realizing that he'd lost track of time and was using up all the hot water, he sighed and turned the shower off. He pulled a towel down and rubbed his face, opening the door and slipping out. Warm water dripped off of his tanned frame, soaking into the plush rug on the floor. 

Tyson shook his wet hair out and draped the towel over his shoulders. The mirror had been fogged up, and little rivulets of water ran down the smooth surface. He opened the bathroom door, and shivered as cool air hit his damp body. He pulled another towel down and wrapped it around himself before walking into his room. His eyes were downcast as he sat on his bed, and he felt a solitary tear trickle down his face. 

"I love you, Kai," he said out loud, closing his eyes as more tears followed the first. "I love you, Kai…" He brought his knees up on the bed and hugged them, lowering his head into his arms. "I love you, Kai!" 

Oh, a million tears for you

Oh, a million tears for you

* * * * *

Kai had fallen asleep after an exhaustive bout of crying with Wyatt, and awoke a few hours later. He sat up slowly and saw Wyatt writing at his desk. 

"Wyatt?"

Wyatt turned around in his chair. "Hey, you're awake. How do you feel?"

"Better." Kai paused. "Physically," he added as an afterthought. 

Wyatt raised an eyebrow. "And emotionally?"

Kai sighed and stared out the window. Wyatt nodded.

"I thought so," he said. 

"What time is it?" Kai asked quietly. Wyatt turned back around.

"A little after four o'clock." 

Kai sighed again and played with the sheets. He heard Wyatt's pen scratching at his paper. A few moments later, Wyatt laid his pen down and stood, stretching.  

"Don't you have a class now?" Kai asked. Wyatt shrugged. 

"I skipped. Besides, a friend in need is more important." 

Kai looked down. "Tyson said something like that when he stayed with me while I was sick," he recalled. Wyatt looked at him penetratingly. 

"You need to go talk to him, you know," he said softly. 

"I know." Kai's voice matched his in pitch. Wyatt paused. 

"Are you going to?" he asked. Kai hesitated before nodding ever so slightly. Wyatt was genuinely surprised. He'd thought he'd have to push Kai to the edge with his nonstop bitching until he would agree to talk to Tyson willingly.

"When?" he implored. Kai shrugged.

"Sometime today, maybe. Probably." Kai rubbed his eyes. "It's driving me insane… I have to talk to him." 

Wyatt nodded and looked with sympathy toward his hurting friend. "You know, I'll be here for you anytime you need to talk, or need a shoulder to cry on." 

Kai looked up. "Thank you…Wyatt. That means a lot. Really." Kai gave him a tiny smile, gratitude in his eyes. "I'm going to go now. I need to get this cleared up." 

Wyatt smiled at him encouragingly. Kai sighed deeply and stood. 

After making himself presentable again, Kai left his room and walked down to Tyson's, idly tracing his fingers down the wall. He felt uneasiness rising in his chest, and closed his eyes for a moment. I have to tell him how I feel, Kai thought. Even if I am scared out of my mind. 

He stopped in front of Tyson's door, and tentatively raised one hand to knock. It hovered inches away, and suddenly Kai was struck with anxiety. Why am I even doing this? Tyson hates me… I'll look like a capricious fool if I tell him that I love him when just last night I said I loved Rei! 

The door opened, and Tyson was just about to leave when he came face to face with Kai. His eyes widened, and he froze. 

Damn! Kai's mind was racing, but suddenly drew a blank. 

"Kai?" Tyson asked slowly. Kai's eyes welled up with tears at the sight of Tyson. He loved him so much, but he had hurt him so badly. 

"Tyson," Kai said, lowering his eyes. Tyson saw the glistening of tears in them, and felt a twinge in his chest at the look of pain etched into Kai's features. 

"Do you want to come in?" Tyson stepped aside to allow room to pass. Kai shook his head.

"You were going out. I-I can wait…" 

"No, it can wait. Come in." Tyson opened the door wider. Kai hesitated before stepping in silently. Tyson closed the door gently. 

Kai bit his lip and pushed his bangs away from his face. Nervousness had him in a viselike grip. He went to Tyson's bed and sat down on the edge. Tyson took a few steps from the door and then decided to stay near the wall. He leaned back and folded his arms across his chest, looking at the ground. The room was somewhat dark with the blinds drawn and the lights off, but neither made any move to turn them on. 

Tyson peeked up and noticed Kai was gazing at the floor, too. He could plainly see that he was tense. Tyson's heart ached as he watched him. Kai was so perfect, and Tyson wanted so much for him to return his love. Kai brought his hand up to his eyes and his hair fell across his face, masking his angelic features. A tear fell from his eyes, and Tyson saw a small ray of light seeping in from the cracks in the blinds catch onto it, making it sparkle. 

"Tyson, I don't know what to say," Kai finally spoke, and his voice broke slightly. 

"Say what's in your heart." Tyson surprised himself with his own words. He heard Kai crying softly. 

"I'm so confused right now," Kai said through his tears. "I thought I loved Rei… but… now I have all these feelings for you, and, everything is so…" Kai shook his head. "I can't explain it." 

"Kai, I have to know where we stand. I can't put everything on hold." 

"That's just it!" Kai looked up, his face angry. "All this pressure, I can't take it! Love isn't supposed to be like this, it's not supposed to have so much pain!" 

Tyson pushed himself off the wall and crossed the room, standing right in front of Kai. He leaned down and placed both hands on Kai's shoulders. 

"That's where you're misunderstood," Tyson said softly, forcing Kai to look into his face. Kai was surprised to see Tyson's eyes were shimmering with unshed tears. "Love is an emotion, and emotions are human. And humans are not perfect." 

"I can't deal with it, Tyson…" 

"'There may be grief, and there may be pain,'" Tyson said, quoting a song. "'But I'm aware that you blind the darkness with who you are.'"

"Tyson…"

"Kai… there is no doubt about it in my mind. I love you."

Kai growled and pushed Tyson backward. "You just don't get it!" 

"Get what, Kai?" Tyson asked angrily. "You've never explained yourself to me! How the hell am I supposed to know how you feel if you don't just come out and say it?!"

"I don't know what to say!" 

"Say what's in your damned heart! God!" 

Kai glared at Tyson, angry tears coursing down his cheeks. "Fine! This is what's in my heart! Love is stupid, love is fake, love doesn't fucking exist! It's wishful thinking, a completely unattainable goal! Everything people say about love is a lie! Love is perfect, love is a beautiful thing—I've never heard a bigger pile of bullshit in my entire life! Where's the love, Tyson? Rei said he loved me. What happened? It was all a lie! It was all a fucking Goddamned lie!" Kai's voice broke as he burst into a fresh round of sobbing. 

Tyson stood still, not saying a word. The only noise was the sound of Kai's crying. It filled Tyson's ears and cracked his heart into two. He took a small step closer.

"Kai… this all comes down to Rei, doesn't it?" Tyson asked softly. 

"I don't know anymore…" Kai said between sobs. Tyson closed the space between them and sat down beside him. He tentatively placed a gentle hand on Kai's shoulder. 

"I think I understand, now. You're afraid," Tyson continued in a soothing, quiet voice. "Rei hurt you, and now you think love isn't real. He made you afraid to love… afraid to give your heart away for fear of being hurt again." 

Kai took a few deep breaths in an attempt to stop his crying. Tyson rubbed his back comfortingly and brought his face close to Kai's. 

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Tyson asked. Kai felt his breath in his ear. 

"I don't know how to open up to people and tell them how I feel," Kai answered truthfully in a soft voice. Tyson put his arms around him and hugged him gently. 

"I'm sorry if I pressured you in any way, Kai," Tyson said, sincerity etched into his features. "I just love you so much. I'd never hurt you. You have to believe me. I'm not Rei. My love runs much deeper than his did." 

Kai looked up, longing in his eyes. "I want to believe you, Tyson…" 

Tyson's face was inches from Kai's. "Then do," he whispered in a voice that sent shivers down Kai's spine. 

All of a sudden, Kai felt something fall away from his heart, something heavy that had been holding him down for what seemed to be an eternity. He gazed up at Tyson, and for the first time, saw the passionate honest-to-God love in his chocolate colored orbs. It was as if the scales had fallen away from his eyes, and he could truly see. 

Tyson leaned forward and gently kissed him. Kai opened his eyes and looked up at Tyson, who was gazing at him in love. 

"Tyson?" Kai's voice was hesitant. 

"Yes?" 

"I admitted this to Wyatt earlier today…"

"Admitted what?" Tyson's hand was nestled in Kai's soft hair. 

"That I… love you. More than I ever loved Rei… or anyone else, for that matter."

Tyson's heart flared up in joy. This was the moment he had been dreaming about for so long, the moment he had longed for. The moment Kai accepted him into his life. 

"Oh, Kai," Tyson said, hugging him against his chest. He heard Kai let out a soft sigh, and felt his slender hands on his shoulders. 

For the first time in a long time, Kai felt truly loved. Tyson was real. Tyson's love was real. There was no sense denying it any longer. He slipped his hands over Tyson's shoulders and clasped then behind his neck, feeling his long silky hair against his arms. That stupid baseball cap that Kai had grown to love brushed against him. Kai suddenly realized that what had fallen away from his heart was a false hope that maybe Rei would learn to love him again. It had been holding him back from seeing that Rei wasn't the person for him.

Tyson tightened his grip on Kai's slim frame. He finally understood. Kai had been alone for so long, and he had never experienced love before. Beneath the cold mask that he constantly wore was a vulnerable and very fragile person who longed constantly to be accepted by someone. He had had to go through life completely unaided; it was no wonder that he could never seem to tell others what he was really feeling inside. 

He felt Kai sigh contentedly again, and Tyson vowed in his heart to watch over him always. He would rather die than see Kai hurt again. Kai wasn't as independent and self composed as he seemed; he needed someone to cling to and someone to tell him it was all going to be all right in his darkest hour. He had had it rough, but Tyson would be there for him. 

"Tyson?" Kai murmured, his head resting on Tyson's shoulder.

"Mm?"

A single tear ran down his face, and he smiled as he closed his eyes. "Nothing."

* * * * *

   TBC

* * * * *

Whoa… what a sappy ending. No, this is not the end of the fic. ^_^ There's more. Yay, I get to put Kai through MORE mental torture! Such a sadist, I am. Oh yes, the song Tyson quoted from was a song called Lovely, by Michelle Tumes. The other song that I used somewhere in the middle was Million Tears, by Groove Coverage. That song just fit perfectly, ne? Well… sort of. ^^;; You get my point! 

So. You like? You hate? Let me know what you think and leave me a nice review. The reviews I got for the last chapter just blew my mind! Such nice, long, lovely ones I received! Thank you, thank you. 


	8. Paranoia

Thanks for all the great reviews! I seem to be making a lot of people cry. ^^;; Also, for you people still holding out for a Kai/Rei fic, um, sorry, it won't be happening. So, if you're reading this for Kai/Rei fluffiness, I suggest you stop and go read one of the many other wonderfully written fics with that pairing, because this is TyKa all the way. Enjoy. 

Oh, yes, I know in the very first chapter, I stated that Kai's eyes were crimson, like they were in the first season of Beyblade. In VForce, they're grayish, so I'm switching to gray. I dunno, I seem to like gray eyes better than red. *shrugs*

Chapter Eight

* * * * * 

Kai and Tyson had spent a good part of the night together, talking. When Kai had finally left, it was past midnight, and the halls were deathly quiet. Tyson had suggested Kai stay in his room for the night since there was an extra bed, but Kai had politely refused, wanting to go back and catch a few hours of rest before filling Wyatt in on what had happened. Besides, if Kai did stay, it was almost a sure bet neither boy would get much sleep, anyway. 

Kai walked down the hall toward his dorm in an almost trance-like state. His body was tired from lack of sleep, but his mind was so filled with euphoria that he couldn't even imagine how he was going to get to sleep in the first place. He sighed contentedly. Everything was so perfect. And for the first time since that dreadful day when Rei had rejected him, Kai felt truly joyful. There was no ache in his heart, no burden on his shoulders, just sheer happiness. He held no hard feelings toward Rei, but he knew it would be quite a while until they could achieve the friendship that they had lost. Maybe it could never be replaced, Kai didn't know. 

His ears perked up, and he thought he heard a sound in the darkened hallway. His eyes gazed around to no avail. It was so dark; he couldn't see a blasted thing. He brushed it off as slight paranoia on his part. He slipped his hands in his pockets and continued walking to his room, his mind preoccupied. All that had happened in such a small amount of time… his entire mindset about love had completely changed. Love was real. He was foolish to believe that such a wonderful emotion didn't exist. 

That sound again. 

Kai's fine eyebrows knitted together as he stopped. He had heard something this time, he was sure of it. He held his breath for a moment, not making a sound, his ears attentive. From somewhere in the darkness, he could hear a slight whirring noise… very slight, barely noticeable unless you were listening for it. 

What is that? He thought to himself. There's someone else in this hallway… but who? At this hour, everyone should be asleep. His eyes flicked up and down the hall. The darkness was stifling, the only sound being Kai's breathing, which was going from normal to irregular very quickly. In the back of his mind, he knew he was being paranoid and irrational. When had he started being so afraid? 

"Kai!" 

"Holy shit!" Kai jumped at the sudden voice, his heart skipping a beat. 

"Hey, it's me!" a familiar voice stage whispered. 

"Tyson?" 

"Yeah, who did you think it was?" 

Kai sighed in relief, leaning his back against the wall, a hand over his eyes. "Tyson, you scared the hell out of me," he accused. 

Tyson walked up to him and gave him a strange look. "You look like you've seen a ghost," he mused. 

"What is your problem? Where do you get off sneaking up on me in a dark hallway in the middle of the night?" Kai whispered angrily. Tyson scratched the back of his head with a sheepish grin on his face. 

"So-o-rry," he said, dragging out the word. Kai sighed again and pushed his bangs out of his face, running a hand through his hair. Tyson came forward and stood in front of him, hands in pockets. 

"Why aren't you asleep?" Kai asked. 

Tyson shrugged. "I work night shift, and I'm off tonight. I can't sleep. Not tired." 

"Well, some of us don't particularly like to be awake at this God-forsaken hour." 

Tyson grinned again and shrugged apologetically. Kai shook his head with a sigh. 

"One of the reasons I couldn't get to sleep was because I couldn't stop thinking about you," Tyson said softly, coming closer to Kai. He put his hands on the wall, on either side of Kai's head. Kai's slender hands tapped nervously against the white plaster, and he could feel a blush spreading across his cheeks. Tyson leaned down and kissed him gently. A strand of Tyson's long, silky hair fell into his face, brushing against Kai's nose ever-so-slightly. 

Kai placed his hands on Tyson's shoulders and broke off the kiss quickly. He sneezed suddenly, and Tyson laughed. 

"Shut up," Kai muttered, rubbing his nose. Tyson smiled widely, putting his arms around Kai and hugging him smoothly. Kai fell into the embrace contentedly. He leaned against Tyson, remembering how sleepy he was. Then he remembered something else. He was quiet for a moment, listening for that strange whirring sound he had heard earlier. All was still, and then he heard it, very softly. 

He pushed away from Tyson quickly and strained to see down the hall.

"What's wrong?" Tyson asked, following his eyes. 

"Shh. Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" 

"That sound." Kai demonstrated with his mouth and motioned for him to be quiet. They both stood in silence again, and slowly, Tyson heard the small whirring sound. 

"Yeah… what is that?"

"I don't know…" 

Tyson looked over at Kai and took in his worried expression. 

"Hey, Kai, are you all right? You look a little upset," Tyson said. Kai shook his head faintly. 

"I'm fine. I'm just overreacting, I guess." 

Tyson squeezed Kai's hand and dropped it. "I'll go see what it is, if it's bothering you." 

"I don't know… I just get the feeling that there's someone else here. Watching us." 

Tyson gazed down the hall again. "I don't see anyone." He turned back to Kai and put a protective arm around his shoulders. "Come on, let's go back to my room." 

Kai allowed himself to be led away by Tyson, anxiety lodging itself deep in his chest. He didn't know why he was so fearful, and it was driving him insane. 

Tyson opened the door and both went in. As Tyson locked it again, Kai sighed deeply and rubbed his eyes. 

"Tired?" Tyson asked as he crossed the room and opened his closet. Kai yawned in reply. Tyson rummaged through his clothes, and threw Kai a pair of pajama bottoms and a random shirt. Kai caught the pants; the shirt went flying past him. 

"I noticed that you don't sleep naked," Tyson commented. Kai raised an eyebrow but said nothing as he padded over to pick up the shirt. 

"So, you can go change in the bathroom," Tyson continued, his head still in the closet. Kai was at the bathroom door when he turned to look at Tyson. 

"Do you sleep naked?" he asked. He heard Tyson chuckle. 

"Nah, I sleep in boxers." 

Tyson smiled as he heard the bathroom door click shut. He undressed quickly, throwing his clothes in his closet and shutting the door. He took off his baseball cap and untied his hair, running his hands though his long mass of silky, soft tresses. 

The bathroom door opened again, and Kai stepped out. He paused momentarily when he saw Tyson clad in nothing except his boxers. Kai noticed that his hair was loose, the soft blue strands shining. He cleared his throat and felt a smile twitching at his lips, despite the unease he felt in his mind. 

"I hope you know that nothing is going to happen tonight, Tyson," Kai said firmly as he put his clothes down on the table beside the extra bed. ""I don't want you in my bed, or down my pants." 

I may love you… but I am not ready to go that far just yet, Kai thought to himself.

Tyson pouted. "No?" he asked in a playful tone. Kai couldn't help but smile. 

"No." 

"Ah, damn." 

Kai shook his head and pulled the covers back. "Do you have a roommate?"

"I do. He's just never here." 

Kai yawned again as he nestled down in the soft bed, fatigue taking over his body. Tyson walked over to him, standing beside his bed. Kai eyes fluttered open. 

"What?" he mumbled. Tyson smiled and leaned down, kissing him tenderly on the forehead. 

"Good night, Kai." 

Kai closed his eyes again. "Good night," he said softly. Tyson turned around and climbed into his own bed. A contented smile played on his lips as he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * * * * 

A meadow full of flowers. A soft breeze wafted through the air, gently ruffling Kai's soft hair. Gray eyes swept over the field. For as far as they could see, green grass and various assortments of flowers decorated the ground. The sweet fragrance of grass tickled at his nose, and birds were chirping from afar. The vast, blue sky held fluffy clouds, and the sun shone brightly overhead. 

It was picture perfect. Such serenity radiated from the beautiful meadow. Kai looked down, his face content. No fear, no worry, no pain… 

He felt a rustle by his foot, and dismissed it as a breeze or something of that sort. He closed his eyes, and savored the moment of ignorant bliss. It wasn't going to last. 

Something curled around his ankle. Kai looked down and let out a small gasp as he saw a thorny rose stem rising from the ground, wrapping around his ankle. His eyes widened in fear, and he felt small prickles of pain as the thorns bit into his soft skin. Tiny droplets of blood tricked down. 

"No!" He tried to pull away, and suddenly dozens of huge rose stems exploded from the ground all around him. Their thorns glinted maliciously in the sunlight. Kai took a step back and felt a barbed stem dive down, wrapping itself around his arm. He cried out in pain as the huge thorns penetrated deeply through his flesh, drawing blood. 

He fell to his knees as he felt more stems against his skin. One wrapped around his other arm and leg, holding fast. They kept coming, and the pain was endless and excruciating. He couldn't pull away; the thorns were embedded too deeply. The meadow was gone, replaced by darkness and despair. Kai looked up desperately and saw another prickly stem coming down. It wrapped around his neck and pulled him toward the ground. The thorns ripped through his skin as he was pulled into the darkness, into the suffocating, overpowering obscurity. His agonizing scream rang in his ears, yet no one could hear him at all. 

He couldn't breathe… 

One of the scariest things in the world is not being able to take in life preserving, precious oxygen. Kai couldn't bring his hands up to his throat for the thorny stems held them tightly. He was drifting, sinking, falling forever into eternal darkness. His eyes squeezed shut, and adrenaline raced through his system, filling his chest with a dread so much deeper than anything he had ever experienced. He stopped struggling as he saw a red mist cover his eyes. His body went limp, suspended in the darkness, hanging by the thick thorns that bound him. Blood leaked from his wounds, staining his clothes and running down his skin. Everything was beyond him. His eyes were dull and the red haze was replaced by darkness. 

He opened his eyes. He was lying on the ground on his back on a small confined space. He moved his fingers and felt sticky wetness near them. With a groan, he pushed himself up and saw that his clothes were in tatters from the thorns, and that his wounds were still bleeding freely. Yet the pain wasn't there, and that petrified him beyond reason. He brought his knees up, ignoring the crimson liquid dripping from his skin, and hugged himself. He closed him eyes momentarily, and when he opened them again, he was in a different place. 

A cold wind blasted through and dead leaves scattered about the barren land. The moon shone in the sky, giving Kai light to see by. He whimpered and, stood, looking up. What he saw caused his eyes to dilate in shock. 

There was a dirty wall some fifty feet away, with a body hanging from it. The moonlight glinted cruelly off of the metal of the knives that had been driven through the arms, legs, and chest. The blood was the color of rust, and it had dried over. Kai forced his eyes to move up to the face, his breath coming in shallow gasps. The body was a body that he knew. His heart lodged itself in his throat. 

Limp strands of longish dark hair half covered the face, but there was no mistaking it. Kai's pupils contracted in terror, and he felt as if someone had just thrust a sword through his chest. 

"Oh… God, no…" Kai voice cracked as the full realization that his lover's dead corpse was hanging on a wall not fifty feet away from him hit him like a pound of bricks. 

"Tyson!" he screamed, falling to hard on his knees. "Tyson! Oh, God, no! Please, God, I'm begging you, bring him back to me!" His cries fell on deaf ears, and another wicked breeze ravaged his body and his surroundings. Tyson's hair blew away from his lifeless face. Kai felt an indescribable pain shatter his mended heart, and suddenly the rose stems were back, wrapping around his limbs and torso. Tears fell from his eyes, tears of grief, fear, and pain. There was blood everywhere. The crimson liquid seemed to be falling from the skies. It covered Tyson's body until Kai couldn't see it anymore. Raining down in thick sheets, the world was soon stained in blood. Kai looked up and saw the moon was a deep red color. The thorns had bit deep into his body, marring his skin even more. 

Kai collapsed on the ground, weak from pain and sorrow. Sobs racked his body. Tyson was gone, and now he didn't see any reason for him to continue living. 

He looked up with jaded eyes, and saw a figure coming toward him. Cloaked in black. With a scythe in his hand. 

Kai's breath caught in his throat. His eyes widened in fear. He saw no reason to keep on living, but only when he looked Death straight in the eye did he realize that he didn't want to die. 

"Oh, Lord… God, what the hell is going on?"

He blinked, and in the twinkling of an eye, the cloaked figure was right in front of him, eyes glowing dark red in the depths of darkness. Kai couldn't even scream before the scythe was held to his neck. The thorns still held him down. There was no place to run. No place to hide. 

"You shall leave now," Death said in a voice that filled the world, yet was nowhere at all. 

"No… I don't want to die!" 

"It is time."

"No! You took Tyson, but you can't have me!" 

"Don't be foolish. Now you go." 

"Let me go!" Kai struggled again, only to feel the pain of the thorns as they went deeper. He had lost so much blood, and his vision was hazy. The scythe pressed against his neck, and suddenly, he couldn't see.

Darkness surrounded him, and Kai felt his body fall backwards. Then the pain set in.

He had never felt such agonizing pain in his entire life. It was indescribable, unbearable. Kai wanted to die; he wanted someone to come over and mercifully slit his throat, letting him float off into blissful ignorance. No such luck. His screams were drowned out in the suffocating darkness. 

He was completely alone.

* * * * *

"Kai, wake up!" 

Kai moaned, and turned around in his bed. His eyes were tightly shut, and a look of pain creased his brows. Tyson growled. 

"You are having a nightmare! Wake up!" He reached over and grasped Kai's shoulder, pulling him back to face him. 

"No… I don't want to die…" Kai moaned. His pale hands clutched the sheets tightly. 

"You're not going to die. Just wake up already!" Tyson said, shaking him. Kai whimpered and suddenly cried out as if in great pain. Tyson was taken back for a moment. 

"God… just kill me now!" Kai cried. Tyson swore under his breath. 

"Forgive me, love," he muttered, before slapping Kai full on the face. Kai let out a shaky breath and opened his eyes. Tyson pulled him up into a sitting position. Kai was shivering and panting slightly. 

"Kai? It's okay, it was only a nightmare." 

Kai's gray eyes looked up at Tyson. "T-Tyson?"

Tyson blinked. "Yeah?"

"Oh, my God, Tyson!" Kai suddenly lunged forward, throwing his arms around Tyson's neck. His sudden burst of affection caused the longhaired blader to fall backwards on his rump. Kai tumbled out of bed, on top of Tyson. 

"Whoa, Kai!"

Tears were leaking out of his eyes. "Tyson… thank God it's you…" 

Tyson was extremely confused. "Yeah, Kai. It's me. I didn't go anywhere. Everything was just a nightmare." He reached up and put his hands on Kai's back. Kai was trembling in fear. 

"It felt so real," Kai whispered, closing his eyes. Tyson felt Kai's fingers against his neck and realized they were freezing cold. He hugged him tighter. 

"Kai." Tyson pulled back slightly so he could see his face. He gently pushed Kai's bangs out of his eyes, which were damp with sweat. "What did you see?" 

Kai took a shaky breath. "They killed you."

"Who?" Tyson asked.

"I don't know! Someone had hung you with knives…" Kai shuddered, and tightened his grip around Tyson, clinging to him as if any minute he would disappear forever. Tyson stroked his back soothingly. 

"I can't imagine life without you," Kai said, his voice barely audible. Tyson was touched by Kai's words. 

"I can't either, Kai," he said. His hands ran up his back onto his neck, rubbing Kai's soft skin. 

"You're really tense," Tyson noted as he massaged Kai's muscles. "Is something wrong? I mean, besides that nightmare you just had?" 

Kai sighed and pulled away from Tyson's embrace, sitting on the floor. He rubbed his eyes with one hand. "It's just this feeling that I can't shake away…" 

"What feeling?"

Kai hesitated. "It's the same one I had… right before our plane crashed all those years ago. I don't know, I'm just so apprehensive right now. Like something bad is going to happen," he said uneasily. "And I can't ignore it because the last time I felt it, something bad did happen." 

"Yeah," Tyson said distantly, remembering his day as a prisoner locked up somewhere in Biovolt. 

"Tyson?" Kai asked softly. 

Tyson looked up. "Yeah?" 

Kai was staring at the ground, his slender fingers tracing nervous patterns onto the carpet. "I… I got a letter yesterday. From my grandfather." 

Tyson's interest was caught. "What did it say?" he asked. His voice had a slightly venomous edge to it. Kai understood how much Tyson disliked Voltaire, and he didn't blame him. 

"He told me to come see him. He wants to discuss business matters with me." 

Tyson paused. "Are you going to go?" 

"I'll have to, eventually," Kai said resignedly. "I mean, he is my grandfather…" 

Tyson nodded. He knew that no matter what Voltaire did, Kai upheld family honor, and Tyson respected him for that. 

"Can I ask you for a favor?" Kai asked. Tyson smiled. 

"Anything."

"Can you… will you come with me when I go?"

Tyson gazed at Kai adoringly. "Of course I will. Whatever you want," he said softly. 

"Thanks, Tyson." Gratitude reflected in his eyes. Tyson laughed lightly as he pushed himself to his feet. He walked over and extended his hand for Kai, pulling him up as well. 

"We should get back to sleep," Tyson said. Kai sighed. 

"I don't want to." 

Tyson grinned mischievously. "Or we could do something else…?" 

Kai caught the hint and sent him a death glare. "What did I say?" 

Tyson sighed. "You don't want me in your bed or down your pants," he said in a singsong voice. 

Kai suddenly looked melancholic. "Tyson, I don't think I can get to sleep." 

Tyson grew somber. "Because of that nightmare?" he asked. Kai nodded. 

"It's okay. It wasn't real," he said soothingly. 

"I know, but it felt so real." Kai rubbed his wrists and arms where he had felt the thorns bite into him. He didn't really want to come out and say he was scared shitless. Tyson walked over and stroked Kai's hair. 

"It's okay," he repeated assuredly. Kai stared moodily at the ground, and Tyson laughed lightly, hugging him and giving him a gentle shove in the direction of his bed. 

"That dream was nothing, Kai."

"But—"

"It was just a nightmare, and nightmares aren't real." Tyson looked directly in his eyes as he said this. Kai broke eye contact first, and turned around. 

"Good night, Tyson," he said flatly, getting into his bed. Tyson was caught slightly off guard at Kai's sudden dismissal. 

"Night." Tyson climbed into his own bed, reaching over to turn off the lamp on the table beside him. 

Kai's sight adjusted to the darkness. He stared up at the ceiling for a moment, his mind wandering far. Every time he closed his eyes, he would see Tyson's corpse hanging on that wall, the knives crusted with dried blood. The image shook him inside, leaving him unsettled and ill at ease. He blew out his breath loudly and curled up on his side. Anxiety swarmed in his mind, and he was sure he was going to give himself an ulcer. 

A rustling from Tyson's bed caught his attention. When fear flooded his mind, he cursed himself harshly for being so paranoid. He was wondering what had happened to him when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. Kai turned and looked up to see Tyson's compassionate face. 

"Move over," he told Kai softly. Kai didn't even think twice before he obeyed, making room for Tyson. The longhaired blader slid under the covers next to him. Getting comfortable, he slipped his arms around Kai. 

"I know you told me that you didn't want me in your bed, but I promise I won't do anything. You're just so scared, and I think this can be an exception." 

Kai was silent for a moment, touched by Tyson's kind act. His eyes smiled up at Tyson, reflecting gratifying acceptance. 

"Thank you," he whispered, closing his eyes and nestling against Tyson's chest. Tyson kissed his hair. 

"Anytime, love. Anytime." 

* * *

TBC

* * *

Goodness gracious, what's happening to me?! Two sappy endings in a row! . *dies* Bleuch… well, enjoy it while you can (and those of you who despise these sappy endings, please hold the flames to a minimum). I promise, the next chapter will get more interesting! ^^;; I actually don't like this chapter very much. It's kind of… pointless. XD

Well, except for the whirring noise thingie. So, what do you guys think it was? An electric wheelchair, perhaps? ^^ Please review, dahlings!


	9. Dreaded Visitation

Thanks for all your great reviews! Sorry this took so long to get out. I posted in my blog about how November and December are the most hectic months of the year for me, so updates are going to awfully slow. So when it's been a freakishly long time since I last posted, it's not because I've discontinued this or anything. (That would just be too cruel.) I'm just insanely busy! ^^ Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. 

Chapter Nine

* * * * *

Dawn's first rays filtered scantily through the blinds, and Kai moaned slightly as he opened his eyes, heavy from deep slumber. He yawned and turned around in the bed. Tyson was sleeping soundly, and Kai felt a smile tugging at his lips as he listened to his light snoring. Somewhat reluctantly, he pushed back the covers and got out of bed. He rubbed his eyes, and then staggered to the bathroom, snagging his clothes on the way. 

A few minutes later, Kai emerged, fully dressed. He left the clothes Tyson had lent him on the foot of his bed. The longhaired blader was still asleep, and Kai wasn't about to wake him up. He passed by the bed, throwing Tyson an affectionate look before silently slipping out of the room and down the hall. 

Wyatt was sprawled across the bed when he opened the door, an open book beside his pillow. Wyatt himself had his head down and eyes closed. He roused some when he heard Kai come in. 

"Where have you been?" he asked sleepily, trying to get his eyes open and focus back onto the textbook beside him. "You left to talk to Tyson and you never came back." 

Kai smiled at Wyatt's mock-accusatory tone. He crossed the room and sat down at the table, ruffling through the mail sitting idle. 

"Hello… I'm talking to you!" Wyatt pushed himself into a sitting position. "Are you okay?" 

"Never been better." 

"Oh." Wyatt cocked his head. "I assume things went well?" 

Kai sighed and put the mail down. "Yeah." 

Wyatt paused before chucking a pillow at his roommate. "Would you stop being so sketchy?" 

Kai caught the pillow and, for the first time in a long time, Wyatt saw a genuine smile on his face. "I guess you could say that Tyson and I are officially a couple." 

"Really!" Wyatt grinned. Kai's smile lingered on his lips and he tossed the pillow back. 

"Really. We talked—yelled—and it just happened. And then he offered me a place to stay for the night."

"Why didn't you just come back here?" Wyatt inquired.

Kai frowned at the memory. "I was going to, but on my way, I heard something… and I felt like someone was following me. Then Tyson showed up again and I told him, so he said he would stay with me." 

Wyatt also frowned. "Following you?" 

"Yeah. It was dark, a little after midnight. I heard this whirring sound. Kind of like a buzz, or something." Kai shook his head and rubbed his eyes. "Wyatt, I think I'm paranoid." 

Much to Kai's chagrin, Wyatt found it amusing. "Paranoid?" He laughed. "Wow, Kai, you're funny." 

"I'm serious." 

"I am too!"

Kai glared. "Really. I've been fearful of the smallest things."

Wyatt fell back on the bed, chuckling. "You're funny," he repeated. 

Kai scraped his key against the table. "Here I am, confessing to you my deepest fears, and you find it hilarious." 

"C'mon, Kai. If I thought you seriously had a problem, you know I'd be concerned." Wyatt sat up and smiled. "Every young adult has fears and issues. You're not paranoid, and you're definitely not alone." 

Kai sighed. "I guess you're right," he said absently. Wyatt stretched and stood. 

"I've got to get ready for class," he announced. Kai waved him off and headed to his dresser, picking up the letter from Voltaire. Wyatt disappeared in the bathroom. Kai sighed again and slumped down in his chair in front of his desk. He idly read the letter over again, and then tossed the sheet of paper to the side. 

Picking up a pen, he indolently scratched at his neglected desk calendar. He sketched a heart around yesterday's date absently, and then blushed when he looked down and realized what he had done. He pushed his chair away from the desk and strolled to his dresser again. He opened the top drawer just as Wyatt emerged from the bathroom. 

"That's a really nice picture, you know," Wyatt commented when he saw Kai remove the picture he had dropped in there the day Rei had broken up with him. 

"Mm. I guess." Kai's eyes traveled across the picture and came to rest on Tyson. He was grinning madly and holding up the trophy in triumph. Kai's face softened, and he returned the picture to its rightful place on his desk. After a few moments of shifting and moving, he finally pushed a paperweight in front of Rei's face. 

Wyatt's hands were at his throat, trying unsuccessfully to tie his tie. Kai watched him. It never ceased to amuse him how Wyatt never seemed to be able to do his tie properly. After a few more moments of watching him suffer, Kai stood with a resigned sigh and pulled the tangled mess out of Wyatt's hands, proceeding to tie it, as it should be. 

Wyatt grinned sheepishly. "You know, Kai, if you would just show me how to do it the right way, you wouldn't have to do it for me all the time."

"I have shown you." Kai arched an eyebrow at him. "Numerous times."

Wyatt shrugged, and then grew solemn. He could always tell when Kai's mind was elsewhere, and right now, it definitely was in a different place.  

"You want to talk about something?" Wyatt asked. Kai tugged at his tie, securing it around his neck. Then he sighed heavily and slumped down in his chair again. 

"I have to go see my grandfather today," Kai said. Wyatt pulled up a chair and sat across his troubled friend. 

"And I really don't want to because I just know something bad is going to happen," Kai continued. "There's always something terrible involved with him. I just… now that I'm finally starting to enjoy life again, I'm afraid he's going to mess it all up for a second time." 

"You're really happy with Tyson, aren't you?" Wyatt asked softly. Kai nodded. 

"You two are so in love, and nothing your grandfather can do will change that," Wyatt said. "He may think that he can control you, but he can't. You're twenty years old; you're not a little child he can order around anymore. He can't make you do a damn thing." 

"I guess he can't…" 

"I know he can't. Think about it, Kai. He's in jail for a very good reason. He's powerless. On top of all that, you've got the law on your side." Wyatt gave him a smile. 

Kai pondered this for a moment. "I suppose I'm being paranoid again." 

Wyatt laughed. "You could say so." He stood up and went to his desk, picking up a slim notebook. "I've gotta run now. Class."

"Sure."

Wyatt paused at the door. "Don't worry, Kai. Things will turn out fine, you'll see." 

"Thanks."

Wyatt shut the door behind him, and Kai sighed again. He glanced at his watch and decided to get to class as well. Tyson probably wasn't even up yet, anyway.

* * * * *

Kai's assumption proved to be correct. When he dropped by Tyson's room after class, he found his bed still warm from body heat. He heard the shower running and absently cursed Tyson for being stupid enough to leave his door unlocked. 

Kai wandered over to his desk and admired the statues adorning it. Only when he looked up again did he realize that the entire room was decorated with angels, whether it was pictures, posters, calendars, or figurines. A slight smile appeared on his lips as he took in the innocence of it all. Tyson was such a sweet kid at heart. He spread the wrinkled covers on Tyson's bed, smoothing it out neatly. Then, he sat waiting for his lover to finish showering. 

After a short while, Tyson opened the bathroom door, clad only in a towel around his waist, humming to himself. He stopped when he saw Kai sitting on his bed. 

"Whoa! Kai, when did you get here? Can't you warn people about these things?" Tyson said, flustered. He tightened his grip around the towel. 

"Sorry. Hope I didn't startle you too much." 

Tyson sighed and smiled. "It's okay." He crossed the room and went through his closet. Kai stood and went to the window. 

"Are you doing anything today?" he asked, his back to Tyson. 

"Uh, not really. Why, you have something planned?" 

"Actually, yes. I need to go see my grandfather today." 

"Oh, yeah. That." 

Kai turned around and looked at Tyson. "Are you planning on getting dressed, Tyson?" 

The longhaired blader looked down, noticing that he was still in his towel. He paused. "Uh… can you turn around again?" 

Kai snorted and faced the window once more. He watched the students milling about on the ground with mild interest, then turned his gaze to the large, blue expanse that was the sky. Fluffy clouds rolled about lazily. 

Tyson dropped his towel and proceeded to get dressed. Once finished, he went to the bathroom to comb out his hair. Kai followed, and stopped in the doorway. Tyson ran a comb through his wet tresses. 

"Do you still want to come with me?" Kai asked, crossing his arms across his chest and leaning against the doorframe. 

"Well, yeah. I said I would, didn't I?" Tyson threw a towel over his hair and rubbed vigorously. Kai sighed. After a moment, Tyson pulled the towel off and dropped it on the floor, once again picking up the comb. Kai bent over and picked it up, draping it over the shower door. 

"Something bothering you?" Tyson asked. Kai was slightly annoyed that everyone could read him so easily, but there was no point in denying it. 

"Everything, in general." 

Tyson raised an eyebrow. "Even me?" 

"You know what I mean." 

Tyson smiled. "Sorry." 

Kai shook his head and walked away from the bathroom. Tyson paused for a moment before setting his comb down and following. 

Kai was sitting on the edge of his bed, eyes downcast and face troubled. Tyson slowly came and sat next to him, deciding that he wouldn't say anything until Kai said something first. The room was silent for a moment. 

"I don't want to see him," Kai finally said, his voice trembling. Something tugged at Tyson's heart as he heard the desperation in Kai's tone. 

"Who, your grandfather?" 

Kai nodded, and then looked up and sighed heavily. "I just know… I just know he's going to mess everything up again. Why else would he want to see me?" 

"Kai, I don't know why he wants to see you, or what's going to go down." Tyson searched for the right words. "But… just always remember that no matter what happens, I'm always going to be here for you."

Kai was about to point out obnoxiously that Rei had said close to the same thing, but then realized that he didn't really care what Rei had said anymore. He was talking with Tyson, not Rei. "Thanks, Tyson. I will." 

"You'd better," he said affectionately. Kai blew out his breath again. 

"Hell," he said, closing his eyes. "I'm so damn nervous." 

"Well, I don't really know how to help you there," Tyson admitted. "I don't think I've ever been all that great at making people feel secure. That's more your area of expertise." 

Kai opened his eyes. "What?" 

Tyson shrugged. "Like, back when we were beyblading, you always made me feel safe. And at the World Championships, I was totally freaking out until you and Rei got there. I don't think I would've done well if you hadn't been there." 

"Tyson, that is ridiculous. You did well because you're a good blader, not because I was there." 

"No, I'm serious. You always made me feel safe. Whenever we got in a jam, my first thought was always, 'Kai'll get us out of here,' or 'Kai'll know what to do.' I was always so confident that you had all the answers." Tyson blushed. "I don't think anyone noticed, but I depended on you a lot." 

Kai was slightly stunned. He never knew that anyone had ever depended on him. He wasn't exactly the most devoted guy around, or the most steadfast. Hell, he could barely rely on himself! 

"You depended on me? You thought I had all the answers?" 

"Well, yeah." Tyson gave him a crooked grin. Kai's eyes softened and he almost laughed at the thought. 

"Wow," Kai said softly, a tiny smile gracing his lips. "You're stupider than I thought."

Tyson was about to laugh, then stopped himself. "Hey!" 

Kai expressed amusement in his eyes. "I'm sorry," he said. Tyson pouted. Kai smiled and slipped his arms around Tyson's neck, leaning over and hugging him gently. He breathed in deeply and smelled the sweet fragrance of Tyson's shampoo in his long blue locks. He felt Tyson slip his arms around his waist. 

As Kai felt Tyson holding him, hatred so unfathomable and rage so strong boiled deep inside of him. His angry feelings were directed toward his grandfather. He had no right to barge in on his life just when he had tapped into happiness. Kai bit his lip and shut his eyes tightly. 

"That fucking bastard…"

Tyson was confused. "Huh?" 

"My grandfather," Kai spat out with venom in his voice. "I should just let him rot in jail until he dies, and then he can burn in Hell." 

Tyson was taken back by Kai's harsh words. He didn't loosen his hold around Kai's body, and in turn, he felt Kai tighten his grip around his neck. 

"Oh, Kai," Tyson said tenderly, rubbing his back. "I can't relate to what you're feeling right now, love. All I can offer is the fact that I'm here for you." 

In Kai's mind, his hatred for his grandfather and his love for Tyson clashed together. It was slightly eerie to him that two emotions that were so different could dwell in him at the exact same moment. He pulled away from Tyson, and held his tanned hands in his own pale ones for a moment. 

"Just knowing that you give a rat's ass… that's good enough for me," Kai said, leaning over and kissing Tyson on the cheek. "You're the only one in the world who cares." 

Tyson absently brushed back a strand of Kai's hair. "That's not true. Wyatt cares a whole heckuva lot." 

Kai smiled fondly. "Yeah, I'm glad Wyatt didn't give up on me, either. It's amazing… I was such a jerk to him. He never gave up, though." He looked at Tyson. "I was a jerk to you, too, wasn't I?" 

"You had a good excuse; I was pretty annoying back then. Let's just leave it at that, shall we?" Tyson's eyes glinted with mirth. 

"Deal." 

Tyson grinned. "Now, let me go finish brushing my hair."

"Oh, sorry." Kai let him go, and Tyson quickly ran a brush through his now-dry mane. After fitting his baseball cap on his head and turning the bill towards the back, he went to his desk and found his keys. 

"I'll drive?" Tyson offered in a questioning tone. Kai agreed. They both left Tyson's room and headed for the elevator.

"Hey, Kai… you know the way to the jail, right?" 

Kai rolled his eyes heavenward. "You offered to drive when you didn't even know the way?" 

Tyson shrugged. 

"Stupid," Kai muttered. Any normal person would have been offended, but Tyson had long since learned how to interpret Kai's insults. He smiled contentedly. 

* * * * * 

The trip to Tokyo Prison was unsettling. The closer they got, the sicker Kai felt. Tyson gave a good amount of comfort during the drive, but his stomach was still in knots. Kai leaned his head back against the seat and closed his eyes, trying to picture something, anything that would get his mind away from where it was now. 

"What a great time to draw a blank," Kai muttered darkly. Tyson glanced over at him. 

"God. Cheer up." 

"Fuck you." Kai opened his eyes. "Sorry, Tyson." 

"It's okay," Tyson said with a smile. "I know what you mean, anyway." 

Kai sighed and stared out the window. His cell phone buzzed, and he glanced at the number before flipping it open.

"Hello?" he said, sighing again. 

"Hey, Kai. It's Wyatt." 

"Uh huh. Hi," Kai said monotonously. 

"Did you see your grandfather yet?" 

"No, I'm on my way right now."

"Oh. Well, remember what I said." 

"Sure, Wyatt. Thanks."

"Call me afterwards, okay?" 

"I will." Kai's heart was lifted slightly by Wyatt's concerned tone. He heard a click as the line disconnected, and snapped his phone shut. 

"We're almost there," Tyson reported. Kai looked up and saw the prison sign. 

"Damn." 

Tyson rolled his eyes. "Don't sound so excited." 

Kai glared. 

"Listen, let's go out tonight for dinner or something. Maybe catch a movie," Tyson said, and then grinned. "It'll be our first official date." 

"Okay," Kai said, tracing circles with a fingertip on the door. "Yeah, that sounds nice." 

Tyson smiled, pleased. They sat in a comfortable silence as Tyson pulled up to the gate. A uniformed guard stood next to it.

"What are you here for?" he asked after Tyson had rolled down his window and had checked both ID's. 

"Visitation," Kai called. The guard nodded and waved them through. Kai directed Tyson to stop in front of the building.

"I'll go in alone," he said. 

"You sure?" 

"Yeah. You wait here, it'll be more trouble for them to have you standing around waiting on me inside." 

Tyson looked dubious. "Okay. I'll be waiting up there," he said, pointing to a spot a few feet in front of them. Then he leaned over and kissed Kai on the cheek, returning the one Kai had given him earlier. 

"Everything's going to be okay," he said, his eyes looking directly into his lover's gray depths. Kai blinked and nodded. 

"Thanks," he said softly. Kai pushed open the door and stepped out before he got caught in the moment. If he did, he was afraid it would be hours until he finally left Tyson's car, if he did at all. Tyson grinned and winked at him before driving off up ahead. 

Kai walked inside the building. A bell jangled over his head, and he went to a lady sitting at the front desk. 

"May I help you?" she asked, looking up at him. Her glasses were perched primly on her nose, her sandy hair swept up on top of her head, and her eyebrows were curved to perfection, giving her an alert look. 

"Yeah, I'm here to visit Voltaire Hiwatari." 

She turned to her computer. "And what relation are you to him?" she asked, typing. 

Kai groaned inwardly. "He's my grandfather."  

She glanced up slightly, and was silent for a moment as her fingers flew over the keyboard. Kai idly read her nametag. Ms. Rurika. 

She handed him a sheet of paper and a man appeared out of nowhere by his side. 

"Come with me," he said. Kai thanked Ms. Rurika and complied with the man's request. He led him to a room with a large desk that was divided down the middle with a metal interlocked screen. 

"Safety precaution," the man said, noticing Kai's arched brow. He motioned Kai to sit, and told him his grandfather would be with him shortly. 

Kai took a deep breath and rested his arms on the table. After a moment, he lowered his head into his hands and rubbed his eyes. Stupid grandfather, he thought to himself. He tried to concentrate on his date with Tyson tonight, wondering what exactly he had planned. He was looking forward to it. It would be a nice escape after this. 

The door opened, and Kai raised his head in time to see the same man escorting his grandfather to the other side of the room. He sat across from Kai, the only thing separating them being the metal screen. The man looked them over once, and then shut the door as he left. 

Voltaire looked almost the same, except for the fact that he had aged. It had been years since Kai had seen him. He snorted to himself. An eternity still wouldn't be long enough. The tension in the room was suffocating. 

"Kai," Voltaire said, finally breaking the silence. Kai stared straight into his grandfather's eyes. 

"Grandfather." 

"It's been quite some time." 

Kai stayed silent for a moment. "It has." 

"So-"

"Just get to the point," Kai said suddenly. Rage bubbled up again inside of him when he saw the amusement in his grandfather's eyes. 

"You haven't changed at all. Still no respect for your elders." 

Kai glared at him. "I only respect those who have earned it."

Voltaire raised an eyebrow. "After raising you-"

Kai slammed his fist against the table. "You used me!" His angry words resonated through the small room. Voltaire calmly crossed his legs, causing Kai to want to throttle him. He's not even taking me seriously, Kai thought, disheartened. 

"Why did you call me here?" Kai asked, his voice an octave lower. 

"Hm. To tell you that you are the most skilled blader in the world."

Kai was puzzled, and kept silent. Voltaire went on. 

"And that you are being a damned fool for not even doing anything with your talent, Kai." 

"And just what would you want me to do?" Kai asked, his words dripping with sarcasm. Voltaire's piercing gaze caught onto Kai's and held him immobilized. 

"I'll tell you what you will do," he said, and paused for emphasis. "You're going to become the president of Biovolt and continue with my plans." 

Kai was stunned. Then, much to his own surprise, he started laughing. Voltaire's gaze didn't falter. 

"You are insane!" Kai found his command so absurd, it was hilarious. "What makes you think you have any control over me? You can't make me do a single thing. I'm an adult now, and even though you may be my grandfather, you're in jail for a very good reason. Biovolt is long gone, by the way." 

Voltaire was quiet, and waited for Kai to stop laughing. When he did, he spoke again. 

"Kai, you will become the most powerful man alive. You can rule over everything you see. You have the potential and the skill, not to mention the resources at your disposal."

"But you're forgetting one very important factor. You need me. And you don't have me." Kai sat back. 

Voltaire was getting angry. "You will join Biovolt. And you will continue with my plans." 

"Read my lips," Kai said. "No."

"You insolent little fool-"

"Save it." Kai stood up. "I think this meeting is over." 

As he went to the door, he heard Voltaire call him again.

"Kai."

He turned, his hand on the knob. "What?" 

"You have disrespected me for the last time. You're nothing but a spoiled, impertinent child who was born rich, therefore thinking that you can have everything and expecting others to wait at your beck and call." 

Kai was practically shaking with suppressed rage. He stormed back and leaned over the table, his hands supporting him, and stuck his face close to the metal screen.

"How dare you… how dare you say that about me! I have had to work for everything I ever had! You bastard, you never gave me anything, not a damned thing! Where do you get off making false accusations at me saying that I don't know the meaning of hard work? I had to claw my way to the top, and it was by my own sweat and labor that I'm where I am today! I didn't become the best because I was born talented; I had to start from scratch just like every other person in the world. It was a grueling journey, but I did it, and I intend to make something of my life instead of following a pathetic whim to take over and destroy mankind, like you!" 

Voltaire's stony gaze held firm. Kai shook his head in utter disbelief that his words had no affect whatsoever on his grandfather. 

"Ugh! I can't stand the sight of you!" He turned away again. 

"Well, then, you'll be happy to hear that you won't have to see me anymore," Voltaire said. Puzzled again, Kai stopped. Voltaire continued.

"I'm disowning you." 

* * *

TBC

* * *

I am terribly sorry. I know I said that this chapter was supposed to be interesting and the action was supposed to pick up, but I didn't know that the beginning was going to be so long! I was planning to write more to this, but this was just getting too long (4,204 words already!) and I needed a stopping point. Meh! I'm so bad when it comes to planning things out! HOPEFULLY I'll actually get to where the action picks up in the next chapter. ^^;; Please review, lovelies! 


	10. Torn Away

Wow, your reviews are simply stunning! They make me so happy. ^_^ They also make me want to write faster. Anyway, a lot of you guys are like, "YAY, Voltaire is disowning Kai! Kai can be happy now!" Well, let's just say that Kai is more sensitive than he lets on. Or you could say that he's weird… or you can say that me making him more sensitive is just another excuse for more Kai angst. ^^ Enjoy!

Chapter Ten

* * * * *

"I'm disowning you." 

Kai stopped, almost unable to comprehend the words that had just come from his grandfather's mouth. 

"What?" he asked, his voice shaking slightly. 

"I'm disowning you," Voltaire continued, as if chatting about a lighthearted topic over tea. "As of this moment, you are no longer my grandson. You're being cut off from your inheritance, as well." 

Kai was not as surprised by the actual disownment as much as he was by how much it hurt. It felt as if he had just been slapped and kicked out from his own family tree. He hoped to God that he wouldn't lose his composure and cry right in front of his grandfather. 

"You're… disowning me?" 

"That's right. You're an orphan now. I was your only living relative, and now, you have absolutely no one to turn to."

Kai stayed silent, and Voltaire went on. 

"You know, no one really cares about you, Kai." Voltaire watched him closely, wanting to see how he would react. "Your little teammates… they don't really give a damn. They just stuck with you because of your skill. They knew you would lead them to victory, so they tolerated you until they got what they wanted."

"You're wrong…"

"Oh, am I? You're too high-maintenance. Nobody is going to take the time to break down all your walls just to get to know you. People tire of it, you know. Besides, who's going to waste their time on a pathetic little whelp like you?" he sneered.  

"You're wrong! Tyson cares and there isn't a damned thing you can say that will ever change that! What the hell do you know anyway? You never showed any compassion to me, or anyone else, for that matter! I don't fucking care if you disown me, in fact, I'm glad that I'll never have to see your face again!" 

Having said that, Kai left for the last time. The door slammed loudly behind him, and as soon as the sound echoed down the empty hallway, he felt warm tears spill down his cheeks. He sighed shakily and closed his eyes, leaning against the door. For a moment, he willed the world and his wretched life away, pretending that none of it existed. He reached up and wiped his tears away with the back of his right hand and sniffed. Pushing himself off the door, he traipsed down the hallway, rubbing his eyes as he walked. He entered the front desk area.

"Checking out?" Ms. Rurika called out, tapping a sign-out sheet on a clipboard. Kai went and scrawled his name down. Their eyes met momentarily. 

"Is everything all right, sir?" she asked, noticing his red-rimmed eyes. Kai barely glanced up.

"Everything's fine. Thanks." 

She seemed satisfied. "Have a good one." 

Kai mumbled something back to her and left the prison. The bright noonday sun shone brilliantly in the sky, casting its warm rays down mercilessly and blinding him for a moment. He squinted and looked ahead, spotting Tyson's car. He sighed and pushed his bangs away from his face. What he really wanted at the moment was to be alone, but he couldn't just leave Tyson sitting there. 

Tyson had his hands clasped behind his head, eyes closed. Music played from the radio, and the longhaired blader hummed to himself quietly. He heard a light knocking at the window, and opened his eyes to see Kai waiting outside. Tyson jerked himself up and unlocked the doors, turning the key in the ignition and turning off the music.

Kai slipped inside without so much as a greeting, gently pulling the door shut behind him. Tyson instantly sensed something was wrong, and wanted to ask right away. 

"Kai? Did everything go okay?" he asked gently, trying to make eye contact. He saw Kai close his eyes briefly, and Tyson could've sworn he saw tears glistening on his lashes. 

"Kai?" 

The former team captain turned his head away, gazing out the window. After a moment, he rested his cheek against the back of one hand. His eyes had a distant look about them, his face slightly disheartened. Tyson paused for a minute longer, and then turned back to the front, starting the drive back to the University. 

"Well, I guess you don't want to chat right now, and that's okay. Just remember that when you do feel like talking… I'll be here to listen." 

* * * * * 

In a dark cell of Tokyo Prison, Voltaire sat on his cot, a phone pressed to his ear. 

"He left," he said. A gravelly voice answered. 

"Just now?"

"Yes. I disowned him, that impudent little fool." 

"You did? What was the point of that?" 

Voltaire growled. "Don't question me, Boris," he snapped. "I gave Kai the chance to own Biovolt and become even wealthier, but he flat out refused, that idiot."

Boris let out a chuckle. "I see he hasn't changed at all." 

"Not the slightest bit. When are you going to get him to Biovolt?"

"He'll be here by tonight. I had the perfect opportunity last night. Kai was walking alone in the middle of the night in the hallway of the University, but then Tyson came along. Also, I think they heard the sound of my wheelchair, or maybe one of the cameras." 

"Simple little mistakes like that… it won't be tolerated." 

"Understood. The new plan is flawless. Kai has a major weakness… he seems to have grown quite fond of his friends over the past years." 

Voltaire raised an eyebrow. "Maybe he has changed, after all. Not for the better, it seems, though." 

"Did you know that him and Tyson Kinomiya have a relationship?" 

"No, I didn't. Well, that should make things much more interesting. I'll enjoy ripping them apart." A sadistic smile played around Voltaire's lips. "Yes, I can kill two birds with one stone. What a delight." 

* * * * *

For a long time, the car was silent. Tyson concentrated on the road, and Kai seemed to grow more disconcerted by the minute. Presently, he was sitting with his head propped up by one hand, his fine eyebrows knitted together as his tormented thoughts swarmed through his head. 

Tyson glanced over quickly and decided that if Kai didn't spill his guts soon, he was either going to give himself a massive stomachache, or a splitting headache. Maybe both. He shook his head. Kai was only twenty years old; he definitely should not be dealing with so much stress. 

A pained sigh escaped Kai's lips. His gray eyes were trained unseeingly onto the floor of Tyson's car. In his mind, Kai was cursing Voltaire with every obscenity that he could think of. It was so much easier just to drop all the blame on him. And Voltaire was mostly to blame, if not fully. It wasn't Kai's fault he had a sadistic grandfather who wanted to destroy the world. It wasn't his fault that he had never known his parents, if he had even had any to start out with. And it definitely was not his fault that he didn't want to follow in his grandfather's footsteps, ultimately leading up to the disownment. He rubbed his eyes and rubbed his temples, sighing again. 

He felt the car slow down and stop. Reluctantly looking up, he saw Tyson had pulled into the far end of a parking lot, which was mostly deserted. He glanced at him questioningly. 

Tyson leaned back and looked at his distraught lover. "All right, Kai, I think it's time you told me what happened back there. I hate seeing you like this, it just kills me," Tyson said, gently, but with some authority in his voice. 

Kai groaned softly and pushed his bangs away from his face. He really did not feel like talking, but he didn't want to hurt Tyson, either. 

"I know something bad happened, I can see it all over your face," Tyson stated. Kai gave up and lifted his head slightly. 

"Tyson… I'm an orphan," he choked out. He hated saying those words out loud, somehow that made it seem more… permanent. More real. 

Tyson was confused. "An orphan? Did… did something happen to Voltaire?" 

Kai shook his head. "No," he said dully, and then took a deep breath. "He doesn't want me, Tyson. He disowned me." 

Tyson let out his breath slowly. So that's what's been eating him, he thought. 

"I don't know why I'm so upset. I thought I wouldn't care, I thought I would be glad that I don't have to deal with him anymore, but… I feel the exact opposite." Kai shook his head. "I feel so miserable. I mean, he was my only relative…"

"Oh, Kai, I'm so sorry," he said sincerely. "I didn't know." 

"It's not your fault." Kai gently wiped his eyes, looking despondent. "It's okay. You don't understand." 

"Well, I'm trying to understand."

Kai looked up and sighed. "Don't bother." 

"You'd think you'd want someone who could relate to what you're feeling," Tyson thought out loud. 

"I don't want anyone to be able to relate to this," Kai said, an edge to his voice. "You don't understand, Tyson." 

Tyson shook his head. "I said I was trying to."

"And I said don't bother." 

"I'm just trying to help."

"I didn't ask for your help!" 

"Well, I'm sorry for trying to make your life a little easier. I'm trying to identify with you, but it's not my fault that my grandfather loves me!" 

A flash of pain crossed Kai's features, and Tyson instantly regretted his words, seeing how much they had hurt him. 

"Wait… that came out all wrong…" Tyson said weakly. Kai gritted his teeth, his eyes reflecting anger, sadness, hurt, and utter disbelief. 

"I wasn't blaming you," Kai ground out before opening the door and running out before Tyson could say another word. 

"Kai! Wait!" Tyson called. The door slammed loudly, and Tyson fell back into his seat with a tremendous groan. He rubbed his eyes and sighed. 

"Shit," he breathed. "I've managed to screw things up yet again. Way to go. Tyson, you are such an ass," he berated himself. He gazed at his rearview mirror and saw Kai sitting on a deserted picnic table a few feet away from the parking lot. He was seated on the table with his feet resting on the wooden seat, head in arms. Tyson saw his shoulders shaking slightly and winced, kicking himself mentally. 

"God." Tyson dropped his head on the steering wheel, blowing out his breath. It was killing him to know that, this time, he was the cause of Kai's pain. He sighed again and wondered how he could ever have hurt the one that he loved more than anything else in the entire world. After a few minutes, he looked over at Kai again and slowly unlocked his door, hoping that Kai would at least listen, even though he was angry with him. 

Stepping out of his car, the sun shone down harshly, glinting off of anything that would reflect light. He winced at the brightness of it all, and felt the heat of the afternoon. He nervously made his way over to Kai, who had his forehead resting tiredly on his hand. He was sitting motionless, his gray eyes downcast. 

Tyson paused for a moment before slipping into the vacant spot next to Kai. Neither boy said anything, and Tyson heard Kai sigh softly. 

"I'm sorry," Tyson began. "I didn't mean to say that, and I'm so sorry that I hurt you, Kai. It was thoughtless and just… so mean. I'm asking you to forgive me. Please?"

"Oh, Tyson, how could I not?" Kai said quietly. Tyson's heart skipped a beat. 

"You're not… mad at me?" 

"Well, I was. But then I reminded myself that no one's perfect, and your good qualities outshine your bad. I've also been a real bitch lately, haven't I?" 

Tyson shook his head, a smile blossoming on his lips. "None of it is your fault, and if I had to go through what you had to, I'm sure I would be much worse." He reached out and took Kai's hand in his, giving it a squeeze. Kai intertwined his slender fingers through Tyson's tanned ones. 

"Thank you, Tyson." Kai brought his jaded eyes up to meet Tyson's chocolate colored orbs. He smiled and put his arms around his shoulders. Kai leaned into his embrace, sighing heavily. 

"Kai… did Voltaire cut you off from your inheritance?" Tyson asked, playing with a strand of Kai's hair. 

Kai paused. "Yes, he did." 

Tyson nodded and rubbed his shoulders comfortingly. "What are you going to do about paying for college?" 

"I have a separate bank account from his, and I've got enough in there to pay my way through, and then some. After that… I don't know, I'm going to have to get a job eventually." 

"Any ideas?"

Kai closed his eyes. "This is what scares me the most."

"What, the future?" 

Kai nodded. "People say I'm talented and skilled, but that's in beyblading. I don't know what I'm going to do with my life. Besides, you're a better blader than me, anyway."  

"Oh, shut up. You taught me everything I know." 

"Yeah, but you did more with it than I did." 

Tyson affectionately rubbed his hair. They sat in silence for a moment, enjoying the company of one another. White wisps of clouds streaked the sky, and the sun shone down mercilessly. After a few minutes, Tyson noticed that Kai's eyes were closed and his breathing was becoming deeper and more regular. 

"Kai," Tyson said, shaking him gently. "You sleepy?"

Kai mumbled something incoherent. Tyson slid off the table and pulled Kai down with him. 

"Damn… I am so tired," Kai groaned. Tyson pushed his grayish bangs away from his face. Kai rubbed his eyes and ran his sleeve across his forehead. "It's hot as hell out here."  

"Well, why didn't you tell me?" Tyson asked, all but dragging Kai back to the car. Once safely inside, Tyson turned the key in the ignition and turned up the air conditioning while Kai fanned his face. Tyson pressed his foot down on the accelerator and settled back to drive home. Kai dozed restlessly on and off. When he wasn't sleeping, Tyson noticed that he would be gazing at the ceiling or out the window with a distant look in his eyes. 

Tyson stayed quiet during the drive, not wanting to bother Kai too much. When he pulled into the parking lot and turned off the car, he gently shook Kai's shoulder. 

"I'm awake," he mumbled, eyes half lidded. Tyson got out and went to the passenger side, opening the door and carefully helping Kai out. With a heavy sigh, he leaned against Tyson as he heard him lock the car up and shut the door. 

"Come on, Kai. We'll just get you inside and you can go to bed," Tyson said, slipping his arm around his waist tenderly. "Sleep for as long as you want, we can cancel our date if you're not feeling up to it."  

"No, don't cancel. I want to go somewhere with you tonight." 

Tyson looked down as they entered the elevator. "You sure? You sound really tired." 

"I'll be fine. I just have to get away from all this." Kai shook his head. "A few hours of sleep is all I need." 

"Okay, if you're sure. I'll come get you at eight." The elevator chimed and they exited into the hallway. Reaching Kai's door, they stopped. Kai found his keys in his pocket, and Tyson took him by the shoulders, looking straight into his eyes.

"You know, this is all going to turn out okay," he said. Kai was drawn to his gaze and couldn't seem to pull away. He nodded weakly, and Tyson leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips. Kai closed his eyes briefly, and when he opened them again, Tyson was gazing down at him with a smile on his face. 

"You look so out of it, Kai," he commented, running a hand through his soft hair. Kai sighed lightly and shrugged. Tyson's smile faded, and he rubbed the soft skin on his neck, adoration radiating from his eyes. 

"You know, Kai, you are so beautiful," he murmured. Kai felt heat rising in his cheeks. Tyson looked so serious, so intense… and even though he knew he loved him, he was too beat to do anything right now. 

"Tyson…" He looked up at him earnestly. 

"Hm?"

"I'll see you tonight, okay?" Kai said softly. Tyson smiled and nodded, taking the hint.

"I'm sorry, you're probably about to pass out from exhaustion, huh?" Tyson stepped back and Kai found the right key on his key ring. 

"You go and get some rest." Tyson threw him an affectionate glance over his shoulder as he walked down the hall. "See you later, love." 

Kai smiled at him and unlocked the door. As he stepped inside, he remembered that he had never called Wyatt back after seeing Voltaire. He shut the door behind him and sighed wearily. 

"Hello, Kai. It's been quite some time," a gravelly voice sounded from inside his room.

Kai's blood froze. That voice… he knew that voice all too well. His breath caught in his throat, and he was afraid to turn and look. 

"No, no, no, God, please no," he whispered. He shut his eyes tightly. 

"Come now, Kai. That isn't any way to treat me. I practically raised you." 

Kai turned, his eyes fearful and disbelieving. His stomach lurched when he saw the man sitting in a wheelchair near his table. Those familiar eyes… the straight nose… that mocking smile… 

"Boris," he said, the name leaving a bad taste in his mouth. His world was shattering right before his eyes. Just seeing Boris made him want to vomit in disgust. The man was an animal and never ceased to strike anxiety in Kai's soul. 

Boris cocked an eyebrow. "You don't look very happy to see me." 

"Don't play with me," Kai hissed. "You're trespassing. I could have you arrested." 

"Now why would you do a thing like that, especially when your little friend here is at stake?" 

Kai's eyes widened. "Wyatt? Wyatt!" 

"Kai…" 

Wyatt was sitting fearfully on the bed. His wrists and ankles were bound together, and his face was pale. Beside him were three uniformed men armed with guns. One removed his gun from his holster and cocked it right beside Wyatt's head. Wyatt gritted his teeth, his eyes looking in desperation at Kai. Kai's heart sank when he saw the silencers of the guns. They could shoot Wyatt in cold blood and no one would hear.  

"Fucking hell…" Kai said through clenched teeth. His mind was racing. He couldn't let them hurt Wyatt. He cursed again. If I open the door, Kai thought, realizing that he was still standing right in front of it. There are people in the hallway, and Boris wouldn't hurt Wyatt if others saw. His hand moved behind him to the doorknob. 

Before anyone could blink, one of the uniformed men aimed and fired straight at Kai. Wyatt screamed his name, and Kai heard him cry out as someone probably smacked him to keep him quiet. 

"Kai! No, don't hurt him!" Wyatt cried out again, tears coursing down his face. Kai felt a searing pain go through his shoulder. He groaned and fell to his knees, clutching his shoulder, which was beginning to bleed profusely. 

Boris wagged a finger at him. "There will be no escaping this time, Kai. You're coming with us." 

Kai's grayish bangs covered his face as he slumped down on the ground, glad for at least one thing: they hadn't shot Wyatt. 

Wyatt was scared beyond belief. His breath was coming in gasps. He didn't know who these people were, but he saw sure that Kai had dealt with them before. He couldn't believe that they had just shot Kai right in front of him, and he truly believed that he was going to die. 

The uniformed men weren't paying much attention to him anymore. He glanced around and managed to snag a scrap of paper from his textbook on the bed. With some difficulty and a good amount of awkwardness, he picked up his pen and discreetly wrote that Boris had broken into their room and had shot Kai. 

"You're the only one with the talent I'm looking for. You will come to Biovolt and we'll proceed from there. And if you choose not to cooperate…" Boris glanced at Wyatt, and Wyatt hid the paper and pen. "Then your little friend will suffer the consequences."

Wyatt quickly scrawled down that they were taking them to Biovolt. Someone might eventually find the note, and at least they would know what had happened. 

A pained moan escaped Kai's lips. Blood had soaked through his entire shirtsleeve and was dripping down his fingers onto the floor. His shoulder was afire with pain. He lifted his head, and Boris steered himself over towards him. Kai recognized the whirring sound and gasped slightly. 

"You've… you've been watching me?" Kai asked, incredulous. Boris smiled maliciously with a nod. 

Kai wanted to rip his throat out. Invading his privacy was a completely different matter. He gritted his teeth and fought to control his temper. His personal moments with Tyson… how much had he seen? 

"Bastard," Kai spat out. Boris was unfazed; for years, he had put up with Kai's rude comments and insults. He wheeled himself beside Kai and looked down at him. His wound had bled a lot, but from what Boris knew, Kai could stand much more than a simple bullet. Still, he looked like he was in a lot of pain. Boris tilted his head pensively. Maybe Kai had softened up during the past years… maybe he couldn't withstand quite as much as he could—and did—when he was younger. 

Kai was panting lightly, and also completely drawing a blank. Wyatt hadn't moved from his place on the bed, and neither had the guards moved since they shot him. He was aware of Boris's presence right beside him. He was finding it harder and harder to focus on anything, and his vision was starting to dance before his eyes. He groaned softly. He had to do something… anything! He couldn't just let them take him away again. Not after all he'd found with Tyson. And Wyatt… it wouldn't be fair to let him be dragged into all this. 

But it would be so easy just to let go and let them do whatever they wanted… 

"Come on. We've got to get going," Boris said curtly, addressing the guards that he had brought with him. He steered away from Kai, allowing the men space to reach him. One of them knelt beside Kai. 

Kai growled. "Don't touch me." 

"Like you'll even be able to do anything about it," the man sneered. He reached out and grabbed Kai's arm. 

"I said don't touch me!" Kai pulled back and cuffed the guy hard. He yelped in surprise, and the other two men instantly appeared by his side. One of them drove Kai back hard against the door, eliciting a moan of pain from the younger boy. 

Wyatt was shaking in fear, but managed the stuff the note a few inches under the covers on his bed. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself, but couldn't help it. Kai was over there struggling for his freedom, and he was helpless. He prayed that someone would come in and put a stop to all this, but no one came. 

He winced and his eyes watered as he heard a stifled cry come from Kai, and then felt his heart stop when he saw him go limp in the man's arms. He gasped involuntarily. 

"Oh, my God," Wyatt whispered, thinking the worst. Did they just kill him? He took a closer look and saw that Kai's chest was still moving. His blood had stained the carpet and smeared on the door, leaving wispy red marks against the wood. Wyatt suddenly saw a guard next to him. He pulled him roughly to his feet, but Wyatt stumbled because of the bonds that held his ankles together. Boris saw this and growled. 

"Take those damned things off, that boy's harmless. He's just a hostage," he snapped. The guard bent down and untied them, and Wyatt instantly ran over to Kai. He fell to his knees beside his limp form, still resting in the man's arms. 

"What are you going to do to him?" Wyatt asked frantically, not caring that these people probably had the power to kill him, or worse. The guard growled and pulled him to his feet, yanking him away from Kai. 

"Knock him out and get him to the vehicle," Boris commanded. "We don't have time for this."

"Wait! Can't you at least tell me what's going on?" Wyatt yelled in frustration. The last thing he saw was Boris chuckling slightly. Then, there was nothing but black. 

* * *

TBC

* * *

Finally. Some action. Do you guys remember in The Task Of Leadership near the end where the Abbey totally fell apart after Kai launched Black Dranzer? Well, Boris was majorly injured in the accident, and ending up being paralyzed from the waist down. Thus, the wheelchair. That was for those of you who might have been wondering… review please! Hmm… Rei should be in the next chapter… 


	11. Nightmarish Reality

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. ^_^ You guys are totally awesome. I know I say that in every chapter, but it's true! I can't thank you enough!

In response to Acey1: Yes, I know Kai deserves a nice, happy ending after all the hell I've put him through. But hey, it's not over! There's still time for a happy ending since no one's died yet. ^_~

Chapter Eleven

* * * * *

The low and constant rumbling woke Wyatt. He blearily opened his eyes and took a deep breath. He was lying on his back, and found himself staring at a dirty white ceiling. Moving his fingers slowly, he pushed himself upright, his head pounding in his ears. He looked around and saw Kai lying on his side a few feet away from him. He scampered over to him quickly. 

"Kai?" he asked, his voice shaking in fear. Kai's eyes were closed, and Wyatt realized he was still unconscious. He gently turned him over until he was lying on his back, so as not to aggravate his wound. He reached over and undid the ropes around Kai's wrists, and then moved slightly so he could undo the ones around his ankles. Kai moaned softly, and Wyatt looked down at him in concern. When he didn't move again, Wyatt sighed and looked up. They were in the back of a van, and there were no windows at all except for a very tiny slot in the back where the doors were. 

"Uhn… Wyatt…" Kai groaned. Wyatt looked down again.

"Kai! Are you okay?" he cried. Kai's eyes fluttered open and then closed again. Wyatt gently pushed his bangs away from his face and bit his lip. 

"Kai, what's going on? Who were those people… and what do they want?" Wyatt asked worriedly. Kai blew his breath out gently and winced, trying to regulate his breathing. 

"The man in the wheelchair… that was Boris. He works with my grand—I mean, Voltaire. Did you know he disowned me?" Kai asked, speaking laboriously. Wyatt shook his head. "Well, he did. He wanted me to go back to his old company, Biovolt, and finish making those cyber bit-beasts, or whatever they were. I refused, and now… they kidnapped me, and they're using you as a hostage." 

Wyatt's eyes widened in fear. "A…a h-hostage?" 

Kai squeezed his eyes shut and groaned in pain. "Don't worry, Wyatt. I won't let anything happen to you." 

"But, Kai… they shot you. You need medical attention." Wyatt's eyes rested on Kai's blood-soaked sleeve. 

"Can you see outside?" Kai asked faintly, reopening his eyes. Wyatt went to the back doors and peered out. 

"Uh, not much. This window isn't big enough to read street signs, or anything. All I can see is the road." He went back to Kai's side. "What are we going to do?" 

Kai didn't answer. He was trying to figure out what Boris had planned for them. He closed his eyes with a pained sigh. Were they planning to torture him again? And where would that lead them? Were they going to torture Wyatt until he agreed to cooperate? He heard Wyatt sniff beside him and felt totally helpless. Wyatt shouldn't be here, he thought. This is my problem, not his. 

The van went over a bump in the road, and jumped slightly. Kai's injured shoulder banged against the floor, and he stifled a cry of pain. Cursing to himself, he gingerly sat up and leaned against the wall. He rubbed his eyes and sighed, tilting his head back. Wyatt crawled over and settled down next to him. Kai glanced over and saw that his roommate was terribly frightened. 

"Does it hurt a lot?" Wyatt asked in a small voice, gesturing to his shoulder. 

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." 

"Come on, Kai, don't be like that. We have to look out for each other." Wyatt switched sides and hovered over him. "Let me see if it stopped bleeding." 

Kai sighed and unbuttoned his shirt, slipping it off his shoulder. He winced as the air hit it, and Wyatt peered down cautiously. A thought struck him.

"Is the bullet still in there?" he asked. Kai bit his lip.

"I don't know," he admitted. "But, damn, it sure feels like it." 

Wyatt pressed his lips together in worry. The wound had bled all over the place, and even though the blood was flowing in much lesser amounts now, it hadn't really stopped. Kai shuddered and bit down harder on his lip. Wyatt slumped down next to him. 

"Where are they taking us?" he asked quietly. Kai shook his head. 

"I have no idea. The Abbey was destroyed completely, and Biovolt was shut down. Those are the only two places I can think of." Kai looked over at his friend. "Wyatt, I am so sorry that you had to get involved in all this."

"It's not your fault…"

Kai snorted bitterly. 

The van was quiet for a few moments, and suddenly, it came to a stop. Wyatt whimpered slightly, apprehension building inside of him. Kai closed his eyes and groaned. 

The doors opened, and light streamed inside. Boris and two guards appeared. The other was in the front at the wheel. 

"Well, hell. They're both up," the guard said. Boris growled. 

"You'll have to knock them out again. You can't let them see where they are," he commanded. Kai's eyes flew open. His head was still pounding from the last time they had knocked him cold. 

"Christ," he muttered. He didn't think he could take much more of this. His fatigue and the blood-loss alone were taking a major toll on him. The guard climbed inside with a needle in his hand. 

"What, you're not going to clonk me like a caveman again?" Kai asked obnoxiously. 

"Only if you want me to. C'mere kid," he said, cornering Wyatt. Wyatt whimpered again, and the man slid the needle effortlessly into his arm. In seconds, Wyatt was unconscious. He made his way over to Kai, and, this time, Kai didn't struggle. He was too tired to, and a tranquilizer actually sounded good. 

* * * * *

It was ten after eight, and Tyson was hurrying out the door. He was planning to let Kai pick what they should do for their date. He went down the hall, and stopped in front of Kai's room, knocking three times. He waited, and not getting a reply, knocked again. Kai was probably still sleeping, or maybe he was in the bathroom. Tyson knocked a third time. 

"Kai?" he called out. "You in there?" Still getting no answer, he called Wyatt's name. There was no response. 

"That's weird," he said to himself. He waited again, and after knocking for a fifth time, he slipped his hand into his pocket and extracted his wallet. He flipped it open and took out a credit card. Years ago, Rei had taught him how to pick a lock with a card since he forgot his house key so often. He slipped it between the door and the frame.

"Kai, I'm coming in!" he warned before wriggling the card around. After a moment, Tyson heard a satisfying click as the lock gave way. He pushed the door open. 

"Kai?" His eyes scanned the room quickly as he stepped inside. It was quiet and it looked as if there was no one there. He went to the bathroom and stuck his head in. It was dry and looked like it hadn't been used in hours. His brows knitted together as he walked over to Kai's bed and pulled the covers down. It had not been slept in. 

Wyatt's bed was slightly messier, and he pulled the covers down on that, as well. A small scrap of paper fell out onto the floor. Tyson absently picked it up. His eyes caught Kai's name on it, and held it up to read. His lips moved silently and he felt his heart stop at the content written on it. 

"This has got to be a fucking joke," he murmured. Boris had broken in and kidnapped them both? He had shot Kai and taken them to Biovolt? 

"But how did he get in?" Tyson asked out loud. His heart sank as he looked down at the credit card in his hand. It would have been too easy. His breathing quickened and he looked up again, and for the first time, noticed numerous stains near the door. He ventured toward them and knelt down beside a dark spot on the carpet. He shook his head fearfully, not wanting to admit that he was staring at Kai's blood. 

Boris had shot him…

Tyson's eyes swept up, and he took in dark red stains against the door. He jumped up and ran to Wyatt's bed, opening one of his textbooks and grabbing an assignment that he had finished. He stuck the note next to it, and felt a horrible sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. The penmanship was identical. He sat down heavily on the bed. Either someone was playing a really cruel joke, or Boris had honestly kidnapped them. Tyson shook his head, trying to think rationally. He was growing more anxious by the second. Wyatt wasn't the kind of person who would just make something like this up, and if Kai did, something was seriously wrong with him. Reality hit him like a ton of bricks. Him and Kai both were about to relive a nightmare.

Tyson sprinted out the door and down to his car.

* * * * *

Tyson banged on the door to Rei's house. Before that, he had driven to Kenny's place and told him what had happened, then dragged him to Rei's to fill him in as well. Presently, Kenny was standing beside him holding his ever-present laptop. Tyson impatiently slammed his fist against the door again. 

"Rei! Open the—"

The door was flung open, and a very annoyed looking neko-jin appeared. "Tyson, would you—"

"Rei, listen to me! There's no time for chit-chat, Kai's been kidnapped!" Tyson yelled. Rei's eyes widened, and he stepped away from the door, allowing them room to pass. Once inside, Rei shut the door and turned to Tyson. 

"What are you talking about?" 

Tyson stuck the note in his face, and Rei's amber eyes scanned over it. His jaw dropped, and he glared up at Tyson. 

"What the hell is this?"

"Wyatt wrote it! It's true, I saw the blood on the floor!" 

"What blood?"

"Kai's!" 

"Tyson, why don't you start from the beginning," Kenny broke in, seeing as this was getting them nowhere. 

Tyson took a deep breath. "Okay, this morning, Kai and I went to go see Voltaire. Well, Kai did, I just waited for him in the car. Voltaire disowned him and cut him off from his inheritance, and Kai was really upset. He said that Voltaire wanted him to go continue with his plans to make the cyber bit-beast, or whatever. Kai refused, and we both went back home. We had planned to go out at eight today, after Kai got some rest. Well, I come by at eight, and no one's there. I checked everywhere, and it seemed like no one had been in there for hours. Then I saw this note on Wyatt's bed, and there were bloodstains on the floor and some on the door. Boris took them, and he shot Kai! They're both gone and I have no idea where the hell they are!" 

Rei was too busy trying to sort out what Tyson had just said to say anything. After a moment, he spoke. 

"Okay, let me get this straight. Boris came and took both Wyatt and Kai?" 

"Yes!" Tyson was rather distraught. "I don't know where they are, or what he's planning to do…" 

Rei shook his head. "Call the police." 

"I did at Kenny's place. They're on the case, but how many other kidnapping cases do they get everyday? Just think about it," Tyson said, walking over to Rei's window. He pushed aside the white lace curtains and gazed outside. For the first time in a very long time, Rei saw tears shimmering in his chocolate colored eyes. The raven-haired blader cocked his head slightly, his brows knitted together. 

"Tyson, are you and Kai… together?" he asked. Tyson lowered his eyes. 

"Yeah," he said softly. There was another question weighing heavily on Rei's mind. He hesitated slightly. 

"Do you know… does Kai… does he hate me?" 

Tyson paused before answering. "I don't know. He might have said it a few times, but that was when what happened was fresh in his mind. You really hurt him, Rei. A lot. You made him think that love didn't exist. I'd never seen him so… depressed." He shook his head. "Really, it's amazing what a huge impact you had on him." 

"Well, I'm not exactly proud of what I did." 

Tyson turned from the window and looked at Rei. "Why'd you do it?" 

He blinked. "What, break it off with Kai?" 

"Yeah." 

Rei shook his head and sighed. "I wasn't in love with him. I didn't even know what love was at the time. It was a crush that stayed with me for years, but nothing more. I thought Kai really was the one for me, but he wasn't. The day I met Caleb was one of the best days of my life, but also one of the worst, because I knew I had to tell Kai where we stood. I don't love him the way I love Caleb, but I do love him as a friend and for the wonderful person that he is. I never wanted to hurt him. I just wish… I wish I hadn't been stupid enough to tell him that I loved him when I didn't." 

"I don't think you guys are ever going to be the same."

Rei nodded sadly, but without resistance. "I know." 

Tyson turned back to the window with a frustrated sound. "I don't know what to do! I have no clue as to where I should even start!" 

Rei laid the note on the table. "The police are on it… I don't think there's anything you can do. Unless we hear word on where they are or something, we're stuck."

"No!" Tyson turned again. "There has to be something, anything I can do!" 

Kenny sat down at the table and opened his laptop. Tyson watched desperately. 

"Isn't there something we can do, Chief?" he asked. Kenny paused. 

"I'm afraid not. Maybe you could go back to Kai's dorm room and see if there's anything that could be a lead, but—no, wait, the police would already be doing that." Kenny scanned the screen critically. "If I could just find out where—"

"The Abbey!" Tyson yelled. Rei raised an eyebrow.

"Tyson, that's in Russia, and it was destroyed a long time ago," Kenny said absently. "They must have built some secret underground headquarters somewhere." 

"Can you find out where?" Tyson asked. 

"It's not likely," Kenny said. "This is top-secret stuff. They've probably had their tails watched carefully by the government, so they've definitely learned how to do this stuff without getting caught. These are professionals we're dealing with." 

"So maybe we should let the professionals handle this," Rei said, looking at Tyson. 

"No way! I mean, they're obviously helping too, but we have to do something!"

"Tyson, this isn't a game! Boris is a very dangerous man, and one wrong move from us could mean the end for Kai or Wyatt." 

Tyson glared at him. "I know that. But I'm not going to just sit around and do nothing while Kai goes through whatever hell they have planned for him." 

Kenny looked up, and could almost see sparks shooting from the intensity of Tyson and Rei's defiant stares. Rei's eyes narrowed and he looked away first, flipping his hair over his shoulder as he turned toward Kenny. 

"You're welcome to stay as long as you like," he said, stalking toward the hall. He disappeared into a bedroom. Kenny looked up at a seething Tyson.

"He doesn't understand," Tyson said angrily. He heard Rei talking to Caleb in the bedroom. Some of his anger dissipated as he heard someone sniffling, as if they had been crying. Kenny tapped obliviously on his keyboard, and Tyson quietly crept closer to the bedroom, curiosity eating at him. He took a peek in time to see Rei kiss the younger boy's golden hair. 

"It's okay," Rei said softly, hugging him gently. Caleb was sobbing quietly into Rei's chest. 

"No, it's not, you know it's not!" Caleb cried, his voice muffled. Rei opened his eyes, and Tyson gasped slightly at the sight of such deep pain in his amber depths. 

"I love you, Caleb. Now hush, you need to rest. It's all going to be okay," Rei said. 

"I love you, too… I love you so much…" 

Tyson turned away, and leaned against the wall, embarrassed to have witnessed such a private moment. He bit his lip, knowing that something was wrong. That look of pain in Rei's eyes… and Caleb's brokenhearted crying… there couldn't be a problem with their relationship since the two were so obviously in love. Then what? He sighed and cast his gaze at the ceiling. After a moment, he closed his eyes, and felt a warm tear trickle down his cheek. 

"Kai, please be okay," he whispered. 

* * * 

TBC

* * * 

Rei and Caleb's little problem isn't going to come up again for a while… I think. So, you wonderful people are just going to have to suffer through a bit of suspense. ^_^ It's okay, you can do it! Anyway, I had planned to make this chapter a little longer, but this seemed like a good stopping point. -_-;; So, next chapter we can plunge right into Kai's wonderfully horrid circumstances. *evil grin* Let's see… Tala should be in the next chapter. Review please, and thank you! 


	12. Playing God

Okay, I feel like such a moron! I NEVER NOTICED THAT I HAD BEEN SAYING TYSON'S EYES WERE BROWN WHEN THEY'RE REALLY BLUE THIS ENTIRE TIME until Kenren19 pointed it out. Thanks a ton for telling me. Sheesh, I can't believe I never noticed. o.O Also, I'd like to thank JadesRose for reviewing every single chapter (minus chapter five, but that's okay) in one go! ^_^ I'm so happy I have a new reader. Thank you! And for the rest of you, I love you. *bows* 

Oh yeah, a lot of you are wondering about whether Max is going to make an appearance. He will eventually be in it, but his role isn't going to be exceptionally huge. But he will have a part! I'll try to remember to let you know a chapter before he shows up. ^_^ Enjoy. 

Chapter Twelve

* * * * *

When Kai awoke, he found himself on a bed in an average-sized, unfamiliar bedroom. His eyes took a moment to focus on his surroundings, and he blinked slowly. With a pained grunt, he pushed himself upright, and then gently held his head. Dizziness swarmed his vision, and he kept still for a second until it passed. 

The crisp, white sheets had slipped down when he had sat up, and he suddenly realized he was shirtless. Someone had bandaged his shoulder, and it had stopped bleeding. He was still feeling the effects of the tranquilizer, but as the minutes crept by, his mind was getting clearer, his thoughts sharper. He cast his gaze around the room. There was a small table beside his bed with a matching chair pushed neatly underneath. Draped across the chair was a clean white shirt. Kai reached for it, and absently wondered where his bloodstained one was. Probably in an incinerator. 

Pulling the shirt on, he eased out of bed. With no small amount of difficulty, he managed to get the shirt on without hurting his already painfully throbbing shoulder further. He stood slowly, and when he was sure he wasn't going to keel over, he ventured over to the small bathroom to the right of the door. Stumbling inside, he flicked up the light switch, and the room was filled with luminosity. A mirror threw his reflection back at him, and Kai brushed his bangs away from his gray eyes. He left the lavatory quickly, and sighed, leaning against the doorframe. 

He was worried about Wyatt. He had no idea where they had taken him. He pinched the bridge of his nose, and went to the door. Upon opening it, he discovered there was a guard loitering outside of it. 

"I'm under strict orders from Boris to bring you to the lab as soon as you are able," he said, straightening and looking more alert. Kai blew out his breath.

"I don't give a damn. Where's Wyatt?" 

"Come with me." The guard looked him in the eyes. "We can do this easily, or…" He rested a hand on his gun, while the other twirled around a pair of metal handcuffs. "We can do this the hard way." 

Kai's face remained impassive. He was stubborn, he knew, but he was also well aware of the fact that he was not stupid. He shrugged resignedly. "Lead the way." 

"'Atta boy." 

They walked in agreeable silence. Kai blinked nervously, wondering what was awaiting him. Their dark shadows danced on the walls, and he absently thought about what time it was. Past nightfall, he guessed. Kai closed his eyes briefly. He knew that Tyson would have come by his dorm at eight, and he wondered what he had made of his and Wyatt's absence. It wouldn't be too hard to come up with a reasonable solution; he also knew he had left quite a bit of blood on the carpet. 

The guard stopped, and Kai snapped out of his reverie. 

"I have to handcuff you here," he said, holding out the cuffs. Kai raised an eyebrow in question.

"Why?"

"Boris's orders. I suppose he doesn't want you messing anything up, or trying to make a break for it." He stepped up closer to Kai, and paused. "Boris mentioned something about an injury?" 

Kai snorted. "That maniac took a shot at me." 

"Where?"

Kai gestured to his shoulder. The guard nodded. 

"I'll cuff your hands in front of you, then. Less painful," he added. Kai sighed, and held out his wrists. The guard snapped the cold, metal cuffs in place, and then led him to a door marked simply with 'Lab.' He opened it and they both stepped inside.

The room was very spacious, and filled with computers, electronics, and various other whirring devices. Kai swept his gaze further, and saw strange, cylinder shaped glass containers big enough to hold a person. They rested on an electronic base complete with dozens of buttons and gadgets. He felt his apprehension grow. 

"I see you made it with no casualties," Boris chimed pleasantly from his wheelchair. Kai looked over at him, and then felt a surge of surprise when he saw a familiar redhead leaning against a wall a few feet away, arms lazily crossed, looking quite bored. Kai hadn't seen Tala in years. He hadn't changed much, except that he'd grown. If he remembered correctly, Tala was twenty by now, the same age as him. Kai's eyes narrowed, and he wondered just whose side Tala was on. 

Tala's sky blue eyes lifted, and he looked slightly startled to see Kai glaring at him. He glared right back with a "what-the-hell-did-I-do-to-piss-you-off-now?" look. Kai looked away, muttering under his breath. Another door opened, and a much rougher guard appeared, shoving Wyatt into the room. The brown-haired boy whimpered. 

"Wyatt!" Kai lunged forward, only to be stopped by the guard who had never left his side as he yanked him backwards painfully by his shoulder. Kai fell to his knees. Wyatt looked up.

"Kai!" he yelled. The guard growled, and told him to harshly shut up while shoving him again. Wyatt stumbled, and Kai felt rage boiling inside of him at the harsh treatment of his friend. Tala's eyes followed idly, but he never left his place by the wall. Kai felt like slapping him.  

"Don't touch him," Kai ground out, ignoring the pain in his shoulder. Wyatt's eyes locked with his, sending him a frightened look. Kai bit his lip. Boris cleared his throat. 

"Welcome to my lab," he said, lacing his fingers together. Tala yawned widely. Boris gestured at Kai's guard, and he pulled Kai to his feet and led him toward Boris. They stopped a few feet in front of his wheelchair. Kai looked at him darkly. 

"I'm going to offer you a proposal, Kai," Boris continued. "Join us. You can become the president of this company, and oversee the making of our cyber bit-beasts, which will make us the most powerful people on this planet. You'll be rich and dominant over us all. What more could you ask for?"

"I've told you a million times, I'm not going to join you," Kai spat. "Why can't you get that through your head?" 

Boris sat back and sighed. "I didn't want it to come to this, really. But you've simply left me with no choice." 

Kai cocked his head slightly, and saw Tala look away. Boris went on.

"Over the years, we've had some of the most influential scientists come our way. We also had this problem on our hands: you are the only one who can control the cyber bit-beast of Black Dranzer, our most powerful one, and you simply won't cooperate. So, we've come up with a solution." Boris steered over to the cylindrical machines Kai had been looking at first. "We've found a way to make another copy of any given human." 

Kai's stomach lurched. "You're going to make another me?" 

Boris gave him a sinister smile. "In layman's terms, yes, we're going to make another you. It's an extensive process, though, it takes quite a while."

Kai shook his head. "You can't do that. It's not so simple to play God." 

"And we're well aware of that. There's one slight problem, though. If you're not strong enough to take it, it eventually kills you." 

Wyatt made a panicky noise, and Kai growled. "Just how do you think you're going to go about doing this? I'm not exactly the most willing guy around."  

Boris smiled again, and gestured toward Wyatt and the rough guard. The guard smirked, and pushed Wyatt hard towards them. Wyatt yelped, and stumbled again, and Kai broke into a run to him. 

"Would you stop shoving him, you brainless moron?" Kai yelled. Wyatt clung to Kai's good shoulder, shaking in fear. Kai's guard was beside him in a flash, and Kai turned to him. 

"What the hell is wrong with that guy?" he asked angrily. "He's hurting Wyatt, and I won't stand for that." 

"Just be glad that Dan's not your guard," he replied dryly. 

"I'd rather him be mine than Wyatt's."

"Kai, I'm okay… really," Wyatt said, putting on a brave face. Kai once again felt like the lowest scum on the earth to have let Wyatt get caught up in all this. 

"If you don't cooperate, the pained screams of your little friend will haunt you for the rest of your life," Boris said, arching an eyebrow. "You're a smart boy; I know you can figure out what I'm saying." 

Kai's blood froze, but he managed to keep a straight face. He knew that Boris had just called his biggest weakness, and that it was all over. 

"Kai, I'm sorry, this is all my fault!" Wyatt cried in dismay. Kai shook his head. 

"You're not the one to blame."

"Yes, I am, at least partially. They're making you do whatever they say, and you're going along with it because you don't want me hurt," Wyatt said, sniffling. Kai admitted to himself that what Wyatt said was indeed true, but still, that didn't make him the one at fault. There was no one to blame but Boris, and possibly Voltaire, although Kai hadn't seen hide or hair of him since he had left the prison. 

Dan came forward, and yanked Wyatt away. Kai's guard kept a firm grip on Kai to make it impossible for him to physically retaliate, and Kai cursed him mentally. Besides, what possible harm could he do with his hands cuffed? 

"Leave him alone!" Kai shouted. Tala finally decided that he'd seen enough, and pushed himself off the wall. Kai's eyes swept over to him, wondering what he was going to do. 

"Dan, for fuck's sake, are you trying to kill the kid?" Tala asked, sauntering closer with his arms crossed. "Can't you see he's terrified?" 

Dan growled. "Shut your mouth, Tala." 

Tala's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Uh, no?" 

Boris steered over to them, and Dan immediately straightened, and let his grip on Wyatt loosen. Wyatt was shaking pathetically, and while Dan looked as if he was slightly fearful of Boris, Tala certainly didn't. The redhead brazenly walked over and took Wyatt by the arm, pulling him away from Dan. Kai saw his guard's mouth twitching upwards in an amused smile. 

"What's your name?" Kai whispered, looking back at Tala and Wyatt. The guard looked startled. 

"Oh, me? It's Sam," he said. Kai nodded faintly, watching Tala intently. Wyatt was still looking fearful, but more curiosity was showing on his face. Kai watched in disbelief as Tala led Wyatt away and looped an arm around his neck loosely. 

"You don't have to pay an attention to that idiot, Dan, over there," Tala said loftily. Dan suppressed his rage and held still. 

"Oh… okay," Wyatt said timidly. Kai sent Tala a quizzical glance, and Tala infuriatingly ignored him. Kai turned to Sam and demanded that he remove the handcuffs.

"Go ahead," Boris called out. "We'll be running our first test in a minute, anyway." 

Tala stopped and turned around. Concern reflected in his eyes. Sam removed the cuffs, and Kai rubbed his wrists gingerly. Wyatt sucked his breath in.

"What are they going to do to him?" he asked fearfully. Tala pressed his lips together in a grimace. 

"Damn it," he said softly. Wyatt heard him and looked up, worried for Kai. He tugged on Tala's arm, and he absently looked down at him. 

"What?"

"What are they going to do to Kai?" Wyatt repeated, tired of being left in the dark. Tala sighed.

"You see that thing over there?" Tala pointed to the cylindrical machine. "That's where they scan everything about you. If they're going to make another Kai, they have to know everything about him first, like blood type, genetics, blah, blah, the list goes on. That alone is a long process, and takes weeks. You get inside, and you're scanned. The thing is… when they do, you're open to a lot of radiation."

Wyatt paused. "And?" he pressed. Tala shook his head. 

"It's different with different people. Sometimes it's too much for a human. It killed two people I used to know." 

Wyatt gasped. "But… but then Kai's in danger! You can't let him do that!" 

Tala sent him a withering glare. "There's nothing you or I can do about it." 

Boris was barking orders to the scientists and lab staff in the room. Sam made sure he was always right next to Kai, watching him closely. Boris had warned him that if he gave him even the tiniest bit of leeway, Kai would succeed in ruining their plans, and Sam did not want to be the one who messed everything up. 

Kai, in spite of all that was happening around him, was suddenly struck by the thought that if he didn't make it out alive, he would never see Tyson again. Overwhelmed by sudden sadness, Kai's eyes grew disheartened, and he wished that he could have at least said goodbye before all this insanity started. He didn't want Tyson involved at all, but it hurt him deeply that he might never feel safe in his arms again. Kai took a deep breath, and cursed himself harshly for being so weak. 

He was led to the cylindrical machine, and a member of the lab staff had the glass door open. Kai surveyed it without conviction. 

"You just get inside, and we'll do the rest," Boris said. "And if you decide you don't want to… well, I'm sure you'll make the right decision. Isn't that right, Wyatt?" he sneered. Kai glanced at Tala and Wyatt briefly. 

Wyatt was shaking. "No! Kai, don't!" he yelled. Tala looked at him in surprise. Kai turned, his expression matching Tala's. 

"Wyatt…?"

"No! Kai, you could die!" Wyatt broke free of Tala's hold and ran forward. Boris growled, and Dan stepped forward, a ferocious look on his face. Tala tensed. 

"Get him inside," Boris snapped. Before Kai could say or do anything, someone roughly pushed him inside the machine. The door clicked shut behind him. Kai stumbled slightly, and turned. Dan reached Wyatt's side, and grabbed his arm. Wyatt struggled. 

"No! Let him out, he could die!" he cried. Dan raised his fist, ready to knock Wyatt's lights out. Kai saw this, and slammed his own fist against the glass in frustration. 

"Wyatt!" His voice was muffled through the glass. Sam lithely stepped forward and intercepted Dan's fist. The bigger man's eyes flashed in anger. 

"What are you doing?" he demanded. Sam pushed Dan and Wyatt apart. Wyatt staggered backwards. Boris growled. 

"What is going on with you two?" he demanded. Dan made a gravelly sound in his throat. 

"I think Sam likes the kid," Dan sneered. "Defendin' him, an' all." 

Sam stood defiantly. "I'm not going to let you beat up on him, Dan. He's a hostage, not your punching bag." 

"Or your wife," Tala muttered. Dan growled, and Boris glared at the four of them. 

"Have you all forgotten just who is in charge in this room?" he asked in a dangerously low voice. Tala crossed his arms again, and leaned against a wall, looking away from Boris. Wyatt glanced around desperately. 

"Please… why do you want to do this to Kai? He could die," Wyatt said pityingly. Boris looked at the brown-haired boy for a moment before turning back to the scientists in waiting to start the test on Kai. Wyatt opened his mouth again, but Sam stopped him.

"Just keep your mouth shut, it's not going to do any good," he informed him softly. Dan mumbled something under his breath and crossed his arms. 

"Turn it on," Boris said, sitting back in his wheelchair. 

Kai's breathing accelerated. He had heard what Wyatt had said about him being in danger of death, and the dream that he had had that night in Tyson's room suddenly came back to him. He remembered vividly looking Death in the eye, and shuddered. He wasn't ready to die, but what could he do now? He closed his eyes, and felt electrodes taking their place on his temples. 

Silver metallic cuffs came from the base, and Kai watched as they snapped around his wrists and ankles. His blood froze, and he remembered the first part of the dream. The thorny rose stems wrapping around him, holding him down… it felt exactly the same. He was fighting panic now, and struggled to keep his composure. The dream was all coming back to him. He could see the flying rose petals, the glinting thorns, and… 

The wall.

Kai moaned in mental agony. He could see it clearly. He could see Tyson's soiled body against the filthy wall, he could see the knives encrusted with dried blood cruelly thrust right through him. Kai's chest was heaving in anguish, his eyes seeing something that no one else could. 

"What's going on?" Boris asked.

The scientists looked puzzled at the readings they were receiving. "He's having… some kind of visualization. A dream."

"Why?"

"We're not sure. Something must have triggered an image in his mind."

Wyatt was clearly worried, and Tala was watching in curiosity. Boris quickly ran out of patience. 

"Well, whatever it is, we don't have time for it. Start the scanning, now!" 

Kai's eyes felt moist, and he almost cried. He thought about the first time he had had that dream. Tyson had been there for him. To comfort him. The images were chilling, and he knew that if Tyson were here, everything would be all right. 

"Starting, sir," a scientist said. He typed in something and flipped a tiny switch.  

A red light filled the cylinder, and Kai felt static electricity on his skin. He was aware of a buzzing sound. The air felt thick, and reeked of ozone. Tingles ran up and down his body, and he felt his hair rising slightly. The red light saturated every corner, and he shut his eyes. 

Wyatt looked at Tala fearfully, and saw the red light mirroring in his sky blue eyes. Sam was watching impassively. Boris's eyes were glowing in cruel ecstasy. 

The air was so thick, it was almost suffocating. Kai took in a shallow breath and felt nauseous. The cold metal cuffs were uncomfortable, and his shoulder was protesting loudly. He cracked his eyes open and looked down, discovering that the red light was actually millions of tiny pinpricks of luminosity. They swarmed maddeningly, and Kai felt dizzy. He shut his eyes again in time to miss a bright red laser scan him from top to bottom.  

Tala blew out his breath loudly, and seconds later, the light disappeared and the machine stopped. Wyatt whimpered and fidgeted with his hands. 

"First scanning process complete," a scientist said, looking critically at the charts that were flowing out of a machine in sheets. Boris sat back contentedly. Sam left Wyatt and walked over to the machine as a lady scientist opened the door. The cuffs unlocked and Kai slowly stepped out, a slender hand holding onto the side for support. He let out a sigh, and Wyatt came scampering over. 

"Kai! Are you okay?" he asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. Wyatt looked into Kai's gray eyes and bit his lip. "Kai…?" 

"I'm okay," Kai said, not sounding convincing at all. Wyatt felt tears pooling in his eyes as he watched Sam take a hold of Kai's arm, beginning to lead him out of the lab. 

"I just need some rest, that's all…" Kai's soft voice floated back over his shoulder. Sam and Kai walked passed Tala, who was staring at the other side of the room. He didn't turn his head. After the door clicked shut behind them, Tala turned and left the room without a word. 

Wyatt felt tears slipping down his cheeks, and he ran his sleeve over his eyes. He sniffled softly and heard Dan's footsteps approaching. The burly man stopped in front of him.  

"Come with me," he said gruffly. Wyatt complied without a word, and they left the room in silence. 

* * *

TBC

* * *

Well, I really hate this chapter. I love drama and action and all that fast-paced stuff, but I just can't write it to satisfy myself! But oh, well… the next chapter should make me happier. Hopefully. I guess you can sort of tell if Tala is good or bad in this fic. Next chapter should make his role definite. This chapter is not proofread. Review please? 


	13. Correspondence

Hey, guys. ^^ Thanks for all your great comments and encouragement. I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this! Thank you, thank you, and thank you. On a different note, I'm really sorry about the huge empty spaces at the end of all the chapters! When I upload it as a web page, I keep forgetting to delete the extra pages I didn't use. ;_; But sometimes, it can't be helped if I use only the top of a page. The rest of it will be blank no matter what I do. 

Chapter Thirteen

* * * * *

The only sound that reached Kai's ears were the sounds of the night: crickets chirping, bullfrogs calling, and the occasional hoot of an owl. He was resting on his bed with a hand over his eyes. A severe headache was threatening to form right above the bridge of his nose. The room was semi dark, for he had quickly turned off the only lamp on the table beside his bed, but the moon was full that night, and reflected a silver glow. 

He did not hear the knob to his door turning, or the squeak of the hinges as they were opened. The person who had entered shut the door after stepping inside, and Kai moved his hand to see whom it was. 

"Tala," he stated, returning his hand to its previous position. The redhead walked to his bed and peered down. 

"You mind if I intrude?" he asked in mock politeness. Kai sighed and winced.

"You're already in, aren't you?" 

An amused smile twitched around his lips. "You haven't changed at all." 

"You'd be surprised," Kai said softly. He heard the scraping of a chair being pulled out from under his desk, and opened his eyes in time to see Tala sit down. Kai pushed himself upright and sat up on the bed. 

"You can lie down if you want, I don't care," Tala said, crossing his legs. Kai raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't do it out of respect for you." 

"Ah. I see." Tala leaned back and crossed his arms as well. Kai rubbed his eyes. His headache was now throbbing painfully. 

"Why are you here, Tala?" Kai asked. 

"Here as in your room, or here as in Biovolt?"

Kai shrugged. "Both, I guess."

Tala sighed. "I never left," he said simply. "After the World Tournament, we all came back with Boris and he started this whole cyber bit-beast thing. And I'm here in your room because I wanted to see how you were doing. I heard you got shot."

Kai rolled his eyes. "Yeah, in the shoulder. Now, stop being so vague. Whose side are you on?" 

"I wasn't aware there were sides to choose from." 

Kai glared at him. "Do I have to spell out the fucking words? You're either with Boris or against him, you moron." 

"Watch your language. Damn." 

Kai pinched the bridge of his nose and stood. Tala's eyes followed him as he went to the bathroom and flicked on the light. The slate-haired boy turned on the water and ran his hands underneath it. After a moment of watching Kai absently mess with the stream, Tala stood and leaned against the bathroom doorframe. 

"Kai… what are you doing?" 

"Getting away from you." There was a dark look in his eyes. Tala was quiet for a moment. 

"I'm not supporting Boris and the way he wants to make copies of people," he said finally. "If that's what you wanted to hear. I personally don't think it can be done the way he says it can be and I won't until I actually see living proof." 

"He hasn't done it before?" Kai asked. Tala shook his head, and Kai sighed. 

"Who's that kid that was with Dan?" Tala asked, running a finger up and down the wooden frame. Kai didn't answer. Tala waited a minute, and then reached over and cut the water off. "That's driving me bloody insane. Cut it out." 

Kai pulled down a white towel off the rack and dried his hands. "That was Wyatt," he said loosely. When he didn't say anymore, Tala blew his breath out agitatedly. 

"Are you going to expound?"

Kai walked past him and sat down on his bed, fidgeting with the towel in his hands. "We go to college together. He's my roommate," Kai said. Tala returned to his seat in the chair. 

"Seems like a nice kid."

"Mm. He is." Kai gently lowered his head into his hands and rubbed his eyes. "I feel like such a bastard for letting him get caught up in all this." 

Tala shrugged slightly. "It's not like you could have done anything about it." 

"That doesn't change the fact that it's still my fault." 

The redhead paused. "You said I'd be surprised at how much you've changed. Well, I haven't seen much difference. You still act like the world revolves around you." 

"Tala, just… shut up." 

"So after the Worlds, what'd you do?" Tala asked, pointedly ignoring Kai's request. 

"I finished school and then I went to college, but it took me quite a damn while to get accepted, thanks to Voltaire."

"What about your teammates? The Blade Breakers. Whatever happened to them?"

"What do you mean what happened to them? They have lives, you know. Other than beyblading." 

Tala smirked. "Okay, so where are they now?" 

"Max is in America. The rest of them are still here." Kai was gazing at the ground absently, wondering just what Tyson was doing at this exact moment. After a moment, he spoke again. "What about the Demolition Boys? Where's the rest of your team?" 

Tala's face grew impassive. "They're gone."

"Where to?"

"They're dead." 

Kai raised his eyebrow slightly, concealing most of his shock, and looked up. "What happened?" 

"Well, they didn't go along with Boris and his little plans, so he was giving them the same treatment he gave you. Ian was the first to go… the radiation was too much for him. His body couldn't handle it." Tala's hands grew tense. "I remember that night… I stayed with him in the dark for hours. He was in a lot of pain, and told me not to be sad for him. He knew he was going to die. He welcomed it. In the morning, they took his body away and acted as if nothing had happened. Sure, Boris was upset that his plans were temporarily set back, but nothing more. Fucking bastard." 

Kai blinked, too stunned to say anything. He had never liked Ian… he had never liked any of Tala's team, but to hear that they were dead was upsetting. He swallowed. "And Spencer? Bryan?" he asked softly. 

"Spencer died similarly. I didn't stay with him, though; he passed in the infirmary during the day." Tala hesitated for a moment. "Bryan… he committed suicide." 

"He killed himself?" Kai asked in dismay. Tala nodded.

"If he hadn't, I know for a fact that he would be alive right now. He was stronger, much stronger than me. He had the physical and mental strength to withstand almost anything. He left me a suicide note. It said that he was tired of it all. Spencer and Ian were lucky, according to him. He apologized for having to leave me all alone, and told me what a great captain I had been for the team. I stumbled on his body when I went to see him…"

"Tala, stop. I'm… sorry," Kai said. "I didn't know how much you'd been through." 

Tala stayed silent for a moment before shrugging slightly, looking at the ground. "It's okay, now. I think I handled it quite well. I don't have a problem talking about it." 

"Damn," Kai sighed, rubbing his eyes again. "I can't believe they're really gone. It's just… shocking." 

"People come and go. Death is part of life." 

Kai looked up. "But those were your teammates. I used to be the captain of the Blade Breakers; I know what kind of bond you develop with them." 

Tala looked at him suddenly, a funny look on his face. "You're in a relationship." 

"What?" Kai sputtered. 

"I can tell." Tala smiled. "Yeah, I can really tell. It's so obvious." 

"What? How can you tell?" 

"Your outlook on life has completely changed. I guess you are a little different, now. So, is it anyone I know?" 

Kai shook his head. "How did you do that?"

"So, you are dating someone." Tala smirked in triumph. Kai looked away, thinking about Tyson. He missed him terribly, and would give anything just to see his smiling face once more. He dragged his fingers down his own face, growling in annoyance at Tala's pointed stare. 

"You're thinking about that person," he said. "I can see it all over your face." 

"Go away," Kai muttered. Tala smiled faintly, never breaking eye contact with the slate haired blader.

"Ehrm…" Kai was getting anxious. Tala's sky blue eyes were piercing, and it felt like his very soul was bared to the other boy. He finally slammed his fist into his other hand.

"It's Tyson. Damn. Stop looking at me." 

Tala sat back in content. "Tyson, eh? That loudmouthed kid who stole the title of the World Champ?" 

Kai glared at him unappreciatively. "No, that loudmouthed kid who earned the title of World Champion." 

"Uh-huh. Whatever. You must really like him, though. Is he your first love?" 

Kai looked away. "I've had… another relationship. I—damn, Tala! How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Make me open up so quickly… I usually wouldn't dream about saying this stuff to anyone, but here I am, about to spill my guts to you, of all people." 

Tala arched an eyebrow. "Me, of all people? I'm so deeply hurt." 

"You know, you've changed a lot, too. You used to be so…"

"Cold? Uncaring?" Tala watched as Kai nodded somewhat uncomfortably. "I guess it's just the way things have all turned out. I've been alone for so long, that I don't really care anymore. I don't mind loneliness. It's kind of strange. If I had been a bubbly ball of joy when I was young, then I'd probably be the exact opposite today. But I was a heartless kid. Now that I've seen how unfair life is, I just stopped fighting it. It's easier just to let go and live on. Sure, I may not be the happiest guy around, but being apathetic beats the hell out of being depressed."

Kai had a distant look in his eyes. "You've really changed."

"And so have you." 

Kai gazed out the window, and Tala's eyes wandered elsewhere. The room grew silent. There was a constant ache in Kai's heart where he felt Tyson should be. He sighed and shuddered, feeling a sudden tremor go up his spine. Tala looked up.

"You all right?" he asked. Kai closed his eyes momentarily. There was a pressure building right at the bridge of his nose, and he shook his head. His hands moved up instinctively, and Tala rose slightly from his chair. Kai sneezed, and blood began to trickle out of his nose. 

For a fleeing moment, Tala felt a stab of fear, but it was gone just as fast as it had come. He stood and went to the bathroom, returning with a wad of tissue. Kai was cursing colorfully, and Tala sat down beside him, handing him the tissue. 

"It's because of the radiation," Tala explained. Streaks of crimson were fast soaking through the white tissue. "It wreaks havoc on your body."

"I see," Kai muttered. He sniffled and groaned, getting up and walking to the bathroom. Tala watched him.

"Need any help?"

"I got it." 

The redhead stood and stretched. He himself had been under the same treatment as Kai for a few weeks now. The radiation seemed to have a much lesser effect on him, though. He had been fine for so long that he wondered daily if one day, it was all going to catch up with him and he would suddenly drop dead.

"I'm going to go now," Tala called out, opening the door. Kai grunted in response and turned the water on. Tala stepped outside, closing the door behind him. Sam was balancing a chair on the back legs whist leaning against the wall with his feet up on a stool, beside Kai's door. Tala arched a brow at him.

"What? We guards can get comfortable, too." 

Tala nodded slowly. "Right. How long you going to be out here?" 

"Until Boris says otherwise. Or, until I get bored, whichever suits you best." 

"Kai's nose is bleeding."

"He's a big boy. He can take care of himself." 

Tala gave him a pointed stare. "Ian's nose bled on the first day of his treatment, too. And Spencer's." 

Sam didn't meet his gaze. "So, you're saying that Kai's going to die, just like they did?" 

"No, I'm just saying that his nose is bleeding." Tala began to stalk away. 

"What do you want me to do about it?" Sam called out. Tala ignored him and continued down the darkened hall to his room. He let himself in quietly and sat down at his desk, pulling out a sheet of paper and a pen. He flicked a small lamp on and began to write. 

Twenty minutes later, Tala folded the now-filled paper into thirds and slipped it in an envelope. He stood up and left his room, sealing the envelope as he walked. His footsteps hardly made a sound, and he stopped at the back gate, which was sealed and complete with uniformed officials marching about. Biovolt had screwed up once already; they were taking no chances.

There was a small door concealed behind a staircase, and Tala let himself inside. He went down a dark path until he came to a room with dozens of illuminated screens. A single woman sat idly in a chair, chewing on the tip of a pen. Tala cleared his throat, and she looked up.

"Tala?"

"Hi. You still in the business of delivering letters?" 

She pushed her chair back slowly, and stood. She had long, brown hair, and beautiful dark eyes. The white lab coat she wore fitted snugly around her figure. She twirled a strand of hair around her finger, looking thoughtful.

"Maybe. Why?" 

Tala sighed. Her name was Jazzlyn, and Tala knew that Ian had been giving her letters to deliver to some old friends before he died. She had her ways of sneaking out, and could hold her own against any man, despite the harmlessly gorgeous look she wore. 

"I'm just doing an unasked favor. Don't worry; I didn't give anything away about Biovolt. Can you deliver it?"

"It's not about whether I can, it's whether I will. Who's it to?" 

"Tyson Kinomiya. Kai's boyfriend." 

She raised a perfectly curved eyebrow. "Boris' latest experiment has a boyfriend?"

"Yeah. Kai and I… we go way back, and letting the one person who loves him know at least that he's still alive is just something I have to do."

She took the letter from him. "You know I'm going to read it. I don't trust you very much." 

"That's fine, there's nothing personal." Tala handed over a scrap of paper with two addresses. "The first one is Tyson's dorm room, and the second one is if you can't reach Tyson. A guy named Rei lives there, and just by watching, Kai and him looked pretty close. I hope they didn't have a fight or anything, or else that letter might never get delivered."

"How'd you get these addresses?"

"I don't ask you how you deliver your letters, do I?" Tala asked cockily. Jazzlyn gave him a sly smile with a glint in her eye. 

"I see how it is. Fair enough. I'll have them delivered tonight." 

Tala turned to leave. "Thanks. Oh, and there're probably going to be a lot more, later." 

* * * * * 

Tyson trudged down the hall. Having just gotten off from work, he was tired, and wanted nothing more than to fall in his bed, and sleep. But tonight, he knew he wasn't going to be doing much sleeping. His mind had been on Kai for hours, and he also knew that he wouldn't be thinking of anyone or anything else until Kai was back, safely. He passed by Kai's room and stopped. He walked back and tried the door. It was unlocked. 

He let himself in, and saw that the police had finished their investigation of the room. It was cold and empty. Tyson closed the door behind him and went to Kai's desk. His eyes fell on the familiar snapshot Mr. Dickinson had taken after the World Tournament. He gazed at it for a moment, and then his eyes traveled down to the desk calendar. There were a few random scribbles here and there, and a few dates marked as important because of exams. He saw a heart sketched around a certain date, and realized that was the day they had gotten together. He felt tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. He missed Kai more than words could say. 

He looked up, and went to Kai's bed. It was long past midnight, and all the other students were either in bed, or gone off somewhere. The halls were deathly quiet, and Tyson didn't feel much like going to his room. He sniffed, and sat down on Kai's bed. The comforter was spread neatly, and Tyson pulled it down. He paused for a moment to kick his shoes off before slipping down beneath them. He sighed, realizing how tired he was. Brushing back his hair, he inhaled deeply, and the scent of strawberries tickled his nose from the pillow. A sad smile appeared on his lips as he thought about Kai yet again. He breathed in once more, taking in the sweet fragrance of Kai's hair. It had a vaguely soothing effect on him, and he nestled down deeper in the bed, wishing that Kai were right next to him. His eyelids grew heavy from weariness, and his breathing became rhythmic as sleep overtook him. 

* * * * *

The two of them were lying in bed together. Tyson was gazing at Kai in adoration, and Kai was staring blankly at the ceiling, oblivious to Tyson's dopey behavior. Kai sighed softly and shifted slightly, finally meeting Tyson's gaze. 

"What" he asked, wondering why Tyson wouldn't stop staring. The longhaired blader's grin got wider. 

"Nothing… it's just you." He smiled contentedly and looked up at the ceiling like Kai had been doing. Kai's eyes shifted up as well. 

"What are you thinking about?" Tyson asked. Kai paused.

"A lot of things."

"Care to expound?" 

"Life, love. Eh… sex." 

Tyson looked at him in surprise. "Sex?" 

He blushed slightly. "Not so much sex as about love." 

"Have you ever been in love?" Tyson asked. Kai glanced at him.

"If this isn't love, I don't know what is," he answered. Tyson smiled at him. Kai was sprawled lazily on the bed, one hand absently toying with his silky hair. "Just because we haven't had sex doesn't mean we're not in love," he stated. 

"You're right," Tyson affirmed with a grin. "Although some sex would probably be nice…"

"Fiend." 

Tyson laughed. "I'm just kidding." 

Conversation dwindled to a comfortable silence. Tyson saw Kai close his eyes, and Tyson sat up, leaning closer to him. He gently placed both hands on either side of Kai's head and leaned down to kiss him. Kai's eyes fluttered in surprise when he felt Tyson's lips against his, but he didn't open them. 

Tyson felt as if he could stay right there and kiss Kai all day until the end of time. He smiled, and Kai opened his eyes, breaking off the kiss as he smiled back in amusement. 

"What's so funny?" Kai asked. Tyson lay back next to him and draped an arm around his waist. Kai turned until they were facing each other, and Tyson playfully rubbed his nose with his own. 

"I don't know," he admitted with a chuckle. His grin widened, and Kai shook his head, closing his eyes again and putting an arm around Tyson's neck. 

"You're… something else," Kai said softly. Tyson pulled him to him and held him tighter. Kai breathed in deeply in contentment. 

Tyson couldn't keep a grin off his face. Simple pleasures like these quiet moments with Kai just filled him so completely with joy; he couldn't think of anything better. Everyday he marveled at the fact that Kai actually liked him for who he was. When they were younger and Tyson was still experimenting with the idea that he might like Kai as more than just a friend, the stoic captain had always acted as if Tyson was the one who lacked most in talent. He was constantly putting him down and telling him how much of a horrible blader he was, not to mention loud, obnoxious, and pigheaded. But when Tyson thought carefully, he couldn't remember Kai spending very much time away from him. Even though he was always insulting him, he was always there with him, and that had to count as something. 

"Kai, did you hate me when we were little?"

He heard him sigh softly. "Back to this again, are we?" 

"Eh…"

"Tyson, I never hated you. I was jealous of you." 

"Jealous?" Tyson's eyes widened. "You? Of me?" 

"You get along so easily with people, you dork. I couldn't tell you how many times I wanted to slap you for having such great social skills."

"What about blading? I thought you'd be jealous over something like that." 

Kai laughed. "Jealous of your blading skills? Uh, let's see. Who taught you everything you know?"

"You, sir." 

"That's right. Why would I be jealous over that?"

Tyson shrugged, and smiled. He was staring up at the ceiling again, letting his thoughts wander away. Kai's warm body beside him stirred, and Tyson loosened his hold slightly, giving him room to move. 

"Are you tired?" Kai asked sleepily. Tyson closed his eyes contentedly with a small nod. He snuggled down in the bed and let out a soft breath. The last thing he remembered before drifting off to sleep was Kai murmuring something in his ear about how much he loved him. 

* * * * *

His eyes flew open, and he felt an awful feeling of dread building up inside of him. He sat up in bed and threw the covers aside.

He was alone. 

It took him a moment to realize that he was in Kai's bed, by himself. His entire conversation with his lover had been a dream. Tyson sighed heavily, and dropped his head in his hands despondently. He felt his eyes burning with unshed tears.

"Damn…" 

It had felt so real. He sighed again, and his cell phone rang. The sudden sound caused him to jump. He reached over and picked it up, pressing a button and putting it to his ear. 

"Hello?" he greeted dully. 

"Tyson! Where have you been? I've been trying to reach you for half and hour now!" Kenny's shrill voice blasted in his ear. Tyson winced.

"Sorry, I was asleep. What's up?" 

"You have to get over here right now. Rei found a letter from Tala on the doorstep, and it's about Kai!" 

Tyson wrenched himself out of bed. "I'll be there in five minutes! Wait for me!" 

* * * 

TBC

* * *

Sorry for taking forever to get this chapter out. ^^ Hopefully this made up for the long wait. Please review. Anyway, Christmas is so close! I hope you all have a wonderful holiday. Enjoy yourselves and God bless. I'd better get to work on the next chapter. =D


	14. Shades Of Gray

Thanks for all your awesome reviews! They really keep me going. ^_^ I'm having so much fun with this! I don't know exactly how long this fic is going to be… I'm roughly estimating nineteen chapters, give or take a few. Probably take a few. ^^;; 

JadesRose: I upload these as web pages because then I don't have to worry about it being all squished together. ;D The spacing doesn't disappear. 

Enjoy.

Chapter Fourteen

* * * * *

Tyson drove like a maniac towards Rei's house. He was forced to slam on his brakes a dozen times, and he was almost positive that he had grazed another car, but he would stop for nothing. His mind was racing with what could be in that letter. He was sure it was nothing helpful, since Tala was the one who wrote it. He frowned at the thought of the redhead. Everything was so confusing. He knew that Tala and Kai had grown up together, but what did they make of each other, now? 

He drove gracelessly into Rei's driveway, and jumped out. Taking the steps two at a time, he banged on Rei's door. He heard Rei's voice yelling at someone to open the door, and was greeted by a smiling Caleb. Tyson paused momentarily, remembering the scene he witnessed earlier between Rei and Caleb. Caleb looked happy enough at the moment, but his deep, blue eyes held something beyond sorrow, like a scar that would never fade. 

"Hi, Tyson," Caleb said. He stepped aside to let him through, and Tyson bounded inside. 

"I'm here! Where's the letter?" Tyson yelled. Rei appeared in the doorway with a spatula in his hand.

"Caleb, why didn't you let Kenny get the door?" he asked, his hands resting on his slim waist. A look of annoyance crossed his features as he glanced at Kenny sitting at the table with Dizzi in front of him. Caleb shrugged and closed the door. 

"I'm okay, Rei, really." He gave him a brave grin, and Rei's face softened. Tyson felt like screaming. 

"I need to see the letter! Where is it?!" 

"Calm down, Tyson, it's over here." Kenny gestured to an open sheet of paper on the table beside him. Tyson zipped across the room and snatched it up. 

Tyson, 

            Hey. Long time no see, huh? I know you're wondering why the fuck I'm writing to you, of all people. Well, Kai told me about his relationship with you, and I just wanted to let you in on a few things. Let's get started, shall we? 

            Kai's here, at Biovolt. So is Wyatt. Problem is, I can't tell you exactly where "here" is. I've got someone delivering my letters, and even though she's one hot chick, she's not on my side. She reads through all of them, and if there's any information that could give away anything, she doesn't deliver. It's as simple as that. So, if you want to boil up a rescue plan, you're on your own. 

            Now, you're wondering just why Boris kidnapped Kai and Wyatt. Wyatt's nothing but a hostage; there's no real danger in that, unless he decides to do something really stupid. You see, Kai's got one major weakness: his friends. So, he's in a bit of a tight spot. If he doesn't do exactly what Boris says, Wyatt gets hurt, and we all know that Kai's too much of a righteous jackass to put Wyatt's life in danger. So, what Boris says, goes. 

            I should probably tell you exactly what Boris wants, in the first place. Over these past years, Boris has gone completely off his rocker. He's fucking insane. He really hates Kai, but Kai's the only one who can control Cyber-Dranzer (yeah, we're back to the whole cyber-bit-beast thing). He knows that Kai's not going to cooperate with him, so he's decided he can play God, and make copies of people. Kind of like cloning, except it's a literal copy, not starting with a baby and going from there. The treatment is a bit harsh, though. The main thing is, the body absorbs a lot of radiation, and that can kill. All my teammates are dead, by the way. Bryan killed himself, but the other two were killed by the radiation. It's not the kind that makes your hair fall out, or anything like that, it just slowly starts destroying you from the inside. Very painful. Needless to say, it's not pretty. I'll keep writing to you with how Kai's doing. 

            So, are you worried about Kai and if he can handle the radiation? I am too. 

                                                                                                                             -Tala. 

Tyson stared at the letter for a moment before slamming it down on the table. "What the HELL was that?" 

Kenny jumped. "Tyson!" 

The longhaired blader wasn't even listening. "Am I worried about Kai and the radiation? His life is in fucking danger, and Tala has the nerve to ask me if I'm worried? Take a good look at my face! Does it LOOK like I'm worried?! The one person that I love more than anything in the entire world has been kidnapped and is being forced to—"

"Tyson, would you get a grip?" Rei asked, once again appearing in the doorway, this time spatula-less. 

Tyson turned around and glared at him. "What did you just say?" he asked in a dangerously low voice. 

"Get. A. Grip." 

Kenny gulped, and Caleb's fine brows knitted together in worry. Tyson was trying very hard to restrain himself from jumping on Rei and knocking his head against the wall a few times. 

"You're telling me to get a grip?" 

"Someone has to."

Tyson growled. "Rei Kon, you have some nerve." 

Rei arched an eyebrow. "Is that so?" 

"Yes, it's so! Kai's very life is in danger, and you don't want to do a damn thing about it! What the hell is your problem, anyway? Still bitter about past love affairs? If I remember correctly, it was you who broke up with Kai, not the other way around." 

Rei's eyebrow twitched. "Tyson, you're walking on thin ice," he warned. "My life is none of your business." 

"The moment it involved my boyfriend, it became my business," Tyson spat. "Do you want Kai to die?" 

"What kind of harebrained question is that? Or course I don't want him to die!" Rei snapped. 

"You sure are acting like it. Well, let me tell you something. I'm not content just to sit on the sidelines and watch. I'm going to do something about this." 

Rei shook his head. "It's not that easy, Tyson." 

Tyson gritted his teeth. "There you go, again! You don't want me to help Kai." 

"That's not true! You just don't get it!" Rei yelled. "This is serious; you can't just go waltzing in there expecting your love for Kai to overcome anything! These people are not below killing to cover things up. This is your life at stake, and Kai's and Wyatt's as well. You're seeing things in black and white, right or wrong. Well, that's not how the world works! It's in shades of gray!" 

"I think you're the one with the problem, Rei! There's a little something called self-sacrificing love. I don't care what happens to me, as long as Kai's okay. My life doesn't matter."

"That is the most selfish thing I have ever heard in my life!"

"How so?!" 

"You're not thinking about Kai at all! Saying that is the easy way out. You get to die, and he gets to suffer in a world without you. Yeah, I'm sure he'll be real happy when he finds out about your little self-sacrificing love." Rei snorted. Tyson felt stung at Rei's words, but hid it well. 

Caleb rubbed his eyes and sighed. Their voices were so loud… 

Tyson shook his head. "It would be impossible to try and explain my love for Kai to you," he said. He was more than a little surprised when he saw Rei flinch. 

The Chinese blader turned his head away so his eyes couldn't meet with Tyson's. "And what's that supposed to mean? Are you saying that I don't know the meaning of love?" 

Tyson stammered a bit, seeing as he had really hurt Rei. "I don't know what I meant…" 

Caleb shivered, and grasped his head in his slender hands. A tiny groan escaped his mouth, and it seemed as though the ground were coming up to meet him very suddenly. Rei's ears perked up, and in a flash, he was by the younger blonde boy's side. He caught Caleb's slim figure just as his knees gave out. 

"Caleb!" He gently lowered him to the ground with the care of handling a porcelain doll. "Caleb, what's wrong? Talk to me!" 

"Uhn… Rei, stop yelling," he whispered. Rei immediately lowered his voice as he stroked Caleb's fine hair, worry eminent in his amber eyes. 

"I'm sorry, love," Rei said quietly, bringing his face down close to Caleb's. "Are you okay? What happened?" 

Caleb groaned softly. "I don't know, I just felt so weak all of a sudden…" 

"You should be in bed, and you know it." Rei gently gathered him in his arms and lifted his light frame up, proceeding to make his way to the bedroom. Tyson moved out of the way wordlessly, watching with wide eyes. The couple disappeared into the hallway. Tyson and Kenny were both quiet for a moment. 

"Do you know what's wrong with him?" Tyson asked in a hushed voice. Kenny shrugged slowly. 

"The most obvious explanation would be that he's ill, I guess. Or maybe he's going through some emotional trauma. I don't know." 

Tyson pulled up a chair beside Kenny and sat. "He's sick? He sure looks the part. He looks so… fragile." 

"That's not for sure. We shouldn't be jumping to conclusions. If Rei wants to tell us what's going on, then he can. But we're not going to go prying in his personal life. Maybe Caleb doesn't want anyone else to know… whatever he's hiding." 

Tyson sighed, and Kenny glanced at him. "I couldn't help noticing the, ah, tension, between you and Rei." 

"I don't know what's wrong with him, but it seems so much like he doesn't want to help Kai," Tyson said frustratingly. "But forget that for now. This letter." Tyson tapped the paper in front of him. "What can we get from it?" 

"Well, unless Tala's lying, we know that Kai's alive and semi-well." 

"He's in a shit-load of trouble! He could die, for Pete's sake! We have to do something about it." 

"If you ask me, I think we should wait a bit and see if more letters arrive. They could be a big help." 

Tyson blew out his breath and turned around in his chair, away from Kenny. "I know I've been acting like a total jerk lately… and I'm sorry if I hurt anyone. But this is the hardest thing I've ever faced in my life. I love Kai, I really do. I didn't know it was real, true love until I kissed him for the first time, but now I do know. I just want him back with us, safe. Why does all this crap have to happen now, just when I've found something great with him? Life is such a bitch… it's not fair at all. Kai shouldn't have to go through all this, and Rei shouldn't have to go through whatever's going on with Caleb. I shouldn't have to worry so much, and neither should you, or Max, or anyone else." Tyson reached up and wiped his eyes. "I knew that life was no picnic… but I didn't know it was this hard." 

"You don't have to apologize, Tyson. If I were in your shoes, I would be doing a lot worse." 

Tyson forced a grin. "Thanks, Chief. Really, thanks. If it weren't for you guys, I don't know what I would do." 

Kenny shrugged. "What are friends for? Anyway, the only thing to do now is wait. If we get more letters, then maybe we can figure out… something. At least we know Kai's not going to give up, and neither are we." 

Tyson nodded. "Yeah, Kai would never go down without a fight." 

* * * * *

"Ugh, I give up! Get out of my room, Tala!" Kai sat up and snatched a glass off his nightstand, throwing it at the redhead. Tala ducked and the glass shattered against the wall. 

"What the fuck is your problem? I'm trying to help you!" Tala protested. 

"I didn't ask for your help!" Another glass came flying at him. 

It had been seven days since Kai and Wyatt had arrived at Biovolt, and each day, Kai felt he was being pushed closer and closer to edge of his sanity. The only time he got to see Wyatt at all was when he was in the lab, and Wyatt was with Dan, serving his duty as a good hostage. The treatment stayed the same, and Kai felt fatigued and unsettled after every one of them, as if something very wrong was going on inside of him. On top of all that, Tala had been fussing over him constantly, as if he was going to die any minute. Solitude was hard to find, and even when he was alone, he was unhappy with his thoughts. He thought about Tyson at every waking moment. 

A full night's sleep was even scarcer, and he would lay awake at night for hours, his dreams always ending in tears. Since he wasn't sleeping properly, he was ill tempered and cranky throughout the day, and always tired. His body ached constantly, and he knew Tala would have a cow if he found out that he'd been having trouble stomaching what little he ate in the first place. The vomiting had become more frequent, and he was becoming to distinguish traces of blood in it. 

"Kai, stop it," Tala said, cutting across the room. Kai had been throwing fits and going through major mood swings lately, and, sooner or later, Tala knew Kai would stop missing purposely and catch him in the face with either another glass, or his fist. 

"Get out! Leave me the hell alone! God, is it too much to ask for a little peace—" 

"Would you get a hold of yourself?" Tala reached his bed, where Kai had been sprawled upon before he started chucking objects at him. 

"I will as soon as you leave!" 

"I'm not going anywhere." Tala snorted. "I'd have to be crazy to leave you alone while you're acting like this." 

Kai growled in frustration and was about to throw a book at him when Tala climbed on the bed and grabbed his wrist, forcing him to drop the heavy novel. He pinned Kai's wrists down and straddled him, bringing his face down close to the other boy's. Kai struggled in his grasp, throwing him a look of extreme dislike. 

"If you don't stop throwing things at me, I'm going to hurt you," Tala threatened. Kai continued to fidget. 

"Like… you… could!" Kai broke one wrist free and pushed him off of him. Tala tumbled onto the bed beside him. Kai was about to stand, but Tala yanked him back and pinned him down once more. 

"Calm. The hell. Down." Tala glared at Kai. There was a silence in the room before Kai finally relented with a deep sigh. He turned his face away and Tala loosened his hold cautiously. Kai took advantage of his move and shoved the boy aside, standing quickly. Tala groaned. 

"Kai Hiwatari… you don't play fair," he complained, making no move to get up. Kai left the room in a huff, slamming the bathroom door behind him. Tala lay still on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. "So this is what you stare at all night," he muttered, looking in distaste at the blank plaster. He glanced over at the nightstand, and saw Kai's keys thrown absently to the side. He didn't have any use for them here. 

Tala sighed and moved his fingers over the soft fabric on the bed, his mind elsewhere. He had continued writing to Tyson, but since he couldn't give anything away about Biovolt, he had no way of knowing whether he was even getting the letters. And Jazzlyn was starting to get annoyed with him. 

He heard a groan come from the bathroom, and Tala sat up. He was still for a moment, and he heard nothing more. He slid off the bed tentatively and went to the bathroom door.

"Kai?" he called, knocking. "Are you all right?" There was no answer, and after a moment, a pained moan came floating back. Tala felt his heart skip a beat. 

"Answer me!" Still no response, but Tala knew something was wrong. He tried the doorknob and found it locked. With a growl, he turned and scanned the room for something he could pick the lock with, to no avail. 

"Kai, are you okay? Open the door!" Tala tried the knob again. He backed away from the door and surveyed it. The door was nothing but flimsy wood. A child could easily make a dent in it. 

"Damn you, you stubborn jackass," Tala muttered. "I'm going to get in trouble for this." 

The door to Kai's room suddenly opened, and Sam stuck his head in. "Tala, do you have to yell so much?" 

Tala ran over to him and dragged him inside. "Sam, you have to open the door! Kai's inside, and I think he's sick." 

Sam walked over and tried the knob. He reached in his pocket and took out a screwdriver. 

"Kai? I'm going to open the door. If you're naked, uh… say something." 

Tala snatched the tool out of Sam's hand and pushed him aside. "Who gives a fuck, he could die in there! I'll do it myself." Tala unscrewed the lock, and dropped it to the floor before pushing the door open. Sam didn't go in. 

Kai was kneeling on the ground with a hand over his stomach. Tala stopped short when he saw bright red blood streaked across the toilet bowl. Kai's mouth was bloody, and his eyes were closed. 

"My God!" Tala dropped to his knees beside Kai and put a hand on his shoulder. Kai shuddered and opened his eyes, wincing in pain. Tala gently moved Kai's face toward his. 

"Were you throwing up blood?" Tala asked. Kai moaned and suddenly collapsed in Tala's arms. Tala panicked. 

"Kai! Oh, fuck, say something!" 

Sam came in at that point and knelt beside Tala. His face was grim, and he didn't say anything about the blood. Tala had his arms around Kai's slender frame with a very worried look on his face. 

"Tala, go lie him down on the bed," Sam said with a frown. Tala looked up at him and shook his head.

"I'm taking him to the infirmary," Tala declared. A tremor ran down Kai's spine, and he moaned. 

"No…" 

Tala looked down, tightening his grip around Kai. "Why not?" 

Kai opened his eyes. His forehead was against Tala's shoulder, and he was suddenly overwhelmed with longing to be in Tyson's arms once more. He closed his eyes again, and he couldn't stop the tears from coming. Tala fell silent when he heard him crying. Kai succumbed to the despair that had been raging in his soul for what seemed like an eternity. His hands gripped Tala's shoulders as he wept, and after a moment, he felt Tala's arms slip around him and hold him closely. Kai fell into his embrace and let go of Tala's shoulders, burying his face in his hands. His body shook from the force of his sobs. 

"I hate this," Kai managed to say. "It hurts all the time…"

Tala couldn't tell if Kai was talking about emotionally, or physically. He decided it could apply to both, and leaned back slightly, giving Kai some room. Kai wiped his eyes. 

"Kai," Tala said softly, needing confirmation. "Were you throwing up blood?" 

Kai hesitated before nodding. Tala closed his eyes briefly, feeling fear stabbing at his heart. He shifted his position and put his arm around Kai's shoulders, helping him stand. Sam came around and, without warning, slid his arms under Kai's knees and lifted him up, bridal-style, and carried him out of the bathroom. Tala followed and watched as Sam laid him on the bed gently. Sam then went back to the bathroom, probably to clean up the blood. Tala knelt beside the bed. 

Kai had his eyes closed, and his breathing was shallow. Tala bit his lip. 

"Hey… I need to know a couple things. You think you're up to it?" Tala asked. Kai opened his eyes. 

"Uh huh…" 

Tala swallowed. It was like reliving a nightmare. "Does your stomach hurt?" 

"Yeah…"

"And you already said you were throwing up blood. Was this the first time?" 

Kai paused before shaking his head slightly. Tala's stomach lurched. 

"When did it start?" 

Kai's voice was barely audible. "About… three days ago." 

Tala closed his eyes. "Fuck, Kai, why didn't you say anything?" 

His gray eyes were trained unseeingly to the ceiling. "I don't know." 

Tala shook his head and sighed heavily. He felt as if someone was ripping him apart. He didn't like Kai… Kai was a traitor, and when he had come back, he had received all the glory and completely stolen the show. Then he left again, leaving Tala and the other Demolition Boys with Boris. Now he was back, but it was against his will. But for some reason, Tala did not want to see Kai die, much less in any pain. It didn't give him any satisfaction seeing Kai suffer like this. Maybe it was because he had completely given up any hope after all his friends had died. But then Kai showed up… and a tiny flame had flickered inside of him. As much as he had disliked him, Kai was the only person who was above equal to him. Together they could have been able to do something… they could have changed the circumstances in their favor. 

Tala's light blue eyes gazed hopelessly into space. If there was anyone who could overcome even the toughest of obstacles, it was Kai. But he had this unshakable feeling in his gut. 

Kai would die, too. Just like the rest of them. 

* * *

TBC

* * *

Foreshadowing? Only I know! Muhuahua! :D

Anyway… please review and tell me what you think. Oh, and I'm just curious… do you ALL hate Caleb? Does anyone feel the least bit of sympathy for him? I've grown quite fond of the lad. ^^;; But everyone hates him. Well, tell me what you think! Oh yes, and have a happy new year! ^_^ Don't ya'll get too plastered this time around. 


	15. Knocking On Death's Door

Here I am again, gushing about how awesome you guys are! ^_^ Thanks for all the great comments. I was surprised to find out that not as many people hate Caleb as I thought! Some like him, but most are neutral. ^^ I'm really sorry this chapter took so long to get out, I just couldn't get myself to write it. And even now, I'm not too happy with it. ; Enjoy.

Chapter Fifteen

* * * * *

People were bustling all around the police station, even this early in the morning, but to Tyson, the world didn't exist. He didn't see the lines; he didn't see the woman screaming about her lost child in the corner; he didn't see any of it. 

"Nothing… at all?" he asked in disbelief, trying his hardest to keep his voice from shaking. The officer shook his head.

"We're still on the case. We have some of our best men working on this. It's only a matter of time." 

"It's been a—"

"Thank you, officer, we'll be going now," Kenny cut in quickly, dragging Tyson out of the station. They left the stuffy building and entered the bright morning sunshine. Birds were busy chirping in the trees, and the morning rush to work was getting underway. Tyson and Kenny walked a few steps before Tyson stopped.

"It's been a Goddamned week!" Tyson yelled in frustration. A few heads turned momentarily at his outburst. Kenny sighed.

"I know." 

"They say the same thing everyday! I'm tired of hearing the excuses." 

"What else can we do?" Kenny asked shrilly. "Nothing! We've got nothing." 

Tyson let out a tremendous sigh and looked up at the sky. The white clouds were rolling by lazily. He turned back to his friend. 

"I'm gonna… go out for a while," Tyson said, his eyes distant. Kenny shrugged slightly, but his face reflected concern.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked. Tyson nodded, then gave a bitter laugh. 

"I've been fine all this time, haven't I?" 

Kenny looked doubtful, but gave his consent, anyway. "Fine. I'll see you later."

"Mm. See ya." 

Kenny left, and Tyson headed down the street, toward the park. For the past week, he had spent a good amount of time at Rei's house, since, for some reason, Tala's letters were left there. They had all given up on trying to catch the deliverer. Tyson had spent the least time at his own dorm room; he stopped by only to shower and change clothes. He had made it a habit to sleep in Kai's bed. He felt closer to his lover, whom he missed terribly, when he did so. His mind was an ocean of worry for Kai, since Tala's letters stated that, as the days went by, his condition worsened. 

Tyson slipped through the gate that was adorned with flowers and entered the park. It was quiet and the people were scattered sparsely at this hour. An old man sat on a bench reading the paper, and a young couple was sitting at the fountain, cuddling and talking in low voices. Tyson felt a tug in his heart, and he turned away and sought the shelter of a large dogwood tree. He sat down on the ground underneath it, crossing his legs and leaning his back against the strong tree trunk. With a sigh, he closed his eyes briefly, his thoughts wandering back to the person whom he loved. After a moment, he shifted his position in the grass and reached into his pocket, pulling out Tala's latest letter. 

Tyson,

This sucks, it really does. This is like watching Ian and Spencer die all over again. No, Kai's not dead, but he isn't getting any better. I swear, he is the most stubborn jackass ever to walk the face of the earth. He knows that he's sick, and he's known for about three days now, but he only told me last fucking night. Actually, he didn't even come out and tell me, I practically had to break down his bathroom door to find out. It was awful; there was blood all over the place, and Kai looked like he was about to die right then. He was so pale and when I touched him, he was so weak. I wanted to take him to the infirmary, but he wouldn't go. I stayed with him for a while until he fell asleep, and then I went to bed. 

I don't know what to do anymore. This is probably a big kick in the teeth for you, but you have to face it. Kai's very sick, and he's going to get a whole lot worse. I've seen this same thing happen to Ian and Spencer, and you know how that turned out. If anyone can overcome this, Kai can, but let me tell you, it doesn't look too promising, so I'd advise you not to get your hopes up. It's just a helluva lot harder that way. 

                                                                                                            -Tala 

Tyson bit his lip as he reread the first paragraph. Tears glistened in his eyes, and he was constantly surprised at how much his arms literally ached to hold Kai again. He sniffed and folded the letter up, replacing it in his pocket. He ran his hand over his eyes and gazed up at the sky. The sunlight filtered through the leaves and beautiful white blossoms on the tree, casting dancing shadows and flickers of light across his still form. A gentle breeze wafted by, and a few stray petals fell from the tree and into his lap. Tyson picked one up and fingered the velvety surface absently. The delicate petal tore easily, and tiny bits of moisture rubbed against Tyson's tanned fingers. He flicked it aside with a heavy sigh. He knew that he would never—could never—accept the fact that Kai could die. 

He couldn't imagine life without him. Hell, he couldn't even remember a time in his life when he could imagine life without Kai. When they had met, he never would have dreamed that things could have gotten so far between them. Kai had been cocky and arrogant, and had even had the gall to forcibly manhandle his own teammate in public. Tyson remembered the coldness he had shown to Carlos, and the icy exterior he had shown to him, even after he became their captain. He hadn't wanted anything to do with them. 

Well, everyone has a breaking point, Tyson thought. He had always suspected that Kai was constantly stifling his human emotions and had deprived himself of any sort of pleasure. He had managed to uphold his cool demeanor for years, but Tyson guessed that the slow and painstakingly agonizing process of realization that he couldn't keep living life the way he was had began crumbling his walls down. Now that they were completely down, Tyson was beyond frustrated at the fact that they couldn't see each other. 

He sighed again, and closed his eyes, his mind wandering far away. 

"Kai… I miss you like fuck." 

"Excuse me?"

Tyson's eyes flew open, and they met the gaze of a young woman standing in front of him, wearing a slightly puzzled expression. He straightened, embarrassed. 

"Uh, sorry, I was just, ah, talking to myself," he stammered. Her dark eyes softened knowingly, and her perfect lips curved into a teasing smile.

"Ah. I heard you say fuck, and I thought you took me for some kind of whore." 

Tyson laughed and stood up. "Sorry about that. I guess I should watch my language, eh?" He held out his hand. "The name's Tyson." 

Her arched eyebrows rose slightly in surprise, but Tyson didn't notice. She shook his hand. "Jazzlyn. Nice to meet you, Tyson." 

So, this is Kai's boyfriend, she thought. Coincidental that we should meet like this. I see… he's hiding his pain quite well.

"So, uh, sorry to bother you." He flashed her a boyish grin. 

"No problem," she said, returning his smile with one of her own before sauntering away. Tyson absently watched her go before slumping down against the tree again, dropping his head in his arms. He wanted to kick and scream and throw a wild fit, but instead, he resigned himself to his own painful thoughts. He quietly hummed a low, haunting tune to himself. Before long, he fell silent, immersed in his fantasies that Kai could be right beside him, telling him how stupid he was. He didn't care what Kai would say, just as long as he was here. 

* * * * *

Kai stumbled out of the lab as the door slid shut behind him. Tala was at his right side, and Sam was nearby, his ever-watchful eyes missing nothing. Kai lifted his own gray orbs and gazed down the dark corridor. It seemed to stretch on for miles, a never-ending shadowy abyss. 

Kai felt sick, and he was sure he was doing a horrific job of hiding it. He had stopped denying the fact that he could indeed be deathly ill, as Tala so put it. Barely able to put one foot in front of the other, he proceeded to make his way to his room. 

"Kai, you're not okay," Tala stated, not even bothering to ask him how he felt. Sam followed silently behind, listening to the conversation. Kai blew out his breath and tried to clear his head. 

"Well, what am I supposed to say to that?" he muttered. Tala looked away, not answering. 

He ached all over, and lived in a state of constant dizziness. He slept lightly and fitfully, and ate sporadically. His mind was hazy, his body hot and cold at the same time. His stomach always felt as if it were about to empty its contents and then some. There was never a time when he wasn't tired. 

Kai suddenly felt as if he couldn't take another step, and stopped. Sam, who had been walking absently, had to halt abruptly in order to not crash into him. Tala looked over at him, sick with worry himself. He had been on the edge of his nerves lately, and at the slightest thing, he felt he would simply snap and go on a homicidal spree. 

Kai brought up a shaky hand and gently pushed his bangs out of his eyes, only to have them fall right back. He leaned against the wall, and a shudder ran through his body. His lips were parted slightly, and he found himself panting from exertion. 

"Kai?" Tala asked. 

He let out a groan as a fierce pain blinded him. He shut his eyes tightly and fell to his knees. Sam and Tala were both beside him at once, and Kai gritted his teeth together, clutching his head in pain. 

"Your head hurts? Not your stomach?" Tala asked frantically. Kai shook his head vigorously, his entire frame trembling. His hands fell away from his head, and Sam took him by the shoulders. 

"Kai, what hurts? Tell me what's wrong," he said gently, but firmly. Kai didn't answer, immersed in his own pain. 

"Kai!" Tala yelled. "Say something, dammit!" 

"It… hurts! God!" 

Tala looked Sam in the eye. "Take him to the infirmary. We should've taken him there when this first started." 

"No, wait!" Kai struggled to look up and Sam straightened. 

"For what, Kai? For you to fucking fall over and die? Will you be happy then?" Tala spat, his voice rising. Sam silenced him with a sharp glare and turned back to Kai.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "I think you should go to the infirmary." 

"I don't want to…" Kai said in a pained voice. 

"Why the hell not?" Tala broke in. 

Kai shook his head. "Tala, go away. I don't want to talk in front of you." 

Tala paused. "Why the hell not?" he repeated. 

"Maybe it's because you've done nothing but bitch and moan at the poor kid. Maybe it's because you're practically screaming out how annoying he is. Maybe it's because you're giving him the impression of an insensitive, overly noisy jerk," Sam suggested. 

"Stop fighting," Kai implored. The pain was slowly vanishing, like it always did, except now it was becoming more frequent. "I didn't mean it like that, it's just that I know Tala'll say that my reason is stupid." 

Tala was quiet for a moment. "Why would you say that?" 

"Because criticism is all I ever fucking get out of you." 

Sam shifted slightly and released Kai. He could feel the tension in the air, and he stayed quiet. 

"I didn't know… I made you feel like that," Tala said hesitantly. Kai bit his lip with a slight shrug. 

"It wasn't as bad as I made it sound. It's just… everything, you know?" he said softly. "I miss… my life." 

"I know what you mean. Kai, as much as I may not show it at times, I really think you should go the infirmary. I'm scared… for you. You could die." 

Kai sighed. "I don't want to go."

"Why?" Sam asked.

"I-I feel like if I go… I'll never make it out." 

The realization almost made Tala cry. He shook his head slowly, and no one spoke for a moment. 

"Let's go back to your room," Sam said, helping Kai to his feet. As a supportive gesture, he put an arm around Kai's shoulders loosely. Kai didn't so much as spare him a glance. When they reached his door, Tala slipped inside first and held the door open for Kai and Sam. Kai looked up.

"Where are they keeping Wyatt?" he asked. Tala averted his gaze.

"I'm not-"

"He's not at liberty to give away that kind of information," Sam cut in.

"Oh, for fuck's sake, like I can do anything even remotely harmful," Kai muttered. Tala arched a brow at him. 

Kai sat down on his bed with a distant look in his eyes. He scanned his dresser aimlessly, taking in the scattered objects. With a light sigh, he turned his gaze to the window. Sam and Tala recognized this as Kai's way of saying get-the-hell-out. Sam turned and went out of the door, taking his post once again. 

"Kai?" Tala asked persistently. Kai didn't answer, but Tala knew he was listening. "Well, I just wanted to ask you…" His voice trailed off.

"Ask me what?" Kai asked irritably. 

"Are you… afraid of death?" Tala watched as Kai's slender fingers tightened around part of the sheet on his bed. A moment passed without a sound. 

"I don't know," Kai admitted. "From what you keep saying, my death sounds like it's going to be quite painful, so, yeah, I guess you could say I'm a little scared of death. Well, not so much as death as the actual pain of dying."

"What about Tyson?" Tala blurted out. Kai looked up, startled. 

"Tyson?"

"Yeah. Aren't you guys in love?" 

Kai looked back down and felt hot tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. In all seriousness, he had almost completely given up hope on ever seeing Tyson again. Their newly born love had been passionate and sweet, but for Kai, it was all over. He had never been able to see the light at the end of the tunnel, and his hope hadn't lasted forever. But one thing he couldn't deny was that he still loved Tyson more than anything. 

Tala shifted, seeing as he had brought forth a touchy subject. He was about to apologize, excuse himself, and make a hasty exit when Kai spoke up. 

"We are. In love, I mean." He looked back at the window with a bitter smile on his lips. "But why does that matter now?" 

"Why wouldn't it matter?" Tala asked, slightly surprised. 

"It doesn't. It's not like I can see him, again. Why put myself through even more torture?" 

Tala didn't have a response, and kept silent. Kai looked down and absently flicked his tongue along his teeth. He didn't want to think about Tyson. It was too painful. He could still remember Tyson's warm embrace, the soft touch of his lips, and the gentle words he always offered. Kai felt himself begin to choke up, and bit his lip. Tala looked on uncomfortably, his brows knitted together in worry. 

"I'm sorry, Kai," he said softly. Kai brought his hand up to his mouth and turned away from Tala. 

"It's okay," he said, shaking his head. Tala turned to the door, giving him some privacy.

He found Sam outside, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. Tala gently shut Kai's door and let out a heavy sigh. Sam gave him a glance.

"Tired much?" he asked. 

"No. Well, yeah, but… whatever. This sucks." 

"That it does, kiddo, that it does." 

Tala was quiet before speaking. "Why are we here?" he asked suddenly.

"What?"

"Why are we here? Seriously. No one wants to be here; it's practically a graveyard. At least for me." 

"Hey, Tala… you never really had much of a problem before, or if you did, you never showed it. I've noticed that you've been really… stressed lately. And a lot of talk about death seems to be the meat of your speech these days."

Tala shook his head. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I think I upset Kai in there," Tala said, changing the subject. 

Sam gave him a disbelieving look, but pressed no more on the issue. "He's always upset with you." 

Tala fidgeted with his hands for a moment, and was about to turn to leave when a bloodcurdling scream from Kai's room raised the hair on the back of his neck. Tala jumped. 

"Jesus Christ!" Sam yelled, stumbling through Kai's door with Tala at his heels. Tala was preparing himself for a horrific sight, but was greeted by what looked to be nothing so serious as before. There was no blood; he took that as a good sign. Kai was lying on his bed and appeared to be in pain. 

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, who was at Kai's bedside. Kai's hands were clutching his stomach, and he screamed again. 

"I can't take it anymore! Just fucking kill me now!" he pleaded. 

"That's it, kiddo, you're going to the infirmary," Sam said briskly. Kai's eyes widened in fear.

"No!" 

Tala came forward, and Sam was struggling to hold Kai's arms down. Sam asked him for help, and Tala leaned forward, pinning Kai's wrists to the bed. Kai kicked and cursed at Sam, tears welling up in his eyes. He cried out in pain again, shutting his eyes tightly as his tears spilled down onto the pillow. 

"Let him go," Sam said, and Tala released his hold on him. Kai curled up into the fetal position, his body trembling. Tala's heart leaped into his throat. 

"Get a doctor down here. Now," Sam snapped. Tala ran out the door. Sam leaned over Kai and brushed his bangs out of his face. 

"Kai? Listen to me. Tala went to go get a doctor, and you're going to the medical wing. Just hang in there," he said. He sighed when the only response he got were the muffled sobs of the younger boy. 

The door burst open again, and a doctor came in, followed by two assistants pushing a stretcher. Sam backed away from the bed.

"Boris's latest experiment. He's all yours." 

Tala came in and skirted around the stretcher. Kai moaned when they transferred him onto it, but he had given up the fight. The doctor barked orders to his assistants, and they left with Kai. Tala watched it all, and felt something break inside of him. 

"Fucking hell!" Tala yelled, slamming his fist against the wall. "It's not fucking fair!" 

"Tala, shut up, I'm not in the mood." Sam sank down on the bed and rubbed his eyes. 

"Don't tell me to shut up!" 

"Get a hold of yourself." 

"Get a hold of myself? You're asking me to get a hold of myself? Don't you think I've fucking earned the right to go a little crazy?! I watched Ian die, I watched Spencer die, I tripped over Bryan's fucking dead body—it's enough to make someone bloody insane! I keep it all bottled up inside all the damn time. Well, it's all coming out now, and it feels so damn good! So, you can just shut the fuck up, Sam!" 

Sam pushed himself off the bed, and ran a hand through his hair. "Go ahead, Tala. If you need someone to bitch at, why not just bitch at me?" 

Tala was about to yell again, when he stopped short. "What?" 

"You heard me."

"You want me to bitch at you?" 

"Sure, why not? Your life sucks, so just take it out on me. All I'm trying to do is help people, but apparently, most of us are beyond help."

"What are you talking about?" Tala demanded. 

"Does it even matter? No one listens, anyway!" Sam left the room. Tala stared for a moment before running after him. 

"Wait!" 

Sam stopped and turned. His eyes looked dark, and he didn't meet Tala's gaze. Tala stopped a few feet away from him, suddenly not sure of what to say. 

"Sam…?"

"I'm sorry, Tala. You're right. You have earned the right to go a little crazy, what with all you've gone through. I should've been more understanding, and I apologize," Sam said. 

Tala was taken back by Sam's apology. "I… o-okay." 

"Just remember that if you ever need someone to listen, I'll be here." Sam's voice was soft and slightly weary sounding. Tala nodded, and watched him go with confusion building in his chest. 

"What the fuck was that?" he muttered, turning away and heading in the general direction of the infirmary. A second thought struck him, and he remembered Kai's friend, Wyatt. He changed his course and went down the hall to the place they were holding him. It was the least he could do to at least inform the poor kid on what was going on. He wanted to see Kai right away, but he knew that he would have to wait a while before they allowed him visitors. He shuddered at the remembrance of Kai's reasoning as to why he didn't want to be admitted to the infirmary. 

And then he hoped to God that Kai wasn't right about it. 

* * *

TBC

* * *

*chokes and dies* Wow, that was horrible. I have no idea what I'm doing with Sam and Tala… seriously. I wasn't planning for their conversation to be that way, but that's the way it came out. Hopefully, I can make the next chapter better. So… Wyatt should be back after his little… leave of absence… in this sorry excuse for a fic. :D Anywho, please leave me a review and tell me what you think. Constructive criticism will be very much appreciated. Thanks for reading and see you soon! 


	16. The One He Loves

Thank you all for your continued interest in this. You guys rock; I couldn't have asked for a better audience. Sorry for the huge delay! 

Chapter Sixteen 

* * * * *

Tala's footsteps echoed lightly as he made his way to the place where Wyatt was being held. The halls were empty. Sam had gone off somewhere, probably to sort out his feelings, and Tala felt as if he should be doing the same. He shook his head and continued down the hall. He refused to think and concentrated on the task at hand. 

He lifted his eyes and saw Dan lounging in front of the door. Tala set a defiant look on his face and approached the other man. 

"Dan." Tala nodded. Dan eyed him warily.

"What do you want?" 

"I'm taking Wyatt to go see Kai."

Dan snorted. "You can't jus' take the kid and waltz him all over the place."

"I'm not going to waltz him anywhere. Kai's been admitted to the infirmary and I think Wyatt should be informed."

"So inform him. You jus' can't take him with you."  

Tala glared at him pointedly. "I'm going to bring him back."

"You got permission from Boris?" 

Tala hesitated slightly, and then decided what the hell? Dan would never know the difference. 

"Yes." 

Dan gave him a suspicious look before moving away from the door. He nodded his consent and tossed him a lone key before ambling off down the hall. Tala threw an incredulous glance over his shoulder.

"This is the kind of security we have?" he muttered as he unlocked the door. He swung it open and looked inside. The room was only slightly smaller than the rest, but it was furnished decently with a bed, table, chair—the normal things. Tala's eyes swept over it and saw Wyatt lying on the bed listlessly. He cleared his throat and Wyatt didn't so much as spare him a glance. 

"Wyatt?" he asked. The brown-haired boy suddenly looked up at the sound of his voice. He sat up and gave him a questioning stare. 

"Tala? What are you doing here? I thought you were Dan." 

"Dan's off somewhere. Listen, I came to tell you about Kai. He—"

"What happened to him? Is it bad?" Wyatt cried, swinging his legs off the bed and standing. Tala felt horrible inside at that desperate look Wyatt was giving him. 

"Actually, yeah, it's pretty bad. He's at the infirmary."

"The infirmary! Is he going to be okay? He's not going to die, is he?" 

Tala averted his gaze. "I'm not sure."

"You're not sure? You mean he really could die?" Wyatt asked, distressed. 

"It's a possibility." 

"You've got to do something! You can't just let him die!" 

"What do you want me to do?" Tala snapped. "I can't just say the word and make everything all right again. Life's a bitch, kid. You have to learn how to deal." 

Wyatt fell silent and Tala sighed. His people skills needed some serious fine-tuning. 

"Look, I'm sorry, but it's the truth," he said in a softer tone. Wyatt nodded and Tala went on. "I came to get you so you could see him. You do want to see him, right?" 

Wyatt nodded. "Yeah, if I can." 

Tala turned. "Follow me." 

The pair walked in silence as Tala led him up to the infirmary. He kept his eyes and ears open and wondered what Boris would do when he found out about Kai. Surely he remembered the same thing happening with Ian and Spencer. Tala's only question was would Boris handle this situation differently? 

Members of the small medical staff were sparsely scattered about the hallway. Tala stopped one of the nurses and asked her a question while Wyatt waited nervously at his heels. After a moment, Tala motioned Wyatt toward a door. He knocked and was surprised to see Sam open it. 

"Uh… hey," Tala said, caught off guard. Sam stepped aside to let him through. Wyatt scampered in behind him and went straight to the bed. 

"Kai!"

"Quiet down," a nurse snapped, giving the young boy a withering look. Wyatt apologized quickly. Tala went to the bed and the door closed behind the nurse. Sam was lounging by the entrance. 

Wyatt slowly went to the bed and took a good look at Kai for the first time in a long time. He bit his lip nervously and glanced at Tala. The redhead's mouth was set in a grim line and his ice blue eyes were resting on Kai. He didn't look exceptionally bad; he was paler, and his eyes were shadowed as if he hadn't slept well in a while, but other than that he looked okay. 

Kai sighed and groaned softly. Wyatt leaned down. 

"Kai?" he called quietly, his voice holding a slight tremor. Kai's eyes fluttered open.

"Wyatt…?" Kai blinked. His eyes flicked to Tala for a moment. "I'm in…" 

"You're in the infirmary, Kai," Tala said. Wyatt missed the panicky look that crossed Kai's features for a spilt second. 

"My God, Kai, I thought you were gone!" Wyatt said in a near wail. Kai looked up at him. 

"Are you all right, Wyatt? They've been treating you properly, haven't they?" he asked faintly. Wyatt flicked a hand over his eyes. 

"Yeah, but forget all that. You came so close to—"

"Dying? I told you, he's not out in the clear just yet," Tala said with exasperation in his tone. Kai closed his eyes and Tala could feel Sam's glare at his back. He cleared his throat. "But anyway, how're you feeling?" 

"Not good," Kai said bluntly. "I don't feel any better than before." 

Wyatt pulled a chair up to the bed and sat, resting his head on his arms, his face close to Kai's. He began a quiet conversation with him, and Tala took a hint and strayed away. He found himself near Sam, and attempted a conversation. 

"How long have you been up here?" Tala asked. 

"A while."

"Oh." Tala drummed his fingertips on the table. Sam made no further move to converse. Tala decided to be quiet, and for a little over fifteen minutes he left Kai and Wyatt alone to talk. He couldn't make out what they were saying, but for the most part it looked as if they were reminiscing. He checked his watch, and walked back over. He needed to get Wyatt back to Dan, soon. He approached the bed just as Wyatt stood. Kai looked tired, and had his eyes closed again. 

Noises sounded in the hallway. He could hear one angry voice and suddenly the door burst open. Sam jumped in surprise and moved quickly, narrowly missing an encounter between the heavy door and his face. Wyatt made a half startled, half frightened noise in his throat when Boris wheeled himself in, fire blazing in his eyes. 

"Where is he?"

"The patient is resting now," the doctor said, his voice laced with annoyance. He had on the customary white coat and was holding a clipboard. Boris didn't even seem to take note of Wyatt's presence. 

"I'm on a busy schedule," Boris ground out. "How long will it take for him to recover?"

"We're going to keep him here for one week, and then release him to his own room. He'll have to take bed rest there for another week or so, and then he can start returning to a normal routine—slowly, mind you. During these two weeks," the doctor went on, now addressing Kai. "You cannot take part in any strenuous activities. The slightest could cause internal bleeding. That includes any type of sexual intercourse. You'll basically know if you're doing anything wrong; your body will let you know. Your diet will be monitored—right now you're on I.V."

"Two weeks?" Boris snapped. The doctor turned to him. 

"Yes, maybe more. But even if he does recover, if you keep up the same treatment it's going to keep happening over and over again. Eventually, he'll never get better and he will expire." 

Wyatt looked down at the doctor's words and saw Kai staring sightlessly at the ceiling. He moved closer and touched Kai's hand. 

Boris let out a growl and abruptly turned around, wheeling himself out. The doctor gave him a look and left soon after checking Kai's vital stats. A silence fell upon the room, a silence that grew painfully loud. 

"Kai, I've been meaning to tell you something," Tala said suddenly. Kai barely turned his head. Tala swallowed and Wyatt glanced at him.

"I've been writing letters… to Tyson." 

Kai looked at him in genuine surprise. "To Tyson?" 

"Yeah."

"Why?" 

"I felt like I had to let him know what was going on. He can't write back, and the person I've got delivering them reads them over to make sure I'm not giving out any classified info." 

Kai was quiet for a moment. "So, he knows what's going on?" 

"Well, yeah." There was a pause. "Are you mad at me?" 

Kai shifted uncomfortably with a grimace. His eyes had taken on a distant look, and Tala knew he was thinking about Tyson. After a moment, he spoke. 

"I wish I could talk to him… just once," Kai said softly. Tala looked at the ground, and then slowly turned away and headed for Sam. Wyatt gently pushed Kai's bangs off his forehead with a sad look on his face. 

Tala approached Sam, who had been quietly leaning against the wall. Sam looked up.

"Sam, can you do me a favor?" Tala asked in a tight voice. "Well, it would mean more for Kai than it would to me, but…"

"A favor?" Sam asked. 

"Yeah. Would it be possible if I could call Tyson and let Kai talk to him?" 

"Call him? Tala, that is so against the rules, I can't even begin to—"

"I know it is, but Kai might never get to talk to him again," Tala said in a quiet voice. 

"I can't believe you put me in this position."

"I'm sorry, but things are rough all around, okay?" 

"I could get fired! Or worse!" Sam looked into Tala's light sapphire eyes and paused for a moment. "But who am I to get in the way of love?" 

Tala was taken back slightly. "The way of love…?"

"Here." Sam unclipped his small phone from his hip and held it out to Tala. Tala stood there, unmoving. 

"Well, do you want it or not?"

Tala shook himself out of his reverie. "Yeah. Yeah, thanks. I owe you." 

"Right."

Tala took a deep breath and walked back to Kai's bed. Wyatt was stroking Kai's hand absently with a worried look on his face. He glanced up. 

"Kai, I'm going to let you talk to Tyson," Tala said, flipping the phone open. Kai actually let out a laugh.

"What are you talking about?" he asked bitterly. Tala stuck the phone in his face and Kai pulled back. His eyes met with Tala's, confusion evident. 

"You know his number, right?" 

"You'll get in trouble for it," Kai said weakly. Tala flashed a tiny grin, a shadow of his old self.

"Not if we don't get caught." 

Kai closed his eyes. The thought of speaking to Tyson again made him so ecstatic, yet it also made him want to cry. Hearing his mirthful voice again would be such bliss he couldn't even begin to describe it. Going for so long without it—he didn't know how he had even made it through. 

But hearing it again… and knowing he would never see him again… 

Tears welled up in his eyes, and he heard Wyatt murmur something to Tala. The brown-haired boy reached down and squeezed his hand, a small sign of sympathy to bring reassurance. Kai struggled to sit up, and Wyatt released his hand, helping him. 

"Do you want to talk to him?" Tala asked uncertainly. Kai bit his lip.

"Of course but… it'd be like reopening an old wound, Tala…" his voice trailed off. 

What if I really am never going to see him again? This may be the last time I ever hear his voice, Kai thought miserably. 

"Well, you don't have to. I'm not going to force you, you know," Tala stated. 

"…Okay. I will." Kai took a deep breath as Tala handed him the phone, and Wyatt strayed away to give him some privacy. Sam had his arms crossed and was muttering something under his breath, but his eyes had a soft look in them. 

Kai punched in the familiar numbers and abruptly handed it to Tala. The redhead took it with no small amount of surprise and held it to his ear, giving Kai an odd look. Kai leaned against the head of the uncomfortable hospital bed and gazed at the wall blankly. 

Tala listened as the phone rang in his ear. Tyson's voice came on in mid-ring. 

"Hello?"

Tala suddenly felt nervous. "Hi," he said. "This is Tala." 

There was a pause. "T-Tala?" Tyson asked, stuttering slightly. 

"Yeah."

"Tala! Is that really you?!"

"Yeah." 

"Where are you? Where's Kai? Is he okay? Rei! Chief! Get over here!"

Kai looked up. He could hear Tyson's yelling, and he sniffed. Tala held the phone a few inches away from his head. 

"I can't tell you where we are. Kai is… uh…"

"Oh my God!"

"No! No, he's not dead," Tala put in quickly. "But you know what's going on." 

"Is he okay?"

"Well… no." 

"Oh my God! Tala, where is he?"

"He's actually right next to me."

There was another pause, and Tala felt uncomfortable again. He glanced at Kai, who met his eyes and held. 

"Can I… talk to him?" Tyson asked, his voice uncertain. 

"Yes. But you don't have long. And be mindful that Kai's been sick." 

"Of course." 

"I'm putting him on now." Tala handed the phone to Kai. Kai took it and there was a long pause before he spoke.

"Tyson?" he asked softly, cradling the phone in his hand. 

"Oh my God… Kai," Tyson managed between shaky breaths. 

"You're crying," Kai said sadly. He felt tears prickling in his own eyes, and he heard his partner sniffle. "You're crying because of me." 

"I'm crying because I love you… and I can't believe all this is happening," Tyson said, his voice breaking. "But… oh, God, it sounds so good to hear your voice." 

"I miss you, Tyson." 

Tyson sighed frustratingly. "I just wish there was something I could do! The damned police force is so friggin' useless, and while they're tripping over themselves, you have to suffer! How are you feeling? Are you in a lot of pain?" 

"Only sometimes, and… I'm really scared."

Tyson felt his heart breaking. "I promise you, if there's a way, I'll find it. Please, just hang in there." 

"I will… but it's hard. It's so hard…" Kai closed his eyes and felt tears spill down his cheeks. "I want everything to go back to the way it was." He sniffed and brushed a tear away with a slender finger. 

"I know, Kai, I know."

"I hate it here," Kai whispered, drawing his legs close to him on the bed. "I wish you were here." 

"I wish you were here, too. Kai, you're going to be okay. I won't let anything happen to you." 

"But you're not here…"

* * * * *

Tyson clenched his phone tightly in his hand and felt anguish in his heart at Kai's soft words. He was standing in Rei's living room near the window, choking back tears and totally oblivious to the others around him. He brushed his bangs away from his face and sighed shakily. Kai had just said that he wasn't there, and Tyson wanted to die for not being there when Kai needed him the most. 

"I'm sorry…"

"I'm not blaming you, Tyson." Kai's voice sounded strained.

"Are you okay?" Tyson asked, worried. 

"Yeah…"

There was a pause. "Kai? Are you still there?" He heard him exhale loudly and when he spoke again, his voice was pained. 

"Yeah, I'm here."

"What's wrong?" 

"Nothing… my stomach hurts. I-I'll be fine."

"Are you alone? Is there anyone with you if something happens?" Tyson asked, his voice growing shrill.

"No—I mean yes, there is someone here. I'm not alone, Tyson. Tala's with me, and Wyatt's here, too, for a little while."

"Is Wyatt okay?"

"Yeah, he's okay. Do you want to talk to him?"

"No! I mean, as long as he's okay… I just want to talk to you." Tyson felt himself tearing up again. He heard Kai sigh.

"I know what you mean." 

There was another pause and Tyson heard what he thought was Tala saying something. He bit his lip and gazed sightlessly out the window. After a moment, he heard Kai speak again. 

"Tyson, I have to get off. Sam'll get in trouble if… you know…" 

Tyson had no idea who Sam was, but didn't care. "Okay, Kai. Just hang in there, okay? I love you… and I miss you… and I could go on and on, but you get the point," Tyson said in a feeble attempt at humor. Kai's laugh had a bitter ring to it. 

"Love you, too. Goodbye, Tyson."

"Bye…" Tyson wondered why Kai's goodbye had such a note of finality. Before he could say anymore, the line was disconnected. He let out a sigh and gently lowered his phone, closing it with a soft click. His stomach was in knots and with every move he made the knot grew painfully tighter. He licked his lips and brushed his hand over his eyes. 

Kenny was standing uneasily near the table, and Rei was perched on the edge of the armrest of the couch. The silence was deafening. 

"Tyson," Kenny said. 

"Yeah." Tyson's head was lowered and his hair fell into his face, masking his eyes. "Kai's alive. He's not doing too well, but he's alive, and as long as he's alive, there's always hope, right? Tala sounds like he's taken a turn for the good, so at least Kai's got someone with him. Wyatt's okay, too. They're okay…"

Rei slid off the armrest. "Tyson…" 

"I'm going to be fine," Tyson said, his voice dropping an octave lower. He reached up and ran his sleeve over his eyes. He sniffled. Rei crossed the room and stood next to his friend. Tyson looked up, his eyes sparkling with tears.  

"You tell me he's going to be okay," Tyson said, his voice shaking. "If I hear it from you, Rei, it's gotta be true, right?

Rei's opened his mouth and closed it again, unable to speak. He felt tears prickling in his own eyes and suddenly he couldn't meet Tyson's gaze. 

"I… I-I don't know…" Rei stammered, eyes downcast. Tyson let out a sob and turned away.

"Who the hell am I kidding? Kai's not okay, and neither am I! If he dies, nothing will ever be the same again!" 

* * *

TBC

* * *

Agh… all this angst is seriously getting me nowhere. We need a plan of action! …Which will (should) be in the next chapter. ^^;; Sorry for the wait. You guys are probably ready to kill me right now. Anyway, did you like it? Hate it? Tell me in a review! This is not proofread, by the way. xD 


	17. The Calm Before The Storm

Sorry for making you guys wait so long. And these cliffies probably aren't helping, huh? ^^;; Thanks for all the reviews; you guys kick butt. Oh yeah, someone told me in a review a while ago that Tyson's eyes were midnight blue, and I had been saying they were brown. They are indeed midnight blue in the first season. In Vforce, they're brown, though! I like them brown better, so brown they are. Sorry for all these mix-ups! :D Enjoy. 

Chapter Seventeen

* * * * *

One week passed without much drama and Kai was discharged from the hospital. He was assigned his own personal nurse who came down to check on him and pump him full of medicines that made his vision swarm. He felt like he was living in a state of constant bleariness and told the nurse rather rudely that she was killing his immune system. She was used to patients bitching at her by now, and wasn't fazed. 

Kai found that he had an excess amount of time on his hands now that he was supposed to be resting and recuperating. Without much else to do, he let his mind wander a lot. Sometimes he thought of Tyson, and other times he wondered just what was going to happen next. Tala stayed with him for a good amount of time each day and read the letters he wrote to Tyson out loud. 

After a few days, the nurse encouraged Kai to still get plenty of bed rest, but lessened the medication down drastically to one dose a day. Her visits became fewer and far between, giving Kai and Tala more uninterrupted time alone. Kai found Tala's presence to be something of a comfort, and was grateful that the redhead didn't mind that he slept through more than half of their time together. No, Tala seemed content sitting at Kai's desk writing quietly, or doodling… thinking. Planning. 

"Hey, how're you feeling?" Tala asked. The question was one that he proposed frequently. Kai opened his eyes and let out a tiny sigh. 

"Okay, I guess." The answer rarely changed. There was a pause, and Tala's chair scraped across the floor so that he was facing Kai's bed. After seeing Kai go through all kinds of drugs and medications, his gray eyes looked remarkably clear. 

"Listen, I've been thinking," Tala began. 

"Well, before you start, help me sit up," Kai said with a grimace. "My back is killing me." 

Tala moved from his chair and went to Kai's aid. He propped up a pillow on the headboard and made Kai sit against it. Kai stretched uncomfortably and Tala sat back down. He propped his feet up on the rim of the bed. 

"Comfortable?" he asked.

"No." 

Tala smiled. "You'll survive."

Kai sighed loudly.

"Anyway, like I was saying before, I've been thinking." His face grew serious. "I've been thinking of a way we could get out of here."

Kai looked at him. "Really?" It'll never work, his mind told him in a sudden burst of negativity. 

"Yeah. I've thought up a few ways, and all of them have their weaknesses, but that's just something we're going to have to deal with. There isn't a perfect plan. There's one that I think might be crazy enough to work, but I'm worried that you might not be up to it." 

"I'm not totally helpless, you know," Kai snapped. 

"I'm just looking out for you, Kai. I don't think you really knew just how close to death you were. If it were anybody else, I'm sure they would have died."

"And what makes me so different?" 

Tala gazed at the wall. "Maybe you had a will to live," he said softly. "I guess that means that Spencer and Ian didn't want to go on anymore. Didn't have anything to live for."

Kai winced as he was reminded of the magnitude of the loss that Tala had suffered. He had once tried to put himself in Tala's shoes and imagined what it would be like if his entire team had died. Only after he thought about it did he realize that he had grown terribly attached to the small group of bladers that had ground his nerves for years. He thought back to when they were globetrotting, before the World Championships. Traveling with them, staying in hotels with them, running them through training sessions, putting up with them—it was strange, to say the least. He had always kept his distance, but now he realized that even though he had strayed away from them every chance he got, he had grown to really know those people. 

About a year after they disbanded, Kai had realized with no small amount of shock—and a tiny bit of dismay—that they were the closest friends he had ever had. Max somehow always managed to keep his spirits up, and that kept the tension to a minimum. Kai thought back to the few times when Max got discouraged and confided with Kai that he thought he was the worst blader on the team. Kai remembered vividly the young blonde's face light up when he spoke honestly that the team would never get along without his expertise in defense. 

Rei was the only real sensible one on the team, and Kai could remember how he used to rely heavily on that. Max and Tyson combined would drive him to the brink of insanity until Max hit puberty and discovered girls. Then it was just Tyson who bothered him, but that hadn't been a whole lot better. Rei took his training seriously and respected Kai's desire for privacy. They had always gotten along. 

As for Kenny, who else would stay up late into the night fixing their blades? 

In the first year of their acquaintance, Kai had always believed that Tyson was a curse, a total mistake set upon the Earth for the sole purpose of keeping him just at the edge of suicide. Tyson was loud, pushy, obnoxious, and fanatical about Beyblading, yet he would gripe every single time Kai had him train. He questioned everything Kai said and was always right in his face. His speeches on how Kai was a member of the team, and his comments on him being "grumpy" or "a sourpuss" never ceased to annoy him. It had been a full-time job simply handling the kid. 

Now that he thought about it, he would have it no other way. If it hadn't been for his team, he didn't know what he might have ended up as. 

"—ello! Kai…!" 

Kai snapped out of his reverie and found Tala leaning out of his chair trying to get his attention. 

"Oh… sorry," Kai said. Tala gave him an odd look. 

"What were you thinking about?"  

Kai hesitated. "Just… about the team. The Blade Breakers, I mean." He looked up. "Honestly, Tala, how did you deal with… everything that happened? To your team… your friends." 

Tala stayed silent for a moment and then got up. Kai followed him with his eyes as he went and stood by the window. 

"It didn't seem real," Tala said finally. "When they died, it just didn't seem like they really died. I couldn't believe that my friends were dead, you know? Eventually I had to come to terms with reality, though. It was a real shock when I finally admitted that they weren't coming back. That I was alone."

"I'm sorry," Kai said. Tala turned around and Kai was surprised to see a faint smile on his lips. 

"Don't be. I'm not alone anymore."

"Oh?"

"Well, I have you." Tala walked back over to the bed and sat down next to Kai. Kai shifted to make room and stretched his stiff back, eliciting a soft cracking sound. He heaved a tremendous sigh and pressed his fingers down on his neck and shoulders, which were also similarly stiff. He heard a rustling sound and suddenly felt Tala's gentle hands massaging his shoulders and neck. Kai sighed and closed his eyes, and Tala went on.

"Don't get me wrong, Kai, I know you love Tyson and I'm not trying to score a relationship with you," Tala said as his deft hands kept moving. "It probably sounds like I've got a major crush on you, huh?" 

"Mm… if you squint a little, maybe." Kai was busy enjoying his newfound massager. 

Tala let out a laugh. "Well, I don't. I used to hate your damned guts, you know that?" 

"Mm-hmm. I know." 

"Boris was always partial to you, you know. No matter what you did he always gave you a second chance. Bloody bastard." 

"It wasn't partiality, it was the fact that he thought I was the only one who could do his dirty work. Damn, Tala, have you ever thought of starting your own spa or something? Your massages feel great." 

"Damn, Kai, have you ever heard of staying on the subject?" Tala said mockingly with a glint in his eye. 

"Mm… sorry." Kai exhaled deeply and opened his eyes. Tala moved down to his back with skilled fingers and felt the other boy relax. Kai tilted his head slightly and without so much as a knock, the door burst open and Boris appeared. There were two guards flanking him on either side. Tala was startled and Kai straightened. Boris glared at them.

"What are you doing?" he ground out, taking in the scene. Kai blushed at what they must have looked like. Tala's hands moved back up and rested on his shoulders. 

"Just doing Kai a favor. Over a week of bed rest is murder to your back, you know," Tala said with a slight shrug. Boris looked piqued and Kai tried with little effort to look like he was in pain. 

"Your period of recuperation is almost over, Kai. Expect to be back on normal schedule in a few days," Boris told him. 

"What? The doctor said if I kept going on like that, I'd—ow!" Kai yelped when he felt Tala's fingers dig into his back. 

"Sorry, Kai," Tala mumbled. Kai glanced at him and was surprised to see pure hatred in Tala's eyes, directed at Boris. The man didn't seem to notice. 

"Boris… you know you're going to lose this one, too?" Tala asked in a dangerous tone. Boris looked at him.

"What are you talking about?" he snapped.

"I'm talking about my friends. The ones who died. Remember them?" 

"I—"

"You're doing the same thing over and over again. The same treatment. You're getting the same results, Boris."

"And?" Boris growled. "You couldn't possibly understand the magnitude of what I'm doing." 

"What you're doing is wrong!" Tala slid off the bed. Kai wanted to reach out and tell him to stop while he was ahead, but didn't.

"You can't keep doing this. You killed my friends. You took everything away from me!" Tala's anger was spewing forth after being held back for so long. His eyes were twin pieces of ice. 

"Tala, you forget yourself," Boris warned. 

"I don't care! You know what you're doing—how can you even sleep at night, knowing all the pain you've put me through? I'll never forgive you for killing them, Boris, never! And I swear to God, I won't let the same thing happen again. You take Kai, too, and you're as good as dead." 

"You're threatening me?" Boris said, his eyes narrowing. 

"I said what I said." 

"You seem to care quite a bit for Voltaire's grandson, here," Boris said mockingly. Kai looked up at Tala. 

"Someone like you with no friends would never understand," Tala said, his voice soft but strong. Boris growled. 

"I think I'm going to have to put you back in your place." 

"Fuck off, Boris." 

"Enough!" Boris snapped his fingers and the guards stepped forward. Without warning, one reached back and threw a punch, connecting with Tala's face. His head snapped to the side and the other guard followed his example, preparing to do the same. 

"Stop!" Kai lunged out of bed, ignoring his protesting muscles. He heard Tala yell at him to stay out of it. Kai grabbed Tala's wrist and pulled him away. He had a hand cupped over his nose and blood was beginning to drip through his fingers. He was dismayed at the sight.

"What's wrong with you?" he cried, glaring at Boris and the guards. 

"Don't tell me I'm going to have to deal with you, too, Kai. You wouldn't even last five minutes," Boris sneered. The guards, moving like a twin set of robots, planted themselves firmly in front of the two, awaiting the slightest order from Boris. 

Sam suddenly appeared at the door. He took a glance at what was going on and stepped inside.

"I'll handle this, sir," he said to Boris. Boris paused and then motioned his guards to follow.

"Fine." He gave Tala a glare who was tending to his nose. "I'll be going, now." His eyes shifted to Kai, who gave him a defiant look. Tala hid his concern with anger. He could see the pain behind Kai's mask of boldness. Boris left and Tala was just about to give Kai a lecture on how he was supposed to be taking care of himself when the other boy surprised him by yanking him forward and then pushing him roughly against the wall. Tala's eyes widened in shock.

"What the hell was all that about?" Kai ground out, fire blazing in his eyes. He held Tala by the lapels of his shirt.

"Kai, wha—"

"Do you have any idea what could have happened? Boris could have had you killed for that, you… you idiot!" 

"I was defending my team. And you, too!"

"Needlessly throwing your life away isn't going to help me. Don't you ever do that again! You scared the heck out of me." 

"You were scared?" Tala asked. Kai threw him a disgusted look.

"Of course I was scared, you moron. What would have happened if they just decided to shoot you, or something? Or if they started beating you up for real? I can't stop a fight." 

Tala hesitated and felt Kai loosen his hold. "I'm sorry… it's just really hard, you know? Holding it all back…"

"I know, but you can't go wild on me, not now. We've made it this far, haven't we?" Kai let go and stepped back shakily. Tala reached out and caught his arm, steadying him. 

"Hey, are you okay? You've been up for too long." 

"I'll be fine," Kai said. Tala gave him a knowing look, and Kai suddenly felt fatigue hit him like a brick wall. A wave of dizziness washed over him. The next thing he knew, he was being held by Sam and being yelled at by Tala. 

"Kai! Holy f—"

"Tala, shut up!" Sam said, looking at him as if he'd lost his mind. "He'll be fine, he's just been on his feet for too long after being bedridden. Chill." 

Kai let out a weak laugh. "It's nice to know you care so much, Tala." 

Tala fumed and helped Sam lay Kai on his bed. "Well, I have a right to be concerned if you just go and collapse like that…" he muttered. Sam straightened and gave them both a once-over. 

"Try to stay out of trouble," he implored as he left. The door shut lightly behind him and Tala turned to Kai. 

"How're you feeling?" Tala asked. Kai sighed at Tala's compulsory question. 

"You've asked me a million times. The answer is always the same."

Tala pulled the chair up close to the bed. "Okay, listen. I was talking about a way to escape before Boris and everyone came in. We need to discuss this."

"I'm listening." 

"I really don't think you'll be up to it, though."

"You haven't even told me what you're planning!"

"Keep your voice down, you wouldn't want anyone to hear us, would you?" 

"Sorry. Now what is it that you're so sure I won't be up to doing?" 

Tala sighed. "It'll have to be done at night. I've been around this place for a long time, and I pretty much know it inside and out. Inside the lab there's another small room—a closet-like thing. Inside they keep lots of different junk, and they're stupid enough to keep cans of gasoline in there. Big cans." 

Kai raised an eyebrow. "What are you going to do, torch the entire place?"

A smile played around his lips. "Something like that."

There was a pause.

"Tala, you're fucking insane." Kai pulled the sheets up and turned to the side. 

"Hey! You haven't even heard everything. I'm not going to burn this entire building down to ashes, just the lab gets set on fire so we can split. Look, everything will fall into place when we actually do it. It's hard to explain." 

"So we set the lab on fire at night and leave? Nobody's going to be in the lab at night! How's that supposed to work?" 

"No, no, no, we don't set it on fire at night. At night is when we get into the lab and douse the place. Then in the morning when they bring us in—you're going to have to tell Boris that you want to resume treatment tomorrow, by the way—we'll light a match or two and the place goes up in flames. We'll be the only ones who know so we can get out quicker than them. Also, they'll be so busy trying to save their own asses that they won't worry about us."

"That's so incredibly risky. What if we get burned to death?"

"We won't," Tala assured. Kai rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, I'm not going anywhere without Wyatt." 

"I know. I'll snag the key from Dan."

Kai was quiet for a moment. "You're really serious, aren't you?" 

Tala nodded. "Well, yeah. I've always wanted to get out of here, but I never could find a chance. This is it, though. It's now, or never. I'll do this or die trying. I don't care." 

* * *

TBC

* * *

I promise, promise, promise, stuff will happen in the next chapter. Okay, so this isn't going to be only nineteen chapters. ^^;; It'll be a bit longer. *shrugs* Anyway, I posted this random piece of TyKa fluff in my livejournal, so if anyone is interested, I'd appreciated it if you went and checked it out. If you do, please, please, PLEASE, leave me a comment. xD Thanks, and review! 


	18. Preparation And Pining

Thanks for all your great reviews! And another huge thank you goes out to the people who commented on that little piece in my LJ (which, after some coaxing, decided to post here as well). And then yet another thank you is due to those people who added me as a friend. ^^ So much gratitude! Thanks. 

Chapter Eighteen

* * * * *

The night had been a long one for Tyson, even though he had slept little. After the call from Kai, he had broken down in tears and had a wonderfully exhausting cry. Kenny hadn't stayed long, but tried his best to comfort his friend. Rei had spent a good portion of the night sitting with him, for which the longhaired blader was extremely grateful. They had talked late into the hours of darkness about past memories, love, and heartache. Tyson had needed someone to pour out his soul to. All of his thoughts kept inside were getting to be too much, and Rei provided himself as a listener. Tyson had also seen pain in Rei's amber eyes, and when he asked if the Chinese blader had something on his mind, Rei gave him the heart wrenching story of how hard it was on him to hurt Kai the way he had. 

Tyson was captivated by Rei's account. Rei had a knack for public speaking, and that just made it all the more mesmerizing. Rei told him of how he had felt when he thought he loved Kai, and then the day he realized that Kai wasn't the one for him. He had hated himself after he confessed this to Kai because he knew that Kai would hate him forever for doing such a cruel thing. He had never wanted to hurt Kai, but he couldn't keep leading him on. Seeing Kai walk away after he broke the news had made him want to bury a hole and die in it. 

In turn, Tyson had told Rei of how Kai had been acting afterwards, before he knew any of Kai and Rei's previous experiences. Tyson recalled the depressed state Kai had been in, and told Rei about their first date and how he had come about to asking him out. Rei had smiled when Tyson shared how he had run Kai into the ground that day near the stairs. They talked for hours. 

Rei was genuinely happy that Kai had found Tyson, and told him so. Tyson was slightly ashamed to say that he was glad Rei had dumped him because he didn't think he could compete. Drowsiness had eventually caught up with both of them, and Rei offered his guest room to Tyson. It was way too late to be out driving, and Tyson had been quick to accept. 

Now, the lovesick blader stretched his arms over his head and yawned widely. His eyes fell upon the lovely lace curtains and the pastel colors on the wall, and he smiled. Rei, ever the interior decorator, had made the room classy. Now that he thought about it, Rei acted much like a mother. Tyson chuckled and pushed the covers back. His mood was better and he felt lighter. Unloading his thoughts on Rei had done wonders. 

After stumbling into the bathroom and splashing cold water on his face, he went to the living room. Caleb greeted him appropriately. Rei was in the kitchen. Tyson stuck his head inside.

"Hey, Rei, I really should be going, now," Tyson said with a smile. Rei looked up. 

"Not without breakfast. It's almost done. Did you sleep well?" 

"Yeah. Thanks. I'll just grab a bite on my way back to the dorm, okay?" 

"Are you sure?" Rei left the stove and followed Tyson to the front door. The longhaired blader nodded. 

"Yeah, you've done more than enough, Rei." He opened the door and a familiar white envelope with his name written on it caught his eye. Tala's letters had ceased to come for two weeks. 

"It's a letter from Tala!" Tyson yelled as he snatched it up and zipped back inside. Rei blinked and shut the door. Tyson was at the breakfast table hastily opening the packet. He pulled out the letter from inside and quickly read it. 

Tyson,

            There hasn't been much change. Kai was discharged from the hospital a few weeks ago. Sorry about not writing for a while, but there just didn't seem like there was a whole lot to say. Kai's doing a little better, but he's a bitch about his medication and I'm not sure if he's taking it when he's supposed to. Stupid bastard. I'm sitting at his table writing to you, and he just found out. 

Tyson's heart fluttered when he saw Kai's neat penmanship fill out the next few lines. 

            Hi, Tyson. How're you doing? I've been better, but I've also been worse. I miss you a lot and I wish I could see you again. I hope you're okay, what with all this going on. Try to stay strong and keep your head up, okay? Say hi to the others for me. Thanks. With all my love—Kai. 

Tyson found his eyes welling up with tears, but he also felt a smile on his lips. He gazed at Kai's lovely words and looked up at Rei. 

"How is he?" Rei asked worriedly, looking confused at Tyson's look of serenity. 

"He's okay," Tyson said, feeling a tear trickle down his cheek. His smile grew fuller and he let out a light laugh, brushing away the stray tear with a finger. "He says hi."

Rei's face held a blank look. "He says hi?" 

"Yeah." Tyson picked up the envelope the slid the precious letter back inside. As he was doing so, the paper caught onto something. Tyson didn't take much notice and tried to shove it back in, but it caught again. He idly peered inside the envelope and his eyes widened. 

"What's this?" he asked aloud as he looked closer. There was something taped to the inside of the envelope, and a corner of the tape was coming lose. He picked at it and peeled it off, being cautious as to not tear it. It was a small square of white paper with Tala's thin handwriting. After reading it over, it hit him.

"Oh my God!" Tyson yelled. 

"What?" Rei asked. 

"Oh my God! This is unbelievable! I have to run back to the dorm, but I'll be back soon!" Tyson took off for the door and was gone before Rei could get another word out. The door slammed behind him, and Rei picked up the small piece of paper and scanned it quickly. Caleb wandered over and saw the surprise evident in Rei's amber eyes. 

"What's going on?" he asked timidly, looking at Rei questioningly. Rei shook his head. 

"Tala is out of his mind," he said, his voice laced with concern. 

The paper held directions to where they were being held, taped to the inside of the envelope so Jazzlyn would not find them. Underneath it all, Tala had written a short note:

By the way, we plan to make our escape tomorrow morning. Use these directions then if you want, but not any sooner. 

* * * * *

"Are you sure?" Tala asked, examining his face in the mirror. He poked his still-tender nose. 

"Yes," Kai said, balancing on the back of the chair. 

"Absolutely positive?"

Kai let out an obnoxious sigh. "God, yes. I'll be fine. Stop pestering me." 

Tala looked over at him. "What are you doing? You're going to fall and break your neck." 

The slate haired boy groaned in aggravation. "Tala. I am not a child." 

"Well, I can't help but worry since you're so damned reckless sometimes." 

Kai looked at him incredulously. "I'm reckless? What the hell does that make you?" 

Tala sighed and walked back to the bed. Kai's gray eyes followed him. Both boys had been on the edge of their nerves lately. That night was the night they were supposed to put Tala's plan into action, and Tala was already convinced that Kai couldn't do it without hurting himself. Kai was angry at Tala because he thought he was helpless and was tired of being treated like porcelain. He turned the chair around and sat properly in it, scooting it up to the desk where he rested his head on his arms. 

"Sorry, Tala," Kai mumbled when the silence became almost painful. 

"You don't have to apologize," Tala said. "I know." 

"I've been a real bitch—"

"How could anyone blame you?" 

Kai looked at him and Tala shrugged. They both decided to just drop the whole thing right there, and Kai stood, heading for the door. 

"You said I had to let Boris know that I wanted to continue treatment tomorrow, right?" 

"Yeah."

"I'll do it now." Kai opened the door and stuck his head out. Sam was nowhere in sight, but he appeared around the corner after a moment. He sauntered over and gave Kai a quizzical look.

"What are you doing?"

"Can you do me a favor and let Boris know that I'll continue treatment tomorrow morning?" Kai asked in a rush. 

Sam did a double take. "What? You want to?" 

"Yeah, I do. Will you tell him?" 

"If you want to… I guess. Does this have anything to do with what happened earlier?"

Kai shook his head in a neutral kind of way. "It's nothing. Just let him know. Thanks."

Sam was still looking at him oddly, but nodded. "Sure." 

The door closed softly and Kai looked at Tala again. "We're on. I guess there's no turning back now, is there?"

"Nope."

"Damn." 

* * * * *

The sounds of the night had always soothed Kai to a certain extent. The crickets chirping, frogs calling, the occasional owl—it all came together as a peaceful melody. The world was slowly stopping to rest and all was quiet. It was the darker parts of the night, the times when everybody was asleep, that Kai despised. Those were the times when he felt the loneliest, especially when sleep eluded him. Those were the times when his mind involuntarily brought up memories. One was imprinted in his mind tonight. 

He had gone to Russia after graduating high school and before he began college. The Blade Breakers had already split up, and Kai went alone. It wasn't that he wanted company, though. He needed to be alone. After he had arrived there, he had asked himself countless times just what was he doing back in the place that held the worst of times for him. The Abbey had long since been demolished and built over. There was a shopping center in its place, and Kai could hardly bring himself to enter. Even though it was crowded with jabbering people, he had felt such a sense of unease that he left quickly after he came. 

He had scheduled to stay in Russia for a week, but after one night in a hotel, he had bought a ticket to the next flight back home. He would never forget that night. He hadn't bothered to unpack; he simply fell into bed, emotionally drained. The hotel was a normal one, not one of the classy ones he usually stayed in. He hadn't felt like searching for one, so he had just stopped at the first one he saw. As he laid there and stared at the dingy ceiling, despair had hit him like a brick wall. His life was in shambles, and besides starting college, he had no idea what to do next. There had been something severely lacking in his life, and he didn't know what. He had cried like a baby that night, alone. 

But, now that he thought about it, that fateful day in the park when Tyson had told him he loved him and then walked away, he had cried harder. 

Kai snapped himself out of his piteous memories and let out a tremendous sigh, earning a look from Tala. 

"You okay?" he asked, arching a brow at him. Kai shrugged, nodded, and looked away. It was past midnight, almost one o'clock in the morning. The darker part of the night. The part Kai loathed. 

"When are we going?" Kai asked, itching to get up and do something. Anything to occupy his mind. 

"Mm… in a minute. Just wait." Tala went to the door and cracked it open slightly, gazing out. "Sam's gone."

"I don't have a guard watching my door at night?" Kai asked in mock astonishment. Tala smiled faintly.

"There's only one doing rounds at night. He passes by here."

"So, we just have to do this without letting him see us?"

"Basically, yeah."

"Sounds so simple," Kai muttered. Tala looked at him.

"Are you absolutely sure you're going to be okay?" he asked. Surprisingly, Kai felt no anger this time at Tala's concern. It actually felt good to know that someone cared about his well-being.   

"I'll be fine." I hope, he added mentally. 

Tala slowly opened the door wider and stuck his entire head out. He stepped out quietly and motioned Kai to follow. They crept down the hall toward the lab, passing the staircase. Tala kept his eyes moving, scanning in all directions, and Kai kept his mouth shut until they reached the door of the lab. Tala reached into his pocket and pulled out a clearance card, swiping it through the slot beside the door. It slid open soundlessly. Tala had already checked who would be on duty in the small room with the surveillance screens; he knew Jazzlyn never paid any attention to them. The two of them slipped inside and Tala shut the door. 

"Holy fuck, we made it," Tala said in relief. Kai gave him a look.  

"What do we do next?"

Tala walked across the room to another door and opened it with ease. Kai peered inside and saw the large cans Tala had been talking about. The small room was dark and cobwebby. Tala pulled one out, dusting the spider webs away. 

"You're just going to dump it on the floor?" Kai asked.

"Well…" Tala opened the lid with a small sucking sound. "I was thinking of starting at the corners and working our way out, but that sounds just as productive. Easier, too." Without any warning, he pushed the whole thing over. The liquid spilled all over the floor, spreading as quickly as a small wave. Kai hopped to the other side of the lab to avoid getting it on his feet and shot Tala a dirty look. 

"You couldn't have warned me that you were going to do that?" Kai demanded. Tala shrugged and pulled out another one, dragging it further away. Kai watched as the clear fluid began to dry quickly. It soaked into the sparse rugs, and the fumes rose quickly. A single match in the room would be deadly.  

The acrid scent bit at Kai's nose. He could always tolerate the smell when he was filling his own car up, but he never realized that so much of it at once could smell so choking. The sharp odor filled the room and his lungs. Trying to breathe through his mouth sent him in a fit of coughing. Tala looked up. 

"You okay?"

Kai shook his head. A stab of fear cut into him when he felt a familiar pain in the pit of his stomach. He involuntarily breathed in sharply and the fumes poisoned his mind, making him dizzy. The wall suddenly looked very appealing, and he rested a hand against the white plaster. 

Tala appeared beside him. "What's wrong? You look pale." 

"It's just really hard to breathe in here," Kai managed to say. 

"Well, I'm about done." Tala danced across the room and replaced the empty cans in the small storage place. He closed it and turned back to Kai. "You look like you're in pain," he stated. 

As if Tala's words had power, Kai was suddenly wrenched to his knees as pain washed over him. The smell was making him sick. He felt Tala's hands grip his shoulders gently but firmly. 

"I thought you said you were going to be okay!" Tala said, watching his friend in distress. Kai moaned and shut his eyes.

"I'm sorry… I'll take my medication next time…"

"You didn't take your medicine?!" 

A hush fell over the both of them as they heard the squawking of a radio outside the door. A male voice said something about everything being clear so far, and then an answer that couldn't be distinguished screeched out. Receding footsteps were heard, and then the only sound in the room was Kai panting. He gritted his teeth and Tala guessed that Kai was making an effort not to scream right there. 

"Okay… so you didn't take your meds. What's done is done and right now we can't do much about that," Tala thought aloud. "We have to leave now. Can you walk?" 

Kai pushed himself off the ground and gave Tala a stubborn, but pained look. Tala shook his head and looped an arm around his waist. 

"Come on. Let me check if it's clear." 

They went to the door and Tala used the card to slide it open again. He checked quickly and all but dragged Kai into the hallway. Kai covered his mouth with his hand and Tala didn't bother to ask if he was all right when clearly, he wasn't. 

Footsteps sounded. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck," Tala muttered. Kai suddenly gasped loudly and whimpered, and the footsteps quickened. Tala's eyes darted for a second, and then he pulled Kai to the side underneath the staircase into the shadows. Kai bit his lip hard and Tala hugged him close to himself in an effort to comfort him and an effort to hide them both. 

Kai was trembling and he buried his face in Tala's shoulder, trying to stay quiet. He felt Tala's fingers stroking the back of his head, urging him to make not a sound. The footsteps were close now, and they stopped as they neared. All was quiet for a moment. Tala glared into the darkness and when he suddenly felt Kai's body go slack against his, he fought to retain his composure. 

"I could have sworn I heard something here, but the lab's still locked and no one's in sight," the male voice said. The radio squawked again and the footsteps began again, going away. When Tala was sure he was gone, he nudged Kai, and, in response, got a low moan. 

"Kai!" Tala whispered fiercely. "Kai, come on, you can't give up on me now."

"I'm… not."

"Okay. Come on, we have to get back now. I'll help you." Tala hefted Kai's weight against his shoulder and stood slowly. Kai sighed softly and allowed Tala to lead him back. They reached Kai's door and Tala pushed it open, getting Kai inside. He shut it quietly. 

Kai moved away from Tala and sat on the bed, putting his head in his hands. Tala stayed silent for a moment, and then sat down beside him. With a soft groan, Kai rubbed his eyes and brushed his hair out of his face. 

"Why didn't you take your medication?" Tala asked finally, after a long silence. Kai sighed.

"I didn't want to." 

"You didn't want to? Kai, do you realize that after such a close call, the slightest mess-up could leave you dead?" Tala demanded. 

"Do you realize that maybe I don't care?" Kai snapped. "That maybe I'm sick and tired of being used? I'm being pulled by the strings, being forced to carry out Boris' stupid plan. I hate it here; I hate everything about this place!" Kai stopped, and let out a bitter laugh. "And to think… my life was just starting to look… decently livable. For the first time, I knew what it was like to be happy."

Tala paused. "You were happy with Tyson, right?"

"I guess it just wasn't meant to be." 

"Hey, don't talk like that. You and Tyson, you guys love each other. Absence makes the heart grow fonder, remember?" 

Kai leaned against Tala, his eyes glistening. "It's making my heart weaker." He shut his eyes tightly. "I can't take it anymore." 

"Just one more night, Kai. One more night." 

"That's an eternity." 

"Tomorrow's the day: the day we get out of here. You'll be able to see Tyson again." 

Kai opened his eyes and stared blankly at the wall. There was a tiny flicker of hope inside of him, but it was steadily growing fainter. All that was left was a dim light. 

"The stage is set, Kai," Tala went on. "Everything's ready. Just stay strong. You told Tyson to stay strong and keep his head up; if you can't do that yourself, what does it make you?" 

"A damned hypocrite." 

"Huh. You're right." 

Kai sighed again. He thought about Tyson's smiling face. His stupid jokes. That damnable baseball cap. 

"Tomorrow, Tyson, tomorrow," he whispered. 

* * *

TBC

* * *

Okay. I have some really big news.

After careful deliberation… I have decided to discontinue this fic. I'm REALLY sorry. You all are going to hate me, I know, but I just don't have the inspiration to finish this anymore. Again, I'm sorry. 

* 

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

APRIL FOOL! =D 

Bwahahahaha, you guys couldn't possibly have believed that, right? But make me happy and say you fell for it anyway. ^^;; I'm horrible at any kind of joke, I know. Hmm, maybe the right amount of corniness will make it funny. *ponders* Hehe, sorry… don't hate me… *hides* xD 

Anyway, Tyson and Kai will get to see each other in the next chapter. ^____^ I have so been waiting for this. Anyway, please leave me a review telling me how much my April Fool joke sucked and maybe what you thought about this chapter. Until then! 


	19. An Angel's Love

Thanks for the reviews! Oh, and I didn't realize that I had written TBC and then put down the April Fools prank. ^^;; April Fools was widely celebrated by a lot of great websites this year and I enjoyed them muchly. I only fell for one, though (the one on Temple O' Trunks, I had completely forgotten the date)! :D  

Chapter Nineteen

* * * * *

"Kai, wake up!" 

The slate-haired blader burrowed deeper into the tangle of sheets that he was sleeping with. An annoying hand was shaking his shoulder and an even more annoying voice was yelling at him to wake up. 

"C'mon, wake up already! Hello?" 

Kai groaned and tried to will the night to come again. He didn't feel like getting up. He longed for his dorm room again, when no one would bother him. Except for Wyatt. And Tyson. 

"Ka—"

"What?" Kai growled, turning and looking at Tala in exasperation. The redhead finally stopped and stared. 

"It's about time you responded. It's morning. Get your ass out of bed." 

"What time is it?"

"Almost nine."

Kai pulled the sheets over his head again. "Go away."

"What? No!"

Kai tried to block out Tala's insistent voice, and after a moment, gave up. With a sigh, he poked his head out. Tala gave him a triumphant grin. 

"Ha. I got you to wake up."

"Congratulations," Kai muttered, already in a foul mood. Tala sat down on the edge of the bed and tugged the sheets down slightly. 

"And how are you feeling this morning?" Tala asked, his tone light and cheerful. Kai raised his eyebrows.

"Just fine. Why the hell are you so cheery?" 

"Well, I've kind of been looking forward for today." Tala distractedly crossed his legs and played with the sheets. "Today's the day. It's now or never. Kind of makes you all tingly, right?" 

Kai gave him an incredulous look. "It kind of makes me want to run to the bathroom and vomit. Are you drunk?" 

Tala pouted. "No, I am not drunk, Kai." 

"Could have fooled me."

"Jackass." Tala reached over and picked up a bottle that was on the table. Kai heard the rattling of pills as Tala popped the lid open and coaxed two onto the palm of his hand. "Here. I swear you will not leave this room until I see you take your meds. I'll force them down your throat if I have to." 

Kai muttered under his breath and pushed the sheets and Tala out of his way. Tala laughed as he regained his balance and watched Kai storm to the bathroom. 

"I'll be waiting!" he called out in a singsong voice. Kai slammed the door and Tala sprawled out on the bed, crossing his legs again and swinging his foot around. He found it a little strange that he wasn't a nervous wreck. He shrugged and began humming to himself. Apathy did that to a person. 

* * * * *

Behind closed doors, Kai gazed at the mirror unseeingly. Tala's chipper attitude had done nothing for his own. He sighed softly and decided that he didn't want to face the day; it held too much risk. His mind dwelled on a million things that could go wrong. He traced a finger down the white porcelain of the sink and considered locking himself in until he starved to death. He was scared. That was the bottom line. 

After a moment, he hoisted himself onto the sleek surface beside the basin and crossed his ankles. Closing his eyes, he leaned his head back against the mirror and tried to relax. Last night had shaken him enough. In a way, he was glad that the day had come. He was tired of the pain. It was always there, a constant reminder that he had flirted with death. He lifted a hand and brushed a strand of hair away from his face. If by some miraculous fluke they did escape, he could see Tyson again. 

Tyson. The name brought on a flood of emotions. For some reason he found himself thinking more and more of their very first kiss. He had been so unwilling to love anyone ever again, but Tyson had completely washed his resolve away. Everything—including his common sense, since he hadn't been able to confess his feelings to Tyson that night—had flown out the window as soon as their lips had touched. He could still remember the feeling. It seemed as if every fiber of his being had been electrified. As if he had been alive for the first time. And when he had told Tyson that he loved him—he had felt the chains fall away from his heavily bound soul. 

It was the best feeling in the world. He had thought he loved Rei simply because Rei had thought he loved him, but in reality, the person who cared for him the most had been the one whom he would had never dreamed he would hear the words "I love you" from. It was Tyson, for crying out loud. Kai had always looked upon him as someone to teach, someone to encourage, someone with a lot of potential. Not someone to love. 

A small sigh escaped his lips. If going through with Tala's idiotically reckless plan meant seeing Tyson again, then so be it. And if it meant getting his head blown off in the process… well, that was life. His lips curved into a tiny smile. He wasn't afraid of death. He was afraid of dying a slow, painful death, like the ones Ian and Spencer had suffered through. He opened his eyes and remembered that Tala was waiting for him. 

"Hey, Kai! Hurry the fuck up in there!" Tala shouted. 

Kai ignored him and laced his fingers together, looking down at his hands. They were shaking. Just because he had accepted fate didn't mean that he still wasn't scared senseless. He leaned down and closed his eyes again, resting his forehead against his hands. He was trying to work up his nerve when Tala started banging on the door. 

"Hello? How long does it take for you to use the bathroom?"

Kai gritted his teeth in aggravation. "I'm coming," he ground out. Tala stopped and Kai blew out his breath. "Oh, what the hell," he muttered. He slid down and steadied himself and the door opened.

"You didn't lock the door," Tala stated. Kai shrugged and tried to walk past him, but was stopped when Tala thrust a glass of water and two pills into his hands. 

"Take. Drink. Right now." 

Kai sighed and obediently followed Tala's orders. He lifted the glass to his lips and downed a quarter of the liquid.

"Happy?" Kai asked, placing the glass on the table. Tala smirked. 

"Greatly. Anyway, I know you're going to flip out when I tell you this, but I don't think we really have a choice."

Kai looked up, mildly interested. Tala got to his knees beside Kai's bed and pulled out a box from underneath. Kai watched, standing behind the redhead. 

"I would tell you to close your eyes but I don't think you'd find it very amusing." 

"You're probably right," Kai responded dryly. 

He lifted the lid and Kai's breath caught in his throat. He immediately shook his head and felt like kicking Tala. 

"No. No way, Tala."

"Kai, we don't have much of a choice." 

"No! You're out of your mind!" Kai looked down at the box and shook his head again. Inside were two polished handguns. The mere sight sent shivers down his spine. 

"You—"

"We're not going to kill anyone!"

"I never said we were. You have to take one, though. They're good for a bluff." 

"Are they loaded?"

"…Yes."

"Bluff my ass!" 

"Come on, they'll be useful. This is serious, Kai, and you know I wouldn't give you a fucking gun unless I thought you really needed one." 

"I don't really need one. Don't make me a murderer." 

"I said use it as a bluff. Are you deaf? I'm not asking you to kill someone!" 

"If they're just for a bluff, then explain to me why the hell they're loaded." Kai crossed his arms and glared down at Tala stubbornly. 

Tala closed his eyes briefly. Kai obviously didn't want to hear the truth, but what was he supposed to say? "In case of an emergency." 

"I am not going to kill anyone." 

"Then don't! People survive gunshots, brainiac. You got shot. You're alive." 

Kai sighed loudly. He could remember the day they first brought him and Wyatt here. They had indeed shot him, so Kai couldn't argue with Tala there. That had been an entire month ago. 

"I still don't want to carry one."

Tala gave him a sad smile. "Tough luck," he said softly. 

"I've never shot a gun before. I don't even know how the use the thing," Kai pointed out. Tala picked one up and showed Kai how to turn the safety off and fire the trigger. 

"As for aim and precision, you'll have no problem there, Mr. World Champion beyblader," Tala said.

"I'm not the World Champion," Kai said, annoyed. Tala rolled his eyes.

"Same difference. You taught Tyson everything he knows. After all that practice you put in firing your beyblade exactly where you want it to go, aim should be a piece of cake." 

"You're talking like I actually agreed to take it." 

"You are going to take it." Tala pushed it into his hands. Kai fingered the sleek metal. 

"Where am I going to keep it?" Kai asked, his anger dissipating into fear. He found himself constantly reminding himself that Tala knew what he was doing. 

"Wherever. Under your jacket. They've never frisked you once and I doubt they're going to start now." 

The gun was heavy and made Kai want to throw it out the window. He didn't ever want to shoot anyone, even without the intent to kill. He knew how it felt. Even if he was in an emergency situation, he highly doubted he would ever have the nerve to actually use it. Just to satisfy Tala, he delicately placed it in the inside pocket of his coat and then slipped his own hands into the outside pockets. Kai looked up at Tala afterwards. 

"Good little Kai," Tala said as he tossed the box into the garbage can. "Listen, I'll drop the match. You're such a wreck you'd probably set yourself on fire." 

"Gee, thanks. What about Wyatt?"

"I'll get the key."

There was a knock at the door and it opened before Kai could get up an answer it. Sam appeared and looked startled to see them ready and waiting.

"It's time to go. Tala, why do you spend all your time here?" Sam asked. Tala shrugged. 

"I get lonely. Besides, you know me and Kai go way back, right?" He gave him a grin. Kai forced a half-smile. 

"I don't mind," he put in. Sam appeared satisfied and waited outside the door. Kai took a deep breath and Tala walked past him, brushing his arm as he went. The redhead gave him a reassuring look and Kai took another breath, trying to remember how to be a bastard again. He pushed all thoughts of Tyson out of his mind and followed Tala down the hall to the lab. He was aware of Sam walking easily beside him, and suddenly felt guilty. Sam was a nice guy. He didn't deserve anything bad happening to him. He glanced at him sideways and uttered a quick prayer that Sam wouldn't get hurt. Dan, on the other hand, could rot in hell for all he cared. 

Boris and the other scientists were opening up the lab door when they got there. When Kai got inside, he sniffed the air. The fumes had died down overnight, but they would be hard to miss. Apparently, the others were noticing, too. 

"What is—" Boris was cut off as the entire south side of the lab exploded into flames. Kai stumbled and nearly fell backwards at the force of the angry outburst. He hadn't thought Tala would light the match so soon and was temporarily disoriented. He heard screaming from the scientists in the back, and the flames quickly spread around the room. Tala suddenly appeared and grabbed his wrist, dragging him out of the room. They reached the hallway and Tala closed the door to the lab, sealing it shut. 

"Those people are going to die in there!" Kai said, distressed. 

"If they can come to their senses they can still get out, which is why we have to move." Tala began running down the hall with Kai at his heels. Kai caught a glimpse of a key ring in Tala's hand. They quickly reached the room Wyatt was being held in and Kai slipped his hand into his pocket. Something was missing. 

"My keys! Goddammit!" 

"What?" Tala asked, inserting the key into the lock. 

"My keys—I left them in my room."

"You can't go back now."

"I have to! The key to Tyson's dorm room is on there and if they get that, who knows what they'll do to him to get me?" Kai said in a rush. 

"What? Okay, fine, just hurry up! Do you still have your gun?"

Kai looked down. "I think I dropped it in the lab when the fire started."

"You fucking moron!" Tala abandoned the lock and thrust his pistol into Kai's hands. "Here, take mine."

"I don't—"

"Just go! And hurry!" 

Kai turned around and retraced his route to his room. The door was open and everything was the same as he had left it. He ran inside and opened the drawer where he left his keys. With a relieved sigh, he picked them up and turned back around. 

"Going somewhere?" a familiar, gravelly voice asked sinisterly. Kai's heart stopped. 

"No, no, no, no," Kai whispered. "Fuck, not now…" He turned all the way around and saw Boris sitting in his wheelchair. Half of the chair was charred and melted in some parts, as was half of Boris. Kai cringed at the sight of his arm; the fingers were completely black and the skin on his arm had been burned off. The blood glistened and Kai immediately felt sick. Boris seemed to be oblivious of the pain, though. Soot streaked his clothes. The man licked his lips and smiled at Kai. 

"You were in on that little stunt Tala pulled, weren't you, Kai?" he asked conversationally. The gun was inside Kai's coat pocket. His fingers trembled at the thought of pulling it out. 

"You can't use me anymore, Boris. You've tried since I was a kid. It didn't work then, and it's not going to work now," Kai managed to say in an even voice. 

"Oh, but it almost did. Black Dranzer nearly did the trick. You were so power hungry back then. What happened?" Boris wheeled himself an inch nearer. 

"Don't come any closer," Kai ground out. "I swear you'll regret it." 

Boris let out a laugh. "It seems like just yesterday you were making threats at me all those years ago. How are your friends? The Blade Breakers. Oh, and how's Tyson doing? I hear your relationship was going wonderfully with him before you came here." 

Kai gritted his teeth and held his tongue. Boris went on, each syllable driving a stake through Kai's heart. 

"You know, you're never going to be free. You're the only one who can complete my experiment. I'll never stop chasing you, Kai. Never. You don't deserve to have a life, anyway." Another inch. 

"Stop! I said don't come any closer." 

"I don't care what you say." Two inches. 

Kai backed into the dresser. Tala suddenly appeared in the doorway and was shocked to see Boris in the room. He caught Kai's eye and raised his hand in the motion of pulling the trigger of the gun. Kai wondered why Tala couldn't just shoot Boris himself when he remembered that Tala had given him his gun. He took a deep breath and slipped his hand into the inside pocket of his coat. 

"If you don't stop right there," Kai said, slowly pulling out the firearm. "I'm going to have to stop you myself." 

Boris was surprised to see Kai with a gun, and he stopped. Kai raised it, pointing at Boris' chest. The room was silent for a moment, and then Boris' lips curved upwards into a smile. 

"You wouldn't shoot me," he stated, amusement in his voice. Kai's heart sank at the truth of the statement. His hands were shaking so badly that even with his perfect aim he wouldn't be able to hit anything. 

"I'm sick of being your toy," Kai spat, his mind racing. "I will not be used." He kept the gun level. 

"You don't have a say in the matter," Boris said with a laugh. Kai bit his lip uneasily. Tala was gesturing wildly in the doorway. If he had had his gun, he would have blown Boris' head off as soon as he set his eyes on the man. 

"Shoot him," the redhead mouthed. 

Kai steadied his grip on Tala's weapon. "Boris, if you let Tala, Wyatt and I go, I'll let you live," Kai proposed, desperately stalling for time. Time for what? Kai asked himself. Nobody's going to come to my rescue! 

"Ha! The day you'd ever have the nerve to fire that thing is the day pigs fly." 

"I'm serious. I'm not staying here anymore. You can't keep me here." Kai's eyes kept flicking back to Tala and he was surprised Boris didn't take notice and look behind him. Wyatt stood fearfully beside him. 

"You're not going to escape. Just give it up." Boris continued moving closer. 

"Don't!" Kai felt every muscle in his body tighten. "Stay where you are." 

Boris looked straight into the barrel of the gun and smiled cruelly. "Kai, give it up." 

Kai tried to stop his hands from shaking. His breath came out raggedly through clenched teeth. "Stop! Oh, God, don't make me a murderer…" 

"You're so weak and pathetic. I'm the only one who'll ever really give a damn about you." 

"Stop mocking me…" 

"Even now, you're so pitiable." 

"Leave me alone!"

"If you want me to stop so badly then go ahead and pull that trigger!"  

A single shot cracked the air. Kai shut his eyes, not wanting to see what he had just done. The room was silent, and after a moment, he was forced to crack one eye open. Boris was still in front of him, except now the front of his shirt was beginning to soak itself in blood. He opened his eyes all the way and slowly lowered his weapon. Boris suddenly opened his mouth, but nothing came out but a gurgling sound as blood began to spew forth. The man leaned forward and fell out of his wheelchair. Kai gasped at the sight and his hand flew to his own mouth. The gun slipped out of his fingers and clattered on the hard ground. Boris lay unmoving, his blood pooling out slightly. 

Kai felt weak and sank to his knees. It seemed like he couldn't get enough air in his lungs. Shock and disbelief swarmed through his mind. 

"He didn't think… he didn't think I would do it… and neither did I…" he uttered, sounding vague and disoriented. He felt like crying because he knew the second he pulled the trigger his life had changed completely. 

"Kai!" a voice yelled from somewhere in the hallway. Tala looked toward the sound, only slightly surprised that Kai had just killed Boris right before his eyes. If you asked him, Kai had every right to kill that damned bastard. Wyatt, on the other hand, looked as if he would faint. 

Kai raised his eyes at the sound of someone calling his name. He pushed himself to his feet, gazing at the bright red splotch on the floor near Boris' body. His fingers clenched into fists. 

"Kai!" The voice was closer now. Kai tore his gaze away from the ground and looked at the door. Tala moved away, peering down the hall. 

"Hey, Tala! Wyatt! God, I found you guys!" 

Kai's heart froze as he suddenly recognized the voice. He shut his eyes briefly and rubbed them with a hand, feeling a million years older. He had waited so long, spent every waking moment dreaming of him—

Footsteps thumped closer and closer and suddenly he appeared in the doorway. Kai's hand fell away. 

"Kai." Tyson's bright face rivaled that of the sun.  

"Tyson…" 

Before Kai could blink, Tyson had run across the room and practically jumped into his arms. Kai stumbled backwards and felt his back hit the wall lightly. He was aware of Tyson's breathless nonsensical babbling and couldn't understand most of it, but didn't care. Tyson's arms were locked around his neck tightly. Kai closed his eyes and gently put his arms around Tyson's body, feeling his strength draining out of him steadily. 

"Kai, I can't believe it's you! I've missed you so much. God, this feels wonderful," Tyson said, his voice muffled. "I don't ever want to let you go. I want to stay with you forever." 

Kai felt his eyes welling up with tears and hugged Tyson closer, knowing it wouldn't last. Not after what he had just done. "It's so good to see you again," Kai said softly. Tyson pulled back some so he could look into Kai's face. He gave him a grin. 

"You look so beautiful." 

Kai tried to smile at him, but failed miserably. Tyson caught the look of distress on his features and instantly became concerned. 

"What's wrong? It's okay, now. Come on, we'll get you out of this horrible place and go home. Everything's going to be fine." 

A sob escaped Kai's throat and he buried his face in Tyson's shoulder. His cries were muffled against Tyson's jacket, but Tyson's heart broke anyway. He wrapped his arms around him and tried to be a comfort. 

"It's okay, Kai. Everything's okay. We can go home and do anything you want. It's all over," Tyson murmured. "I'm here for you." 

Kai shook his head. "It's not okay," he moaned. "Nothing's okay…" 

"I know how you feel, Kai. Come on, let's just leave now." 

"No, I can't." Kai's sobbing decreased, and he lifted his head slowly. Tyson reached up and wiped a stray tear away from Kai's face with his thumb. 

"Why not?" 

Kai shuddered and took a deep breath. "Turn around." 

Tyson looked puzzled, but turned. He grimaced when he saw Boris' body with blood on the floor beside it. He studied it for a moment, and upon not seeing any breathing, looked at Kai. 

"He's dead, isn't he?" Tyson asked. Kai nodded. Tyson shook his head.

"I don't understand. The police will take care of it; we can go home. You need some rest." 

"I can't go home." Kai fingers tightened around Tyson's arm. 

"Why not?" Tyson spoke in gentle tones, trying his best to soothe his distraught lover. 

Kai bit his lip and another sob broke loose. "I…" 

"Say it, Kai. This is me you're talking to." 

"Tyson, I'm sorry. I killed him." 

Tyson's mouth fell open slightly as he stared in shock. His eyes went down to Boris' body again, and then back to Kai. "You?" 

Kai nodded, gazing forlornly at the wall. Tala reappeared in the doorway and stayed quiet. Tyson blew his bangs skyward and rubbed his forehead. 

"Wow. This is really… shocking. I never would have thought. But it was self-defense, right? No one could blame you." 

"Call it what you want. It's still murder." 

Tyson was hurt by the coldness in his voice, but he gently flicked a lock of hair away from Kai's gray eyes. "There's a big difference between the two, self-defense and murder. After they hear everything you've gone through, everything Boris tried to do to you and Tala, there isn't a jury in the world that would convict you. You're innocent." 

Kai swallowed and put his arms around Tyson again, embracing him closely. His baseball cap brushed his fingers and he felt Tyson return the hold. "I love you, Tyson. No matter what happens, I'll always love you. Don't ever forget that." 

"I love you, too, Kai, but what are you trying to say?" Tyson asked, apprehension rising in his chest. Kai sighed and ran his fingers down Tyson's back. 

"You have to leave," Kai whispered. 

"What? Well, yeah, we both have to leave." 

"No, I mean you have to leave. I can't go with you." 

Tyson pulled back, looking at Kai. "What? I'm not leaving without you." 

"You have to! I can't do this to you…" 

"Do what? Kai, I am not leaving without you!" 

"You don't understand. I just killed someone. Killed someone! Tyson, you're young, you're bright, you have so much potential in you. I'm a murderer. I'll just drag you down and I'm not going to put you through that. The police will be here soon and you have to leave. I'm not letting you get caught up in this mess." 

"You're not a murderer. Kai, I waited so long to see you again! There is no way in hell that I'm going to just walk away and leave you here." 

"Tyson, you have to go," Kai said, nearly begging the stubborn boy. "Please." 

"I'm not leaving you."

"Please! Tyson, I'm only doing this because I love you too much to put you through all that." 

"And I love you too much to just leave you here," Tyson shot back. "Why are you doing this?" 

"You have your whole life ahead of you. I don't want to ruin it for you." Kai laced his fingers around Tyson's and squeezed them gently. "Please, Tyson. You have to." 

"I'm not leaving you…" Tyson sounded worried, but didn't budge an inch. Kai leaned forward and kissed him deeply, his slender fingers locking tightly around Tyson's. Tyson melted at the feel of Kai's soft lips and realized just how much he had missed his partner. Kai broke it off gently and Tyson's nose brushed against his. 

"Kai…"

"Go." Kai pushed him lightly. Tyson shook his head. 

"No. I-am-not-leaving." 

Kai gave him a sad smile and then glanced up at Tala with a knowing look in his eyes. Tala came forward, sidestepping Boris' body. Tyson glanced at him quickly. 

"Go away, Tala. We're busy," Tyson said. Kai looked down, his hands still holding Tyson's. 

"No can do, Tyson. We have to go. Now." Tala waited for him to comply. 

"I'm not leaving Kai! Why can't you people understand that?" 

"Go with him, Tyson," Kai requested softly. 

"No!" 

Tala reached up and pulled Tyson back by his shoulders. Kai let go of his left hand and Tala grabbed his wrist. Tyson fumed and was tempted to kick Tala into a wall. 

"Let go of me! Goddammit, Tala, let go!" 

Kai reached forward quickly and gave him one last kiss. With this left hand, he stroked Tyson's face lightly. Tyson shivered at the touch. 

"Kai, I can't leave you alone!" He gripped Kai's hand tightly, not willing to ever let go. Kai felt a tear trickling down his face. Letting go was the hardest thing he had ever decided to do, even harder than pulling the trigger on Boris. Tala roughly pulled Tyson away and Kai let out a startled gasp at the abruptness of their hands breaking apart. He took a deep breath and leveled his eyes with Tyson's. 

"You can't understand now, not under these circumstances," Kai said. "But I'm doing this because I love you. This is my problem and it would be selfish if I dragged anyone into it." 

"But, Kai! You're innocent; you don't have to do anything! I don't want to leave—" Tyson was cut off as Tala dragged him to the door. Kai bit his lip and hugged himself, shaking inside. 

"Kai! Wait! Tala, let go of me!" Tyson shouted. Tala grunted at the struggle Tyson was putting up but managed to keep a hold on him. Wyatt moved out of the way, his eyes as wide as saucers. 

"No! I'm not leaving him!" Tala and Tyson disappeared out of the door and Kai grimaced when Tyson's shouts turned to screams. He could hear him calling his name still. He wanted badly to cover his ears and drown out the cries, but found himself unable to. He lifted his eyes when he heard Wyatt speak. 

"Kai… I hope you know what you're doing," the brown-haired boy said before ducking through the doorway to follow Tala and Tyson. Kai took a shuddering breath and stumbled toward the bed where he had dropped the gun. He dropped to his knees and covered his face with his hands. 

"God, what have I done…" he mumbled. Tyson's cries still echoed through his ears. He had wanted so much to just take the easy way out and go home with Tyson, but how long would it be before the police found him anyway? He couldn't bear the thought of putting Tyson's life in danger. He would rather die himself than see Tyson go through any pain. 

The shining metal of the gun caught his eye, and he picked up the heavy weapon. He fingered it lightly, looking down at Boris' body. The blood on his shirt was starting to dry and grow stiff. Kai felt physically and emotionally weak, and the gun seemed too heavy for his hand.  

"I hate… myself. I don't do anything but cause pain to everyone around me," Kai said bitterly. "Tyson… I do love you, but if all I do is hurt you…" He blinked and tears spilled down his cheeks. "I'm a fucking murderer. That's no one fit for you… my sweet angel." 

He raised the gun to his head and closed his eyes. 

* * *

TBC

* * *

Cliffie! Ah, I love these. 

Anyway, about The Task of Leadership. UGH. I can't stand even looking at it (well, some parts I can, but the majority). What I really want to do after I finish this fic is rewrite TTOL. I'm not exactly sure if I will, but God knows it needs to be rewritten. That rape scene (if you can even call it that) between Kai and Boris? Forget I ever wrote it. *waves magical wand and brainwashes people* It was just… words cannot describe how ill-placed and horribly written it was! I must have been stoned when I wrote that. So forget it completely. Kai is a virgin in BW! ^^;; Hopefully I can get around to revamping that old ficcie… 

So, did you like it? Did you hate it? Well, I'm pretty sure you didn't like the cliffie, but review anyway. :) *smiles* This, by the way, is the longest chapter thus far in this entire fic. ^^ So if you made it through this… kudos! 


	20. Spiraling Down To Hell

Hey! Sorry for dropping a cliffhanger on you guys and then taking forever to update. ^^;; Thanks for the kind reviews. Without further ado, I present to you chapter twenty. Enjoy.

Chapter Twenty

* * * * *

The darkened halls of Biovolt were beginning to come to life as police officers and other officials swarmed into the building. A team of firefighters was busy dousing the huge blaze in the lab and paramedics were treating the injured, which came out to be quite a few. Three cops—two men and a woman—searched the rooms.

They heard a gun go off. 

"It came from down there," one of them pointed out. They ran down the hall and saw another younger officer lower his gun. He looked up when they came inside. 

"He was going to kill himself. I shot the gun out of his hand," he explained, sounding a little shaken. Four pairs of eyes came to rest on the dead body of a man who had apparently been in a wheelchair. Then they looked at Kai. 

"I killed him," Kai forced out, holding out his hands to show that he wasn't going to hurt anyone else. The officers took note that he looked not a day older than twenty. The woman thought he looked slightly familiar. 

"Arrest him," she commanded. Kai didn't put up a struggle; he simply complied with whatever he was told. He held his eyes down and allowed himself to be led outside. Once he got into the open, he blinked at the harsh light and looked a distance off, hoping desperately that Tala had gotten Wyatt and Tyson away. He was dimly aware of someone reading him his rights. When they guided him into the squad car, he realized that he would be tried for Boris' murder. He thought rationally and found it highly unlikely that he would receive the death penalty after Boris' real intents were revealed. That was only a small comfort, though. He had heard what jail could do to a person. 

He gazed out the window into the sky. The young officer had walked in and saw him with the gun to his head. Kai had hardly noticed his presence until he heard the shot and with painful force, the gun had been ripped out of his hand. He flexed his fingers and took notice of a dull ache in it. 

"Do you have a criminal record?" the lady officer asked, turning her head slightly. 

"I don't," Kai answered. She squinted at him. 

"You look really familiar," she commented. Kai stayed silent at that. She shuffled through a sheaf of papers and Kai suddenly realized they had relieved him of his wallet when he saw her holding his license. She let out a sound of surprise. 

"You're Voltaire's son! No, grandson, right?" 

Kai sighed resignedly, mentally cursing Voltaire to hell and back. "Actually not. He denied my existence a while ago." If he hadn't, I could pay my way out of this mess, Kai thought. 

"He disowned you? Hmm," she mused. Then she let out a tiny laugh. "Like grandfather, like grandson, I suppose." 

Kai shut out her voice at that statement and resumed staring out the window. It had been a little over a month since he had been brought to Biovolt and he hadn't seen the outside world in all that time. His thoughts went back to Tala, Wyatt, and Tyson, and he sighed again, hoping. 

* * *

Tala was completely out of breath by the time they had gotten far enough away from Biovolt. Tyson wouldn't stop yelling no matter what he said, and Wyatt looked so frightened that Tala didn't have the heart to demand him to help control Tyson. He stopped near an alley and loosed his hold on Tyson, nearly buckling over himself. 

"How could you do that?" Tyson yelled. "How could you just leave him like that?" 

Tala leaned against the dirty brick wall and glanced around, his thoughts elsewhere. He noticed Tyson glaring at him. 

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" he asked. Then he felt bad because Tyson looked as if he would cry. 

"You just left him when he needed someone the most! I can't believe you would do that. I can't believe you didn't let me stay!" 

"Tyson, it was what Kai wanted." 

"You're not supposed to give him everything he wants! He doesn't even know what's good for him. Have you seen the kind of decision-making he does? He's God-awful at it and he needed me!" 

"He knew what he was doing," Tala said. I hope, he thought. 

"That's not the point! The police are going to arrest him and convict him and—"

"Tyson, shut up," Tala snapped, getting annoyed. 

"You have to hear this! You didn't let me help him. You left him there all alone. Did you see him? He was crying and you didn't do a damned thing about it." 

"What did you expect me to do?" Tala demanded. "Just waltz him out of there? Kai is the most stubborn person on the planet! If he says he's not going, he is damned well not going!" As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he let out a groan of pain and fell to his knees. Wyatt gasped and Tyson looked taken aback.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked shrilly, kneeling beside him. Tala shook his head and dropped his hands onto his knees, panting slightly. He took a deep breath as a sinister grin grew on his face, and he laughed softly. It had a bitter ring to it. 

"I knew it would catch up to me one day," he said, his voice dark. "One by one they all went down. I suppose it's my turn, now." 

"What are you talking about?" Tyson demanded, fear putting him on the edge. Tala looked up. 

"Oh, you know. The sickness the treatment gives you. What Kai had. Or still has, I don't know." He shook his head again and pushed himself to his feet. 

"You need to see a doctor," Tyson said uncertainly as he helped Tala stand. 

"I need to see a shrink. Let's go." 

"Go where? Will you take it easy? I don't want you dying on me or something," Tyson snapped. 

"I was thinking that you'd want to inform your friends about what happened. Aren't you staying at Rei's house?"

"No. Well, I have been spending a lot of time there. Fine, we'll go. But damn, we have to help Kai!" 

"We will." Tala winced. "We'll help him, I promise. We can't see him now, though. Nobody will be allowed to see him until they have things sorted out and he's settled down in a jail cell." 

Tyson let out a helpless noise and he bit his lip. The rest of the way to Rei's house was relatively silent and when they finally reached his driveway, Tyson left the two and ran up the steps, banging on the door. Rei opened it and was stunned to see Tyson close to tears. 

"Ty—"

"Rei!" He flung his arms around his friend and began to cry. Rei stumbled backwards slightly and instinctively rested his arms around Tyson's back, trying to coax the other boy to talk. It came out between gasps and sobs, but Rei was able to decipher most of what he was saying. His eyes widened as the reality of what had happened hit him. 

"Kai's in jail?" he asked in shock. 

Tyson nodded, continuing his sniveling. Rei led him inside and suddenly noticed Tala and Wyatt. 

"Wyatt. You're back!" Rei let go of Tyson and pulled the other boy inside. Wyatt was pale and looked as if he might faint, so Rei sat him on the couch as quickly as he could. His eyes met with Tala's ice blue orbs. The redhead backed away. 

"I understand if you don't want me around," he said. Rei's brows knitted together and he shook his head. 

"You can come in." 

Tala went as far as the doorway and leaned against the frame. "I'm not staying. I have one last thing to do, and I'll probably be back tomorrow morning. Don't go see Kai until tomorrow, because they won't let you in to see a murderer so soon. Don't let Tyson out of your sight, either." He turned around and went down the steps. 

"Wait!" Rei called. "Where are you going?"

Tala looked grim-faced, but a small hint of his old sneer showed through. "Is that really any of your business, Rei Kon?" 

Rei opened his mouth to say something more, but Tala was already gone. He sighed and shut the door, turning back to Tyson and Wyatt. Caleb had come in by that time and was trying to help Wyatt, who looked as if he were fighting tears. Tyson wiped his eyes and looked up at Rei. 

"How did this all happen?" he asked himself in a whisper. "Where did everything go wrong?" 

"I don't know," Rei said distractedly, picking up the phone. "I'm calling Kenny."

Tyson reached into his pocket and pulled out his cellular phone. "I'll call Max. Rei, I have to go see Kai." 

"You can't, Tyson. They wouldn't even let you in." 

Tyson sniffled and dialed Max's number. 

* * * * *

The handcuffs were taken off and Kai gratefully rubbed his wrists. The prison he had visited Voltaire in had been clean and somewhat sanitary, but this one was dank and dingy looking. An armed worker led him down the hallway, past cells holding people. Kai's eyes swept over the prisoners, and he bit his lip. Inside, he felt like laughing out loud at the whole circumstance of a rich kid like him in a situation like this. Sudden bouts of sadness would overtake him, though, and he grew weary of the constant prickling at the corners of his eyes. 

The guard stopped and Kai gazed impassively at the cell in front of him. They had decided that he wasn't risky enough to need a solitary confinement cell, so were placing him in a double cell. Kai was somewhat nervous at the thought of spending time alone with a real criminal, but didn't show it at all. 

"Get in there," the guard said roughly, sliding the bars open and all but shoving Kai inside. They slammed behind him with a wicked screeching of metal. Kai took a breath and looked for the person he would be sharing the cell with. 

"Well, hello," a voice drawled from somewhere in the shadows. "Finally, I've got a new friend." 

Kai didn't know how to react, so instead he didn't answer. Right then he realized how tired he was, so he sat down on the cot on the wall with a heavy sigh. Having never been in jail before, he had no idea what to do. His cellmate was also making him edgy. 

"What's your name?" the voice asked. Kai looked up with narrowed eyes. 

"Why won't you come out of the dark?" Kai asked back, wondering if he might be horribly disfigured or something of the like. 

He heard a rustling sound and a man appeared, sprawled out on his cot with a bored look. He had a large build and looked about a head taller than Kai. Bigger, too. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes, and he looked completely normal. If Kai ever bumped into him on the street, he would have never guessed that he was a criminal. He seemed a good six or seven years older than Kai, although he still looked youngish. What bothered Kai even more was his friendly demeanor. 

The man gave him a half-smile. "Now, what's your name?" he asked again. 

Kai paused. "It's Kai." 

"Kai. That's a nice name. Just call me Cleft." 

Kai waited, giving him a chance to say more. When nothing else was said, he turned his head slightly and examined the wall. His thoughts wandered away, and he could help worrying about Tyson and the others. Cleft's voice pulled him back. 

"So, what are you in for?"

Kai avoided his eyes. "I, ah… k-killed… someone," he managed to say. Cleft looked thoughtful. 

"How'd you do it?"

Kai glared at the ground. "I don't want to talk about it." I'm not going to cry in front of a complete stranger! He thought harshly. 

Cleft clucked his tongue. Kai ignored him, but he spoke again. 

"I would never have thought you could be a murderer," Cleft said. Kai didn't answer, so he went on. "You look… too pretty to be a murderer."

Kai looked up sharply. 

"You look too kind to kill," Cleft said slowly. He stood up and walked to the bars, looking out. Kai followed his gaze and found it disheartening that everyone in the other cells seemed to look away when they saw his cellmate. He swallowed and grimaced, wondering what they would do to him if he threw up blood all over the floor. He watched Cleft and admitted to himself that he would feel more comfortable if he weren't so much bigger than him. Kai looked back down at the floor. He heard Cleft's footsteps again and the shadows cast along the ground made him look up. He was surprised to find Cleft standing right in front of him. 

Kai eased back gently. "You need something?" he asked, making sure his voice did not betray his apprehension. Cleft leaned down and gave him a lewd smile. 

"Maybe," he said, dragging out the word. Kai felt a surge of anger. 

"Get away from me," he snapped. In one fluid motion, Cleft's hands darted out and grasped Kai's shoulders. Kai's back hit the wall and he let out a startled gasp. 

"What are you—"

"Shhh. Don't speak," Cleft said. Before Kai could react, he reached down and kissed him on the lips. Kai's mouth twisted into a grimace and he jerked away, shoving Cleft backwards. 

"You sick bastard! What are you trying to do?" Kai yelled. Cleft didn't even stumble. He snatched Kai's wrists and held them tightly in his grip, giving Kai another unnerving smile. 

"I've been waiting… for someone like you," Cleft said. Kai tried to struggle, but found Cleft to be much stronger. Of course Cleft hadn't been sick for quite as long as Kai, either. The larger man went on. 

"I waited and all of a sudden you fall right into my lap. I'm not going to let you go. Besides, you killed someone, so you say. You have to pay for your crimes." 

Kai's eyes shifted past Cleft onto the cells nearby. Every prisoner had retreated to the back of his cell, and no one dared to make eye contact. Kai took a deep breath and looked back at Cleft. 

"It's not your responsibility to make sure I get punished," he said evenly. Cleft seemed to ponder over his words for a moment and Kai wondered if maybe this man belonged in the insane asylum. After a minute, Kai got nervous and was fighting to keep his composure. 

"I guess you're right," Cleft said finally. "I won't punish you bad. I'll just make you scream." 

Kai was shaking with fright inside at the threat Cleft had just made, knowing that he couldn't fight off this man in his current condition. It was obvious no one around him was going to help. 

"Cleft, I—"

"No time for chitchat," Cleft said briskly, pulling Kai up. 

"Let go!" Kai resisted again and in less than a second, Cleft threw him to the ground. Kai's head cracked against the hard surface and stars danced across his rapidly failing vision. He closed his eyes and coughed, his body shaking. He felt Cleft's hands on his face. 

"You have blood coming out of your mouth," he said in wonderment. Kai took a deep breath, tasting the coppery liquid. What was even worse was that he was lying on his back. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, he found it highly ironic that he just might choke and die on his own blood after everything that had happened. He opened his eyes and found his sight swaying and blurred. 

"Get…" He groaned, not able to think clearly. He shut his eyes again. 

Cleft was almost sitting on top of him. The older man pushed a stray lock of Kai's hair away from his face, grinned, and kissed him again. Kai let out a muffled cry and pushed back his face, his fingers digging into his shoulders. This time, Cleft pinned his hands down, and Kai growled at him, unable to get up. 

"Stop fighting," Cleft said. "I want to hear you scream." 

Hot tears prickled at Kai's eyes. "God, no…" 

"This'll be fun." 

"No!" Kai strained against the grip on his hands to no avail. Cleft laughed and lowered his mouth to Kai's neck. He licked the soft skin and smiled.  

"How pretty," he said absently. Kai clenched his teeth. 

The doctor said no sexual intercourse of any kind, he thought. What he's going to do is going to hurt me badly… in more ways than one. God, this can't be happening. This cannot be happening. This cannot—

"Tyson," he whispered suddenly, closing his eyes. A warm tear escaped his lid. Cleft looked at him dubiously. 

"Tyson?" A look of realization dawned across his features. "Oh, is that your boyfriend? Heh. Feeling a little unfaithful? Well, just think of it this way. Where is he now? Why isn't he here to help you? You know, it's true what they say. Once you go to jail, your friends leave. Lovers, too. You're all alone once you step through these doors because nobody wants anything to do with a jailbird." 

Kai glared at Cleft, his eyes glistening with unshed tears, with such a hateful intensity that he almost cringed. Almost. He grinned after a moment and turned his attention to Kai's body. 

The people in the other cells were all strangely quiet. Most of them found something else to do to occupy their time, and some of them discovered that the natural human emotion of sympathy still abided in them, and thankfulness, too. Thankfulness to the fact that they themselves were not unfortunate enough to be stuck in a cell with Cleft. A few of them closed their eyes and tried to block out the rhythmic grunts, the cries of pain, and the soft, wet sounds. The guards always conveniently disappeared when it happened, mostly due to the fact that they didn't want to deal with Cleft themselves. It was a shitty prison. 

When a particularly violent thrust from Cleft elicited a stark cry of anguish from Kai, the people renewed their efforts to look away. Soon he was sobbing openly and begging for it to be over, but no one was about to come to his aid. 

* * *

TBC

* * *

Okay… now I feel really bad. The angst is getting to me here, along with all this Kai-torture. I guess this is where I pick up the plot and start dragging it uphill, huh? I feel cruel and inhumane! ;_; Anyway, a lot of people have been asking me "Is this the last chapter?!" I don't know what made you think that I would put a TBC (which in fact does mean to be continued, for those who were wondering!) at the end of the last chapter… believe me, you'll know when the last chapter rolls around, because it'll be the epilogue. :D 

Now, I have a question. Since Kai did just get raped up there (Heh, could you tell? ^^;;), do I have to rate this fic as R? I thought about writing out the whole scene with details, but dismissed that idea as an excuse for me to write smut. x_X So, am I still safe with my lovable PG-13? Don't report me! If the majority of you guys say up the rating, then up the rating I shall. That means you have to review. *pokes* Please and thank you! 


	21. So Close Yet So Far

Thanks for your comments! throws out Tala plushies As you should all be aware of by now, this fic is now rated R, but I really think that pertains only to chapter twenty. As a whole, I'd say it was PG. Possibly PG-13 for Tala's potty mouth. Ah, what the heck, for the language in general. There. Don't sue/report me. :D

Oh, and what you're about to read is a horrible massacre of the legal system. I'm a John Grisham addict, but I don't know the first thing about the law. Well, I know enough to live, but that's about all. I've totally warped the visitation rights in jail just for this fic. The mistakes are all mine. They're on purpose, too. Enjoy.

Chapter Twenty-One

------

Kai unsteadily opened his eyes. His head ached terribly, as if someone had taken a hammer to it, and his vision was blurry. Very slowly, the world came into focus. There was a dank ceiling above his head, hard ground underneath his fingers, a dirty scent in the room…

Memories of the night came crashing down into his mind, and he closed his eyes with a groan. He felt tears gathering in them and he sniffed deeply, bringing up a hand to brush them away. He remembered what Cleft had done, and the sudden mention of the man's name caused him to glance around the small cell to see where he was. To his great relief, he found him fast asleep, snoring slightly. Kai gently tried to push himself into a sitting position, but collapsed back down when pain lanced through his body. He recalled the doctor's warning to refrain from any kind of intercourse and wondered if he really was going to die of internal bleeding.

Deciding that he was not going to lie in the middle of the floor where Cleft had brought him down, he dragged himself to the other side of the room, biting back his cries of pain. The entire hall was eerily silent. Kai cursed every single one of the cowards who had turned their heads on what they knew was a crime. He didn't have very much energy to stay angry, though, and after a moment, he leaned against the wall, dropping his head into one hand while the other supported him on the ground. Everything had gone so dreadfully wrong that he could hardly sort out his thoughts.

What's Tyson going to think when he finds out? He thought miserably, feeling like a complete failure. His head was throbbing by now, and after a moment he clutched it in both hands, trying to will the pain to stop. He couldn't think like this. He closed his eyes and the only sounds in the cell were Kai's breath coming out in small gasps and Cleft's steady breathing.

His hands slowly fell to the ground and for a long while he didn't move. His mind moved quickly and it was as if his life were passing before his eyes. He saw Voltaire and Boris when he was a child, the abbey, the Blade Sharks, the Blade Breakers, traveling the world, the plane crash in Russia, Boris and Voltaire older, the World Championships, the breakup of his team, the prep school, meeting Wyatt, his teenage years, graduation night, college entrance exams, Rei, Caleb, Tyson, Tala—

He forced down a mental barrier to keep him from driving himself insane with all the damned memories. He was tired, so tired, but also ready to tear something to shreds in his weariness and frustration. At the moment all of his anger was directed to Cleft for what he had done. But whenever he thought of that, his anger was replaced by misery, fear, a huge sense of loss, and apprehension. Tyson. What would Tyson say? Would he call him a slut and dismiss him right there? Would he never want to lay eyes on him again?

Kai shifted his position with difficulty. He was sore all over, but the pounding in his head was becoming less prominent with each passing minute. His eyes hurt. He massaged them gently and wondered what he would do if Cleft awoke. One thing he was sure of. He was never going to go through that again.

------

Rei had had an exhausting night. Tyson had proved to be a humungous handful, but he couldn't blame him. If he were Kai's boyfriend, he would probably have acted even worse. Tyson didn't want to do anything but see Kai, but Rei had decided to heed Tala's advice and not let him go. Numerous yelling matches had erupted during the night, all of them ending with Tyson in tears and Rei feeling worse by the minute.

Wyatt had stayed for a while, upon Rei's request. The poor boy had looked frightened half to death, and Rei didn't want to let him loose just yet. After a warm dinner and a talk with Caleb, Wyatt had thanked them both and said he would be leaving. He had plans to crash at his dorm, and he wanted to visit his parents but couldn't leave town until the police had questioned him. He left soon after, and Rei had told Caleb to go to bed; it was getting late. The young boy had reluctantly gone, and then Rei had proceeded to get Tyson to bed. It had been hours before Tyson finally succumbed to sleep, and by that time, Rei was bone-weary. The Chinese blader had collapsed on the couch, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

The sound of birds singing and the morning light streaming through the windows woke him. He opened his eyes slowly, noticing that there was a blanket draped over him. Someone must have put it there after he fell asleep. He suddenly shot straight up. Tyson could have left during the night! He pushed the blanket aside and stumbled to the guest room. Opening the door, he was relieved to find Tyson tangled up in the sheets, sound asleep. With a sigh, he shut the door and turned around, coming face to face with Caleb.

"Good morning, Rei," Caleb greeted with a smile. The smile quickly turned to a frown. "You fell asleep on the couch last night."

Rei dragged his fingers over his face. "Yeah, I'm sorry. I just conked out."

"You've been working too much and not getting enough rest." The slight blonde boy hooked his arm through the crook of Rei's and they walked to the kitchen together, Caleb with an accusing look on his face. Rei couldn't help smiling.

"Again, I'm sorry." He shook his head. "This whole thing with Kai… it's got Tyson… well, you saw him last night."

Caleb nodded. "I don't blame him. Here, let me make breakfast today." The pair had reached the kitchen. Rei began brewing coffee and Caleb opened the fridge to reach for a carton of orange juice.

"You want to make breakfast?" Rei asked. Caleb gave him a charming smile.

"Yes. And I remember you telling me that Tyson eats a lot, so I'll make sure to make an extra helping for him."

"Hopefully he's not too depressed to eat," Rei muttered, kissing Caleb on the forehead before walking down to the guest room again. Tyson was just stirring. Rei stepped inside.

"Hey, Tyson," he called gently. "It's morning."

Tyson mumbled something, opening his eyes all the way and rubbing his face. "Rei? What am I… oh, yeah…" his voice trailed off. Rei looked down in sympathy. He had never once in all his years of knowing the boy seen him so grief-stricken. Tyson had always been the one coaxing the others to never give up.

"Did Tala come back? Or call?" Tyson asked suddenly.

"No, he didn't."

Tyson growled. "Well, I am not waiting for him. I'm going to see Kai today and that's final!"

Rei saw no point in arguing. "All right."

The other boy blinked. "That's it? You're just going to let me after all you did to keep me here yesterday?"

"I guess. I think you should see him."

Tyson pushed back the covers and stood, yawning widely. He raked a hand through his tresses and then was still for a moment, seemingly pondering.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" he asked quietly. Rei closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Well, this is Kai we're talking about."

"But he's different now," Tyson cut in quickly. "I've seen a side of him that I never knew existed. I didn't know he was even capable of… depending on somebody else. I mean, when we were younger, he did everything he could to stay away from us. I always pictured him as a shield of some sort, someone who could do the impossible. He bailed us out a lot."

"I get you completely," Rei said with a small sigh. "He's changed a lot."

Tyson shook his head slowly. "No. He hasn't changed. He's always had the same nature as now. He just hid it inside all his life." He was quiet for a minute, and when he looked up, he saw Rei's amber eyes glistening. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Rei shook his head. "It's just when I think about it… how can he not hate me?"

"Rei, I know for a fact that he doesn't hate you," Tyson said in a firm voice.

"Do you really? Has he actually told you face to face that he doesn't hate me? I led him on for years, and then I ripped out his heart and stepped on it!"

"That's all in the past," Tyson said, now slightly uncertain. He was fairly sure that Kai didn't hate Rei, but the subject had never come up. In the days after their newly formed relationship, Tyson had avoided mentioning Rei's name at all, and after that, he had forgotten about it. Now that he thought about it, he wasn't sure that Kai had forgotten what happened. "I'm telling you exactly what I think is true, Rei. Kai's probably not ready to be your friend just like that, but he doesn't hate you. He wouldn't do that."

Rei was silent for a moment. "There're times I wish the whole thing had never happened."

"We all have times like that," Tyson said softly. Rei seemed to shake himself out of his thoughts and gave Tyson a weak smile.

"Anyway, Caleb's making breakfast for you."

"Uh, you know what? I'm not really hungry. I think I'll just head out to see Kai now."

Rei gave Tyson a sharp look. "You're not hungry?" he asked, arching a brow.

Tyson cringed under the look. "I promise, I'll eat right after," he said hastily. Rei glared for a moment longer and Tyson scampered to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Ten minutes later, he appeared in the living room. Upon finding it empty, he stuck his head through the kitchen door.

"Good morning," Caleb said cheerfully. As much as Tyson hadn't wanted to admit it, he found the kid irresistible, and was almost certain that Kai would think the same. Rei came up behind him.

"Tyson, are you sure you're not going to stay?" he asked. "I really think you should eat breakfast first. It's not healthy skipping meals."

"I swear, Rei, you act so much like a mother hen." Tyson slipped towards the front door. "I'll come back here afterwards. I just have to see Kai."

Rei sighed and nodded. "I hope he's all right."

------

The drive took just under an hour, giving Tyson too much time to think. The last thing he wanted to do was sit idle and reminisce. Kai was the only thing on his mind, and he hoped to God that he was all right. He shivered as the memory of how Kai had kissed him last floated through his brain. It had felt so much like he was trying to say goodbye.

After dwelling on that thought for a moment, Tyson had decided not to think at all for the rest of the way. He turned the radio on loudly and focused on driving. He always thought he had an overactive imagination, anyway.

By the time he entered the prison, he was itching to see Kai again. Just one look would calm him down considerably. The place was darkish and gave Tyson a bad feeling, not really helping his mood. There was a desk at the front with a man idly flipping through a manila folder, and Tyson approached him quickly.

"Good morning, sir. I'm here to see a, ah, friend," Tyson said, trying his best to look confident and put-together. The man looked at him critically.

"And you are?"

"Tyson Kinomiya." He smiled.

"And who are you planning on seeing?"

"Kai Hiwatari, sir."

The man grunted. "Voltaire's grandson, eh? You know the boy killed someone, right?"

"It was in self-defense," Tyson ground out. He snorted.

"Right. Hey, Ivan, do you think this kid is okay to see Voltaire's grandson?" the man asked. Another guard who was standing around, seemingly doing nothing, looked up.

"Uh… he's not feeling well."

"He isn't?" Tyson asked. "Well, you know he's sick, right?"

"Uh-huh. I don't think he's up for visitors right now," Ivan said. Tyson narrowed his eyes. It was obvious the man was trying to hide something.

"I came all the way down here just to see him. I don't know what you're trying to hide but if he's hurt in any way, I'm going to—"

"Oh, shut up," the man at the desk snapped. "Ivan, can he see him or not?"

"I guess…"

The man looked at Tyson. "You don't have very long. When I tell you to leave, you leave, understood? Ivan will be watching you the whole time, so don't try anything stupid."

Tyson nodded. Ivan sighed and stalked down the hallway, passing rows and rows of cells. Tyson's eyes passed over them nervously as he followed. Inside, he was cursing everyone he could think of for sticking Kai in a prison like this. The place was mostly quiet, as if the people had given up. Everyone seemed listless.

"He should be… right here," Ivan mumbled, looking at a clipboard in his hands. He glanced up at Tyson and beckoned him closer. His boots scraped on the ground as he moved up a few cells and stopped. He tapped on the bars with the board.

"Hey, you're Voltaire's grandson?" he asked.

"I was," a soft voice answered.

"Kai!" Tyson skirted around Ivan to stand before the cell.

"Tyson?" Kai asked, alarm rising in his voice. He scrubbed a hand over his eyes and looked up. He was sitting on his knees on the floor. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you," Tyson answered. "Are you all right?"

Kai felt his breath catch in his throat, and he didn't answer. He had sat in the cell for hours thinking about how Tyson would react when he told him what Cleft had done. Cleft had been sleeping for a good part of the time. When he awoke, however, he had begun throwing obscenities in Kai's direction. Ignoring him had been harder than he had thought.

"Kai," Tyson said, kneeling down so he could look into his eyes. "Talk to me."

Kai didn't lift his gaze from the floor. Hearing the concern in Tyson's voice hurt, but he knew he had to tell him. He felt a tremor go through his body and both heads turned when they heard Cleft speak from his perch on the other side of the room.

"Oh, so you're Tyson?" he asked lazily. Kai saw him give him a wink and he turned back around.

"Goddammit," he whispered. Tyson glanced at him, confusion on his face.

"Yeah, I'm Tyson. Why do you want to know?"

"Oh, no reason. I remember Kai mentioned you last night. He wished you were there."

Kai let out a shaky breath, closing his eyes briefly. His fears held him in a viselike grip. Tyson gave Cleft an uncertain look and slowly turned back to Kai.

"Hey. Why aren't you talking to me?" Tyson's voice grew worried. "Are you mad at me?"

Kai shook his head. "No."

Cleft laughed cruelly. "He's probably mad at himself because he enjoyed it."

Tyson again looked confused, this time concern mixing in with the look on his face. "What's going on? What happened here?"

"Tyson…" Kai raised his head slowly and looked into Tyson's deep brown eyes. They seemed to expand and Kai watched as his face crumpled.

"Who did that to you?" Tyson asked dazedly. Kai's eyes had lost their luster and Cleft had left an impressive bruise on the soft skin of Kai's throat with his mouth. It was reddish and Tyson found it painful to look at.

"He did," Kai said softly, his eyes flicking toward Cleft and back. "Tyson, he—" He suddenly stopped when he felt Cleft's hand on his shoulder. Tyson stood up.

"Oh, Kai, you look so sad," Cleft said mockingly. "Do you really think that your little boyfriend is going to care about you once you tell him what happened? That you're used?"

"Get your hands off of him." Tyson's voice trembled slightly and Kai couldn't tell if it was because of shock or anger at Cleft's statement. Cleft blew out his breath loudly.

"God, you people are impossible. You want to know what happened? Last night I came onto him and decided to claim him as my own. So I did. It was fun. And I know you enjoyed it."

Tyson was shell-shocked and Kai felt like crying until he died. His anger flared up suddenly. He couldn't stand even being near Cleft now.

"Get away from me," he said darkly. Cleft clucked his tongue, that mocking grin still on his lips. Then he had the audacity to lean down and plant a kiss on Kai's forehead.

"You sick mother fucker!" Kai all but screamed in rage and despair as she shoved Cleft away. "Haven't you put me through enough?! Don't touch me!"

"Just what is going here?" Tyson demanded, Kai's cry cutting deeply into his heart. He turned to Ivan who had been standing idle the whole time. "What the hell are you running here, a prison or a whorehouse? How could you let something like this happen?"

"Look, the people in here are being pun—" Ivan was cut off as Tyson stood, grabbed him by the lapels of his shirt and slammed him forcefully against the wall.

"Punished? _Punished?_ That man raped my boyfriend in a prison cell and you're going to brush it off as punishment?" Tyson snarled in his face.

Two more guards seemed to materialize out of nowhere and Tyson found himself being pried off of Ivan and pulled a few feet away from the cell. Ivan let out a huge sigh and brushed his shirt off. He slowly fumbled for his keys and picked out the proper one.

Kai had his eyes closed and was shaking badly, one hand clutching his head and the other weakly holding himself steady on the ground. Tyson tried to struggle his way out of the guards' grip, but they weren't letting him go.

"Kai," Tyson said softly, his eyes glistening. He wasn't sure if he could even hear him. "What did they do to you?"

"I'll have him moved to a separate cell. Alone," Ivan announced. "Right now, I think your visit is over."

Tyson had a helpless look in his eyes. "I'm going to get you out of there, Kai. I don't care what I have to do. I will."

"That's enough," a guard holding him said roughly. "I advise you leave before you get into any trouble."

Tyson had no choice but to go. Kai didn't look up to watch him leave; he seemed oblivious to everything around him except his own pain. Moments later, Tyson walked through the doors and into the bright morning sunshine. He stopped at his car and took a deep breath, blinking his tears away.

"How could I have let all this happen?" he asked aloud. There was no one around him. He sighed and rubbed his eyes, remembering his promise to go back to Rei's afterwards. He climbed into his car, feeling unbearably sad. Kai had been stripped of his virginity and his pride, and Tyson recalled the way he had looked at him back there. His eyes had been full of hurt and grief, so unlike the Kai he had known when he was younger. The Kai he had grown up with used to smirk at others and look down upon them, knowing that he was so much better. Seeing the way he had looked down on himself back there just… hurt.

---

TBC

---

Now I know jail visitations don't go like that. You go to a separate room with that mesh wall thingie and all that good stuff. Like I said, I changed it just for this fic. Anyway, I'm leaving for Michigan on June 14th, and considering how much time I take to write these chapters, I don't think chapter twenty-two is going to be done before I go. ;; I'll only be gone for ten days, though, so hopefully it won't be too much of a wait. Thank you again for staying with me for this long! I love you, people. :D So, Tala's whereabouts should be revealed in the next chapter (not that it's a huge mystery, or anything). --;; I think Sam should also make his final appearance. All right, let me shut up before I tell the whole story right here. Review, please and thank you. ;)


	22. Flying Free

What is this? Look! An update! Sorry for taking so incredibly long to post this. I know, it's been almost two months. Thanks for the reviews from the last chapter; you guys still rock my socks. Enjoy.

Chapter Twenty-Two

------

With a weary sigh, Tala stopped in front of the massive hospital structure in the busy city. The hospital's name was displayed in gilded letters across the front and there were dozens of little signs on the doors, all of which Tala ignored. It was nearing noon and he was dead tired, having not slept in about twenty-four hours. He shook his head in an effort to clear his mind and went inside.

The front desk was buzzing with incoming and outgoing people. A lady with a pair of glasses stuck in her thick, frazzled hair noticed him and motioned him to her desk.

"May I help you?" she asked primly. Tala rubbed his eyes.

"Uh, yeah… can you tell me if a Sam Hale was admitted here sometime in the past, say, twenty-four hours?"

She looked on a clipboard for a moment, then slowly nodded. "Yes, in fact there was."

Tala closed his eyes briefly. He had been hoping that Sam hadn't needed to go to the hospital, even if that would make finding him that much harder.

"Can you tell me what room he's in? I mean, he's allowed visitors, right?"

She paused as she consulted her clipboard again. "Yes, he is being allowed visitors. Room number 214, down that hall right there." She pointed. Tala thanked her and went off in the general direction of her finger, using the signs on the walls to guide him. He was surprised that nobody stopped him in the hallways, considering he probably looked like he didn't belong. He found the room Sam was supposed to be in and stopped. He knocked lightly with his knuckles and upon hearing no one answer, cracked the door open.

A white curtain in the middle separated the room. There was an old man on the left of the drawn sheet, seemingly sleeping. Tala guessed that Sam was on the other side, so he tiptoed in quietly and pushed the drape back a few inches.

"Tala, what are you doing here?" Sam asked, his voice sounding remarkably clear. Tala breathed a sigh of relief and came in, walking up to Sam's bed.

"To see you, what else?" Tala's relief made him sound more irritated than he meant to. Sam didn't seem to take notice.

"I would have guessed you and Kai were long gone," Sam mused aloud. Tala shifted uncomfortably.

"Yeah, well, that's what I would have guessed, too."

"What do you mean?" Sam looked at him curiously. Tala pulled the only chair in the room next to the bed and sat.

"Kai's in jail," he said bluntly. Sam looked surprised.

"What the hell is _he_ doing there? What happened to Boris and his numerous charges?"

Tala closed his eyes and leaned back in the chair. "Boris is dead. Timid little Kai finally snapped and shot him in cold blood." He thought for a moment. "I wonder when this whole timid Kai business started. He used to be kind of harsh. Well, not exactly harsh, but authoritative, you know? I guess that's what relationships do to you, you get all soft and mushy like… overcooked spaghetti." He opened his eyes and took in the odd look Sam was giving him.

"Um… I have ADHD?"

"Right." A small smile twitched at Sam's lips. "Let's stay on subject."

Tala sighed and sat forward again. "I kind of have a plan to get Kai out pretty fast."

"Well? Let's here it."

"I don't know if it'll work, though…" Tala pursed his lips and gazed out of the window next to Sam's bed. Sam stayed silent, following Tala's absent stare. He looked back at the boy, who didn't seem to notice.

"When was the last time you slept?"

"Huh?" Tala looked at him. "Um… the morning before we escaped."

"That was quite a while ago," Sam stated with an arched brow. Tala brushed it off.

"Puh-lease, I'm doing perfectly fine."

"Right. I'm sure you are." Sam smiled again. Tala yawned widely, his jaws nearly cracking.

"Anyway, how bad are your injuries?" he asked, covering his mouth.

"Oh, not too bad. I got burned a bit, but other than that, it's just cuts and bruises. I guess I was one of the lucky ones," Sam said, sounding as if he were thinking out loud. Tala sobered up considerably.

"How bad was the worst?" he asked tentatively.

"I saw a picture of Boris' body. That was probably the worst. Some of the other scientists ended up only slightly worse than me. No real casualties, if you don't count Boris himself."

Tala let out a relieved breath. "Kai should be happy to know that. He was upset that everyone was going to die in there."

"Pfft. Tell the kid that you're going to need more than a raging gas fire to kill those guys off."

Tala grinned. "Will do. I'm really glad you're okay, Sam."

"I am, too." Sam paused. "You've been with Boris ever since you were a little kid, huh?"

Tala nodded. "I remember at first it wasn't so bad because I didn't know any other way to live. After we competed at our first tournament, though, I saw all those other kids being… well, kids, I guess. That's when I realized there was life beyond those abbey walls. A better life."

Sam's eyes look saddened as he listened to Tala speak without interrupting.

"I kind of envied Kai when I was little. He nearly destroyed the whole place by launching Black Dranzer, this really powerful beyblade tainted by evil, I guess. He lost his memories about the whole place and was sent to live with his grandfather. I thought that had to be a better life, but that was before I actually knew his grandfather." Tala paused. "Now that I think about it, whatever Boris was doing to us, Kai was probably getting ten times worse from Voltaire." Tala stopped suddenly and looked at Sam. Then he blushed. "Um… I just thought you should know."

"Tala, it sounds like you have quite a story to tell," Sam said softly.

"Uh, well…"

The door on the other side of the curtain suddenly clicked open.

"Sam, are you in here?" a female voice ventured quietly. Tala looked back as Sam answered, and a young woman came in, a shy look on her face.

"Am I interrupting? I'll just wait a minute," she said, quickly stepping back. Sam looked back at Tala.

"Would it be okay if you could come back tomorrow?" he asked the redhead. "After you get some sleep."

"I guess. Sure," Tala agreed. Sam nodded.

"I can tell you just need someone to talk to, kid."

Tala broke out in a smile. Just telling Sam that tiny bit of his life had made him feel considerably lighter. He'd never really had anyone to talk to and to just get things off his chest, and Sam's offer was something he immediately treasured. He stood up.

"I'll be there. Thanks, Sam."

"No problem." Sam shifted in his bed and sighed contentedly.

"That your girlfriend?" Tala asked.

"She's a friend. A very close friend," Sam justified haughtily.

"Right." Tala slipped through the curtains and found the woman standing there, holding flowers with a card sticking amidst them. He winked at her and she smiled, a surprised look on her face. Tala headed out the door and managed to find his way back to the front without asking for directions. As he stepped out into the sunshine, he remembered that he had never told Sam about his plan to free Kai. Heading to Rei's house, where he hoped Tyson was, he felt happier than he had in a while. Confidence built in him.

_It has to work. It just_ has _to_.

--------

Rei sat at his kitchen table, anxiously twisting a Kleenex around in his fingers. A small pile of shredded tissue sat not far from his hands. The room was very quiet, save for the soft sobs Tyson was producing every few minutes. Caleb was seated close to Rei, his eyes wide with worry for Rei's friends. Wyatt was next to Tyson, trying to console him while dealing with his own grief, but there really was nothing that could be said. There was no light in the situation whatsoever.

The tissue ripped in Rei's hands, and he sighed, placing it on top of the pile. He laced his fingers together and rested his chin on them, looking at Tyson. The longhaired boy had his head buried in his arms on the table. Wyatt took his hand away from Tyson's back and rubbed his own eyes. Caleb looked at Rei and extended a hand, his thin fingers intertwining through Rei's. Rei gave him a grateful look. When Tyson had come back with the news of what had happened to Kai right in his prison cell, the Chinese boy had been shell-shocked, then disgusted at how someone could do such a thing.

A shuddering sigh escaped Tyson's lips as he raised himself off the table slightly, dragging his weary fingers down his face. Rei and Caleb both looked at him.

"He's broken," Tyson said, his voice cracking. They knew he was talking about Kai. "They broke his spirit."

Rei hesitated. "He's strong, he'll—"

"He's strong, but he's not that strong!" Tyson yelled, slamming his fists on the table. Caleb and Wyatt both jumped. Tyson looked down at his hands as if they had betrayed him. He slipped them into his lap and gazed sadly at the floor.

"No one could come out of that unscathed," he said quietly in a pained voice. Rei stayed silent; he knew Tyson was right. People could only take so much.

"I promised I'd get him out of there," Tyson said suddenly, looking up. "I have to."

"You will," Rei assured him. "We will. He's innocent. The truth will come out."

Tyson didn't look convinced. At that moment, the doorbell rang. The cheerful bells sounded terribly out of place, and Rei winced slightly as he went to the door. Upon opening it, he found a haggard Tala leaning against the frame.

"Come inside," Rei said, looking at him as if he might fall over any minute. Tala stepped in. Tyson stood slowly, looking at him expectantly. The redhead yawned and pulled something out of the inside pocket of his jacket.

"Did you see Kai?" he asked casually. It dawned on both Tyson and Rei that Tala didn't know what had happened. When he didn't get an answer, he raised his eyebrows, slightly anxious.

"Well?" he pressed.

"Yeah, I saw him," Tyson said, his voice gaining a harsh edge. Rei took a deep breath.

"Tala, there was a man that was sharing a cell with Kai, and… he got… taken advantage of," Rei said weakly. Tala shook his head.

"What?"

"He got raped, okay?" Tyson exploded in anger. "There was a man in his cell named Cleft and he took Kai and forced himself on him! What is there not to understand?!" Tears began leaking out of his eyes.

Tala almost dropped whatever he was holding in his hands at Tyson's outburst. His face swiftly took on an appalled expression, genuine shock and disbelief in his eyes.

"You had better not be kidding me," Tala said after he overcame his initial shock.

"Why the hell would I?" Tyson's voice broke and he sank back in his chair, crying into his hands. Tala looked at Rei in distress, but he shook his head helplessly. Caleb moved closer to Tyson in an effort to show comfort and Wyatt joined him.

"My God," Tala breathed, his eyes distantly taking in the scene before him as his mind wandered. For some reason, he was clearly remembering the time at Biovolt when Kai had been throwing things and yelling at him. They had wrestled on the bed after Tala had had enough with the random objects being thrown at his head, and Kai had bested him once again. He bit his lip as he thought about Kai now.

_You can throw whatever the hell you want at me, just please be all right… no one should have to go through that._ He sighed deeply.

"I have to get him out of there!" Tyson said, his voice nearly a wail. Tala snapped himself back to attention and walked to the table, laying down a videocassette.

"I went back to Biovolt today," he stated.

"How'd you manage that? The place is sealed off with police tape," Rei put in, looking at him questioningly.

"I didn't say it was easy." Tala glanced around. "But it was the only thing I could think of that would get Kai out of prison fast. The rooms were all being monitored, so I snuck into the control room and took the latest tape. It has Kai and Boris' entire confrontation on it, beginning to end."

Tyson looked up, his moist eyes wide. "All of it?"

"Yep. All the other tapes are there, too, so they can completely uncover what Boris was doing. And that'll prove that Kai killing Boris was in self-defense. If Boris wasn't already dead, he'd be in jail for life." Tala brushed back his hair with a weary hand as Tyson sprang out of his chair.

"I'm going down there right now," he said, snatching up the tape and heading for the door.

"I'm coming with you!" Wyatt said hastily. Rei paused, a troubled expression clouding his features.

"I think I'll stay here," he said slowly, not exactly sure that Kai would be overjoyed to see him. Tala trailed after Wyatt. Tyson stopped for a moment.

"Um, thanks for everything, Rei. I'll call you later and let you know what happens." Tyson apparently agreed with Rei's decision not to come. Rei nodded, forcing a reassuring smile to his lips. Tyson turned back around and left with Wyatt and Tala at his heels. Rei shut the door after them and sighed. Caleb watched him with large eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his voice gentle.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." He walked over to Caleb and sat down next to him. As Caleb snuggled up to his side, Rei's mind began to wander.

"I wonder how Kai feels about me, now…"

--------

Kai dangled his fingers in front of his face, watching them aimlessly. After a moment, he closed his eyes with a sigh, dropping his hands. He leaned his head back against the wall, his bangs falling away from his face. A few hours had passed since Tyson had come and gone, but it felt like much longer. Opening his eyes slightly, he tilted his head and gazed through the bars.

_I deserve this. I killed someone in cold blood._

He let out a slight grunt of pain as he shifted his position and sat cross-legged. Looking down at the floor, he absently traced imaginary shapes with his index finger. He didn't want to think. Thinking always led up to the same thing: terrible feelings of guilt and remorse. A huge sense of loss weighed heavily on his shoulders. Kai shook his head.

_This is how things are, now. There's no sense in brooding over what could have been._

He sighed again and brushed his hair back. Resting his cheek against the back of his hand, he closed his eyes. Off in the distance, he could hear some kind of ruckus going on near the front desk. It sounded like someone was demanding something, quite obnoxiously. He couldn't make out what they were saying, but they were being loud, nonetheless. The sounds echoed off the walls, making them seem more ominous.

"Just watch the damn tape!"

Kai's eyes opened slowly as his brows knitted together. That voice had sounded an awful lot like Tyson. He rolled his eyes and shook his head. That was impossible. Tyson had no business here, besides him, maybe. He heard an agitated snarl come from someone before the noise died down. Some footsteps, and then it was quiet. He heard a door opening and closing. Humming gloomily to himself, he looked down again. After a moment he closed his eyes.

A loud sound jerked him awake. He shook away the sleepy haze that clouded his mind and looked through the bars. Two guards were walking down the hall, coming closer to his cell. He stretched his stiff joints and yawned before rubbing his eyes, thinking that they'd walk right past him. He was surprised when they stopped in front of him. He heard the clinking of keys as one of them unlocked the door.

"Get up," the other one said bluntly. Kai gave him a look.

"Why?"

"Just get up," the one with the keys said irritably, pulling the bars open. Kai sighed and pushed himself up with a wince. He was instructed to turn around, and he obeyed without saying anything. He felt the cold metal of handcuffs being clasped around his wrists. The guard led him out in the hall while the other shut the door and then led the way to the front.

"Where're you taking me?" Kai asked. One of them grunted, but didn't give an answer. They reached the front desk and Kai had his second surprise when they removed the cuffs. One of them went behind the desk and pushed a clipboard in front of him.

"Sign here," he ordered. Kai shook his head.

"What is it?"

"Your release papers."

Kai's jaw dropped. "My _release_ papers?"

"We have proof that you didn't murder Boris Balkov; it was done in self-defense. We had to hold you here until we had the proper evidence. Now, we do, so sign here." He shoved a pen in Kai's hand. Kai looked at him in disbelief. There was so much he wanted to ask, but he picked up the clipboard, scanned the paper, and then signed his name at the bottom. The board was snatched out of his hands and glared at critically. He clicked the pen shut and left it on the table.

"Lead him out," he said gruffly, turning around and heading in the other direction. Kai looked at the other man, who beckoned him to follow. They went down to a heavy metal door. The man unlocked it and stood aside, pulling it open.

"You're free to go. Hopefully, I'll never see you again."

Kai let out his breath slowly. He was shocked beyond all reason. He felt like laughing and crying at the same time, but he left his face blank as he stepped outside. Finding himself in what served as a lobby, he suffered yet another shock when he heard someone call his name.

"Kai!"

He shut his eyes, struggling against the tears that threatened to trickle down his face. This had to be some kind of dream; it was too good to be true. He turned around and through his blurred vision saw Tyson for one instant before the boy all but jumped on top of him. His mind shut down as he felt Tyson envelop him in a crushing embrace, his strong arms firmly managing to keep him from staggering backwards after being jumped upon. Tyson was talking breathlessly, but Kai couldn't even make out one word of his nonsensical jabber. It didn't matter, though, because Kai had a pretty good idea of what he was saying.

"Oh my _God,_ I never want to be apart from you _again!"_ Tyson declared, looking at Kai with sparkling eyes. Kai was still a little hesitant, thinking about what Cleft had done. He brought his face close to Tyson's, worry evident in his eyes.

"Tyson," he whispered, so only the other boy could hear. "I… what about what happened to me?" _Do you still want me around? Can you stand the sight of me after your joy wears off?_

The other boy shook his head, his bangs swinging as he loosened his grip slightly. "I'd understand if you didn't want me to touch you at all."

Kai's breath caught in his throat and it was at that moment that he realized he had never cherished a person the way he did Tyson in his entire life. No one had ever treated him the way he did. No one had ever seen past his façade and dug deeper to really get to know the person hidden under layers of barriers and blockades. No one had ever cared enough to. Kai closed his eyes tightly, securely wrapping his arms around Tyson's neck. He felt Tyson's arms slide to his waist, holding him comfortingly. He couldn't find the words to express his gratitude, so he kept silent. Tyson didn't seem to mind.

After a moment, he let go, dropping his hands down by his sides. He didn't fancy the idea of staying inside this building much longer. Tyson turned around and for the first time, Kai noticed Wyatt and Tala standing near the door. Wyatt had a brilliant smile on his face and Tala's lips were curled in a grin. Kai tilted his head, looking up at Tyson, who took his hand and walked to the door beside him.

"Oh, Kai," Wyatt said, giving him a gentle hug. "I'm so glad you're all right."

"I'm sorry for everything," Kai said sincerely in a soft voice. Wyatt shook his head, cutting him off. He held the door open for them, his eyes content. Kai took a deep breath and looked at Tala as they walked down to Tyson's car.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. Tala scowled.

"What the hell do you mean, what am I doing here? I came to see if you were okay and all. Bastard."

"Thanks, Tala," Kai said, looking into his icy blue eyes. "Really, thank you. I don't know where I'd be without you."

"Yeah. Just don't get too used to this," Tala yawned as he walked to the other side of the car. Tyson came up behind Kai and put a hand on his shoulder. Kai turned his face towards him and found his lips against Tyson's. He closed his eyes, slowly opening them again after Tyson pulled away.

"It's been way too long since I last did that," he said with a smile, opening the passenger door for Kai. Kai smiled back and touched his cheek before sliding into the seat. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes again with a sigh. Tala was nearly asleep in the backseat.

Tyson got inside and twisted the key in the ignition. He checked the mirror and backed out slowly, glancing at Kai out of the corner of his eye. He faced forward after a moment, deciding not to badger him during the ride. He turned on some soft music, a small smile spreading on his lips. Wyatt leaned forward, sticking his head between the seats.

"Hey, Tyson. You'd better take care of Kai from now on," Wyatt whispered as to not wake him up. Tyson laughed softly.

"Don't you ever make him cry," Tala mumbled from the back, his words slurring together in his state of near slumber. His eyes stayed closed as he shifted his position, his breathing becoming soft and regulated.

Tyson's eyes stayed on the road ahead, just content to be sitting next to Kai. "I won't. That's a promise."

--------

TBC

--------

Urgh. Sorry for such a lame/sappy-ish ending. You don't know how happy I am that Kai and Tyson are together again! It's so much easier to write that way. ;D Anyway, I was thinking I could've made this the last chapter, but I have just a bit more planned. Sorry for such a long wait! You guys are still there… right?


	23. Picking Up The Pieces

Thanks for sticking with me all this time. Your continued support fuels me to keep going! By the way, I'm changing Kai's eye color to magenta-ish. Whatever color it is in G Rev. Tyson's eyes are also the color it is in G Rev. I know, I'm so inconsistent! Anyway, enjoy.

Chapter Twenty-three

--------

"I can't believe you slept through the entire drive," Tyson commented as he parked on the fifth floor of the parking lot. He nudged Kai in the shoulder and received an unappreciative moan in response.

"And why is that so hard to believe?" Kai asked sleepily, opening his eyes and yawning. He waved a hand over his mouth. Tyson turned off the car and got out, coming around to open Kai's door for him.

"Because I drove all the way to the airport and back to drop Wyatt off for his flight. He'll be visiting his parents for a few days," Tyson said, stepping aside so Kai could get out. He left the fact that Kai would be living alone for the time being unsaid. He wanted to stay with him during that time and fill in as a temporary roommate, but he also didn't want to invade in on his privacy.

"Oh. Where did Tala go?"

"I dropped him off at Rei's house. He said he just wanted to let Rei know that you were all right and all. He told me to take you straight home and put you to bed, since you conked out in the car. He's one to talk—he slept through the drive as well." Tyson watched him closely to see if there was any reaction to the mentioning of Rei's name. If Kai even noticed, it didn't show on his face. The pair began to walk at a leisurely pace to the elevator. Tyson considered for Rei's sake asking Kai if he honestly hated him for what he did, but decided against it. Maybe tomorrow.

Tyson pushed the button beside the elevator and waited for the doors to open. He gave Kai a sidelong glance, then frowned when Kai looked back at him with a blank look.

"Hey, you've been kind of quiet lately," Tyson said. "Are you all right?"

Kai looked back at the elevator doors, seemingly examining the sleek, metallic surface. "I've been out of the car for all of thirty seconds. What did you expect?"

The dry sarcasm in his voice left Tyson puzzled, but at that moment the doors whooshed open and they were greeted with a couple in the corner of the elevator, sharing a heated lip lock. Kai and Tyson stepped inside, not exactly feeling comfortable talking with the two lovers shamelessly making out not two feet away from them. The doors slid shut and Kai pressed the button of the floor his room was on before leaning back against the wall.

The girl giggled for a moment as they broke their lip lock and instead began planting kisses all over each other's faces. Tyson heard Kai sigh beside him, and when he glanced at him, there was a faraway look in his eyes. He moved his hand closer to him and touched it gently. Kai looked down and watched Tyson take his hand into his own and give it a squeeze.

The elevator dinged, and the doors slid open once more. Kai set off down the hallway, his hand sliding out of Tyson's. Slipping it into his pocket, he pulled out his keys as Tyson scampered to keep up and fell in step beside him. Kai stopped at his door and paused a moment before inserting his key and unlocking it. He twisted the knob and swung it open slowly.

Kai bit his lip as he gazed into the room. Everything was the same as he remembered it. His desk sat untouched, his bed neatly spread. It had been a little over a month since he had set foot in it. He felt Tyson's hand on his shoulder and looked at him. Tyson's prodded him to go in, giving him a reassuring smile.

"It looks the same," Kai said, holding the door for Tyson.

"Well, yeah," he answered with a light laugh. Kai took a deep breath and closed his eyes briefly. It really was over. He was home again, with Tyson. Voltaire was in jail and Boris was dead. He realized that he would never again have to worry about anyone from Biovolt ever coming back to haunt him. He walked over to his desk and looked down blankly. His fingers curled around the back of the chair and he suddenly shut his eyes and sniffed, letting out a shaky breath.

Tyson came up behind him and settled his hands on his shoulders. After a moment, they slipped down his arms, and Kai turned around to look at him. His magenta-colored eyes looked sad and he shook his head, brushing his bangs aside.

"Is it really this easy?" he asked softly, shaking his head again. "Can everything really just… go back to they way it was?"

Tyson swallowed. He honestly didn't know how to answer Kai's question straightforwardly, so he decided to tell him exactly what he thought, whether it was right or wrong.

"Nothing's ever going to be the same, Kai," Tyson said, rubbing his arms up and down. "And it might take a while for everything to be truly comfortable between us again. A lot of things have changed, and there's nothing we can do about it."

"I don't want everything to change." Kai moved closer to Tyson and rested his head on his shoulder with a sigh. Tyson smoothed a hand over his hair and smiled sadly at the blank wall above Kai's desk.

"They already have," Tyson murmured. Kai lifted his head and looped his arms around Tyson's neck before burying his face into his shoulder again. Tyson returned the embrace, closing his eyes for a moment. It was quiet for a while as both of them simply took comfort in each other. Tyson looked down and saw Kai toying with a strand of his hair.

"Don't worry," he said, the sparkle returning to his eyes. "So what if things have changed a little? Everything's going to be all right. You're still you and I'm still me… and I still want to spend every minute I can with you."

"Tyson, I'm going to go take a shower," Kai said, pulling back from him quickly and crossing the room to his closet. Tyson was momentarily speechless as he watched Kai.

"That was kind of sudden, but okay," he said, scratching his head.

"After that I think I'm going to bed. It's been a long time since I actually slept properly, you know." He turned around and looked at Tyson. "I hope you don't feel like you have to watch over me or anything. I'll be okay."

"Of course not," Tyson laughed sheepishly. "But you can hardly blame me wanting to, or being the least bit worried. I mean…" He let his words trail off, knowing that Kai knew exactly what he was talking about. If anything, Kai's expression hardened for a split second before going completely neutral again.

"I guess not." The tiniest bit of self-hate seeped through his words, and Tyson stood astonished before shaking his head vigorously.

"Kai, I don't ever want to hear you talk like that again," he said, a good bit of harshness in his voice.

"Talk like what?"

"You know what I'm talking about! Like you're inferior, or any lesser than you were before. I'm not going to give you any pity, I'm going to pound your pride and common sense back into your skull."

"I wasn't asking for anyone's pity," Kai said, narrowing his eyes. "And my pride is still very much intact, thank you."

Tyson stayed silent, pressing his lips together and watching Kai. Before he could say anything more, Kai spoke again.

"How could you blame me, anyway? You have no idea what it's like. You have no idea how it feels to—" Kai quickly cut himself off, drawing a ragged breath and covering his mouth with his fingers, his eyes looking shocked at his own words.

Tyson's anger fell away, immediately replaced with concern. "Kai…"

"I'd never want you to know how it feels, Tyson," he said, looking away. He swallowed painfully and shook his head, closing his eyes. "Not _ever._" _That kind of pain being inflicted on someone I care about would be a million times worse than my own suffering. _He looked up, his eyes expanding slightly as realization dawned on him.

_So that's the kind of pain Tyson feels because of what happened to me… that pain that's so much worse than my own…_

"Hey, Kai…" Tyson was standing right in front of him with a frown on his face. "I'm sorry if I upset you."

"I upset myself. It wasn't you," Kai replied quietly. "I just need a little time alone… I think."

Tyson smiled, worry still slightly evident in his eyes. "I understand." He slipped his hands into his pockets and looked at Kai for a moment longer. "I'll come by and check on you after work. Just get some rest."

Kai nodded vaguely, imagining how nice it would be if he could do just that. Tyson leaned forward and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek before heading for the door. Kai stood still and listened to Tyson let himself out. The door clicked shut behind him, and Kai sighed deeply before trudging to his desk. Tyson was right; things weren't the same. His eyes rested on the photograph of the Blade Breakers on his desk. His paperweight was still pushed in front of Rei's face, and he gently moved it aside to see the whole picture. Gazing at Tyson's boyish grin softened his features and made a faint smile light in his eyes.

The smile slowly faded once his mind was brought back to the present. Those youthful days were long past. Kai was by nobody's standards old, but he felt beyond his years. He had never really had much of a childhood, anyway. The year he had spent with the Blade Breakers easily ranked as the most memorable time of his youth. Kai sighed again and plucked the photo from its place and laid it facedown so he couldn't see it. He turned around and headed for the bathroom.

He stayed in the shower until all the hot water ran out. During that time, he heard the phone ring approximately four times, once every twenty minutes or so. He took his time getting out and drying his hair, then put on his bathrobe and checked his messages. Wyatt had called all four times and left three messages. Feeling guilty, he called his roommate back. After Wyatt scolded him for not answering the first time, Kai sensed unease in his friend's voice. He assured him that he was fine, but Wyatt was upset that he was spending the night alone.

"What if something happens?" Wyatt asked worriedly.

"What _could_ happen?" Kai dropped his bathrobe and pulled on a pair of pajama bottoms.

"I don't know… but still."

Kai shook his head. "Tyson said he'd come by after work, anyway. I'll be asleep, Wyatt. It's pointless for you to worry."

"I know," he sighed. Kai switched the subject and asked about his parents, and they conversed lightly about his family for a moment. Finally, Kai told him to enjoy his trip and they both wished each other farewell. Kai dropped the phone back into the cradle and tugged on a white t-shirt before flopping down onto his bed. He rubbed his eyes and pushed his bangs back before curling up on his side and pulling the covers up to his chin. He sighed restlessly, hoping sleep would come soon.

--------

It was dark and late at night when Tyson returned to the University. Turning off his car, he took off his baseball cap and tossed it onto the passenger seat, running a hand through his thick bangs. He was planning to drop by Kai's room, make sure he was sleeping all right, and then go to his own room for some sleep. Leaving his hat in the car, he got out and took the elevator to Kai's floor.

The halls were silent and dark, and Tyson fumbled to find the key and then made a racket trying to put it in the lock. Upon opening the door, he was relieved that he hadn't woken Kai, whom he knew to be a light sleeper. In the meager light the moon cast through the window, he saw him move on the bed, and walked over to make sure he was fine. He leaned over the bed and gazed down, a frown wrinkling his forehead when he saw his lover wasn't at all fine. Kai's pillow had dark droplets staining it, obviously where tears had fallen. They were still damp, too. His hand had a good bit of the sheet scrunched into it, tightening and relaxing. He was breathing harder than usual, and the occasional moan dimpled the silence.

Tyson reached out and brushed his hair away from his face, seeing the tightness of anxiety around Kai's eyebrows. A breath escaped his lips, and Tyson could hear desperation in it. Tyson walked to Kai's desk and turned on his writing lamp to provide him with some light, then turned to Kai again. He leaned down, resting one knee on the bed, and stroked his cheek.

"Hey, Kai," he said quietly, pushing his bangs back again. "Shh, just relax. It's okay."

Kai shuddered and squeezed his eyes shut tightly. With a groan, he tossed and turned restlessly. Tyson leaned over him, bringing his face close.

"Kai, wake up," he said, louder. He shook him gently and Kai made a strangled sound in the back of his throat. Tyson took his shoulders and called his name again, and Kai responded with a string of breathless pleading. Tyson was startled, but could imagine what he was having a nightmare about.

"Wake up, you're in your bed and you're fine," Tyson ground out. "Just open your eyes!"

Kai whimpered and his eyes suddenly flew open, glassy and frightened. They focused on Tyson, who was on the bed in a slightly compromising position, oblivious.

"It's ab—"

"Get _off _of me!" Kai shoved Tyson to the ground, sitting up and drawing his legs to him. He brought a shaking hand to his chest, which was rising and falling rapidly. Scattered thoughts ran through his mind, putting him on edge. His stomach churned with nausea.

Tyson landed on his rear, breaking most of his fall with his hands. "Relax, I'm not going to do anything. It's _me,_ for crying out loud!"

"Tyson," Kai choked out. "My God, I went to sleep and I started seeing Cleft everywhere and no matter where I went, he was always right there and I couldn't get away from him and then he—"

"Stop it," Tyson ordered gently but firmly, cutting off the terrified words spilling forward from Kai. "Don't recount your entire nightmare."

Kai was staring sightlessly at the wrinkled sheets, looking like he didn't hear Tyson. His voice was shaking badly. "He pinned me down on the floor and—"

"Kai, stop," Tyson ordered. He picked himself up and slowly walked closer to his distraught lover. Kai closed his eyes, sounding as if he might cry any minute. Tyson wanted desperately to wrap his arms around and hold him until all the darkness in his soul disappeared, but knew Kai would probably scream if he touched him.

"It's okay," he said softly, watching Kai's hands tighten. "Nothing's going to happen to you."

Kai moaned painfully and pushed the sheets back. "I feel sick…" He stumbled to the bathroom and Tyson winced as he heard Kai proceed to throw up everything he'd eaten. He ventured to the bathroom door, ready to lend a hand if needed, or move back if Kai wanted space. Kai stayed in front of the sink, so Tyson came closer to stand next to him.

"You're going to be okay," he assured soothingly, not letting the worry of seeing small traces of blood in the sink show on his face. Kai let the water run, washing it away. He didn't object to Tyson standing close, he just looked very tired of everything. Tyson tentatively reached out and rested a hand lightly on Kai's back, trying to give comfort.

"I'm scared," Kai admitted.

"There's no need to be. As long as I'm here, I won't let anyone touch you."

Kai closed his eyes and pressed his lips together in a dismal line, and Tyson went on.

"All that time you were the one who watched over me when we were younger. It's my turn to repay you."

Kai gazed at him, misery reflecting in his magenta gems. Tyson hesitated, then gathered Kai into a gentle embrace to which he seemingly gratefully fell into. Kai breathed in Tyson's scent, feeling his fear ebbing away slowly.

"I don't want to be like this," Kai mumbled. "I'd rather go back to the way things were when we were young… me watching over you instead of the other way around."

"Good things can come from change." Tyson wanted very much to kiss Kai, but contented himself with stroking his back. "And there's nothing wrong with needing someone to help, someone to support you just like you did to me all those years ago… in your own Kai-ish way, but that's beside the point."

"I'm glad you came," Kai said softly. "If you weren't here, I don't know what I would have done." He closed his eyes and Tyson saw a tear run slowly down the side of his face. "Probably something I would have regretted…"

Tyson's brows knitted together as a painful ache made itself known in his heart. He shook his head and hugged Kai closer, burying his face in his hair. "I'm glad I came, too," he said, his voice breaking.

Kai was suddenly aware that Tyson was crying. He pulled back gently and looked into Tyson's moist auburn eyes, filmy with tears. His face was wet where they had run down, and he sniffed as Kai touched his cheek with the back of his fingers.

"I think this is one of the first times I've ever seen you cry," he said, his voice quiet and wondering. Tyson sniffed again and tried to smile.

"Well, I don't do it very often."

"You're beautiful." Kai traced his finger over his eyebrows, then his nose, slowly moving down to touch his lips. Tyson closed his eyes, the last of his tears slipping down his cheeks, landing on Kai's hand. Kai didn't seem to mind. He brought his other hand up to lightly wipe the wetness from Tyson's features as he moved closer, until their noses brushed.

He felt Tyson's breath on his face before he closed his eyes and let their lips touch. His hands slid back and clasped behind Tyson's head, his arms resting on his shoulders, and he was aware of Tyson's arms holding him from behind. The kiss deepened slightly, but they were both content with just the gentle, lingering touch of the other.

Kai unclasped his hands and hugged Tyson close, breaking his lips away for just a moment to whisper an apology. He had been putting Tyson through a lot of pain for a long time now, what with all that had happened. This may have been the first time Tyson had cried in front of him, but Kai could imagine all the sleepless nights he'd endured, sick with worry for him. It made Kai feel joyful to know that someone loved him more than anyone had in his entire life, yet weak with heartache at the same time. Tyson didn't deserve all the grief that came with him.

"You shouldn't have to go through this," Kai said between the slow kisses Tyson was planting on his lips.

"I'd walk… to the ends… of the world… with you," Tyson said, stopping between every few syllables to brush Kai's lips with his own gently.

"It's not fair that you suffer for my problems."

Tyson suddenly enveloped Kai in a crushing embrace, holding on as if he would be lost without him. "Kai, please, don't say that. You sound like you did when you made me leave with Tala back at Biovolt… before they arrested you. Leaving you there was the hardest thing I've ever done! If you ask me to do that again… God, that broke my heart."

"I couldn't let you stay, that would have ruined your life," Kai said softly, the ache in his heart growing stronger. _What if Cleft had gotten his hands on you instead of me? _"I couldn't let that happen."

"If protecting me means that you have to suffer through everything that might happen to me just so I don't, then I don't ever want your protection again," Tyson said in a pained voice. "What Cleft did… it may not have happened if I had been there."

"Or it could have happened to you," Kai whispered, memories flitting through his mind. He clenched his hand into a fist and shut his eyes briefly, feeling rage wash over him.

"Kai," Tyson said softly, feeling him tense up.

"Sometimes I want to see him again…" Kai said, his voice tight with anger. "Just so I can look him in the eye and tell him that he _ruined _my life. He ruined my body…"

Tyson sadly rested his forehead against Kai's, clearly seeing the pain in his eyes. "With time, Kai… it'll get easier, I promise."

"It won't bring back what I lost."

Tyson could think of nothing to say in response to that, since it was the harsh truth. Kai's eyes were dry now, as he stayed in Tyson's embrace and gazed off at nothing, falling silent. Tyson felt like he could cry buckets just standing there and holding Kai, but he knew it wouldn't change anything. Crying took up a lot of energy, besides, and he remembered that it was very late at night, probably almost one in the morning. Kai shifted, then pulled back to look at his face.

"I'm not the same, you know," he said. Hurt reflected in his eyes, but his voice and gaze were steady.

"You'll always be the same to me. What happened didn't change my feelings. Nothing could."

Kai didn't move for a moment, then shook his head slightly, taking Tyson's hand. "Come on," he said, pulling him with him. "You must be tired." He stopped by Wyatt's empty bed and gave Tyson a gentle push, effectively knocking him back onto it. Tyson stifled a yawn and drew his hands over his eyes.

"You don't mind?" Tyson asked. The last thing he wanted to do was scare Kai all over again.

"No. Just go to sleep."

Tyson felt strange as he lay in bed that night. He didn't know what he had expected to happen, but he had wanted to reach some kind of breakthrough with Kai. Something to tell him that everything was going to be all right, now that they were together again. He closed his eyes and couldn't help thinking about how Kai kept switching between frightened emotional trauma and cold indifference. Kai had never been double-minded, but even the strongest people shatter under certain circumstances.

He _was_ different.

Tyson turned his head and gazed at the other side of the room, where Kai had pulled up his desk chair to the window near his bed. He had pushed the curtains back a few inches and was staring out into the night sky. After a moment, he saw Kai lean back in the chair and draw his legs up, hugging them to himself. Tyson turned away and closed his eyes again, then turned to the side facing the wall. Kai was the one he loved, no matter what. Kai's pain was his pain, and right now he was feeling it deep in his heart.

But he would never let him go. Tyson set grim determination in his mind, vowing that he would be with Kai every step of the way, until he healed. Until he saw his smile again.

---TBC---

The nights are always rocky. But with chapter twenty-four, morning comes! Thanks for reading. You know what to do. xD Anyway, no, I haven't forgotten about Caleb and what exactly is going on with him. All will be known, in due time. And Kai has to talk to Rei eventually… they can't just keep avoiding each other. o.O Review please and thank you!


	24. Returning To Yourself

Thanks again for sticking with me. This fic is the longest ongoing thing I've ever written. o.O And I don't think I would have ever made it this far without your support!

SHAMELESS PLUG: I have a new fic out! o Okay, that's enough. I'm shutting up now. Enjoy.

**Chapter Twenty-four**

--------

Light streamed in from the windows, falling across Tyson's sleeping features. He scrunched up his face and squinted, turning to the side with a grumble. His mind was still thickly fogged with sleep, but one name floated to the surface and made him promptly sit up.

"Kai?" He looked around the room. It was empty. Kai's bed was already neatly made, but his books were still on his desk, so Tyson guessed he wasn't at class. Memories of the past night came to mind, and Tyson shut his eyes briefly. His tanned fingers grasped a handful of the sheets and squeezed it in frustration. "Of all people, why did this have to fall on Kai? I love him, dammit. There's no way I'm going to let anything ruin his life."

He swung his legs out of the bed just as the door opened and Kai stepped in. Tyson felt a surge of relief at seeing him again, and chastised himself for being so paranoid. Kai was an adult capable of taking care of himself, no matter what condition he was in.

"Where'd you go?" Tyson asked lightly. "I was getting a little worried, there."

"I went to see the doctor," Kai answered, setting a white paper bag with a pink pharmacy receipt stapled to the front on his desk. "I've needed one for weeks now. You were sleeping like a rock, so I didn't wake you up."

"Oh. Is everything okay?"

Kai sighed. "I have to take medication."

Tyson paused before smiling. "That's all? I'm glad you're okay."

Without replying, Kai turned and leaned back against his desk, looking at Tyson still sitting on Wyatt's bed. Tyson gazed back with a funny look on his face.

"What's on your mind?"

Kai turned his eyes to study the ceiling, shaking his head slightly. "Are you getting up now?"

"Yeah," Tyson said, stretching as he stood. He shook a hand through his hair and met Kai's dark eyes again. "Any reason in particular?"

"Let's go out for breakfast."

"Sure," he agreed with a grin. They both stopped by Tyson's room for him to shower quickly and change clothes. While Kai stood near Tyson's desk with his hands in his pockets, listening to the sound of the water running, he ran his eyes over a photograph on the desk. It was just a shot of the team on a normal training day, years ago. Kai could remember those days perfectly. The sun would be shining down and Tyson and Max would always goof off until Kai yelled at them to stay focused. Rei had been much easier to manage.

Kai wandered over to Tyson's bed and sat down near the window, looking outside absently. _I wonder what Rei thinks of me, now… _

He let out a sigh and looked down. Tyson had fallen asleep quickly last night, and he had stayed up for an hour or so, just sitting and thinking. After his eyelids had grown heavy, he had decided to try sleeping again, but was awakened around three in the morning by a dream that left him in a cold sweat, and he wasn't sure whether to deem it a nightmare or not. It was Cleft tied up in a chair, and this time he had been the one with the upper hand. A gun had been in his hands, and before he could shoot Cleft, he had woken up. The dream had left him honestly afraid of what he might do if given a chance like that.

He rubbed his forehead lightly and closed his eyes. Just before he woke up, he had seen a twisted grin on his face that chilled him to the bone. Every time he thought about Cleft, he saw red and felt a horrible surge of agony in his heart at what he had lost. Lately, the image of Cleft on his knees begging for his life while Kai held that gun to his head had been plaguing his mind. He couldn't believe that anyone would ever be able to take someone's life while they were pleading with them not to, but now he was having his doubts and his sudden change of heart disturbed him greatly. He took a deep breath and a feeling of disgust rose in his chest.

"I begged, but that didn't phase him at all," he whispered calmly. "He did it, anyway."

_Faced with that decision, would I sink low enough to make the same choices he did? _

Kai stood abruptly, shaking his thoughts away and stalking back to Tyson's desk. It didn't make any difference now. He just kept telling himself that. His eyes fell upon the photograph again and he sighed sadly. He missed those days like nothing else. If he filtered out the whole fact that his grandfather had jerked his strings like a puppet, the time he had spent with his team were great memories. He sniffed disdainfully. If he had known what his future held, he would have cherished those times more than he did.

"Earth to Kai," Tyson said, waving a hand in front of his face. Kai blinked. Tyson was standing in front of him, dressed and ready to go.

"I must have spaced out."

"That you did." Tyson looped an arm through Kai's and dragged him out the door. They took the elevator down to the parking lot and when Tyson began heading for his car, Kai took the reins and steered him the other way.

"I said _I _would take you out," Kai reminded him. "That means I'm driving."

Tyson allowed himself to be led by him and hopped into the passenger seat. Kai got in and started the engine, pulling out smoothly and leaving the campus.

"Where are we going?" Tyson asked.

"Where do you want to go?"

He shrugged as Kai glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. "I thought you were taking me out, remember?" There was a playful grin on his face.

Kai's eyes softened, which didn't go unnoticed by Tyson. He adjusted his baseball cap and felt his chest grow lighter. He was determined to give Kai his happiness back, no matter what it took. Kai fell silent as they traveled down a main road and then turned right to a cozy string of shops that were already bustling with people.

"Ooh, can we eat there?" Tyson grabbed Kai's arm and pointed to a well-known bakery that specialized in breakfast pastries. Kai parked near it and had to unlatch himself from Tyson to get out of the car.

"I was planning to take you here, anyway," Kai said, closing his door. Tyson had a large grin on his face and turned to Kai eagerly.

"This place has the best breakfast stuff!" He took Kai's hand and tugged him inside. Kai squeezed his fingers around Tyson's, watching him contentedly. He honestly hadn't cared where they would eat, but he knew Tyson would love this place. Tyson may have changed a great deal since he was a kid, but one thing that Kai was sure would never fade was his fanatical love of food.

They picked a table for two beside the large windows and Tyson immediately picked up a menu and began planning his hefty order. Kai rested a hand against his cheek, his eyes gazing out of the window. People passed by quickly, all in a hurry to be somewhere. The sun was shining down beautifully, casting gentle rays across the expanse of the city. Tyson slapped his menu down.

"Ready to order?" Kai asked. Tyson grinned and a waitress came over with a notepad and a stubby pencil. Kai asked for coffee and a croissant and listened quietly while Tyson recited his oversized order. The waitress stalked off after Tyson finally let her go, and he looked over at Kai with his large auburn eyes.

"Thanks for taking me here," he said with a smile.

"Thanks for coming," Kai replied.

Tyson leaned back in his chair. "Did you get any sleep last night?"

"Of course." Kai rested his arms on the table. "Some."

Tyson eyed him knowingly and Kai looked away, tapping his fingers against his chin. It really was a lovely day outside. He had only spent one night in his room since he came back, but already was feeling trapped inside. He wanted to be out, somewhere; he didn't know where, and he didn't know if he wanted to be alone or not, either. Loneliness would drive his thoughts to be most unpleasant, but if he were with Tyson, he would feel somewhat calmer. As far as family went, he had nothing, and his friends were scarce. Tyson was the only person he could turn to.

"Tyson, what was your mom like?" Kai asked suddenly, his voice soft. Tyson blinked at him, sobering slightly. Instead of asking why, he folded his hands together thoughtfully.

"Well, I don't remember very much about her, but Grandpa has lots of pictures. She was really nice, and really pretty. Her eyes looked like mine." Tyson paused. "Gramps said she used to read me stories before I went to bed every night. Oh, and she gave me my first baseball cap when I was really little. He said I used to chew on it and she'd always scold me for that." He looked at Kai. "What about your mom?"

Kai had been listening in contentment. He tilted his head slightly, his expression never changing when Tyson asked about his own mother. He shook his head.

"I don't remember her at all."

Tyson's brow looked troubled. "I miss her sometimes."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm glad I can talk to you about it. I miss her, but I'm glad for the memories I have, even though there aren't very many."

"It must be nice…" Kai's words trailed off.

"Come again?"

"Remembering her. It must be nice. There was never anything there for me to miss."

Tyson looked down. "Oh, Kai…"

"Don't feel bad. Like I said, there was nothing there for me to miss. I'm fine," Kai said truthfully. Tyson nodded, but his eyes still seemed downcast. Kai watched him for a moment.

"I seemed to have put a damper on your good mood," he commented. Tyson looked up and smiled, brushing his bangs away from his face. He shook his head.

"No. If we're both fine, what's there for me to get all worked up about?"

Kai was thinking over Tyson's statement when their food arrived. He fell quiet over his coffee, observing the dark liquid absently. Tyson frowned, ignoring his order. He reached out and touched Kai's arm.

"Stop brooding. Your happiness means the world to me."

Kai paused. "Do you really mean that?"

"You're just full of questions today, aren't you?" Tyson asked with a twinkle in his eye. "And yes, I do mean that. It kind of goes along with being your boyfriend."

Kai looked down and then pushed his plate in front of Tyson. "Eat that for me." He gestured to his croissant.

"What? You didn't eat anything at all!" Tyson accused, pushing it back. Kai took a sip of his coffee.

"I'm not hungry."

"Don't care. Eat it."

With a soft sigh, Kai poked at it and took a small bite. Appeased, Tyson turned to his own order. There was a comfortable silence between the two in which Tyson amused Kai by throwing him loving glances every so often. After some time had passed, Tyson had suggested they feed each other, and then laughed at Kai's mortified expression.

"It'll be fun!"

"Fun my ass. How old are you again?"

Tyson's eyes were bright as he watched Kai throughout their breakfast. The fear he had witnessed the night before seemed to be gone, and that was something for which Tyson was extremely thankful. Seeing Kai like that had worried him. He wanted nothing more than for him to return to his old self, for him to regain that happiness he'd had just after they'd gotten together for the first time.

Kai was just about to ask Tyson if he wanted to go to the park after they ate when a man caught his eye, a man who seemed to be squinting at Tyson. He looked as if he were trying to figure out who he was. Kai watched him curiously and then raised his eyebrows slightly when the man approached their table.

"Hey… you remember me?" he asked, looking at Tyson. He wasn't too old looking, seemingly around his late thirties. Kai turned to Tyson and his brows knitted together in confusion when he saw, for a split second, a look of panic in his auburn eyes. It was only a flash, but Kai was sure he had seen it.

"Um… no. Who are you?" Tyson asked, looking up at the guy. The man squinted again.

"You sure? I could have sworn…"

"I think you're mistaking me for someone I'm not." Tyson's voice held a dismissive tone. The man stayed for a moment longer, then shook his head. He apologized lightly and left. Kai tilted his head.

"Who was that?"

"I have no idea," Tyson said with a shrug. Kai didn't want to accuse Tyson of lying, but something gave him an odd feeling about the whole thing. He looked down and picked up his coffee cup.

"Okay." He brought the mug to his lips.

"Okay, what?" Tyson asked.

"Okay, nothing. I trust you." Kai gazed into Tyson's eyes. Tyson paused before pursing his lips in thought.

"You really trust me?"

"Of course I do, and I hope you do the same of me."

Tyson smiled. "Yeah. I do."

"Do you want to go to the park after this? I feel like just being out. Wyatt's not around and I don't want to… be alone, I guess."

"Sure. We can snuggle up on one of those benches and make out so the whole world can see how happy we are," Tyson said, grinning. Kai rolled his eyes affectionately. He quickly finished up his order and Kai left their money on the table while they went off.

--------

They eventually ended up on one of those benches after Tyson whined long enough. They sat down and he immediately put his arms around Kai's shoulders, and was delighted when he didn't protest. After sitting in silence for a few moments, Tyson turned and looked at him.

"Hey… I don't want to sound pushy or anything, but… I kind of think you should talk to Rei."

Kai quietly watched some children kicking a ball around in the empty grassy area free of benches and statues. "Really," he said dully.

"Well, yeah. It's been over a month now, and from what you've told me, you guys left off on a sour note."

"I left on a sour note. He wanted to be friends." Kai could clearly remember the day when Rei had broken the news to him. It wasn't painful to think about now, but it still ranked as one of his worst days ever.

"It's really none of my business, but you guys used to be such good friends, you know?" Tyson shrugged slightly. "Six years or something… it seems like such a waste."

Kai closed his eyes, a patient sigh escaping his lips. "I remember after he broke up with me, I didn't think I could ever live again. I was completely shattered."

"I remember, too. I saw you cry for the first time, then."

"You remember that?"

Tyson grinned lightly. "Of course. You were sick and I was taking care of you. You had a nightmare or something, and you just snapped. Like, literally. Then you told me what happened between you and Rei. I remember it all perfectly."

"Yeah…"

Tyson rubbed Kai's fingers absently. "When you cry… I don't know how to describe it, but I get a really strange feeling. When I look at you with tears in your eyes, I can't get over how beautiful you are, but I feel so torn because beauty and sadness don't mix."

Kai was looking at Tyson, his cheeks tinged crimson. Tyson shook his head as he laughed softly. "Weird, I know."

"Last night… did I scare you?" Kai asked. Tyson blinked.

"What makes you say that?"

"You cried. That was the first time I'd ever seen you cry."

Tyson looked down. "You as a person didn't scare me. I was more upset than anything because I just wanted you to be happy, but with everything that happened… I was just so sad that I couldn't give you back what you lost."

Kai reached up and grasped the front of Tyson's jacket before burying his face into his shoulder. Tyson looked concerned and shifted his position, placing a hand on Kai's back. He heard Kai let out a long groan and watched as he turned his head so that he was looking forward.

"No more tears," he said jadedly. "I just want to forget it all ever happened. I want to forget what I lost, and I don't want to care anymore."

Tyson settled down comfortably and stroked his hair. "It's not that simple. Forgetting something like that isn't easy."

"I never took the easy way with anything."

"It's going to take a lot of time, Kai." He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "And until then, there're a lot of tears, a lot of pain, and a helluva lot of cold-sweat nightmares."

"I hate nightmares. I hate night in general. They're so long and I can't sleep anymore."

"They'll get better, I promise. I'll even stay up with you if you want."

Kai closed his eyes briefly, his head still resting on Tyson's shoulder. "Hey, Tyson?"

"Hm?"

"When I saw you cry, I felt the same way. I don't think it's weird at all."

Tyson smiled, looking up at the vast blue sky. "Well, thanks. I'm glad to know."

Silence fell after that. Tyson was content just sitting there with an arm lazily draped around Kai, his fingers wound through his glossy hair. Kai was holding his other hand in his lap, his gentle grip tightening and relaxing every so often.

"You never think things could end up this way," Tyson commented, a soft breeze ruffling his hair. Kai murmured his agreement quietly.

"I never thought that it was possible to feel so happy, yet so…" He let out a despairing breath. "I don't know, so… _damaged." _

Tyson shook his head and brought his face close to Kai's. Lifting Kai's chin with his finger, he pressed his lips against his in an almost rough fashion, then was thoroughly surprised when Kai took the reigns and practically shoved him down against the bench, all the while kissing him as if he were the last real thing left in the world. Tyson's back was on the seat of the bench, and he felt Kai's hands gripping his shoulders hard. Kai didn't let up until Tyson's lungs were screaming for air. Only then he pulled back, panting though parted lips. Tyson opened his eyes and found the sky directly above him.

"Wow," he said breathlessly. "Kai, you…"

"I've been wanting to do that for so long," Kai said, still catching his breath. "I was scared before, but I trust you with my life, Tyson." He let out a shaky laugh. "I trust you with my sanity. You'd never do anything that would hurt me… you're not like anyone I've ever met."

Kai's words rang like music in his ears. "You really… think that highly of me?" Tyson asked, fighting to keep his tears back. He laughed, shaking his head. "You'd actually trust me with something as unstable as your sanity?" he joked lightheartedly, his eyes glistening. Kai nodded and embraced him suddenly, not caring who was watching their passionate display of affection. He hugged his arms around Tyson's neck tightly, squeezing his eyes shut.

"You have tears in your eyes," Kai said, his hand rubbing the back of Tyson's head. Tyson sniffed, holding Kai's slender frame securely in his arms.

"You make me so incredibly happy," Tyson choked out. He laughed again as his tears spilled down his cheeks, soaking into Kai's shoulder. "God, look what kind of schmaltzy effect you have on me. I'm bawling like the world's biggest sap. Thanks a lot, Mr. Sentimental."

Kai pulled back slightly so he could look at Tyson's face. He left his arms around his neck as he tilted his head, a smile blossoming on his lips at Tyson's words. Tyson's eyes lit up.

"You're smiling!"

Kai laughed, still sounding unsteady, but gaining his old self-reliance little by little. "Yeah. You sound really stunned."

"I _am._ Do you realize that you haven't smiled since you got back?" Tyson asked, lifting a hand and touching his lips gently. Kai's eyes softened.

"I haven't?" he asked intently. Tyson shook his head.

"This whole time, I've been thinking about how much I miss your smile," Tyson said, an empathetic look on his face. "I hate seeing you in pain… you have no idea what your smile means to me."

"You have no idea what _you _mean to me," Kai said softly, his breath sending shivers down Tyson's spine. They gazed into each other's eyes for a moment before their lips touched again. Kai's hand traveled up Tyson's face, his fingers eliciting a soft groan from the other boy. Tyson pulled Kai closer, feeling as if he could never get enough of the sweet sensation of his soft lips against his own. Kai felt as if he could stay there forever, just whispering sweet nothings and holding Tyson in his arms.

Tyson opened his eyes slightly, rubbing his nose against Kai's. Kai smiled and kissed Tyson's tanned nose, his own pale skin standing out in a stark but somehow wonderfully blended contrast. Tyson's hat had been knocked sideways when Kai had pushed him down on the bench, and Kai reached out and tugged it off his head, letting it fall behind his back onto the bench. It slipped over and landed in the grass.

"It's getting in the way," Kai breathed in a low voice. Tyson smiled, his teeth nipping at Kai's lower lip, seeking entrance in a not-so-subtle manner.

"There's something else getting in _my _way," Tyson said. Kai's eyes glinted.

"Maybe you haven't asked right yet."

"Well, then, I'd better get started now, because I'm hell-bent on seeing how you taste by tonight."

--------

**To Be Continued**

--------

Yay! It seems like it's been forever since I gave Tyson and Kai a good make-out scene. xD Man, I had loads of fun writing that. It wasn't really supposed to end that way, though! I had plans for them to take a short trip to the beach when night fell because we all know beaches are romantic at night. Oh yeah. Ty-kun has a secret! Anyway… Rei and Kai are going to talk soon (finally), and Max should also be showing up in the near future. If not the next chapter, then definitely the one after that. Thank you again for your continued interest! I'll never be able to say that enough. Anyway, please leave me a review and tell me what you think. See you soon!


	25. Remnants Of A Nightmare

I love reading what you guys have to say! Yeah… so some of you are wondering if a lemon was going to be involved in this. ::blushes madly:: No! ::dies:: Aside from the fact that I absolutely cannot write a decent/fluffy lemon, it really wouldn't fit. I mean… Kai was raped. stares Even if you can't really tell, it's a serious matter! I'm thinking it's going to be years before anything like that could happen between him and Ty-kun. I'm trying (and failing) to make this as realistic as possible. XD Enjoy.

--------

**Chapter Twenty-five**

**--------**

Nearly an hour later, Kai and Tyson were still in the park, still on the same bench, and still coddling like newlyweds. Tyson felt that they deserved every last second of time they spent together since they'd been separated for what seemed like an eternity, but was actually about a month. Kai seemed content for the most part, but now that it was nearing noon and the sun was directly above them, he thought a change of scenery was appropriate. He'd already shed his jacket, but it was getting hot. Besides that, his lack of sleep was catching up to him.

"Tyson, let's go back," Kai proposed, pulling his face a few inches away. Tyson reluctantly opened his eyes, his lips set in a pout. Kai wasn't fazed and detached himself from Tyson's arms. He leaned down and picked up his baseball cap that had been dropped in the grass earlier, handing it to his partner.

"Back to your place?" Tyson asked, standing and stretching a little. Kai picked up his jacket and shrugged.

"I guess, if you want."

"Oh, I want." Tyson grinned. Kai shook his head with a tiny smile and they set off at an easy pace to Kai's car. Tyson suggested that he drive them back and Kai took him up on his offer, glad to kick back in the passenger seat while Tyson weaved through the lunch crowd.

"Coffee," Tyson said as he was driving, with a smile. "You taste like coffee."

"You taste like fruit-filled pastries. About fifty different types."

Tyson laughed and they chatted easily for the rest of the drive. Once they reached the university, Tyson handed Kai his keys back and followed him as he picked up his mail and went to his room. Unlocking the door, he tossed the stack of envelopes on the table and fell into a chair.

"You have phone messages," Tyson noted, the blinking red light catching his eye.

"Who cares?" Kai muttered, resting his elbows on the table and rubbing his face. Tyson came and sat down next to him.

"You suddenly don't look well," he stated. Kai shook his head and sighed.

"I'm fine. I think it's a side effect of the medication I'm taking." He pointed to the bag on his desk and Tyson went over and picked up the small capsule, scanning the label.

"Let's see… 'side effects may include but are not limited to drowsiness, nausea, cramps, fever, sore throat, dry mouth, and rash. Do not take if you are pregnant, nursing, have bleeding problems, or are facing surgery.'" He blinked. "Well, damn, what are you taking this for, anyway?"

Kai came up behind him and took the bottle, tilting it to the side to read it himself. "Cramps," he grumbled, putting the container down with a rattling sound. Tyson steered him back to table and gently pushed him into a seat. Kai groaned and dropped his forehead against his palm.

"You know what's good for cramps? Hot tea," Tyson said. "I'll make you some."

"Tyson, _please, _I have enough to worry about without you burning my kitchen down."

"For your information, I _can _make tea," Tyson said, affronted. "Where do you keep your tea maker? You can't have Mr. Coffee without Mrs. Tea."

"I don't have a tea maker. I don't drink tea on a regular basis and Wyatt doesn't even like coffee, which is why you should sit down and let me make it." Kai stood up and went to the kitchen. Tyson frowned.

"Okay, look, it _cannot _be that hard to make. Boil water, add the tea, and _voila, _it's done."

Kai poured two cups of water in a pot and placed it on the stove after adding two cups of milk as well, then crossed his arms while he waited for it to boil. Tyson smiled and rolled his eyes, slipping his arms around Kai's waist from behind and resting his head on his shoulder. He felt Kai relax and breathed in deeply.

"Your hair smells like strawberries." As an afterthought, he added, "And crème."

"Well, now you what kind of shampoo I use."

"Your pillow smells the same way." Tyson closed his eyes and nestled his nose in Kai's hair. "I slept in your bed a few times while you were gone. I missed you like hell and it made me feel a little better."

Kai reached up and stroked his cheek with the back of his fingers. "I'm sorry you had to go through that," he said softly.

"It's okay. Absence makes the heart grow fonder, right?"

"Bullshit. I like you more with every minute we spend _together._ Absence just causes heartache."

Tyson chuckled. "Still blunt as always."

"Well, those old sayings are such crap."

"Oh, Kai! Parting is such sweet sorrow!" Tyson said dramatically, a grin on his face.

"There is nothing sweet about parting," Kai ground out. The contents of the pot reached boiling point at that moment and Tyson loosened his grip around Kai's waist slightly so he could reach over and spoon in the tea.

"How're those cramps?" Tyson asked, poking at Kai's stomach lightly.

"The cramps themselves are doing great," Kai muttered. Tyson clucked his tongue sympathetically and took Kai's hand, pulling him out of the kitchen and steering him to a chair.

"Sit. I'll bring you your tea," Tyson said firmly. Kai grumbled under his breath, but did as he was told. Tyson returned to the kitchen and finished stirring the liquid before hunting down two teacups and pouring the tea. He brought them to the table and set one in front of Kai, nudging him on the shoulder to get him to sit up.

"Sugar?" he asked.

"No." Kai lifted his head and stared into his cup at the steaming liquid. Tyson plunked down at the table and dumped two spoonfuls of sugar into his tea. He hesitated, then shrugged and added a third. Kai watched him, disgust showing on his face.

"You're going to get diabetes."

"Hush. Drink up."

Kai took a sip and sifted through the mail. He stopped at an envelope marked with the official logo of the BBA and tore open a side, pulling out an engraved invitation.

"I got one of those," Tyson said. "They're throwing some kind of gala."

"It's tomorrow night. You going?"

"Yeah. Max is flying in, too, so you should come if you're feeling up to it. And…" Tyson paused. "Rei'll be there, so you guys can talk."

Kai put the invitation down and picked up his cup. "You really want me to talk to Rei, huh?"

"Well, yeah. You guys should clear everything up. I mean, Rei told you he liked you way back when we were young and it had to have been pretty deep for it to have lasted until college. You're twenty now… that's a long time." Tyson began fidgeting with his spoon.

"I may be totally off, but I get the feeling you're worried," Kai said softly. Tyson frowned.

"Well… maybe a little."

"About what?"

Tyson shrugged. "I don't know… about you and Rei. Something might happen."

"Something like what?"

"You could decide that you like Rei… you've known him longer and stuff. You know him better."

Kai was silent for a moment. He rested his chin in the palm of his hand and gazed across the table. "I should slap you right now. Really hard."

Tyson started. "What? Why?" he demanded.

"No, I should dump my tea in your lap. You idiot."

"What did I do?"

"Do you really think I'm that fickle? That I would just leave you for someone else just like that? And for your information, I met you first, so technically, I've known _you _longer than anyone else that I still talk to today."

Tyson squirmed. "It's just so easy to think that I could never compete with Rei. I mean, _look_ at him. It's like… me going against _you_ for someone's affections. You, of all people."

"I got dumped by Rei. How many times have you been rejected?"

"Um…"

"There, see? I'm not so great after all. Why are you so worried?"

"I just told you." Tyson sighed and stirred more sugar into his tea. "It's just that… Kai, I really like you. I mean, _really. _I couldn't stand it if we broke up."

"Why do you keep talking like I'm about to go run off with Rei? I like you, too, more than anyone else in the world, I can safely say." Kai scooted his chair closer to Tyson's and pulled him close, wrapping an arm around his neck. "You're the only one who ever accepted me like you did, in spite of my flaws and really bad people skills. I've adored you forever, I just never realized it." He paused. "And since when have you began feeling inferior to Rei?"

Tyson shook his head, settling an arm around Kai's shoulders. "I have no clue. Honest. And I didn't even know I _was _until you just said it right now."

"Well, you are and it's starting to bug me. So, stop. Just trust me when I say you're the only one for me and don't make me doubt love again."

Tyson smiled and played with Kai's hair absently. "Ever since we were kids, this is exactly how my perfect future was like. I envisioned it like this."

"For that long?"

"Yeah, I used to have these little dreams about you. We'd kiss and then everything would be all cute and fluffy."

Kai's eyes softened. "You're such an idiot," he said affectionately. Tyson grinned and Kai reached over for his teacup, draining its contents. Tyson blew on his and took a small sip.

"It's so hot," he complained. "How can you drink it so fast?"

Kai rolled his eyes and walked over to his bed. "I don't think you're old enough to appreciate such an adult taste, Tyson. Or maybe not mature enough."

"Hey! I like tea just fine, thank you very much."

"Speaking of which, your birthday's coming up in two days."

Tyson blinked. "You remembered?"

Kai shot him a mild glare. "Of course I remembered. You're finally turning twenty."

"Finally is right! I feel like I've been nineteen forever," Tyson said with a laugh. "You know, you're only a few months older than me."

"Those few months make all the difference." Kai settled down on his bed, propping up a pillow and leaning comfortably against the headboard. Tyson made a face at him before abandoning his tea and climbing in the bed next to him, pulling Kai close and holding him with a contented sigh. Kai rested his head on Tyson's chest, feeling the vibration of his heart beating under his fingertips.

"What do you want to do for your birthday?" Kai asked softly. Tyson shifted, running a finger down Kai's back while he thought.

"Well, I hope you haven't planned anything huge, because I don't want a big celebration or anything. Honestly, I would be happy just spending time with you." Tyson smiled.

"You're such a romantic," Kai muttered, fondness seeping into his voice.

"I won't deny that. And you have to admit that you love it." His eyes twinkled cheerfully. Kai merely grunted in response, closing his eyes languidly. The phone jangling loudly broke the serene moment, and Kai groaned in irritation and sat up, reaching over for the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Kai."

Kai's tranquility was instantly shattered at the voice on the other end. Tyson immediately noticed him tensing and gave him a questioning look.

"It's Voltaire," Kai said softly to Tyson. Tyson frowned, his forehead creased in resentment. Kai cradled the receiver against his ear, telling himself not to lose his composure.

"Well, how have you been lately?" Voltaire asked. Kai gritted his teeth.

"You know exactly how I've been."

"Why such a harsh tone? We haven't spoken in quite a while."

"If you don't mind, I'd like to keep it that way. What do you want?"

Voltaire clucked his tongue. "It's quite an honor to be speaking with the one who murdered Boris Balkov, you know. I don't get to chat with killers everyday."

Kai felt a twinge in his chest and he sighed softly, closing his eyes. A torrent of bad memories flooded his mind like a waterfall. He vaguely felt Tyson's hand on his shoulder.

"Son of a bitch," he whispered, the receiver falling from his fingers and landing soundlessly on the bed. His vision blurred for a moment, but he blinked quickly, not letting any tears fall.

"Kai, wh—"

"I'm not talking to him." His voice trembled as he spoke. Tyson took his hand, but Kai wrenched himself away and left the bed, moving to the other side of the room. Tyson wanted to go after him even though he knew Kai probably wouldn't appreciate it. He picked up the phone.

"Look, Kai doesn't want to speak with you, so whatever you have to say you can say to me and I'll decided whether he needs to hear it or not," Tyson said curtly. He heard Voltaire chuckling.

"I shook the boy up, didn't I? I guess all that training as a young child to rid him of his petty feelings went to waste since now he seems so maudlin."

"He's perfect the way he is," Tyson all but snarled. "You've never understood emotions, anyway."

"They're not needed. You're stronger without them."

"Shows how much you know! You have no idea what you're talking about. In all my life, I've never met a stronger person than Kai. He's _always_ been there for me, even when we were kids. If there were only one person in the world that I could count on, it'd be him. He's never let me down," Tyson said, sincerity etched into his features. Kai stood listening silently.

"Would you put him back on the line now? I've wasted enough time talking to an idiot like you."

"He doesn't want to talk to you. What don't you understand about that? I'm hanging up!" Tyson glanced at Kai. He came over and took the phone from him.

"I have nothing to say to you. You're not even my grandfather anymore, so just leave me alone. Don't call again," Kai ground out before slamming the phone down. He bit his lip and looked at Tyson. "You didn't have to say all that stuff to him. He'd never understand, anyway."

"Well, you heard it," Tyson said. "And you understand."

Kai sighed deeply and rubbed his eyes. "I did."

"I meant all of it, you know. You may not see yourself like that, but I think you're the most dependable person I know."

"That's funny because I think the exact opposite."

Tyson snorted. "Well, _obviously_ you would. Brooding is what you do." Kai smiled at that and Tyson grinned in delight. "There's that smile again. You really should do that more often—I'm surprised your face doesn't make a creaking sound when you do!"

"Shut up. I'm surprised your face doesn't permanently get stuck in that stupid grin."

Tyson laughed. "We sure make an odd couple sometimes."

"I guess it's true that opposites attract." Kai picked up the teacups and went to the kitchen as Tyson climbed off the bed and trailed after him. He placed them in the sink and left them there, dumping Tyson's half-finished brew down the drain. He turned around and Tyson presented him with a plump kiss.

"Look, don't let your grandfather get you down," Tyson said, looking earnestly into his eyes.

"He's not my grandfather."

"Okay, don't let _Voltaire_ get you down."

"I won't. I'm okay."

Tyson gave him a skeptical look. "You sure?"

Kai nodded. "I'll be fine."

"Oh, so now you're saying you'll _be _fine. That means you're _not_ fine right now," Tyson pointed out. Kai shook his head and kissed Tyson gently on the lips.

"If you don't stop worrying about me, you'll give yourself an ulcer. There's nothing wrong."

Tyson smiled faintly. "I know you want to forget it all, but you can't just ignore everything that happened and act like it's nothing." He poked him in the chest. "It's not healthy. I think my worrying is justified. You went through a lot and—" he was cut off as Kai placed a finger over his lips.

_"Tyson. _Stop. Trust me, you'll know if I suddenly have a mental breakdown."

"That's kind of what I want to prevent." Tyson wrinkled his nose.

"I'm fine right now. Okay?" Kai looked at him until Tyson sighed resignedly and nodded with a smile.

"Okay. I've got classes right now, so I should get going. I'll swing by at around nine to say goodnight before I go to work, all right?"

"Sure…" his words trailed off as his eyes shifted to the window. The sun was shining down brightly, casting yellow rays onto a small square of the floor. Tyson tilted his head.

"Hey. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just that at night…" Kai seemed to be struggling with his words. "At night… I don't know how to explain it. Everything comes flooding back to me and I get really scared," he said in a rush.

_Yeah, I saw that last night, _Tyson thought. "Do you want me to stay with you?"

"No! I never used to get scared at night," Kai said accusingly. "I was fine. And I want to _be _fine again." He sighed and looked heavenward. "When are things going to go back to normal?"

Tyson shook his head. "I don't know. Are you… happy?"

"Am I happy? Are you _crazy?_ I'm miserable and in love. The conflicting emotions are enough to drive a person mad." He paused. "I hate the way I don't make sense anymore. Do you remember how I used to be?"

"Yeah. You were a huge jerk when we were kids. You kind of mellowed out after a few years and I thought I was finally getting through to you when you completely clammed up after what happened with Rei."

Kai frowned. "Thanks for reminding me."

"I'll see you later, okay? Are you _sure_ you're okay?"

"I'm sure. Bye, Tyson." They shared another quick kiss before Tyson left, leaving Kai alone. He sat down at his desk to catch up on his note-taking for class, not exactly trusting himself to simply sit and think, for he knew that eventually everything he wanted to forget would come rushing back. He sighed and chewed on his pen idly for a moment, allowing himself to wonder whether he really was all right or not.

--------

True to his word, Tyson came back a little after nine at night, looking forward to a nice cuddle before work. When he opened Kai's door, however, he was distraught to find Kai practically in shambles. He was sitting on his bed and he wasn't crying, which Tyson took as a good sign, but he could see the pure sadness in his eyes. Amidst the unhappiness, he could see severe anger reflecting in his magenta orbs. The sheets were crumpled and strewn over the bed messily as if he had attempted sleep and gotten frustrated when he failed.

"Tyson!"

"Kai, you look terrible," Tyson said, his eyebrows furrowing. He dropped his books on the table and went to the bed where Kai was giving him the most helpless expression he'd ever seen.

"I can't sleep. Every time I lay down, the same thing happens," Kai said jadedly. His fingers tightened around a fistful of the sheet. "I'm tired of it."

Tyson sat on one knee beside Kai. "What happens when you try to sleep?"

"Cleft!" Kai said, looking at Tyson despairingly. "I'll close my eyes and that's all I see. The same memories, over and over." He let out a deep breath. "I feel like… killing something. It makes me so angry, thinking about what he did!"

"That's—"

"And the worst part is that I can't do a damned thing about it! It just keeps coming back. It's like I'm reliving it all over again. I don't _want _to remember." He sighed raggedly, covering his eyes with the heels of his palms. "I wish I could just erase the last month of my life…"

Tyson sat quietly, biting the inside of his lower lip pensively. When he didn't say anything, Kai looked up with troubled eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked despondently. Tyson shook his head slowly.

"I don't know. I mean, I don't know what to do." He shifted his gaze over. "You can't erase the memories. They'll probably be with you for the rest of your life."

Kai stared at the rumpled bed sheets and shook his head. The only light in the room was a lamp beside his alarm clock. "I can't live like this."

"I'm sorry…"

"There has to be a way. A way to forget it all… the only way I can erase those memories with Cleft is to replace them with something else." Kai reached his hand out and stroked Tyson's cheek. "Replace them," he repeated in a strange tone. "Tyson, do you love me?"

Tyson blinked. "You know I do."

"How far are you willing to go for me?"

"Kai… what are you talking about? I'd do anything for you." Tyson was suddenly caught off guard as Kai pulled him down almost violently. The next thing he knew, he was on top of Kai with a leg on each side of him, looking down into his dark expressive eyes. Kai looked like he was about to cry.

"Tyson," he choked out in a shaky voice. "I can't stand thinking about it anymore. I feel like I belong to _him!"_

"You don't," Tyson said desperately. "Kai, you don't. It's not your fault. It's not!"

"All these ifs come into my mind. Maybe if I had struggled more, if I had screamed louder, if I had been stronger, it wouldn't have happened. If I hadn't killed Boris, if I had never taken that gun from Tala…"

"You can drive yourself crazy with all the things you could have done differently, but it won't change anything." Tyson took a hold of his shoulders firmly. "Look at me. You've got to pull yourself together."

Kai lifted his index finger and placed it on Tyson's lips. "I will as soon as you replace that awful incident with something else," he said softly, despairingly. Tyson paused.

"What are you talking about?" He shifted slightly and upon hearing Kai groan under his weight, he realized how uncomfortable Kai probably was with him sitting on him like that. He was about to get off when he felt Kai's hand grasp the front of his collar and wrench him down until their faces were inches apart.

"Kai, let go. I don't want to hurt you," Tyson said, nearly losing himself in Kai's wine-colored depths. He could feel his soft breath on his face.

"Maybe it'll take you hurting me for me to forget," he whispered. Tyson's breath caught in his throat.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying _make me forget. _Don't you want to ease my pain?" __

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Tyson asked softly, his heart beating faster. Kai looked pained by his slowness.

"Love me. _Make love _to me."

Tyson stared at him for what seemed like an eternity. Time seemed to grind to a halt as he gazed down at the boy underneath him. Kai was in serious emotional suffering and Tyson wanted nothing more than to help him overcome it, but he felt wrong about the whole thing. Kai had worded his request in a way that if he refused, it would be like he didn't _want _to help him. Tyson opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Kai was looking at him so powerlessly and Tyson knew he could never do anything to him in such a vulnerable state. He swallowed and tried again.

"Kai… no."

"Why not?" he cried.

"This isn't the way to cope, Kai! It's only going to hurt you further; it's not going to make any of your memories go away. If anything it'll stir up the entire ordeal."

"It won't! Don't you understand? If I'm with someone I love, it'll make me forget what Cleft did. You'll replace the things he did."

Tyson shook his head. "I'm not going to do that to you. It's nothing short of rape."

"How can it be if I'm asking you to?"

"But you're not _thinking!_ You're scared, you're hurting, and you're so confused right now. This can't be what you want, I know you better than that. You can beg and scream all night, but I _refuse_ to have sex with you. That's what it is—it's not making love, it would be cold, hard sex and it'll leave you empty inside feeling even worse than before. It wouldn't even matter if it were with me!"

Kai turned away, pushing Tyson off with surprising strength. He buried his face into his pillow and for a moment Tyson thought he was crying, but when he touched his shoulder, Kai looked at him with dry eyes.

"Kai… you've got to understand," Tyson said softly.

"I do understand. It wouldn't have helped but…"

"But what?"

Kai sighed haggardly, closing his eyes. "I'm so _sick _of it."

Tyson rested his hand on Kai's shoulder. "I am, too. We can be sick together." He got on the bed beside him and embraced him gently, and after a moment, felt Kai's arms wrap around his waist.

"Hey, Kai? I didn't want our first time to be like that," Tyson said. "That's not how I pictured it happening. You weren't happy and it just didn't feel right."

"I don't want our first time to be like that either," Kai said softly, his face nestled against Tyson's chest. "I just…"

"Shh. You can talk about it in the morning. Get some rest."

Kai fell silent at that, letting his breathing become deep and even. After a moment, he spoke quietly.

"Don't you have to go to work?"

Tyson shifted, looking at the alarm clock beside the bed. "Yeah. But I can stay a little longer." He tightened his grip around Kai and gently rubbed a finger against his shoulder. Kai closed his eyes again, feeling tremendously more secure with Tyson with him.

--------

**To Be Continued**

--------

My horrible judgment strikes again. As you can see, Rei and Kai did _not _talk in this chapter. (insert huge sigh) here The next chapter _will_ hold the little gala thing the BBA is throwing and Rei and Kai WILL talk! Grr. I'll make sure of it. Max will also show up. I think it's about time that little blonde made an appearance here. Anyway, thanks for your continued support. Leave me a review and tell me what you think, please and thank you!


	26. Addressing An Old Flame

I love/adore/worship you guys. You're all so awesome! Just saying thank you doesn't seem adequate…

--------

**Chapter Twenty-six**

--------

When the sunshine streaming in through the windows woke him the next morning, Kai was alone in the room. He guessed Tyson must have left after he had fallen asleep. Glancing at the clock—it was a little past eight—he got out of bed and went to the bathroom to shower. When he was done, he squeezed some of the water out of his hair so he wouldn't leave gigantic wet patches wherever he walked, pulled on a white bathrobe, and opened the door with wet hands.

"Hey, Kai, which would look better on me—a regular collar or a mandarin?" Tyson asked, rummaging through a bag on the bed before turning around in a flourish, holding out two dress shirts. His eyebrows rose slightly and a small grin appeared on his lips.

"If you don't mind me saying, you look hot," he commented, eyeing him admiringly. Kai felt color rising in his cheeks and he looked away, annoyed.

"What are you doing here?" He went to his closet and pulled the doors open after tightening the belt on his robe. Tyson chuckled.

"I came to say good morning. And to get your opinion on what I should wear tonight."

"Oh. That thing is tonight, isn't it?"

"Yep, and it calls for formal attire. So, which one is better?" Tyson held up the shirts again expectantly. Kai walked over and raised an eyebrow at the mandarin collar. Tyson frowned.

"You think I should stick with a regular collar?"

"Definitely. Well, it at all possible." Kai took the other shirt and looked at it thoughtfully before handing it back to Tyson. "I always thought those looked better on girls."

"Well then, it should look fine on you." Tyson grinned at Kai's put-off look. He leaned over and kissed him soundly on the lips. "I'm just kidding. Did you sleep well?"

"Actually, yes. I didn't even notice you had left until I woke up this morning." Kai gave him a grateful smile. "Thanks, Tyson."

"You're welcome. Now, take a deep breath," Tyson said, linking his arms behind Kai's head and smoothly pressing his lips against his. He heard Kai breathe in deeply, then felt him pull his lips away. Tyson pouted slightly.

"Before you do anything, I just want to say I'm sorry. About last night," Kai said uneasily. "I… you were right. It was wrong and I'm sorry I asked."

"Well, don't worry about it," Tyson said gently. Kai sighed unhappily.

"How can you just brush it off like that? You should be mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you. Do you actually want me to be? You must be joking."

"I feel guilty." He paused. "I don't know… I just all of a sudden became really jealous that you… still had your virginity and I didn't, I guess."

Tyson suddenly looked sad and Kai noticed that he wouldn't meet his gaze. He tilted Tyson's chin upward and looked regretfully at him. "I'm sorry. I just can't say anything right anymore."

Tyson shook his head, seemingly clearing his mind. "No… let's just forget the whole thing, okay? I can understand how you probably were feeling and I don't hold it against you."

"Okay…"

Tyson put on a bright smile. "C'mon, cheer up!"

"I'm cheered." Kai lifted his eyes and gave Tyson a soft look. "What the hell would I do without you? I don't even want to _think_ about it."

"Your flattery is always so weird," Tyson said, amused. He leaned in and their lips brushed again softly. Kai couldn't help smiling and Tyson grinned and kissed his nose teasingly. After five more minutes of good-humored play, Tyson grew restless and pushed Kai back onto the bed, shoving his bag onto the floor.

"Tyson!"

"Shut up, I'll only be a minute," he said, pressing his lips down against Kai's and effectively silencing him. The room grew quiet for a long time until Kai moaned and drew back.

"I have to _breathe, _you idiot!"

"We're going to have to work on that lung capacity of yours. Have your precious air." Tyson shifted and kissed the skin on his throat. When he looked closely, he saw the almost-faded mark of a bruise that Cleft had left and gently ran his fingers over it. He felt Kai tense and then relax underneath him.

"Sorry. Does that hurt?" Tyson asked.

"No, I can't even feel it anymore."

Tyson was quiet for a moment before letting out a tiny sigh. "You make me so happy. I can't even describe it."

Kai's eyes twinkled as he smiled softly and Tyson leaned down and kissed him again. Kai wrapped his arms around Tyson's neck and after a moment, they were completely immersed in each other. Neither of them noticed the door opening and only realized someone else was in the room when the thud of a suitcase hitting the floor resonated against the walls. Kai pushed his hands against Tyson's chest and looked. Wyatt was standing there with his eyes slightly widened.

"I'm interrupting something, aren't I?" he said slowly.

"When did you get back?" Kai asked.

"Early this morning, actually. I was planning to stay longer, but a full day with my parents reminded me why I moved out in the first place." Wyatt paused. "Um… I could leave if you want me to."

"Why would you do that?" Tyson asked with a puzzled look on his face. Wyatt grinned sheepishly.

"I'm not _that_ virginal. You're like… straddling my roommate. And he's wearing nothing but a bathrobe _and _he looks… kind of… damp."

Kai sat up. "I just took a shower!" he said indignantly. "We didn't do _anything." _

"Jeez, Kai, calm down," Tyson said with a light laugh. "We do look kind of suggestive, I guess."

Wyatt smiled. "Do you ever."

Kai shoved Tyson back gently and slipped off the bed, stalking to his closet with his dignity. Tyson watched him with an affectionate grin, sitting cross-legged on the bed.

"So, Wyatt, how are you doing?" Tyson asked. Wyatt picked up his suitcase and went to his bed to unpack.

"Much better, actually. I feel really refreshed. Hey, Kai? You look a lot better," Wyatt said brightly. "And how is everything between you two?"

"Everything is great," Tyson said contentedly. "Tonight we're going to a gala hosted by the BBA."

"And tomorrow is Tyson's birthday," Kai put in.

"Hey, you're finally turning twenty!" Wyatt exclaimed. "Congratulations."

Tyson made a face at Kai. "Thanks, Wyatt. It's no big deal."

"Well, of course it is. You'll be two decades old," Wyatt pointed out. Tyson waved it off and Kai went to the bathroom to change. Wyatt paused before sitting down on the bed lightly beside Tyson.

"How's he doing? Really, how is he?" Wyatt asked quietly. Tyson shifted.

"He's getting better… I think. Nights with him are hellish, though. He gets scared out of his mind." Tyson recalled the previous night with a heavy sigh. "He's hurting really bad, but he picks and chooses when to show it."

"Has he talked to you at all about what happened?"

"Well… we haven't really sat down and talked about it, if that's what you mean. He does tell me how much he hates Cleft, though."

Wyatt sat quietly with his lips pursed. "I see."

"But he's getting better, slowly, but surely. And I'm not going anywhere. I plan to be there for him every step of the way." Tyson nodded firmly. "I'll be damned if he has to go through this alone."

Wyatt smiled sincerely at Tyson. "I'm really glad that you guys are together." He stood up and went back to unpacking his suitcase just before the bathroom door opened and Kai stepped out. Tyson slid off the bed and pranced over to him, poking him on the nose. Kai slapped his hand away.

"What?"

"Feed me. I'm hungry."

"Idiot," Kai said, but went to the kitchen with Tyson in tow. Wyatt grinned at the fact that Kai probably didn't even realize that he was practically wrapped around Tyson's little finger. He picked up a pile of dirty clothes and dropped them into his laundry basket, then picked up the basket and went to the kitchen.

"Hey, Kai, I'm going out to do…" When he stuck his head in the kitchen, he was greeted with the sight of his roommate and Tyson quietly making out in a languorous fashion. "…My laundry." Wyatt shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Have fun and make sure you behave!"

--------

"Tyson, we're going to be late," Kai scolded with an irritated sigh. The bathroom door opened and Kai looked up from his seat at the table. Tyson came out fidgeting with his tie.

"I can't fix it right!"

"You utter moron."

Tyson stomped over. "Help me," he demanded. Kai stood up and pulled it out of his hands.

"Honestly, you and Wyatt both need to learn this. How can you even call yourself a man if you don't know how to fix your own tie?"

"I don't wear ties," Tyson objected.

"You'll have to one day." Kai gave it a light tug before smoothing down Tyson's collar. "There."

"Thank you!" Tyson said merrily, prancing back to the bathroom to brush his hair. Kai followed and watched with a bored expression. Tyson caught his eye in the mirror.

"Look alive, Kai."

"We should have left ten minutes ago."

"Okay, okay, I'm coming." Tyson stuck his hat on and protested loudly when Kai reached over and plucked it off. "Give that back!"

"This is a formal occasion. You _don't _wear baseball caps."

He scowled. "But I look weird without it."

"You look more mature without it," Kai corrected. "Besides, you can't wear it with a tuxedo."

"I could if you'd give it back." Tyson made a grab for it, but Kai turned around and walked to his writing table, dropping it on top of his desk calendar.

"Let's go already. You're not wearing the hat."

With a resigned sigh, Tyson went to the door and held it open. "Fine. I'll just be incomplete all evening."

Kai gave him an amused smile as they walked down the hallway together. "How long is this going to take, anyway?"

"I don't know." Tyson checked his watch. "Max's flight should have landed by now. He might already be there. Man, it's been way too long since we last saw him."

"Yeah, it has." Kai paused. "I guess I can't put off talking to Rei any longer, can I?"

Tyson smiled sympathetically. "I guess not."

Kai offered to drive, so Tyson settled down in the passenger seat and read the directions from his invitation out loud. The traffic was light and fifteen minutes later, they pulled up into an expensive hotel and were stopped by a man at the gate who was checking for invitations. They were waved through to a parking space.

"You'd think a place like this would have valet parking," Tyson commented as they made their way to the entrance. A gust of cool air greeted them pleasantly when they walked inside and almost immediately, a familiar voice called out their names.

"Max!" Tyson laughed as the blonde practically jumped on him, giving him a smothering hug. Kai smiled subtly as he watched.

"Happy early birthday, Tyson! Man, it's great to see you again," Max said gleefully, pulling back. "Dude, where's your hat?"

"Kai wouldn't let me wear it. Sprouted some nonsense about how it didn't match my tux," Tyson said, his eyes sparkling jokingly. Max grinned at Kai.

"Hey, Kai."

"Max. Your flight went well?"

"Yeah, it was fine." Max rolled his eyes, coming over and without warning, giving Kai a warm squeeze around the neck. Kai returned the gesture and found himself looking into Max's bright blue eyes. "I don't know what I was expecting, but you look good and I'm glad. How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. Thanks," Kai said appreciatively. Max winked at him.

"Hey, look! Those tables are loaded with food," Tyson exclaimed. Kai looked around and saw plenty of familiar faces buzzing about. Scanning his eyes over the crowd again, he confirmed to himself that Tala wasn't among them. Considering what had happened to his team, Kai had guessed correctly that the redhead didn't want anything to do with an event like this—it would only bring back old memories. He turned to Max.

"Have you seen Rei?"

"Actually, yeah. He was here earlier… I don't know where he went off to, but he's somewhere around." Max squinted.

"He's not avoiding me, is he?" Kai asked with a soft sigh. Max shrugged.

"If I see him, I'll tell him you're looking for him," he offered.

"Yeah. Thanks," Kai muttered. Tyson tugged at his sleeve.

"You want to get some food?"

"No. I think I'll just look around."

Tyson was quiet for a moment. "Are you going to look for Rei?"

"Yes, I am. _You're _the one that wanted us to talk so badly, remember?" Kai looked into Tyson's eyes and saw uncertainty reflected in them. "What's wrong?"

"I already told you… I don't want anything to mess up what we have." Tyson sighed huffily. "What if Rei still has feelings for you?"

Kai blinked. The thought hadn't even crossed his mind. "He won't," he said with conviction.

"Maybe I should come with you."

"Okay, now you're being ridiculous. Trust me, Tyson."

"I trust _you, _it's Rei I'm not so sure about," Tyson said with a frown. He knew his fears were almost completely irrational and felt a little guilty pestering Kai about Rei. It obviously showed a lack of faith on his part in Kai. He smiled and tried to appear at ease. _Jeez, Tyson, you're going stark raving mad. _

"I can take care of myself. I'll see you a little bit, okay?" Kai brushed his arm lightly as he walked past, weaving his way through the crowd. Tyson watched him go, then turned to follow Max.

--------

Kai managed to keep an eye out for Rei as he meandered through the crowd and was stopped by a few guests who wanted to greet him. They all pretty much said the same things, asking him how he was doing or commenting on how nice it was to see him again. Kai kept their conversations polite, but short—he had no interest in making small talk, especially since he had never really cared for any of the teams that they'd competed against all those years ago. Rei was nowhere in sight. Kai stopped to pour himself some punch and was lifting the glass to his lips when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned and found himself looking into the amber eyes of Rei.

"Rei," Kai said, too startled to be nervous. "I was looking for you."

"Were you? I just stepped out for some air."

Kai paused. "I think we should talk somewhere private," he said softly. Rei blinked and then gestured Kai to follow. They went down the hallway and found an empty room that was furnished nicely with an expensive couch and matching chairs. Pictures adorned the walls. For a moment, neither of them spoke.

"How're you doing?" Rei asked, breaking the silence.

"You'd be amazed at how many times I get asked that in a day."

Rei looked uncomfortable. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm okay." Kai leaned against the armrest of a chair while Rei sat down on the couch, staring at his hands. Kai nursed his drink, clinking the ice cubes together. He thought about how he should phrase his next string of words.

"So, Rei… I heard there was a rumor going around that I hated you," Kai said quietly.

"I think I may have started that one," Rei confessed. Kai gazed up at him, a somewhat sad look in his eyes.

"Well. When I first heard about it from Tyson, I guess you could say I was… mildly upset."

"Mildly upset?"

"Maybe that's an understatement. I was mad. Really mad. How could you think something like that of me?"

The Chinese boy pressed his lips together and stayed silent for a moment. "Well… don't you?"

Kai threw him a look of disgust. "Right now, I'm thinking about it. Rei, of _course_ I don't hate you. I don't know if we're friends at the moment or what, but I could never hate you."

"But after what I did! I remember seeing your face right after I broke up with you. This look of total… _hurt _was there for a split second, and then I could see you completely clam up. I just cut your legs right out from underneath you."

"Are you trying to _convince_ me to hate you?"

"I deserve it," Rei sighed heavily.

"I think you're giving yourself too much credit," Kai said. Rei looked up, surprised, and Kai nodded. "I was hurt, yeah. What'd you expect? I thought we were in love so it came as a huge shock, but if you didn't like me like that, what else could you do? I would've been even more pissed off if you lied just to keep me from being hurt."

"I'll never forget how you looked at me that day. You looked so betrayed."

"I was stunned! There was absolutely nothing leading up to it; I blinked and we weren't together anymore. Forget how I looked. We're not in love and we never were."

Rei plopped his chin down in his palm. "Tyson thought that I didn't want to help you when you were at Biovolt. Did he tell you about that?" Kai shook his head and Rei went on. "We fought like _anything. _He was hysterical the entire time and accused me of not caring what happened to you." Rei looked up. "I do care about you, Kai."

Kai's eyes widened in alarm and his breath caught in his throat. _Oh. Ye. Gods. Hell no. _

"Just because I'm not in love with you doesn't mean that I totally don't care about what happens to you. I was just as upset as Tyson when I heard what happened… at the jail." Rei looked down and Kai began to breathe easier again. _He's not going to drop a proclamation of love on me. Tyson was wrong and all is well in the world. _

"I care about you, too, Rei," Kai said, moving away from his place across the room and coming to sit next to him on the couch. He looked blankly ahead of him, his drink forgotten in his hands. "I didn't think we could be friends after all this, but… we've both moved on, right? There aren't any hard feelings left. How's Caleb doing?" Kai turned to Rei just in time to see a flash of pain appear in his eyes. It was gone as soon as it came.

"He's okay."

Kai paused, giving him a long look. "Rei… are you all right?"

Rei brushed his dark hair away from his face and nodded, but not before hesitating.

"You're lying to me," Kai said softly. "Is this about Caleb?"

"Ah, Kai… you know me too well," Rei stated. He sighed again and looked with troubled eyes at the floor just as a light knock was heard on the doorframe of the open door. They both looked up to see Tyson.

"Hey, guys… I'm interrupting, aren't I?"

"No. No, you're not," Rei said quickly, putting on a false smile. Kai looked at him with his brows knitted together.

"Rei," he said insistently. Tyson walked in, completely missing the heavy atmosphere in the room. Rei turned to Kai and their eyes locked. Kai looked at him expectantly.

"I'm really glad you two are together," Rei said, catching him off-guard. "Tyson, you made an excellent choice, and Kai… I'm glad that you're happy." He leaned over and gently brushed Kai's cheek with a chaste kiss before standing up. He gave Tyson a brief smile and walked out.

"Hey, Kai…" Tyson said with a faint frown on his lips. Kai was staring at the door Rei had walked through, and Tyson came over and waved a hand in front of his face. "Hellooo. He's gone."

"There's something wrong with Rei," Kai said quietly. Tyson sat down next to him and touched his cheek where Rei had kissed. Kai turned his gaze toward him.

"He kissed you," Tyson said.

"Jealous?"

"Heck yeah. What happened here?"

"Nothing happened. Well, something's going on with Rei." Kai sighed and noticed Tyson's frown. "What?"

"Does he still like you?"

"Rei? No, he doesn't still like me; I've told you a thousand times. He honestly thought I hated him, though."

"So, you guys are friends, now," Tyson deduced. Kai didn't answer for a moment.

"He was lying to me about something… and I think he was going to tell me." Kai shook his head and brushed Tyson's bangs away from his face before resting his arm on his shoulder. "Dear God, Tyson, you have the _worst _timing."

"I was lonely without you!" Tyson protested. He took Kai's hands and laced his fingers through them, seeing the preoccupied look in Kai's eyes. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Kai exhaled deeply and leaned back on the couch, a brooding look on his face. Tyson snuggled up next to him.

"You're worried about him, aren't you?" Tyson asked, playing with Kai's collar.

"Yes, I am. That's not like him at all." Kai sounded sad.

"Aw, cheer up. Rei can take care of himself."

"So can I, but that doesn't stop you from worrying."

Tyson smiled. "People might be wondering where we are."

"Let them wonder. Tyson…" Kai paused, considering a thought nagging at the back of his mind. "Do you really dislike Rei?"

"What gave you that idea?"

"The general way you speak of him… and he told me that you two fought a lot when I was gone."

"Well, we did fight. It just seemed like he didn't want to help you, so I figured what with all that had happened between you guys, he had just stopped caring about your well-being. That pissed me off."

"Even though it was totally wrong. He did care."

Tyson sighed. "I already told you that I start feeling a teensy bit inferior when you talk about Rei… and now you're _defending _him."

"That's your problem. You should know how much I like you by now," Kai said unsympathetically. Tyson was about to frown, but smiled instead.

"That was like… a compliment masked by coldness," he stated. Kai gave him an odd look.

"Jealousy makes people crazy, you know," he said flatly. Tyson waved his hand, unconcerned.

"I'm already crazy over you. Cheesy, I know, but I had to say it." He winked and Kai smiled fondly at him before leaning over and gently planting a kiss on his lips. He was going to get up and leave then, but once Tyson got his hands on him, he refused to let go. Holding Kai's chin firmly, Tyson deepened the kiss, poking the tip of his tongue out to touch Kai's lower lip. Kai pulled back at that moment.

"Don't do that. You wouldn't want to get carried away, would you?"

"I wouldn't mind if we did," Tyson said suggestively.

"Do you even remember where we are?" Kai scolded lightly. Tyson rolled his eyes.

"Fine, fine. Have it your way." He let go with a resigned sigh. "Did Rei leave altogether?"

"I don't know," Kai said absently as he stood. He shook his head. "I'm going to find out what's wrong with him, sooner or later."

"He'll come out and tell you eventually… if he wants you to know," Tyson said reasonably. Kai frowned, adopting a stubborn look.

"He'll tell me," he said firmly.

"Well, don't _pressure_ him to tell you. Give it some time." Tyson stood up and they both left the small room, walking slowly down the hallway back to the celebration. Kai stared thoughtfully at the floor, his mind faraway. He was hardly aware of Max bouncing over to talk animatedly with the two of them and he completely missed the slight look of sadness in Tyson's eyes.

Tyson sighed softly. _He's thinking about Rei. _

--------

**To Be Continued**

--------

With all this Kai-angst, maybe I should throw in some Tyson-angst. It's so weird, though! Tyson's such a non-angsty person. Anyway, did you like it? Hate it? Tell me what you think, please and thank you!


	27. Making Up And Out

Thank you for your generous support! I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this. And for those of you who were wondering, no, Caleb didn't come to the gala. As I was reading your reviews, I noticed that Tyson's virginity seemed to be a quite a large topic of discussion! XD Well, hopefully all that'll be revealed in the next chapter. For now, enjoy.

--------

**Chapter Twenty-seven**

--------

Max noticed Kai's preoccupied look and the uncharacteristic glumness in Tyson's eyes while he was trying to talk with them. The blonde pursed his lips, a small frown wrinkling his forehead. He knew Kai brooded a lot, but Tyson's look was baffling. _He _was supposed to be the optimistic one and Max had heard from Rei that Tyson and Kai were happier than he'd ever seen them before when they were together.

_Well, here they are, together and not exactly happy. _"Hey, guys… so there's this cute chick I met in New York named Mimi. You think I should go for her?"

"Huh?" Tyson looked at him. "Oh. I always thought you'd end up with Emily."

"She's nice, but her and Michael kind of have a thing going on." Max paused. "You know, I never thought that _you _guys would end up together. Talk about night and day."

Tyson glanced at Kai, who blinked, looking as if he were noticing the conversation for the first time. Max giggled boyishly.

"I guess when you look back, there was a pretty strong _something _between you two even when we were young. I swear, Tyson, you were always trying to prove yourself to Kai, someway or another. Either that, or you were looking for excuses to bother him."

"Definitely trying to bother him," Tyson put in.

"You certainly succeeded in getting under my skin," Kai remarked. Max looked thoughtful.

"I was pretty surprised when I heard about what was going on. Tyson and _Kai,_ of all people."

"I was surprised when I realized it myself," Kai said quietly, remembering how he had thought he would never get over Rei. "I was reluctant to get involved in a relationship at that time, but I guess you could say that Tyson's the only person I could ever put blind faith into."

Max smiled. "That's so sweet. You guys have such a bond."

"It's because Tyson's never hurt me. Ever."

Tyson's eyes grew soft as he looked at him. "You really mean that?"

Kai shot him a skeptical look. "Yeah…" _Why is he acting like I've never told him how much he means to me before? _

"Well, I certainly hope I can have what you two have one day," Max said with a large smile. "Business school doesn't really leave that much time for romance, though. My mom wants me to take over her company in a few years."

"Max the businessman! That's something I totally wasn't expecting," Tyson laughed. Max proceeded to tell them about what his future held, but after a few moments was interrupted by Mr. Dickinson, who had climbed up on a portable stage and was tapping the microphone.

"If you could all take your seats for a few moments," he said, looking around expectantly. "We have a short ceremony to conduct."

"A ceremony?" Tyson asked as he led Kai and Max to some empty chairs. Kai seated himself between the two and then leaned over to talk privately with Tyson.

"Tyson, are you all right? You've been acting strange," Kai whispered.

"Me? You're the one who's been acting strange," Tyson said, giving him a confused look. Kai raised an eyebrow.

"How so? And why were you so surprised when I told you you've never hurt me before?"

"I dunno."

"Stop acting so clueless!"

"I'm not!"

Kai gave him a long look. "So, you really didn't know how much I trust you," he stated flatly.

"Yes. I mean, no. Yes and no!" Tyson said, stumbling over his words. He felt his heart sink when he saw the look of pure hurt on Kai's face before he turned his head away and crossed his arms, obviously angry with him. He bit his lip and tugged on Kai's sleeve after a short pause.

"Don't be mad," he said, trying to catch his eye. Kai took a deep breath and looked at Tyson again.

"Honestly, you're enough to make someone cry."

"You're gonna cry?" Tyson whispered, alarmed.

"No! This is _me_ we're talking about," Kai hissed.

"Um… my point exactly?"

"_Tyson. _You make me feel like a failure if you don't know by now how much I care about you." He paused lightly. "Why are you acting like this?"

Tyson blew out his breath loudly with a frown. "Because I'm still jealous over you and Rei," he admitted boldly. He hoped Kai would call him an idiot and drop it, but instead, a dark fire began smoldering in his eyes.

"You don't trust me," Kai accused harshly, insulted and upset. He bit his tongue to keep from saying something he might regret after that and refused to look at Tyson.

Tyson felt stung. He knew in his heart that he did trust Kai, but when Rei came into the picture, he couldn't help himself from acting completely irrational. _Dammit, Tyson! You're hurting the one person you love and you're ruining the most important thing in your life. _He sighed heavily.

"You might be happy to know that I don't see Rei anywhere," Kai commented coldly in his general direction. Tyson pressed his lips together.

"C'mon, Kai…"

"That means there's no one for me to run off with. Fancy that.The ceremony's about to start, so I suggest you shut up."

Tyson took his advice and sat back. Kai was more pissed off than he thought. _And how can I blame him? I'm being a total ass, but now he's too upset to even give me a chance to apologize. _

"First of all, I'd like to like to thank each and every one of you for coming tonight," Mr. Dickinson started off regally. "It's such a joy to see all the former teams back together in one place again. I'll make this short. I'd like to honor a certain young man today, a young man who has shown such spirit and passion during the days he competed in tournaments. He was a wonderful sport no matter what happened, and competed solely for the love of the game. He paved the way for young children all around the world and showed them that they, too, could live their dreams."

Kai gritted his teeth. _It's Tyson. It's so obviously Tyson. This could not have come at a worse time. _

Tyson caught Kai giving him a glance. "I'm sorry," he mouthed silently, hoping Kai wouldn't bite his head off. He wasn't even sure if Kai saw, since he turned his head away again. Tyson sighed and sank lower in his chair, only vaguely hearing the speech that was being delivered.

"—and tonight, on behalf of the BBA, I'd like to present this token of appreciation to the world champion for three consecutive years, Tyson Kinomiya!" The guests applauded for him. Tyson heard his name being called and looked up, confused. Kai nudged him.

"Go," he said.

"Kai, I'm—"

"Go!"Kai gave him a light shove. Sprinkles of laughter graced the room as Tyson made his way to the front where Mr. Dickinson was waiting. He climbed up on the stage and shook the old man's hand, accepting the engraved plaque.

"Say a few words, Tyson," Mr. Dickinson said graciously, stepping away from the mic before he could refuse. Tyson laughed timidly.

"Err… well, I had no clue about any of this, so I didn't prepare a speech, or anything," he stammered. "Uh… I'd like to thank Mr. Dickinson and the BBA for this award. I'll cherish it forever. It's such a great reminder of all the wonderful memories I've been able to make while I was beyblading and competing." He paused, an idea forming in his head.

"One person I'd like to specially thank is Kai Hiwatari, former captain of the Blade Breakers." He caught Kai's magenta orbs and held them, a bit surprised that Kai didn't give him a frosted glare. "I've never met anyone like him and I have to say I'm eternally grateful to Mr. D for making him the captain of the team in the first place. At first, I wasn't sure whether I liked him and all—I mean, he did practically ruin my thirteenth birthday!—but it didn't take me long to discover how much he intrigued me. Everything you saw me do in the beystadium, he taught me. He was an ideal leader and a brilliant teacher." Tyson shifted and looked down. "Life hasn't treated him well a lot of the time, but I've never met anyone more determined than Kai. I'm proud to say that he's extremely important to me and I would be completely lost without him. He's affected me in more ways than I can say."

Kai lowered his eyes, his feathery bangs sweeping down to cover the blush rising in his cheeks. _Damn him. He knows I'm mad at him and then he goes and does this! _

"I'd also like to say in front of everyone that I trust Kai more than anyone else," Tyson declared, seeing Kai averting his eyes. "He has a habit of arriving at the last possible minute, but he always comes through and stays true to his word. Always."

Max poked Kai. "You should go up and there and say a few words, too!" he whispered loudly. Kai could have strangled him as he heard a few people murmur in agreement. Tyson smiled.

"We'd all be honored, Kai," he said kindly. Kai looked at him for a moment before standing and walking to the stage. He went and stood beside Tyson, who touched his hand behind the podium.

"Tyson wasn't a model student," Kai began. Tyson grinned nervously as he went on. "He tried my patience in every way imaginable, talked incessantly, and over dramatized almost everything. But… in spite of all that, I believe that he deserves this award. I taught him about the sport, but he taught me about life. He showed me how to enjoy living and how to love others. He taught me that when you fail, it's not the end of the world." Kai looked at Tyson briefly, who was listening attentively.

"He gave my own life a deeper meaning. He's loyal, he's caring, and you'd have to search hard to find a better friend than he is. Underneath all the layers of his irritating behavior, there's a fine young man full of life and character, and I'm honored that he's kept me as a friend for this long. Even when you don't deserve it, he'll do the right thing." Kai stepped back as the audience applauded his flattering, but weird, speech. He brushed past Tyson and left the stage.

"Thank you all!" Tyson said hastily before leaving the stage as well. People around the room began to stand, going back to their conversations, and Tyson looked around and spotted Kai, who had been stopped by the green-haired Oliver. The French boy seemed to be congratulating him and Tyson made a beeline for the two and grabbed Kai's arm.

"Excuse us for a moment," he said sweetly before dragging Kai away to a deserted hallway. Kai yanked his arm away in indignation.

"Tyson, you—"

Tyson threw his arms around Kai's neck without any warning at all, nearly causing Kai to stumble backwards. He squeezed him tightly, nestling his face affectionately into Kai's hair. All was silent between them and after a long pause, Tyson felt Kai gently embrace his waist.

"I'm sorry, Kai. I hurt you, I know… and even after you said I'd never hurt you before. I feel rotten."

Kai didn't answer and Tyson wondered if he was still mad at him. He lifted his head a little and looked at him anxiously. "Kai?" he asked, his voice quivering slightly. Kai's expression changed to surprise and he pulled Tyson back, looking into his eyes.

"You're not crying, are you?" he asked, concerned. Tyson blinked.

"I dunno… I feel bad enough to. Do you hate me?"

Kai sighed, running his fingers through Tyson's bangs. "Of course not."

"I'm really sorry, Kai. Honest!" He buried his face into Kai's shoulder and went on, his voice muffled. "When I get jealous of Rei, it's not because I don't trust you. It's because I'm so possessive of you… I don't want to share you with anyone."

"You don't have to, Tyson. You've already got all of me," Kai pointed out. "Listen, Rei's _just_ a friend, and as a friend, I'm worried about him. That's all. I'd do the same thing for Wyatt or Max."

"I know you would. They're all really lucky to have a friend like you," Tyson said, raising his head modestly. "I've been acting crazy."

"You're always crazy."

Tyson ignored that. "You're not a failure, Kai. I know how much you care. Forgive me?"

"Yeah…" Kai gazed at him tenderly, and Tyson leaned in and kissed him, then gave him a short hug. They could hear the low hum of people conversing and suddenly Tyson didn't really care to go back. He sought out Kai's lips again and heard him let out an appreciative moan as he wrapped his arms around his neck. Kai clasped his fingers behind Tyson's back.

"People will want to congratulate you," Kai murmured. "They'll be wondering where you are, Tyson."

"Let them wonder," he answered, remembering that Kai had said the same thing to him less than an hour ago. He couldn't have cared less if he had won the Nobel Peace Prize; Kai was the only thing on his mind at the moment, and he desperately wanted more. Kai must have sensed his urgency because he tried to pry him off.

"Don't get carried away," Kai warned. Tyson mumbled something and grasped Kai's wrists.

"Stop pushing me."

"Let go!"

"Jeez, Kai, would you just calm down?" Tyson pushed him back against a wall, giving him a long kiss. Kai went still for a moment as he returned the gesture but before long, he turned his head, forcing Tyson to break it off.

"Ty—" his words died in his mouth as he felt Tyson press his body against his lovingly, his fingers stroking Kai's jawbone. Tyson let out a short giggle.

"So, this is what it takes for you to shut up?" he asked impishly. Kai closed his eyes and then squeezed them shut when Tyson moved languorously, a shiver running through his body. Tyson smiled, his hand moving up to brush Kai's bangs away.

"Tyson… cut it out, dammit," Kai breathed, irritated. "We can't do… _anything… _here."

"Who says?" Tyson's fingers went to Kai's throat and yanked his tie loose, undoing the first two buttons on his shirt before Kai could protest. Kai grabbed his hand, mortified.

"Tyson! St—" He was once again cut off as Tyson's lips connected with his own, and the hallway fell silent. Kai's arms gently snaked around Tyson's waist while Tyson hugged his neck warmly, perfectly content to stand there and indulge in his soft lips for all of eternity. The only thing that ruined the moment was the sound of footsteps coming their way. Kai pushed Tyson backwards and brought a hand to his mouth just as Max appeared.

"What are you guys doing out here? Tyson, everyone wants to see you," Max announced. He paused as he took in the slight flush in Kai's cheeks and raised his eyebrows at his halfway undone shirt. A smile blossomed on his face as realization dawned on him. "Oh… I see."

"See what?" Kai snapped irately, fixing his collar.

"Tyson, you dog!" Max laughed, turning to his friend. "Can't you two spend one evening apart?"

"Well," Tyson said with a wink, nudging Max in the elbows. "If you were dating Kai, you'd know how hard it is to keep your hands off." The two burst into adolescent giggles, much to Kai's chagrin, who rolled his eyes in annoyance. He straightened his shirt and walked past the pair.

"Hey, where're you going?" Tyson asked, tagging along.

"You both are going back to the party," Max put in firmly, steering them toward the crowd. Kai went resignedly and former members of some old teams almost immediately stopped Tyson to congratulate him. Kai strayed from the excited jabber and went to the refreshment table again, absently pouring himself a glass of punch. He checked his watch; it was nearing eleven, and he noticed that they had begun serving stronger drinks. Kai himself rarely drank at all. He only did when he was extremely upset and even Rei's dumping him hadn't been enough to drive him to the nearest bar. He was also well aware of the fact that he didn't hold his alcohol with much grace.

Tyson came over with a dopey grin on his face. "I'd forgotten how nice it was to be recognized as the world champ," he said. "These people won't leave me alone!"

"You deserve it," Kai said with a thin smile, amusement lacing his voice. He handed Tyson a drink and sipped his own quietly as someone tapped Tyson's shoulder and engaged him in a conversation. Kai wasn't in the slightest jealous of the attention he was getting; in fact, he was thankful nobody was pestering _him_ and trying to poke their noses into his business.

"Hey, excuse me," a male voice said with a hint of interest. Kai looked over and found a man nursing an amber drink, young, but still about ten years older than him. He gave him a slightly engrossed gaze.

"Yes?"

"You're Kai, aren't you?" The man smiled, seemingly friendly enough. He shifted and Kai caught a strong whiff of alcohol on his breath.

"Uh-huh."

"You wanna chat?" Before Kai could supply an answer, the man went on. "You came here with Tyson, didn't you?"

"Not that it's any of your business, yeah, I did," Kai retorted. The man seemed unfazed as he settled his gaze on Tyson, who was busy laughing and waving his arms around animatedly a few feet away. Kai followed his stare and narrowed his eyes coldly. The man grinned.

"Now, _there's _a winner," he said. "He's got such a boyish look that's so fresh and genuine. Maybe he should consider a career in modeling."

"I'll let him know." Kai frowned, not appreciating the looks he was giving Tyson. The man turned and seemed to remember him for the first time.

"Now, _you,_ on the other hand," he said with a calculating smile. "No sirree, no boyishness here. You've got more of an intense look. Very hot."

Kai stared at him. "Are you with a magazine?"

"Nah." He took a drink from his glass and grinned at him messily. Distaste turned down the corners of Kai's mouth slightly. _Drunken fool. _

"If you'll excuse me," Kai said, forcing himself to be polite. "I'll just be going, now."

"Wait."

Kai rolled his eyes. "What?" he growled, not bothering to hide his irritation. The man grinned again and raised his eyebrows.

"You're good-looking," he said softly. Not sure how to answer, Kai shifted his weight and glared. He went on, his words a little slurred. "How would you like a little… oh, I don't know… _company_ tonight?"

Kai opened his mouth and then shut it again, too dumbstruck to bring up a coherent thought. He glanced at Tyson, who still had his back turned, and then looked at the man with a venomous light in his eyes. "Just _what _do you take me for?"

"I'm just offering you a chance to service me," he said with a careless wave of his hand. His eyes looked dull and intoxicated, and Kai felt a surge of rage against him.

"You bastard," he hissed, making sure to keep his voice down. "You have no idea what a mistake you just made!" _He just asked me to have sex with him… the despicable lecher!_

"No reason to get all sensitive about it."

"You just called me a damned whore!"

"Will you or won't you?" he asked impatiently, the scent of his drink wafting from him. Kai found him too much to bear for even a moment longer. Deep down, the whole episode brought up painful memories, but at that moment he was too caught up in his fury to be upset. Without giving it a second thought, his fist connected with the man's jaw. There was a small commotion from the people around him as the man sprawled out on the ground a foot away from the refreshment table. Tyson whirled around and gaped before grasping Kai's arm.

"What did you _do?" _

"You didn't hear what he said!" Kai snatched his arm away angrily. Max knelt beside the man, who was moaning in pain.

"Mister, are you all right?"

"Ugh… my head…"

"He's drunk,"Kai declared sordidly. Tyson frowned fiercely, not quite understanding.

"Jeez, Kai… I turn around for _five _minutes, and—"

"Tyson, _shut up." _

"He's gonna be fine, if that's what you guys are wondering," Max said uncertainly, looking up at the small group of people who had gathered around. "A bruise is the worst case scenario."

Kai let out an angry sigh and turned his gaze away. He spotted Rei on the other side of the room standing with Mariah. He'd obviously seen the whole thing. His amber eyes locked onto Kai's for a moment, giving him an indecipherable look before turning back to the pink-haired girl. Kai felt Tyson tugging on the cuff of his shirt.

"Kai… what on earth possessed you to hit that guy?" he asked insistently.

"You act like _I'm _the one at fault," Kai accused with frustration.

"Well, you did knock him flat," Tyson pointed out. Kai shook his head and stalked off in a huff, pushing the large glass doors open and disappearing. Tyson bit his lip and mumbled an apology to anyone who happened to be listening before running out into the night after him. He skidded to a stop and glanced around, letting out a small sigh when he saw Kai seated on the ledge of a large decorative fountain some yards away. There was a pretty statue of an angel with a flow of water coming from its trumpet in the fountain. He paused and approached slowly.

"Hey. I'm sure you had a good reason for what you did," he said, stopping in front of him and slipping his hands into his pockets. Kai gave him a glare.

"It's not as if I go around hitting people _all the time._ Of course I did."

"You're right. I'm sorry." Tyson paused. "Isn't that like, the second time I've apologized to you today?"

"I think so. Yeah." Kai didn't sound angry. Tyson sat down next to him, lacing his fingers together and leaning his elbows on his knees. For awhile, the sound of the water gently flowing in the fountain behind them was the only noise between them. Kai finally looked at Tyson.

"That guy… he asked me to have sex with him."

_"What?!"_ Tyson's head shot up. "Are you serious?"

Kai nodded mildly, gazing out into the inky blackness of the night. Tyson looked dumbfounded.

"Is that… that's why you hit him, right? Damn, I wouldn't have stopped there. What a… a… argh!" Tyson shook his head. "I can't even think of a word to describe him! Where does he get off disrespecting you like that? He has no idea what you've been through! I ought to give him a piece of my mind."

"But that's just it—he doesn't have a clue about me. Maybe I shouldn't have hit him…"

"Damn straight you shouldn't have hit him. You should've thrown the punch bowl in his face and _then _hit him. The nerve of some people!"

"Calm down, Tyson," Kai said patiently. "It's okay, I was just surprised."

"But…" Tyson looked at him, troubled. "He shouldn't have said that. It's just plain wrong."

"I know." Kai closed his eyes briefly. "Just promise you won't go in there and start something, okay?"

Tyson grumbled under his breath. "Yeah… okay, fine. I promise."

Silence lapsed once more, this time a comfortable one. Tyson found it hard to stay mad when Kai wasn't, so he pushed the whole incident to the back of his mind and reached out, taking Kai's hand and squeezing his fingers around it. Kai studied their locked hands in the pale moonlight for a moment before looking up, his expression unreadable.

"Tyson…"

"Hm?"

Kai paused. "I think I love you."

"You _think?" _Tyson asked, anxious and delighted at the same time.

"Don't get me wrong. I just don't want to rush into saying it. It's a really big step. I was going to tell you tomorrow on your birthday… but looking at you now, I realized that I didn't want you to go another minute without knowing."

"So, you only _think _that you love me?"

"Cut it out."

Tyson beamed and hugged Kai's arm happily. "I'm just kidding. I think I've already told you that I love you a couple times."

"Did you mean it?" Kai inquired delicately. Tyson watched the moonlight create shadows on his face, his magenta eyes completely questioning and bare. He swallowed at the utter trust Kai held in him.

"Of course I meant it," he said in a gentle voice. "Every single time."

"This is the real thing, isn't it?" Kai said softly, lifting a hand and trailing his fingers down the side of Tyson's face. "Is this really how it feels to love… and to be loved?"

"I've never been in love before, so I guess I can't honestly say I know what I'm doing, but I can't deny the fact that you've become my entire universe, Kai," Tyson admitted with a smile. "Maybe when life without you seems like a nightmare… maybe that's when you realize that you've fallen in love."

"If that's the case, then I fell in love with you a long time ago." Kai gave him a sideways look while Tyson raised his eyebrows.

"What do you mean?"

"Well… you've always been around. The thought that you would ever _leave _never crossed my mind, not even once. Maybe the world wouldn't have seemed like a nightmare back then if you were gone, but somewhere along the way, you managed to get under my skin. I couldn't imagine what it would be like without you. What _I _would have been like if I'd never met you." Kai paused. "Even when I was with Rei… I don't know. I knew that you'd… _be _there. Does that make sense?"

"Like music to my ears."

Kai smiled lightly. "I never thought that things would end up this way, but really, it all makes perfect sense. At least, to me it does. Me, ending up with you… it just fits."

"I guess this is it, then. Even though I still think that I knew that I loved you a long time ago, Kai Hiwatari, you've officially become my first love." Tyson's eyes twinkled in the pale light and Kai let out a sigh of sheer bliss.

_Even after all this time, I'm still amazed at how he can want me. _Kai's eyes slid shut as Tyson pressed his lips against his, his hand resting lightly on Kai's arm. When they broke apart, Kai linked his arms around Tyson's neck and kissed him on the cheek before burying his face into his shoulder.

"I love you, Tyson," Kai said in a slightly muffled voice, testing out the new words. Tyson pulled him into a crushing hold, giving him an affectionate squeeze.

"And I love you, Kai. I really do."

Kai liked the content feeling that came over him after he said that. He absently traced circles with a finger on Tyson's back, neither making any move out of the embrace. "It's late. Do you want to leave?"

"We could. I'm pretty comfortable right here, though." Tyson could feel Kai's hair tickling his neck.

"I am, too, but anyone could just walk out and see us."

"So? Let them know we're together," Tyson said flippantly. Kai stifled a grin.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"Let's just say I'm really proud to be with you. I like showing you off!"

"What the hell?" Kai lifted his head and gave him a disbelieving look. "You like _showing _me _off?" _

"Not in a bad way, or anything…"

"I don't think there _is _a good way to show off your lover," he pointed out with a frown. "I'm not something to be displayed, you idiot."

"I know! It's just—ack!" Tyson let out a yelp as Kai gave him a light shove, successfully landing him in the fountain with a splash. Kai hopped up as not to get himself wet, giving him a serves-you-right look. Tyson fell directly underneath the flow of water and was drenched in seconds.

_"Kai! _I'm soaking wet!" Tyson sputtered, sitting up and pushing his bangs back.

"I'm sorry," he said unconvincingly. Tyson pulled himself out and spit water from his mouth.

"Jeez! Drastic much?" he muttered whilst squeezing water from his hair. Kai sat back down next to him, amusement painted on his face.

"Okay, maybe that was a little severe," Kai admitted, reaching out and flicking some moisture from Tyson's cheek.

"A little? I can't even go back inside, now!" Tyson wrung his hands out and shook his head. "Oh, well, it's not like we were planning to go back anyway. I might as well make the best of his moment…"

"Oh? And how's that?" Kai inquired calmly. Tyson reached into the fountain and splashed a good amount of water on Kai before he could react. Kai jumped up, but Tyson grabbed his wrist.

"Have you ever made out under water?" he asked slyly.

"No, and I don't plan to!"

"Plans change!" Tyson pulled him forward and Kai made an astonished noise when they both landed in the water, Kai practically on top. Kai was about to yell at him when he saw the water flowing from the trumpet land on Tyson's face, and laughed instead.

"You're completely drenched," he pointed out blithely.

"You are, too!" Tyson exclaimed after escaping the spray, all too aware of Kai's wet body pressed against his. Kai blinked, droplets falling from his eyelashes like tears. He lowered his head slightly and kissed him, bringing back memories of their first kiss in the rain. When he looked at Tyson again, it seemed as if he were thinking the same thing.

"We've come a long way, huh?" he said softly, lifting his hand and tracing Kai's damp facial features with a finger. Kai gazed at him, then nodded. He pushed himself up and helped Tyson to his feet.

"I can't believe you just pushed me in there," he commented mildly. "If it were anyone else… well, just be glad it was you."

Tyson laughed and threw his arms around Kai's neck, who hugged him around the waist. "I'm gonna remember this forever. I pushed you into a fountain and lived to tell the tale. And you're not even mad!"

"I'm not," Kai admitted, sticking his nose into Tyson's hair in a fond gesture. "We're just both really… _really _wet."

"You're sexy when you're soaked." Tyson grinned as Kai rolled his eyes. "It's true! Have you ever looked at yourself when your hair is all wet and you have water dripping from your face and—"

_"No,_" Kai said, cutting him off. "I haven't."

"You should try it sometime because I really like what I see."

"You're stupid." Kai nibbled on his earlobe and Tyson melted. The inside of the hotel was brimming with light and the buzz of conversation drifted outside, giving them both a detached feel. Standing there under the stars, drenched, and holding a very wet Tyson in his arms, Kai realized he'd never been more content in his life. Biovolt, Cleft, Boris, and Voltaire were slowly becoming distant memories. He owed his life—his _sanity—_to the one person who he could honestly say had stuck beside him for years, even when hadn't realized it.

_So this is what it feels like to be in love. _

Tyson tightened his grip around Kai's neck and gave him an adoring smile before gently resting his head on his shoulder. Kai closed his eyes and simultaneously, a clock struck twelve. He smiled and nudged Tyson's head with his chin, listening to the regal-sounding chimes.

"Happy birthday," he said softly.

"Thanks, Kai." He lifted his head and gazed at him with half-lidded eyes. "I've never been happier on my birthday before than right now."

"I'm glad," Kai said, his breath tickling Tyson's cheek. Their lips brushed softly, twice, then Tyson kissed him more firmly, his hand gently thrust into Kai's damp hair, holding the back of his head.

The bell on the door jangled softly as someone came outside, but went unnoticed by the pair. Rei stopped short upon seeing his old friend and his old lover engaged in a romantic gesture, and wondered mildly why they were wet. He followed the damp spots on the ground leading to the fountain with his eyes and let out a small sigh of realization, a faint smile playing around his lips. The smile faded as he watched them, his eyes unreadable, and after a moment he wordlessly turned and left.

Kai broke off the kiss suddenly, turning his head around to squint in the darkness. He had heard footsteps, but when he looked, there was no one there. Tyson whined a little, bringing Kai's attention back to him.

"What's wrong?" Tyson asked impatiently. Kai paused and shook his head.

"Nothing," he said, closing his eyes and continuing where they had left off. The feel of Tyson's lips and the warmth of his body overpowered his senses until nothing else existed, and he didn't mind at all. If having Tyson meant losing the rest of the world, then to hell with it. He was keeping him.

--------

**To Be Continued**

--------

Okay, enough with the fluff. Next chapter, we're getting back to the angst. Because I like angst. :D Oh yeah, and for some reason, _this _chapter is the longest one I've written for this fic. Thank you for reading this far! Please review and tell me what you thought, mkays? Thanks.


	28. The Game Of Love

Waa! You guys are too cool. Thank you, thank you! It made me so happy to see that people were feeling sorry for Rei. I don't want everyone to hate him, because I actually like him a lot. At the beginning, everyone was just like, "STUPID REI'S SUCH AN EFFING WHORE FOR BREAKING KAI'S HEART!!11!2!twoeleven" Don't hate Rei. He's a nice guy. Okay, enjoy.

--------

**Chapter Twenty-eight**

--------

The longhaired blader shifted sleepily on his bed, mumbling something before smacking his lips and falling silent. After a moment, he began snoring softly. He'd gotten to sleep sometime during the wee hours of the morning, after Kai and him had left the hotel. He had been tired, but slumber had eluded him for a while because he had been so giddy about Kai's "I think I love you" speech.

"Mmm… Kai… Iloveyoutoo," he mumbled, his words running into each other. A quick snore, and he was dead to the world again, so numb that he didn't hear Kai opening the door and coming in. Kai dropped a bouquet of flowers on the desk next to a small pile of birthday cards and balloons from various others, then walked to the bed and surveyed his sleeping lover for a moment.

"Love you… mm… you look so sexy when you're like that," Tyson burbled senselessly. "Kaaaaai…"

"Tyson," Kai said lightly, reaching out and teasing his bangs. "Wake up, I don't want to hear you fantasize about me."

Tyson suddenly latched onto Kai's hand, pulling down roughly and tucking it under his chin while he curled up like a shrimp and resumed his snoring. Kai almost fell on top of him, but steadied himself by placing a knee on top of the covers.

"You idiot!" Kai used his free hand to give Tyson a sound cuff on the head, and he yelped as he awoke. Kai snatched his hand back and gave him an incredulous look.

"Kai?" Tyson rubbed his eyes sleepily. "Whatcha doing here?"

"I don't think I ever want to get in bed with you, knowing how you act when you sleep," Kai retorted.

"What? What did I do?" Tyson reached over and grabbed his arm. "You have to sleep with me!" he wailed.

"You pig!"

"Well, not right _now, _or anything. But eventually! I'm not gonna be satisfied with just kissing and fondling forever, you know," Tyson stated. Kai rolled his eyes and rubbed his forehead.

"Why did I even wake you up?" he asked no one in particular. Tyson grinned and pushed the covers back.

"Because you love me."

"You take it to a whole new level."

"Sorry, I'm just so psyched!" Tyson bounced out of bed and spotted the bouquet that hadn't been there before. "Did you bring those for me?"

"Yeah. You're not getting your real present until later."

"How later?" he demanded. Kai smiled.

"What time were you born?"

"I think around ten-thirty at night, or something," he answered without thinking. "Wait! I mean, right now! I was born right about now."

"Nice try. I'll see you around ten-thirty tonight."

"But…" Tyson frowned and bit his lip slightly. "Can't you give it to me earlier?"

Kai shook his head firmly and noticed that he seemed much more subdued. He blinked in perplexity and walked over, tapping Tyson's chin.

"What's wrong? It's not that much of a wait," Kai said. Tyson smiled and shook it off.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I can't wait to see it!" He gave him a wink. "I'll be right back after a quick shower."

Kai sat on Tyson's unmade bed while he listened to the sound of the water running. Compared to a week ago, he was feeling enormously better and in lighter spirits, but amidst the joy of being able to get his life back together again, there was something else. He knew it wasn't Rei. His ex-boyfriend had him a bit worried, but overall he knew Rei could take care of himself and wouldn't do anything stupid. When it concerned Rei, he was curious above anything else. No, there was something about Tyson that he was _sure_ was there… he just didn't know what. He picked up on little things, like a slight but quick change in attitude. He felt like Tyson was hiding something from him.

Somehow, it didn't seem fitting for him to go and accuse him of anything. He liked to believe that Tyson wouldn't do something that would hurt him on purpose, but maybe he accidentally did something dumb and was trying to protect him by not letting him know. Kai paused and shook his head. Tyson was smart and considerate. Kai couldn't imagine what he could be trying to hide. It just didn't make sense and Kai was beginning to doubt that there was anything to worry about at all. He still believed that he was slightly paranoid, and considering all that had happened, he didn't really blame himself.

He heard the water being turned off and idly picked at Tyson's covers. His pillow was still warm and upon closer inspection, he pulled off a few long strands of hair and brushed them to the floor. The bathroom door opened and Tyson emerged amidst a small wave of steam. Kai glanced at him and saw he was clad with only a towel around his waist.

"Put your clothes on," he said flatly.

"I'm going," Tyson said with a pout. He suddenly struck a pose. "I'm hot, aren't I?"

"What is _with _you today?" Kai demanded, inwardly amused.

"Admit it! You know it's true." He grinned slyly.

"All right, it's true," he conceded nonchalantly. Tyson paused and placed his hands on his hips.

"Okay, that was no fun at all. You're supposed to be an ass about it and deny until I pin you down on the bed and have you at my mercy. _Then _you admit it. Don't you know anything?"

"Apparently not." Kai tilted his head and gave him a smile, and Tyson melted. He went to his closet and Kai shifted so that he had his back to him, and after a moment heard a shuffling noise that he assumed was Tyson getting dressed. He closed his eyes briefly when the room was quiet.

"Done?" he asked. He felt a dip in the bed behind him and Tyson's arms slipped over his shoulders.

"Mm-hmm. What time is it?" Tyson nuzzled his face into the side of Kai's neck, and Kai felt a pleasant tingle run through his body.

"I don't know. Around eleven," he answered.

"Aw, I missed breakfast." Tyson pushed down gently until Kai was lying on the bed beside him, then traced a finger along his jaw line, gazing at him with adoring eyes. "Oh, well… this is worth it."

"I didn't want to wake you earlier since you went to bed so late," Kai told him.

"How thoughtful."

"It's your birthday, I might as well be nice." Kai closed his eyes as Tyson leaned in and kissed him lightly. His hands traveled down from his shoulders to his chest and Kai felt his breath catch in his throat when Tyson tickled him lightly, a playful smile on his lips.

"Sexy."

"Stop saying that." Kai shifted comfortably.

"Can't. It's too true. You ooze sex."

"I don't _ooze _anything," he said in a tone of slight annoyance, but mostly amusement. Tyson chuckled and burrowed his head beneath Kai's chin, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"This is bliss," he said softly, his voice muffled. "Pure, unrestrained bliss." He snuggled up closer and Kai gently ran his fingers down Tyson's long hair, resting his arms lightly around his neck. The dark strands tickled his chin delicately, and he sighed in satisfaction.

"Your birthday cake is in my room," he commented. Tyson looked up immediately.

"You got me a cake?" he asked and Kai nodded. "Score! I'm starving, let's go eat it."

"You can't eat cake for breakfast."

"Watch me."

"You'll make yourself sick." Kai planted a kiss on Tyson's silky locks before untangling himself and standing. Tyson climbed over the bed and grabbed his hand before pulling him forcefully towards the door.

"I can't get sick off cake," he scoffed as he dragged Kai into the hallway, heading for his room. "Especially not my own _birthday_ cake. Is it chocolate?"

A gentle smile played around Kai's lips as he allowed himself to be lugged by an overly excited Tyson. The door to his room was unlocked, and Tyson immediately went to the fridge and looked inside. He let out a small squeal of delight.

"Chocolate icing!"

"Get away from there," Kai said, shoving him lightly. "Or make yourself useful and take these to the table." He handed him two saucers and forks, which Tyson obediently took. Kai slipped the cake out of the fridge and found a book of matches and a box of candles before joining him at the table. Tyson sat in anticipation.

"Twenty candles."

Kai rolled his eyes and began sticking candles on the cake. When he had nineteen, he struck a match and lit the last one, then proceeded to light the rest before placing the twentieth candle on the cake. He sat next to Tyson and looked at him expectantly. Tyson grinned.

"C'mon, Kai. You have to sing for me before I blow out the candles."

"_Sing _for you?"

"Sing me happy birthday!"

Kai rested his chin against his palm and sighed. _Only for you, Tyson._ His thoughts wandered momentarily to Tyson's birthday years ago, when Mr. Dickinson had told him about the arrangements of his being captain of the Blade Breakers. He gazed into Tyson's hopeful eyes and relaxed slightly. _Why the hell not… _

"Please, Kai?"

"Okay… fine," Kai relented. In a soft voice, he began singing. "Happy birthday to you… happy birthday to—mmf!"

Tyson lunging over and throwing his arms around his neck rudely cut him off in mid sentence. His over-enthusiastic gesture caused him to fall out of his chair and flat on the carpet, Tyson landing on top of him. The wind was momentarily knocked out of him.

"_Tyson!" _

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Kai, I just… you were actually _singing_ for me!"

"I know, and if this is how you react, I'm never doing it again." Kai blinked, regaining his senses. Tyson still had his arms around his neck, and he hugged him tightly, giving him a wet kiss on the cheek.

"Sorry… I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No." Kai stared at the ceiling.

"Good." Tyson laid his head down on Kai's shoulder and after a moment, he felt Kai's arms snake around his waist. He sighed softly in contentment. "Um… would you finish the song for me?"

"Wow. You have a lot of nerve," Kai commented, breathing in the scent of Tyson's hair.

"Pleeeeease?"

Kai laughed softly. "Happy birthday, dear Tyson… happy birthday to you," he finished. Tyson loosened his grip around his neck and raised his head.

"Thanks, Kai."

"You're welcome."

His long, dark hair slipped over one shoulder as he leaned down and brushed his lips against Kai's. After a moment, he gently licked Kai's lower lip, poking his tongue out and probing gently. Kai parted his lips and let out a moan when Tyson pushed inside eagerly. He breathed in deeply as a tremor ran through his body, feeling Tyson's fingers caressing the back of his neck. Kai moaned again when Tyson ran the tip of his tongue along the roof of his mouth, tickling him in a most tempting way. He shivered and his muscles tightened as he deepened the kiss even further, and Tyson reacted pleasurably.

Kai didn't realize that he had lost track of the time until he noticed how hot he was, and how his lungs felt like they had been deprived of oxygen for far too long. Tyson chose that moment to bite down on his lip harder than he had intended to, and Kai let out a whimper and broke off the kiss, panting lightly. Apparently that hadn't been enough to satiate Tyson's hunger, for he began planting kisses down Kai's chin, moving lower to his neck. Kai licked his lips and shut his eyes.

Tyson nuzzled his nose into Kai's neck before kissing it gently, then added some teeth, enjoying the sound of Kai's reaction. He opened his eyes and saw that there was only a small trace of the bruise Cleft had given him left. He left it alone and unbuttoned the top of Kai's shirt, pulling it open and lazily dragging his tongue in a wide arc across his chest. Kai bit his lip and groaned, his eyelids fluttering, and Tyson smirked as he began to trace circles with his finger.

"You look happily tormented," he commented. Kai managed to open one eye, his lips parted as he sought to regulate his breathing.

"You're driving me… insane." _Am I forgetting something? _

"This feels good, doesn't it?"

"Uh-huh…"

Tyson smiled and reached down to give him a short kiss. "You should put a bow on your head and give yourself to me for my birthday."

Kai glared and Tyson laughed heartily, rubbing their noses together. "It's just a thought."

"A pretty stupid one."

"You know you'd enjoy it." Tyson waggled his eyebrows suggestively and Kai rolled his eyes. A short moment of silence passed.

"Hey… Tyson?"

"Hm?"

Kai sat up quickly and Tyson tumbled to the floor beside him with an indignant yelp. "You never blew your candles out, you idiot!"

"Uh-oh. My cake!" Tyson scrambled to his feet and went to the table, hastily blowing at the candles that were just a moment away from melting on top of the icing. Kai joined him after a moment and let out a short laugh at the stricken look on Tyson's face.

"It's all right, it's just a cake. Besides, you saved it in time."

"Do you realize that I was _this _close to ruining it?" Tyson asked, gesturing with his index finger and thumb. "Not only did you buy me that, it's _cake. _It's _food." _He picked up the knife that Kai had brought to the table and cut out a large wedge. "Jeez, Kai, where the heck are your priorities?"

Kai shook his head with a smile. "You never cease to amaze me." He took a fork and picked up a small piece of the chocolate cake, lifting it to Tyson's lips. "Happy birthday. You get the first bite."

"Mmm," Tyson said, closing his mouth over the morsel. He grinned and took the fork from Kai, getting another piece and poking it in his face. "Second bite."

"I can't believe you," Kai stated, but allowed him to feed him nonetheless. Tyson pushed him into a seat, obviously delighted by their little game.

"Your turn. Feed me," Tyson demanded. Kai sighed affectionately as he proceeded to obey Tyson's orders.

--------

It was nearing ten-thirty that night and Kai was sitting on his bed, idly playing with the handles on the brightly colored bag that held Tyson's birthday present. Wyatt was cross-legged atop his own bed, tapping his pen against the open textbook in his lap.

"Then we went out for lunch, since he hadn't eaten anything except his cake," Kai was saying as his roommate listened. "Later on we talked in his room and he kept trying to get me to give him his gift. He seemed really antsy about it, but I guess he's just not the patient type."

Wyatt laughed. "Tyson's never been patient in any way."

"Yeah." Kai smiled faintly and sighed, looking up at the ceiling. "It's getting easier and easier for me to tell him that I love him."

"That's such a beautiful thing." The brown-haired boy smiled. "I'm glad for you, Kai, I really am."

"I just never thought…" Kai shook his head, standing and picking up the bag with a shrug. "That things would turn out this way."

"Things never turn out the way you think they will."

"That's the truth." He went to the door and opened it, throwing Wyatt a backwards glance over his shoulder. "See you later."

"Mm-hmm, see ya. Oh, and Kai? Tell Tyson I said happy birthday."

"Sure." Kai smiled before stepping into the hallway, closing the door behind him. He knew Tyson had a thing for angels, and he had found a crystalline, twelve-inch statue of one of the celestial beings that he immediately knew Tyson must have. He himself had found it beautiful, and he'd never cared for sculptures of any type.

The hallways were still bright, but most of the students were either locked behind closed doors at this hour, or out. Kai made his way to Tyson's room with a light heart, imagining Tyson's reaction to his gift. Imagining Tyson's reaction to _anything _was always a pleasant thing to do. He stopped in front of the door and knocked lightly. There was pause before a redhead with piercing green eyes opened it.

Kai blinked at him. "Oh, hi…"

"Hi. I don't recognize you. You here for Tyson or something?" His response was blunt and to the point, and Kai decided that this guy must be the other one living in the room.

"Are you his roommate? And yes, I am here for him."

"The name's Rake." He extended a hand, which Kai shook. "Yep, I'm his roommate and you're outta luck. He's not here right now."

"Do you know where he is?"

Rake gave him a funny look. "He's at work."

There was pause before Kai let out his breath irritably. "Hell." He'd just remembered that he hadn't a clue as to where his own boyfriend worked. "You wouldn't be able to tell me where he works, would you?"

"Ah…" His green eyes shifted uncomfortably. "I don't know where he works."

Kai studied him for a moment and watched him squirm. "Liar."

"Who are you, anyway?" Rake asked, switching to the defensive. Kai paused before answering.

"I'm his boyfriend, today is his birthday, and I'd really like to get him his gift." _Why is he acting so weird? _

"Oh… shit," Rake muttered. Kai glared at him.

"What? Would you just tell me where he is?"

Rake sighed. "Look… I don't know what he's told you, but… you really don't know where he works?" He stared at him intently. Kai shook his head, and Rake began muttering again. "Of course you don't, you're the boyfriend…"

"I'd _like _to know," Kai said testily, getting impatient. Rake suddenly looked apologetic.

"I don't really know Tyson that well, but he's a good guy. Just remember that… he has his reasons," he said softly, confusing Kai even further. He didn't answer and Rake went on with another heavy sigh. "I can't just drop this in your face. Let me… I'll take you there."

"Take me _where? _I'm sure I can get there myself."

"I know you can, but… I can't bring myself to just say it and leave."

Kai felt a sinking sensation in his chest. He didn't know what to say about the whole situation, and it wasn't helping that Wyatt's words were running through his head at that moment.

_"Things never turn out the way you think they will."_

"I'll just be a second, okay?" Rake said, disappearing into the room. Kai hardly heard him. When he came back out and asked Kai to come with him, they both made their way out to the parking lot and Kai took the passenger seat while Rake started the car in silence. The drive proved to be the same way.

Kai gazed through the window, apprehension building with each passing moment. _Tyson wouldn't hurt me. Tyson would _not_ hurt me. Tyson—_

"I never got your name." Rake glanced at him.

"It's Kai," he replied quietly. The redhead nodded.

"Okay, Kai… I guess it was just pure bad luck that today had to be his birthday." He sighed for the third time and Kai shut his eyes briefly. _Tyson would not hurt me. _

A few minutes later, Rake pulled up into a plaza with a small chain of stores lining the place. Kai scanned them briefly.

"Well? Which one?" he asked. Rake responded with another question.

"Do you love him?"

"That's none of your business."

"You do, don't you?"

Kai sighed, his words taking on a steely edge. "Yes. Now would you tell me already?"

Rake shook his head and gestured to the right. "Look over there."

He looked, and as soon as he found the place Rake was talking about, his eyes narrowed and he felt an indescribable rage rush through him. The Golden Gate was a popular haven of filthy pleasure and Kai was absolutely put out that Rake would suggest such a thing. He rounded on the redhead with smoldering eyes, almost too angry to speak.

"Do you think this is funny or something?" he demanded. Rake shook his head again and Kai went on. "How could you even _think_ of such a thing? _Whores _work there!"

"Hey, don't kill the messenger, Kai. I'm not bullshitting you and if you think I'm getting a kick out of this, you've got another thing coming."

"You're lying! This doesn't make any sense at all."

Rake didn't answer and Kai looked back at the cavern, where people were coming in and going out as if it were the normal thing in the world. He couldn't even imagine Tyson inside. His hand reached up to unlock his door.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way," Rake said.

"I don't believe you," Kai answered, but inside, he wasn't sure of his words. "Tyson would _never_ do this."

Again, Rake didn't supply an answer. Kai got out, still holding Tyson's gift although he had forgotten about it long ago.

"I can wait out here for you," Rake said softly. Kai slammed the door and Rake rolled down a window.

"Don't bother. I'll catch a cab."

"Kai, look… I'm sorry."

Kai felt his breath catch in his throat and swallowed quickly, his eyes betraying the worry that was gnawing away at his soul. He nodded slightly and turned away, walking to the entrance of The Golden Gate. There was a doorman, but he didn't seem to care who came or went. Kai took a breath and slipped inside unnoticed.

The inside was everything he could imagine a place like this could be. The lights were dimmed, the tables were crowded with people, and a man on the stage was announcing the name of the next dancer. The smell of alcohol bit at his nose. Kai peered through the crowd, his eyes searching. He would be heartbroken if he found who he was looking for. He walked over to the side where a woman that didn't leave much to be desired was chatting and serving drinks. She smiled when she saw him.

"Hey, there. You won't have any trouble picking up anybody."

Kai ignored the comment. "I'm actually looking for someone."

"Oh, you have a preference?"

"No… I just want to know if a certain… friend of mine works here."

"I dunno, I'll see what I can do." She looked down and caught sight of the gift bag in his hand. "Oh! You must be surprising someone today."

Kai glanced despairingly into the crowd again. _This is impossible. Rake has to be lying. Tyson isn't this stupid. He wouldn't do this… _"His name is Tyson."

"Oh, Tyson, eh?"

Kai's heart sank. "You have someone named Tyson here?"

"That we do." She smiled.

"That's… maybe it's not the one I know," Kai said, his voice carrying a note of desperation.

"Well, he's about your height… and he's got longish-darkish-bluish hair…"

"And tanned skin, reddish-brown eyes…" _And the most beautiful soul in the universe. _

"And he's loud and really fun to be around," she finished. "Oh, yeah—and he's always got a baseball cap on."

Kai drew in a long breath. "That's the one."

_"Things never turn out the way you think they will."_

"Would you like me to get him down here? He might not be busy right now," she said uncertainly, finally noticing the painful look in his eyes. Kai bit his lip, hard.

"No, thanks." He turned around without another word, almost thankful for the numbness that had settled into his mind. He slipped through the crowd with a heavy heart, quietly excusing himself as he wove a pathway to the door. Once outside, he was at a complete loss as to what to do next.

He seated himself at a bench a few yards from the entrance of The Golden Gate, placing the present next to his feet on the ground. _This makes absolutely no damn sense at all. Tyson is _not_ stupid! He wouldn't ever do something like this._

Feeling lost, confused, and utterly broken inside, Kai gazed up at the sky, warm tears pooling in his eyes. After a moment he looked back down and angrily wiped at his tears, shaking his head in frustration.

"I don't get it! Dammit!"

The doorman gave him a wary glance. He was a muscular fellow with dark skin and burly arms. "You okay?"

"No!" Kai looked up at him. "Why the hell would anyone willingly go and work in there?" he asked, gesturing at the door. The man shrugged.

"They all have their reasons."

Kai stared at him, feeling defeated. "But… he told me he loved me, and I… believed him." He shut his eyes and turned away. "And then I find out about this…"

The doorman didn't answer and Kai didn't expect him to. Letting out a deep breath, he dropped his face into his hands and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his palms. _Even after everything that's happened… this stupid game called love hasn't changed at all. _

"Tyson, how could you?" he whispered to himself. He let out a bitter laugh. "Someone probably thinks this is funny… God, I'm such an idiot. I _never fucking learn." _

The anger was just a mask. He was terrified inside at the thought of he and Tyson parting ways. In his mind, he regretted having told Tyson that he loved him, but in his heart he knew it was the truth. He _did _love him, but he couldn't imagine that Tyson, _his _Tyson, the one he'd grown up and shared so many experiences with, could actually be selling his body for any reason. Tyson, the one who'd taught him to laugh at himself, the only one who'd always been with him during the worst times of his life…

"He can't be a whore. It just _isn't_ possible… he wouldn't do this to me." Kai took a shaky breath. He was afraid that his relationship with Tyson was going on that same downward spiral that him and Rei had gone along. He clenched his hands into fists and suddenly wished that he could go back to the very beginning, before Tyson, before Rei, before the Blade Breakers, before his stupid grandfather had taken over his life. Why didn't he have parents? Why couldn't he have been a normal child living a normal life, like so many others out there? Why did he have to meet Tyson and inevitably spark a growing relationship that ended up with him falling madly in love with the most unlikely person he could have ever imagined?

He snorted, a sour taste growing in his mouth. It didn't end up with him falling madly in love. It ended up with a harsh reminder that life wasn't fair.

--------

**To Be Continued **

--------

You all hate me now? Yes, I think you do. O.O


	29. Broken Wings

Thanks for sticking with me this far. Luff to you all. Oh, and here's a small warning: this chapter has a _lot_ of angst. This is actually the chapter that sparked the whole fic in my head. :D So, enjoy.

--------

**Chapter Twenty-nine**

--------

It had already been dark when Rake had dropped the huge bombshell in Kai's face, and now less and less cars passed by on the road and many of the adjacent shops had closed. Kai was still sitting on the bench, and between his rage and sorrow, he actually found it ironic that Tyson was inside a place he was not two feet away from, doing God-knows-what. Every time he thought about it, it felt like someone was tearing another piece of his heart away. In his hands there was an ad for The Golden Gate printed on yellow paper that the doorman had handed out. He folded it in half.

His eyes despondently rested upon the bright colors of Tyson's gift bag, still sitting at his feet, as he slipped the paper inside. A small breeze blew through, ruffling his bangs and stirring up a few leaves scattered on the ground. The night was warm and comfortable, the weather perfect for his loved one's birthday. They might have had such a good time together in these peaceful hours of the night, celebrating the twenty years Tyson had graced the planet with his presence.

But not now. Kai rubbed his eyes, letting out a soft sigh. He was cursed. That had to be it. _Everything _that seemed good and well always had a way of turning around and slapping him in the face.

He slowly stood up, the numbness in his mind not yet completely gone. Carrying Tyson's present in one hand and slipping out his phone in the other, he called for a taxi and emotionlessly told the driver his destination when he got in. The trip was made in stony silence, and Kai paid the fare without so much as a goodbye before going into the university and riding the elevator up to his floor. Upon entering his room, he found Wyatt gone with a note that said he wouldn't be back until past two in the morning, at the earliest. It said something about a cram session he was attending.

Kai knew he couldn't sleep. He went and sat at his desk, holding back his tears until he had discovered the truth. He was almost sure that Tyson would stop by after he came back from work, either to check on him or to demand his birthday present. He would ask him then, and while he sat, he hoped to God that he was completely wrong, that there was a perfectly reasonable explanation to the whole thing. Tyson just wouldn't do that, not ever, and especially not after that incident with Cleft. _He can't be that heartless. He wouldn't do this to me, or to anyone. _

The waiting was the worst part. The pressure and all the what ifs were wearing him down and he eventually found himself pacing back and forth and wishing he could just get the whole thing over with. He went to the kitchen and brewed himself a cup of tea to settle his nerves, then sat at his desk again, staring sightlessly at the wall. After what seemed like an eternity, he heard knocking at the door. He had purposely left it unlocked.

"Kai? You in there?" Tyson's familiar voice called out before opening the door and spotting him. "There you are. And you're still up! I wanted to…" his words trailed off. "What's wrong? You look so… sad…"

"Tyson," Kai said softly. He paused for a second, then reached down into Tyson's gift bag and pulled out the folded ad. "I met your roommate today."

Stark realization spread across Tyson's face before a dismayed look settled in his eyes. He briefly looked at the floor. "Oh. I see."

Kai didn't respond for a moment and the silence grew thick enough to cut with a knife. He was frustrated that Tyson wasn't bringing forth that reasonable explanation that he was so sure he had. He gave him a few more minutes, which proved to be fruitless.

"Tyson." Kai lifted his eyes and looked him in the face, not bothering to hide the hurt and disappointment that was threatening to spill over. His throat closed at that moment and he found himself unable to even speak. Tyson sighed softly.

"I was hoping… that you'd never have to know."

"Why? Because you knew what kind of reaction I'd have upon finding out something like _this_?" Kai swallowed. "Did you want to spare me the pain by lying to me?"

Tyson shook his head. "I didn't lie to you."

"I asked you if you were a virgin!"

"You didn't ask. You assumed that I was when you told me you wished you were, too. I never said if I was or wasn't."

Kai stared at him. "It's called lying by omission. And that means… you aren't." He turned away, feeling a burning sensation in his eyes. "At The Golden Gate… is that where you first lost it?"

"Kai—"

"Just answer me."

Tyson bit his lip. "I…" Another heavy silence ensued before he answered in a barely audible voice. "Yeah."

A small whimper escaped Kai's lips as he shut his eyes. "Dammit, Tyson… I wanted you to prove me wrong."

"Kai, listen…"

"How could you do something so _stupid? _You were always the biggest idiot I knew, but this… this is just plain cruel."

Tyson watched him with sorrowful eyes. "I don't want to hurt you, Kai."

"Too fucking late, Tyson." Kai sniffed and stood. He shook his head lightly, gazing at him remorsefully. "I can't believe this." _You were the one person that I could count on. Things weren't supposed to end up this way. _

"Kai, I care about you a lot…"

"I do, too. Tyson, I _love _you. I don't want to lose you." Kai came forward, his heart ready to burst inside of him. He linked his arms around Tyson's neck and buried his face into his hair. "Listen… just tell me I'm wrong. Tell me that there's a reasonable explanation for this entire thing. I don't even _care _what it is, just tell me that I'm wrong! This _isn't_ happening and you _didn't_ sell your body or give up your virginity in such a…" His voice broke and he wrapped his arms tighter as Tyson's hand came up to stroke his back gently. Kai squeezed his eyes shut. "Just tell me, Tyson, and I'll believe you."

"Oh, Kai…"

"Tell me! I want to believe it so badly… and if I just hear you say it, it has to be the truth."

Tyson felt his eyes welling up with tears. "I won't… I can't lie to you."

"Tell me that this isn't happening… _please._" Kai lifted his head and looked at him, his wine-colored eyes glistening. Tyson averted his gaze hesitantly.

"It… it is happening, Kai. I don't know what to say."

"You bastard!" Kai recoiled and shoved him back against the wall, his angry tears spilling over. "I know exactly what you should say. You should tell me _why _you did something so… so stupid! How could you? Was I the one who drove you to this?"

"No! It wasn't you at all," Tyson said adamantly. "It was completely me."

"But the Tyson I know wouldn't ever do this." Kai shook his head. "You wouldn't."

"I had to…"

"_Why?" _

"Kai, it's not…" Tyson stopped and growled, frustrated. "Look, it's simple, it's hard, and it's so stupid all at the same time. It all comes down to one thing—money. I couldn't pay my way through college. They were gonna kick me out—"

"They _don't_ kick people out if they can't pay."

"Well, they were, okay? My grades weren't as high as the required standards… but I had to find some way to stay. I studied more, but this place is _hard_. So, I needed the money. I had to pay my way through somehow."

"That is the stupidest reason I have ever heard! You could've gotten a real job, or you could have asked _me_, Tyson! I can't _believe_ you!"

"You don't think I tried? This was my last resort!" He looked down, shaking his head slightly. "And there's no way I could've taken anything from you. Your grandfather went stark raving mad and pulled your inheritance, remember?"

"That's not the point. We could've worked something out together," Kai said, the ache in his heart slowly growing more unbearable. "You should have told me!"

Tyson shook his head again. "You had enough to worry about."

"Maybe I did, but now look at how things are turning out!" Kai exploded. "Things couldn't be any worse if you had just told me. You're supposed to be able to _trust_ me and come to me with anything. When I say I love you, it doesn't mean I'll only love you if you don't have any problems!"

"But you don't know it is! Kai, you were falling apart right before my eyes. When I got you back, you were completely different… it was _so_ hard to tell myself that you were gonna be okay. I wanted to tell you, believe me, I wanted to share everything with you, but you already had so much stuff to deal with. I felt like if I pushed you just an inch further, I'd lose you." Tyson looked at him with pain-filled eyes. "I didn't want that, so I kept it to myself."

For a moment, Kai didn't know what to say. He knew Tyson had been affected by his behavior, but he never thought that it would lead to this. His arms had been pinning Tyson against the wall all this time, and he finally let go.

"This is all my fault," he said in a low voice, raising a hand to stop Tyson from interrupting. "You walked on eggshells around me, didn't you? Afraid that I would… break, or something."

"It's not your fault," Tyson insisted. "None of this is your fault."

"It's my fault that you felt you couldn't talk to me about your problems."

"No, I was just… I was so focused on your pain. I was mad at everyone who hurt you and that blinded me for a while. I forgot that _I_ could hurt you, too."

Kai sighed, brushing his bangs aside with a worn out flick of his wrist. "How could you stand it? How could you stand being around me?"

"That was never the question. How could I stand _not_ being around you?"

"Tyson… all this doesn't change the facts," Kai stated softly. Tyson looked down and slowly nodded.

"I know. I'm so sorry, Kai. You have to believe me, it didn't mean anything."

A short pause ensued as Kai shook his head in disbelief. "It didn't mean anything?"

"No. It didn't mean a thing."

"How… how can you _say_ that? It didn't mean a thing? You gave up your virginity and it didn't mean a _thing? _How can you throw something like away that so carelessly? You can be so heartless sometimes!" Kai yelled.

"It didn't! I mean, yes, it's important, but Kai, you have to understand that none of it meant anything to me. I wanted to be with you."

"You went off and had sex with people for money—of course it wouldn't mean anything to you! Do you not understand how valued something like that is supposed to be? It's a privilege, it's something you do with someone you love! How could you just go off and have it with _anyone_?"

Tyson was shaking his head. "I'm sorry…"

"That won't ever bring anything back. I can't believe you'd do this even after what happened to _me!" _Kai stopped, his breath catching in his throat at the reference he'd just made. He quickly recovered and narrowed his eyes at Tyson. "It's all coming together now. The late hours, all the sidestepping whenever I brought up your job… and that man that approached you at breakfast when we went out. Now I know where he recognized you from."

"It didn't mean anything, Kai."

"But why did you do it? I still can't believe you'd do this."

"I already told—"

"Money _can't_ be the only reason. I know you, and this isn't you at all!" Kai paused uneasily. "It had to have been me."

"It wasn't!"

"It makes perfect sense. I couldn't give you what you wanted because of what Cleft did…" Kai swallowed, biting his lip nervously. "I wanted to, Tyson. I wanted to totally give myself to you, but I was so scared." His last words came out in a whisper. Tyson clenched his teeth, bringing his hands up and cupping them around Kai's face. His heart felt as if it were about to burst.

"I was never dissatisfied with you, Kai… I wasn't looking for just a sexual relationship in the first place. You gave me so much more. You _did_ give me all of you! You gave me your heart, your feelings, your faith… those are the things that matter."

"And what did you do with them?" Kai asked in a low voice, turning his eyes away. "You took them and you _stepped_ on them, and let me tell you, it hurts a lot more the second time around." He looked at him fiercely. "Maybe I was an ass to you when we first met, but I don't think I deserved _this!"_

"This isn't revenge! I know you don't deserve this… you've never deserved any of this."

Kai pulled free of Tyson's gentle grasp. "People use me, they abuse me, and then they kick me to the curb when they're finished or when they find something better, and I'm tired of it. I can only start over so many times, Tyson. I'm not invincible!"

"I could never find anything better. You're what I want!"

"If that were true, you wouldn't have done this."

"Kai, listen. I messed up and I'm sorry. I hurt you, I know, and I wish I could just go back in time and change all this."

"Wouldn't that be great? I'd go back in time and make it so I'd have never met _any_ of you! Not you, not Rei, not anyone." Kai took a deep breath, seeing the hurt on Tyson's face. "Did that sting? Then you know a fraction of what I feel right now!"

"You don't mean that. Would you rather live your life completely void of love? You'd be empty inside."

"I'd rather be empty inside than go through this… over and over again. _Why _did you have to do this? Why does everyone have to be so damn stupid all the time? Am I the only one with a working brain on this planet? When other people do hurtful things, am I the _only_ _one_ who feels pain? Tyson, how fucking could you? You were the one that gave me a reason to live!" Kai buried his face in his hands, turning away and trying to stifle the sobs that were leaking forth. He felt Tyson take him in his arms gently, then hug him tightly as if he were trying to hold on to something he knew he was about to lose. Kai instinctively wrapped his arms around his neck, sniffling pathetically as he attempted to force out words between shaky breaths.

"I trusted you… all this time, and I thought… that I had really found something… with you, but then you had to go… and mess it all up, and _now_ look at where we are!"

"I promise you, Kai, we can fix this. It doesn't have to end on a bitter note. We can start over!"

"I don't _want_ to start over! I know it really hasn't been that long, but under the circumstances we learned more about each other in that short amount of time than I learned about Rei in all the _years_ we liked each other. I don't want to throw all of that away and begin all over again, Tyson!"

"I know what you mean… I don't either. We have way too much."

Kai pulled back, his glistening eyes angry. "How can you be so calm about this? I'm on the verge of _murdering_ you and you're talking as if nothing's wrong at all! Do you even know how badly you messed up?"

"I do know… and I'm sorry, Kai. I… there's nothing else I can say. It's up to you if you want to believe me… or forgive me, or not."

He took a deep breath to calm himself, but it didn't work. "You selfish… _bastard!"_

"_What_ did I do now?" Tyson demanded.

"You're leaving it up to me. It's my choice to forgive you, so if I don't, it'll be _my_ fault if we break up!"

"That's not what I meant at all!"

"But that's exactly how it'll work."

"Kai, if you don't forgive me, I'm not going to blame you. Hell, if I were you, I wouldn't forgive me!"

"Oh, yeah, put me on a fucking guilt trip," Kai snapped. "Tyson, _what_ is wrong with you?"

"I've already told you I was sorry and that it didn't mean anything. There's nothing else I can say. _What_ do you want me to do, Kai? I can't go back and change my actions. Don't you even want to try and save what we have?"

"Of course I do!"

"Well, you're being extremely difficult to work with right now."

"Put yourself in my shoes and then see if you can blame me."

Tyson stopped and closed his eyes wearily. "I can't, okay? I just can't. I don't know what it feels like to have gone through what you did, so I can't fully understand."

"Really," Kai said gratingly. "Well, let me help clear things up. You do know kind of what it feels like considering your… _work_… just in a less extreme way. You're always expecting it, right? And you get paid for it, so there's some kind of reward. Your work doesn't involve dirty jail cells or cowards sitting all around you who turn their heads away even when you _scream_."

"Kai…"

"At first you're scared because you have a vague idea of what might happen, but you'd never expect it to happen to you. It only clicks once you're on the floor with someone trying to tear your clothes off on top of you. It really sinks in then, and you feel like you're going to die, but it's only afterwards when it's all over do you wish that you _would_ die because the memories… of how much it hurts in _every_ _way… _are just too much to bear." Kai shut his eyes, unearthing those very memories. His voice began to tremble and he found it a wonder that he didn't burst into tears right then.

"I can't even begin to describe how much it hurt… it hurts you physically, it hurts emotionally… it hurts your pride, your _life_… I felt like such a whore! Your body will react on its own, no matter how much you fight it. Maybe I fought for way too long because it felt like it lasted an eternity. I… I kept on thinking someone was going to come and stop him because the damned place was full of people, but no one did, and I _know_ I was begging and screaming for _someone_ to help! I don't even remember half of what I was saying, but I do remember calling your name… and I was so scared that you'd never want to lay eyes on me again because I felt like it was _my_ fault that it had happened. All that was going through my head while Cleft… he didn't stop even after I started crying and—"

"Stop it! Just shut up!" Tyson yelled, and when Kai looked up at him, he saw tears streaming down his face. Tyson shook his head, crying softly into his hands while Kai stood in stony silence. He eventually looked up, his auburn eyes full of tears and regret.

"Why are you doing this to me?" he asked finally. "I know how he hurt you, Kai… it affects me, too, more than you can imagine! God, thinking about what he did is enough to make me sick… knowing there are people like that out there…" Tyson slowed and took a shuddering breath, staring straight into Kai's magenta depths. "I can't make your pain go away."

"That's where you're wrong. I felt better around you. Maybe because you were so familiar to me, or because you're so easy to trust… I don't care what it was. All I know is that I did." Kai paused. "I _did_. I'm not so sure now."

Tyson closed his eyes, Kai's vivid description fresh in his mind. He felt like he was tottering on the edge of a cliff, knowing he was about to get pushed off and wondering whether he should simply take the leap himself.

"Tyson," Kai said in a pained voice. "I can't… I just can't forget this. I want to forgive you… but I can't. Not now, anyway."

Something inside of him snapped right then, and Tyson suddenly felt detached. A numb feeling settled into his bones as he watched the only person he'd ever loved turn away looking as if he'd just thrown his entire life out the window.

"I love you, Kai."

Kai flinched, his voice unsteady. "I… I know."

_I was so happy yesterday when he told me he loved me. I'll probably never hear that from him again, _Tyson thought. _How can I expect to after all this? _

"I really am sorry," he said softly. "I guess you just deserve someone better… someone who won't hurt you, ever."

_You could've been that someone, _Kai felt like saying, but he kept silent. Tyson swallowed and tried to give him a smile.

"I hope you find whoever that is really soon."

_Just shut up and leave. You're making this so much harder than it already is. _Kai took an uneven breath and turned his gaze to his desk, where Tyson's gift was still sitting on the ground near his chair. He walked over and picked it up, letting the bag fall to the floor. The colorfully wrapped box was heavy in his hands, but not nearly as heavy as his heart.

"Things never turn out the way you think they will," he said in a low voice, mostly to himself.

"I guess that really is true," he heard Tyson say. Kai stared down at the box, and hopeless anger suddenly swept into his soul. _This isn't the way it's supposed to be! _

He didn't understand why things had to turn out this way. He had been so happy with Tyson, but now he just couldn't forgive him. He wanted to, but actually doing it was a completely different matter. It just hurt so much inside… to the point where he simply didn't want to think anymore. Being angry was so much easier than being hurt. It was like a high that covered up the pain.

"Tyson. I could never hate you as a person…" Kai gritted his teeth and stared into his eyes. "But right now… I _hate_ you for what you did."

Tyson's expression was heartbreaking, but he pressed his lips together and nodded slightly, as if he agreed with Kai's words. "I can… understand that."

"Stop acting so calm! Aren't you upset at all? We just _broke_ _up_!"Kai lashed out in bitterness. "And to top it all off, it's your birthday!"

"Oh, Kai," Tyson said jadedly, gazing at the floor with sad eyes. "I… if I let myself cry, I'm afraid I might never stop."

Kai felt a sob rising in his own throat, but he forced it down with no small amount of effort. _Why do I feel guilty? He's the one who decided to become a whore! _

"This is your fault," Kai ground out evenly. He walked over to Tyson and stood in front of him before dropping his present at his feet with cruel force. Inside the box, the sound of crystal breaking resounded through the room. Kai found it fitting to the state of his heart.

"Happy birthday," he said, his soft voice holding a steely edge. Without another word, he brushed past him and left, slamming the door behind him. The room was quiet before Tyson let out a tremulous sigh. His eyes were filmy with tears.

Kneeling before the box, he ran his fingers over the sleek wrapping. He fingered the small tag where Kai had written his name in his neat cursive, and then tore the colorful paper off, revealing a glossy white cardboard box advertising a beautiful statue of an angel made entirely of flawless crystal. There was an envelope taped to the side, and Tyson pulled it off and slipped out the card. The inside held Kai's writing.

_Dear Tyson, _

_I can't thank you enough for everything you've done for me. You're really an angel in disguise and if you hadn't pushed your way into my life when you did, I don't know where I'd be. You've given me so much more than I could have ever dreamed of. You were there for me when no one else was and you've showed me that you care in so many ways. Just your presence makes me forget how damaged my life is, and I'm constantly amazed at your selflessness and the way you treat me even when you're hurting inside. I know this hasn't been easy for either of us and I'm sorry that my life had to turn yours upside down in such a massive way. Thank you for the love, the tears, and all the support you've given me. You're always there and believe me, when you need a shoulder to cry on, I'll in turn be there for you. When I say this, I mean it every time. I love you. _

_-Kai _

Tyson blinked, causing tears to fall down onto the card, smudging the ink of the felt-tip pen that Kai had used. He could imagine him sitting at his desk, writing this. Tyson could tell that his heart and soul had gone into the letter, and that he really had meant every word. He wiped his eyes and sniffed, opening the box of the now-ruined angelic figure. He gently lifted it out amidst the tinkling sound of broken crystal, then picked up the box and dumped the remains out beside it. Two large pieces lay on the ground and sorrow clutched at his heart as his sobs finally broke loose, the heavy realization of what had happened hitting hard.

The wings were broken.

--------

**To Be Continued**

--------

My poor attempt at symbolism, right there. Please review and tell me how much you want Kai and Tyson to get back together and how much you DON'T want me pulling another twist and complicating matters even further. Or if you do want that… you'll probably get your wish. I'm hopeless. It's like I won't let this thing _end_. XD


	30. Of Shattered Hearts And Lives

Oookay. Hi. Yes, I understand that most of you are ready to shove a broom or two down my throat for that last chapter, and I don't really blame you all that much.

**Hilary: **Hi there. I've noticed that I don't seem to be pleasing you with this fic. The only thing I can ask you to do is to please _stop reading_, because telling me to kill them both to end my pathetic excuse for a love story isn't going to get either of us anywhere.

**Kiina: **Thanks for voicing your opinion in such a reasonable manner. :) I honestly tried to take everything you said to heart, and I totally understand that that was not a flame.

**Peppermint-Angel: **I realize that a lot of authors lose confidence in themselves when they receive insulting comments, so thank you for your kind review in defense. I promise I'll see this fic to the end, even if I drive away every person who's reading! XD Um… hopefully that won't happen.

Thank you all for your comments. There's only about two or three more chapters after this one, so we're almost done. And I'm fairly certain this time. Ah… I think saying this is like stating the obvious, but **if angst is not something you want to read about, **do yourself a favor and** don't go on.** Here we go.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty**

_of shattered hearts and lives_

* * *

Stumbling around the night blindly while shock, sorrow, and rage all fought for dominance within his soul had never been Kai's style. He was known to make bad decisions, but at least then he'd been able to _make_ the decision, poor as it was. Now he found that he could hardly think. He didn't know what to do or where to go, and his indecisiveness was frustrating. He didn't want to go back to his dorm. Too many blissful memories of Tyson and him together were held in that room. He considered going to the park, but even there he'd be reliving that first electrifying kiss they'd shared so many weeks ago.

He reached up and touched his lips, wondering how many other people had felt Tyson's mouth against their own. Hopeless despair washed into him as he questioned himself for what seemed like the fiftieth time on whether he'd ever be able to love someone again. Right now he couldn't even imagine_ trusting_ anyone again.

How he found himself where he did, he didn't know. He had somehow managed to get himself into a bar, knowing full well that one, he couldn't hold his alcohol; two, it wouldn't do an ounce of good; and three, he'd be sick come morning. None of these things seemed to matter. He was seated on a barstool, but held off on ordering anything.

"Hi. You look lonely," a soft, feminine voice said. Kai turned and looked, finding a woman in a little black dress with a plunging neckline sitting on the stool beside him. Her hair was dyed blonde and her face was made up. She wasn't stunningly beautiful, but when Kai took in her petite body, he was sure she would have no trouble at all finding a man. She crossed her legs, her pointy black heels shining in the light. "You look like a nice guy. What's wrong?"

_Everything. _"Nothing," he muttered.

"Surely that's a lie. You look as if you've just gotten your heart broken."

Kai didn't say anything and after a thoughtful pause, she went on. "Or maybe that's guilt I see on your face."

"I didn't do anything wrong," he said vehemently. _I didn't. It's Tyson's fault! _

"Chill out. I didn't say you did."

He turned his head away in a huff, attempting to snub her. She didn't speak for a minute, but after listening to the sounds of glasses clinking and people socializing, she piped up again.

"Maybe you don't look miserable because you've gotten your heart broken. Maybe you've just broken someone else's heart."

"_Who_ the _hell_ are _you?"_ Kai demanded, struggling to keep his voice under control. Her last words cut deep, although he was convinced that Tyson had brought it upon himself.

"Just a lady passing through… no need to get all worked up. I understand how that feels."

"Understand how what feels?"

"Breaking the heart of someone you really care about."

Kai grimaced, turning back to look at her. "Look. I don't need you trying to pry into my life."

"I'm not trying to pry. I'm simply trying to make you feel better."

"I don't feel like talking." Kai gazed impassively at the large racks of various beverages on display behind the bartender's counter.

"So, do you come here often?" she asked.

"No," Kai replied, allowing his annoyance to seep into his voice. He rubbed his eyes and thought about how nice it would feel to not be able to feel anymore.

"Why are you here now?"

"It's really none of your business," he said sarcastically. She arched an eyebrow at him.

"That's no way to talk."

"I don't _want_ to talk right now."

"What happened that's so bad that you wouldn't want to talk about it?" She smoothed a hand over her sheer, black hosiery, giving him her full attention. Kai felt like breaking a bottle over her head.

"Nothing. Nothing happened. Not that I would tell a complete stranger about my life, though."

"Bitter, aren't we?" She looked at him from underneath her dark eyelashes. "Perhaps you're in need of… companionship."

Kai picked up the thinly veiled hinting in her voice and was confused for a moment before realization dawned on him. He almost laughed at the irony. _Of course, you idiot. Where there are bars, there are always whores. _

"I could make you feel better," she said softly, then in an even softer voice, she stated her price. "It'll be a thousand dollars a night."

He didn't say anything right away, but was painfully aware of her sitting next to him, patiently awaiting his response. He somehow got the feeling that she was used to this. As he turned to look at her, his vision suddenly blurred as unwanted tears pooled in his eyes, and he turned away just as quickly.

"I don't want your services," he said, somehow managing to keep his voice from breaking. She stayed for a moment longer before standing soundlessly.

"Well, I hope you apologize to whoever soon. That's definitely guilt I see on your face," she stated in that same gentle voice. She moved away, her heels clicking on the floor, and Kai watched her walk to the other side of the room, discreetly seating herself beside a well-dressed man who looked as if he would welcome her with open arms.

_This is not my fault. I didn't do _anything_ wrong, _Kai thought, frustrated. _Tyson's the one that messed everything up! I did not break his heart. It's the other way around. _

"Hey, son, you want to order anything?" the bartender asked, wiping a rag over the countertop. Kai looked up at him with clouded eyes and nodded.

"The strongest thing you've got."

* * *

"You _broke up?" _Wyatt sounded incredulous.

"Yeah…"

"But you explained everything to him, right? The same thing you just told me… it's not like you went off and did it because you wanted to!"

"I did, but he didn't want to listen, I guess. I think he just doesn't understand."

"I think he's being a jerk."

"But can you really blame him?"

Wyatt let out a sigh and twisted the phone cord around his fingers, thinking. "Yes. I think I _can_ blame him."

"Ah, Wyatt, after everything he's been through…"

"What about everything you've been through? It isn't fair, Tyson."

"Life isn't fair."

"That isn't the point. He's wrong."

"What I did was wrong, too."

Sighing again, Wyatt leaned back in his chair and looked at the ceiling. Tyson had called sometime before three in the morning, shortly after Wyatt had returned from a weekly cram session. He had been wondering why Kai wasn't around, but then Tyson told him what had happened.

"Kai's not there, is he?" Tyson asked, his voice sounding uncharacteristically dull.

"No, I haven't seen him at all."

"God, I hope he doesn't do anything stupid."

"That's almost too much to hope for," Wyatt muttered under his breath, seething silently. Tyson had explained how their conversation had went, and now he was steadfast in his belief that Kai was the one who was in the wrong, not Tyson. He knew that his roommate could sometimes blow things out of proportion, but he never expected Kai to be driven to tell Tyson that he hated him.

"Do you know where he is?"

Wyatt's expression saddened slightly. Tyson's voice sounded hollow in his ears. "I don't have a clue."

It was Tyson who sighed this time. "I feel so guilty."

"You shouldn't. I don't think Kai should have reacted the way he did, and some of those things he said… I think he stepped over the line. They were really hurtful."

"Well, what I did hurt him, too."

"That doesn't make it right for him to completely dump the blame on you. You both are only doing the best you can… well, at least _you_ are. I don't know what the hell Kai is doing."

"I can never understand how he feels… sometimes I just don't know how to act around him."

"Tyson, you have _such_ a fear of hurting Kai," Wyatt stated in a gentle tone.

"It's only because he's so…" Tyson made an aggravated noise on the other end, the liveliest thing Wyatt had heard from him so far. "You remember him from when we were kids. He doesn't act that way anymore. I mean, he has that same stubborn, irrational streak, but…"

"Inside, he's the same arrogant, conceited bastard he's always been," Wyatt said seriously. He was surprised when Tyson actually laughed.

"Only a friend could be able to say that."

"It's true! I know he cares for you, Tyson, it's just—"

"He doesn't. Not after this… we had our chance and I guess it just wasn't meant to be." That despondent tone was back, and Wyatt was getting annoyed.

"Okay, look. Stop thinking about his feelings."

"But—"

"No buts. Forget him and focus on yourself. You keep going on and on about how much you hurt him, but what about how much he hurt _you_?"When Tyson didn't respond, Wyatt pressed harder. "He treated you in a way that you didn't deserve, not after everything you've done for him. He wouldn't even _hear_ your side of the story!"

"I know, but he was…"

"Acting completely selfish."

"I deserved it. And he was shocked."

"You did not, and even if he was, that doesn't excuse the things he said to you. I can't believe he would talk to you like that after all you've given him. He couldn't have meant it."

"I think he did," Tyson said softly. "He was so angry… and so hurt. You should have seen him, Wyatt. I really think he meant what he said."

"When people get caught up in their emotions, they say a lot of things that they don't really mean," Wyatt insisted.

"Even if he does forgive me one day, I doubt he could ever look at me the same way. And I'm not sure if we have anything left between us."

"Tyson… c'mon, man. Don't give up just like that, I'm sure with a little time, Kai'll come around and things will get better. Where's that uncanny ability of yours to bounce back?"

Tyson let out a humorless laugh. "I'm done. See you around, Wyatt."

Wyatt let out a resigned sigh. "Bye, Tyson." The phone line clicked off and Wyatt placed the receiver back down. He was angry that Kai wasn't around to see just how disheartened Tyson was, and angry that Kai would say such things to someone who so obviously cared deeply about him, and angry that Kai was either purposely acting stupid or just plain dense. He didn't buy into the whole Kai-was-too-shocked-to-think-rationally theory proposed by Tyson. He just couldn't believe that Kai would simply dump Tyson after everything they'd shared.

He glanced at his watch, then went to the window and looked up at the night sky. It was nearing four in the morning and despite his irritation with his roommate, he wanted Kai to come home in one piece. He did have that tendency to do foolish things.

Thirty minutes later, Wyatt heard the door opening and turned around in his chair to find a very worn out looking Kai. He shut the door and Wyatt spoke.

"Where have you been? It'll be morning in a few hours."

Kai seemed to have trouble finding his voice and answered after a long pause. "I don't care. Sorry if I worried you."

"Oh, you didn't worry me. I know you can take care of yourself. There's someone else I'm a little concerned about." He gave Kai an even look. Kai didn't answer and he went on. "Tyson called me earlier."

"So, I bet you know all about what happened." Kai's voice was flat. Wyatt frowned.

"I do. And I'm really… appalled by your behavior."

"_My_ behavior? What the hell did _I_ do?"

"He told me what you said."

"And?" Kai's eyes were smoldering with anger. "Was I too _harsh_ on him?"

Wyatt was slightly taken back by his sudden sparks of hostility, but found himself growing angry as well. "You could say that," he snapped. "I think you went way over the line. You really hurt him."

"I was just repaying the favor. If you hadn't noticed, I'm not exactly thrilled with him, either."

"That doesn't give you the right to say anything you want without any regard for his feelings. I can't believe you'd say things like that to him after everything he's done for you!"

"Wyatt, look. You weren't even _there_. This is between Tyson and I and my personal life is none of your business." Kai held a dismissive tone in his voice and looked irritated when Wyatt kept going.

"No, _you_ look. It _is_ my business—you and Tyson are both my friends, and right now you guys are on this downward spiral and if you don't fix it, you both are gonna crash and burn!"

"There's nothing left to fix, so just drop it!"

"That's bullshit, Kai. You guys have _so_ _much_." Wyatt glared at him defiantly. Silence settled in the room when Kai didn't answer. Wyatt watched him close his eyes and suddenly clap a hand over his mouth, making a beeline for the bathroom.

"Hey, Kai? What's wrong, you sick?" Wyatt asked, standing and going to the bathroom door. He made a face when he heard Kai retch into the sink, then frowned when the strong scent of alcohol reached his nose. "You were out this long because you were drinking?"

"So what if I was?" Kai managed to ask.

"Why would you? You have zero tolerance for alcohol."

"I felt like it."

Wyatt held his tongue, crossing his arms exasperatedly. Kai was being absolutely impossible. He felt like picking up a book and giving him a sound whack on the head. Maybe that would bring him back to his senses.

"Kai," Wyatt said, trying to sound patient. "I know you're in pain, but—"

"I am _not_ in pain!" Kai said vehemently. "I'm _fine_. _You're_ the one who's upset over our breaking up—not me—and it's getting annoying hearing you go on and on about it. We're through, all right? I don't want to… see him anymore." His voice lost steam at the end, the last statement sounding halfhearted. Wyatt shook his head.

"You're a liar. You're lying to me and you're lying to yourself. You _know_ that's not true."

Kai turned around and threw him an aggravated glare. "It is true. Would you just leave it alone?"

"No. You're drunk."

"I'm not drunk," he muttered. "I didn't drink that much."

Wyatt was quiet for a minute before speaking again. "You know, it's really hard seeing you like this."

"Seeing me like what?" Kai asked, turning back around and ignoring his reflection in the mirror.

"Seeing you purposely acting like the world's most ignorant jerk… because it hurts too much to come to terms with what you've done," Wyatt stated softly, but in a firm voice. Kai's expression hardened.

"It's not what I did."

"That's where you're wrong. If nothing else, you owe Tyson a huge apology."

Kai let out a bitter laugh. "I don't owe him an apology. I owe him my life."

His statement surprised Wyatt. "Then… why are you acting like this?"

"I'm forever going to be in his debt and right now, I can't stand that." Kai pushed past his roommate, going to his desk where his eyes fell upon the framed picture of the Blade Breakers that he'd kept for so long. "I can't believe he'd do something like this."

"But, Kai, you're hurting him, too. Open your eyes!"

"Just drop it, Wyatt! I refuse to continue this conversation." Kai picked up the picture and gazed at it dispassionately, a bitter sound coming from his throat. "It's over… all of it. I'm through with them."

"You're through with them? What, you're just going to abandon the very first real friends you've ever had?"

Kai's eyes narrowed slightly. "Life was less complicated before I met them, if I recall correctly."

"That's because you were empty. What's life without friends… without _love?" _

"Easy, that's what it is."

"And since when have you ever taken the easy way with anything? I can't believe you're acting so… so cowardly! You're giving up too easily… you've never gone down without a fight. What happened? This isn't the Kai I know."

"Maybe the Kai you know is tired of fighting."

Wyatt let out a despairing sigh, watching Kai run his finger over the glossy surface of the frame. "You can't just give up… you _love_ Tyson, and he loves you. That's the truth and we both know it. People just don't fall out of love in a day, especially not the two of you. You've known each other for so long." He paused, waiting for Kai to respond, and felt like strangling him when he was met by silence. "Kai! Are you listening to me?"

Again, he didn't answer and Wyatt went forward, grasping Kai's shoulders and sticking his face inches from his. "I know this isn't what you want. Answer me!"

"It doesn't matter."

Wyatt growled. "Maybe it doesn't to you, but I know it matters to Tyson. He _loves_ you! Does that not matter to you anymore, either? Do you think you're the only one who's suffering? He's had to watch you go through _everything_—think of how he must have felt when the only thing he could do was hold you and tell you everything was going to be okay when he _knew_ that you needed so much more. Do you know how hard it is to watch a loved one in pain? Do you have any idea how many times he's cried over you? Think of all the sleepless nights he went through while you were gone, sick with worry but unable to do a thing to help. And _you_ say it doesn't matter!"

Kai shut his eyes and pulled back, taking a shuddering breath deeply ridged with pain before glaring at his friend with what he hoped was a firm gaze. "What do you want me to do, Wyatt? I'm at the end of the line—I don't know what to do anymore!"

"You need to go… and make things right," he answered, lowering his voice. Kai clenched his teeth and slammed the picture down onto the desk, facedown. Wyatt wanted to jump at the sound, but managed to keep his body still, watching as Kai seemingly fought a separate battle within his own mind.

"No," he said, sounding drained. "I'm not… I can't."

"Yes, you can. You won't!"

"I _can't! _I just can't bring myself to! I told him I wanted to forgive him, but I couldn't do it," Kai said as he turned away, rubbing his eyes wearily. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"That's not fair, Kai. Not to Tyson," Wyatt said. Kai turned around, looking ready to strangle someone with his bare hands.

"I _know_, but _life_ isn't fair."

"But you know you can do something to make _this_ fair. If you have the power to make things right, you should put it to good use." Wyatt folded his arms, lifting his eyes stubbornly. Kai glared at him before shaking his head ever so slightly, and Wyatt pressed harder, taking on an exasperated tone. "Kai, how can you be this cold? He's done nothing but support you all this time! He's—"

"You don't have to remind me of everything he's done," Kai interrupted. "I already know."

"If you know so well, then how can you not go running back to fix this? How can you stand here knowing how heartbroken he is right now?"

"Because I have feelings, too, Wyatt! Because right now I'm mad, and hurt, and shocked, and… and I don't want to deal with this!"

"You have to," Wyatt persisted. Kai took a deep breath, closing his eyes briefly.

"I'm done discussing this with you," he said. Wyatt stuck out his lip.

"We haven't discussed anything. All you did was stand there and make excuses."

"Wyatt, you're really pushing your luck," Kai stated. "You're about to shove it off a cliff."

"I'm trying to help you, Kai, since you obviously either can't or refuse to help yourself."

"Look," Kai said with a note of finality. "My personal life is none of your business. I appreciate your trying to help, but right now all I want to do is get some sleep. The sun will be up soon and I haven't gotten any rest at all."

Wyatt glowered, looking as if he wanted to say more, but didn't prod the situation further. "Fine. Maybe after your head is a little clearer, you'll realize what a jerk you're being."

Kai gave him an ambiguous grunt, going to his bed as Wyatt headed for the door. The brown-haired boy paused when he placed his hand on the knob, turning to look back. Kai had buried himself under the covers.

"Kai, you know I'm only doing this because I care, right?" he stated, his voice much gentler than before. "I do know that you've been through a lot… both you _and_ Tyson, and maybe I'm being too pushy, or too hard on you or something, but… I just want to see you guys get the happy ending you deserve. Right now you're going in completely the opposite direction." He stopped, giving Kai a chance to respond. He heard a long, dismal sigh come from the bed.

"Yeah," came Kai's barely audible answer. Wyatt opened the door.

"I'll be back soon. Just get some sleep."

Kai closed his eyes. His mind felt like it wanted him to stay up and think, but fatigue mixed with the alcohol he'd consumed earlier was quickly pulling down a gray haze that made it hard to concentrate on anything. He turned over, his breathing evening out as the sky began to turn pink, painting the world in its early dawn colors.

* * *

A loud bang woke him some time later. Kai winced and groaned; the sound was intensified by his inevitable hangover. He cracked his eyes open and immediately shut them again as bright sunlight flooded his vision. Wyatt came out of the kitchen just in time to see him shift on the bed and let out a sigh.

"I didn't mean to wake you. Accidentally dropped a pot," he said sheepishly. Kai sighed again before sitting up, massaging his aching forehead.

"It's okay." He glanced blearily at his clock. It was nearing five-thirty in the evening.

"Do you feel more refreshed? You slept the entire day away. Twelve hours straight," Wyatt stated. Kai wrinkled his nose and shut his eyes briefly. He felt quite the opposite of refreshed, compliments of his hangover. He cursed himself for ever setting foot in that bar.

"Did Tyson call?" he asked automatically, then quickly shut his mouth when he realized what he had said. Wyatt raised his eyebrows slightly.

"No, but…" He picked up Kai's cell phone that was sitting abandoned on the desk and tossed it onto the bed. "You could always call him."

Kai stared at it unresponsively for a moment before picking it up and flipping it open, idly checking his messages. "Right," he mumbled, real life coming back to slap him in the face. Calling Tyson meant that he would have to try and forgive him, and even after that there was still a lot of patching up to do.

"Hey, Kai, you know the first step's always the hardest," Wyatt said. Kai slowly dialed in Tyson's number and gave Wyatt a look as he raised the phone to his ear.

"This isn't the magic phone call that's going to fix everything, you know. I'm still not sure I can handle this right now. I just want to see… if Tyson's okay."

"He's not going to be okay until he hears you tell him the truth that all three of us already know. You love him, Kai, and he loves you. You make everything so complicated."

"There's still the matter of forgiveness… and my sanity," Kai muttered. He heard the phone ringing and counted four rings before Tyson's voicemail came on. Kai felt an unexpected wave of guilt hit him as he listened to the cheerful voice on the other end tell him to leave a message. He pulled the phone away slowly, lightly snapping it shut.

"He's not there."

"Oh. Maybe he went to class or something… but you didn't leave a message."

Kai shook his head, his eyes downcast. Dialing his number and listening to his phone ringing was completely different from actually talking to him. He suddenly realized that he hadn't a clue as to what he would have said if Tyson _had_ picked up.

"Kai… you know you have to apolo—"

"Stop badgering me," Kai said, but instead of the usual bite in his words, there was a hint of pleading. Wyatt paused and watched Kai pick up the television remote that he hardly ever touched, pressing the power button.

"Oh, please don't tell me you're going to sit in bed, watch soaps, and feel sorry for yourself," Wyatt said, arching an eyebrow. Kai gave him a dirty look, flipping to a news channel. He idly watched a woman speak about some current issue before switching to a local news station. When Wyatt began to speak again, Kai muted the T.V.

"Look… I really think you should find Tyson and sort this out. I don't know, it's just a feeling I have. The sooner the better, and by _soon_ I mean like, now."

"It just happened yesterday. Give it a little time."

"You shouldn't wait, Kai," Wyatt persisted. Kai shook his head again.

"It's just not that simple."

"How many times do I have to tell you that Tyson will understand? He's not the kind of person who'll snub you for being a jerk."

"I know he isn't," Kai said, a faint hint of affection lacing his words.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Wyatt glanced at the television for a moment, absently reading the bottom of the screen. "Hey… there's been an accident."

"Happens all the time," was Kai's uninterested reply. Wyatt knitted his brows together.

"It's nearby our campus… turn it up."

Kai switched the mute button off and heard a female reporter speaking into the camera. He caught her in mid-sentence.

"—has been identified as a student of Tokyo University. The victim will not be named and is currently in critical condition and headed to the emergency room of our local hospital. Not much information is available at this moment, but the driver of the car was so heavily under the influence of alcohol that he did not see the student at the crosswalk. This is Kiara Ivans, reporting live from—"

"Kai!" Wyatt cried, startling him.

"What?"

"Look! Right there next to the stop sign. That's… no, no, it can't be…"

Kai squinted and suddenly felt like a ton of bricks had fallen on him. "That's…"

"It's _Tyson's_ hat!" Wyatt turned to his roommate, his eyes going wide with fear. "Could that student have been him?"

"No, just hold on a minute. There are millions of those hats around," Kai said feebly. Wyatt shook his head.

"He's a student here. Oh, my God, what if it was him? He was hit by a car!"

Kai pressed redial on his phone as he got out of bed. A horrible feeling of dread was settling into the pit of his stomach and Wyatt's frantic cries were not helping in the least. He'd always heard stories about lovers fighting and then one of them would die before they could make up. _That's impossible. That can't happen to us. _

Tyson's voicemail came on again. "Hello? Tyson, are you there? It's Kai. Call me back as soon as you can."

"He's not there?" Wyatt asked, biting his lip. Kai shook his head, going to his closet to quickly change.

"I'm going down to the hospital to see," Kai said, keeping his voice calm._ Tyson's fine. He has to be. _

His phone rang.

"That has to be him," Wyatt said, watching intently as Kai answered.

"Hello?"

"May I speak to Kai Hiwatari?"

"Speaking."

"Sir, I'm calling to notify you that Tyson Kinomiya is in the hospital. A car hit him not ten minutes ago and this number was on his emergency number's list."

"Oh, my God," Kai breathed, feeling as if his blood has reversed itself in his veins. "Is he okay? I mean, is he stable?"

"He's in the emergency room right now, being treated. His condition has not been announced."

"I'm coming there right now. _Don't_ let him die!"

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

We're almost done. Thanks for reading and please review! 


	31. A Flickering Flame

I am alive… this fic is alive… sorry for the delay! Your comments are awesome. I can see that it's kind of a fifty-fifty opinion. Half of you guys think Kai's overreacting and half of you think there's nothing wrong with the way he responded. XD Personally, I don't even have an opinion. Sad, no? Ahaha… sorry for the cliché-ness of this. I'll try to make it… somewhat unique… if that's possible later on. Oh yeah, and I have _not_ forgotten about Rei and Caleb. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-one **

_a flickering flame_

* * *

"It was really him? Kai, talk to me!" Wyatt stood and bit his lip nervously, watching his roommate search for his keys. Kai found it a wonder that he was able to keep his fingers from shaking.

"Yeah," he answered. He was also surprised at the fact that even though he _felt_ like his entire world was about to slip through his fingers and never be able to be retrieved again, he could think in a semi rational manner. It was almost six o'clock; rush hour was already underway. Driving to the hospital would mean sitting in traffic while the love of his life could very well be dying for all he knew.

"Is he okay?" Wyatt was growing frantic. Kai closed his eyes briefly, taking a deep breath.

"I don't know. I can't get anywhere through this traffic. The hospital's not far from here, anyway."

"What if he's dying?"

"Wyatt, stop." Kai went to the door, forcing down the panic that was threatening to overwhelm him. _Tyson will be okay. He _cannot_ die on me. _"I'm not going to wait for the roads to clear up. I'm going now."

The day was pleasantly mild, good weather for long, contemplative walks, which was what Kai assumed Tyson had been doing before the accident. He hit the sidewalk and couldn't even think of walking. Time was a luxury that he was afraid he didn't have much of. He set off at a run, hoping, _praying_ that Tyson was all right, that he wouldn't be too late. He knew the thought of a life without Tyson would stop him dead in his tracks, so he kept his mind on a short leash, forcing himself to think of nothing but the present. Despite his resolve, memories of the previous day leaked through as he half-excused, half-shoved his way down the sidewalk.

_If only I hadn't said those things to him… God, I didn't mean any of it, why did I say it? Wyatt's right and I can't believe it had to come to this for me to realize it. Please let Tyson be okay. He has to be okay. Why did this have to happen to him? Anyone but you, Tyson! _

It seemed as if the sidewalks were especially cluttered, but Kai realized it probably only looked that way because of his current situation. He managed to weave his way through the busy mass of moving people and keep his ever-rising panic under a tight lid, constantly assuring himself that Tyson would be all right. The dirty looks that were directed at him for almost knocking a few people over went ignored. Right now, he wasn't going to stop for anyone.

By the time he reached the hospital he was nearly out of breath, but wouldn't even think about sitting down to rest. Tyson would have been taken to the emergency room, which is where he headed. It was even busier than the sidewalks outside, but he found a passing nurse that seemed as though she would have the time to help.

"Excuse me, is there a Tyson Kinomiya here?" he asked quickly. She stopped and flipped through a clipboard that she held in her hand.

"He's here, yes, but he's being treated right now. I'm going to have to ask you to wait in—"

"I have to see him. Is he all right? _Where_ is he?"

"Sir, he was rushed in here not ten minutes ago. Doctors are working on him right now." She pointed to a cluster of rooms that seemed to have medical personnel running in and out every time you looked. "You can't see him."

Kai gazed at the bustle, drawing in a slow breath to calm his nerves. "When can I see him?"

"That's impossible to tell right now. Are you related to him?"

"What?"

"We have to restrict his visitors to immediate family only."

Kai felt like pulling his hair out. "You _have_ to let me see him. I'm the one closest to him right now!"

"If you're not immedi—"

"He's my fiancé, does that count?"

She did a double take and coughed. "Your… fiancé?"

"Yes. Look, you don't understand. I have to see him. I can't let him go through this thinking that I don't love him, because I _do_ and I'm not ashamed to say it. I need to see him… he needs to hear this."

The nurse paused before taking him by the arm and leading him to a room amidst the busy circle of doctors and nurses. Kai looked through the Plexiglas on the doors, seeing people hovering over a bed. His heart wrenched painfully.

"Right now no one can do anything. You just have to sit and wait until they're through treating him and see how it goes from there."

"Is he going to live?" Kai asked in a low voice, his eyes never leaving the window. Tyson was in there right now, possibly hanging by the last threads of his life. The nurse hesitated.

"I can assure you that we're doing everything in our power to save him. Mister…"

"Hiwatari," he answered distractedly. _I love him and he might die right in front of my eyes. This can't happen, not to you, Tyson. _

"Mr. Hiwatari. Please, if you'd just come to the lobby…"

The doors burst open suddenly, startling both Kai and the nurse. A doctor in a customary white coat was barking out orders.

"Clear a spot in the O.R. We don't have any time to waste."

"He needs surgery?" Kai asked, distressed. The nurse spoke to the doctor for a moment. His eyes turned to Kai and he approached him with a clipboard in hand.

"You're his fiancé?" he asked, his words clipped and brief. Kai nodded, wondering if that lie would come back to haunt him. The doctor pushed the board towards him, a pen in his other hand.

"We need your written permission to operate on Mr. Kinomiya."

"How bad is it?" Kai looked uncomprehendingly at the form at his fingertips.

"It's serious. If we don't operate, there's almost a hundred percent chance that he'll die from internal bleeding. Sir, please, we're talking minutes. Will you or will you not give your consent?"

Kai scribbled his name down. "Is he conscious? I need to talk to him."

"He's responsive, but we don't have time. He's taken severe damage from—"

"Please! I have to tell him something… if he doesn't make it out of this surgery alive, I won't get the chance. He has to know this." _What am I saying? He's _not_ going to die! _

"It'll take about two minutes to clear a spot in—"

"Two minutes is enough. I'll take it," Kai said quickly. The doctor nodded curtly before leaving, and Kai went into the room with the nurse at his heels. He hadn't known what to expect upon seeing Tyson, but he was both relieved and shaken.

Relieved because, upon first glance, Tyson didn't look as bad off as he really was. His face was free of any deep wounds; only a few sparse scratches and bruises were there. From the chest down he was covered with a sheet. At the same time he was shaken because he knew the seriousness of his condition, and he'd never seen Tyson look so _weak_ before. Kai was almost afraid to touch him, he looked so fragile. There was an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose. His eyes were closed, but they fluttered open slightly when Kai's footsteps scraped against the floor. Kai swallowed hard.

"Tyson," he said softly. He tried to make his voice strong, but it came out tremulously despite his best efforts. He gazed down at Tyson, who was laying still. His only movement was the rising and falling of his chest. Kai took a breath and went on.

"Tyson… I don't know what to say to you."

Tyson's coppery eyes held his for a second before closing. Kai was seized by a moment of panic, then Tyson opened them again. He looked at Kai wearily, his gaze sliding away as if it were hard for him to focus on one object. Kai lifted a hand and touched Tyson's shoulder.

"Does it hurt?" he asked with bated breath. Tyson paused and just barely nodded. Kai wanted to hold him and tell him it was going to be okay between kisses, but couldn't. At least Tyson could hear what he was saying.

"Listen, Tyson… you know you're going into surgery, right? You're going to be fine. I know you can pull through. You're strong, and…" Kai's breath caught in his throat as he looked down at him. There was fear mingled into his dark, auburn eyes. "Are you scared?"

Another nod, very faint and very weak.

"Don't be," Kai said poignantly, grief lacing his words. He swept Tyson's bangs away from his face with an unsteady hand. "You're going to be _fine_. I… promise."

Tyson painstakingly brought his hand up, his fingers going to his oxygen mask. He began tugging at it and Kai glanced at the nurse, who came over. She gently tried to push his hand away, but Tyson feebly struggled against her, continuing his attempts to remove it.

"He wants it off," she stated, her brows furrowing her forehead. Kai watched Tyson, seeing an intense look suddenly come over his eyes.

"Can he take it off for just a second?" Kai asked. The nurse hesitated, then slowly removed the mask.

"Just for a moment," she cautioned. Kai felt a stab of fear as he heard Tyson take in a wheezing breath. He bent his head close, knowing that he probably couldn't speak very loudly.

"Tyson," he said in a quiet voice. Tyson spoke after a moment.

"I'm sorry," he said, his voice just barely at a hoarse whisper. Kai bit his lip and shook his head.

"Why are you sorry? I'm the one who…" He stopped as Tyson opened his mouth again.

"You… you're still mad at me…" Tyson rasped. He gasped in his next breath and the nurse positioned the mask over his face only to have him push it away, catching his breath slowly. Kai's expression crumbled.

"No, I'm not," he choked out, the words beginning to spill forth. "I'm not mad at you, Tyson, I _don't_ hate you and I'm sorry for everything I said yesterday. I was way over the line and I know I hurt you and I'm so, _so_ sorry… this is my fault, all this that happened to you. If I hadn't been such a jerk, you wouldn't have been out there walking around by yourself, you would've been with me, safe! I'm sorry, Tyson, I ruined your birthday, I've caused you so much pain and now this… your _life_… God, Tyson, if you could ever find it in your heart to forgive me… I'm sorry, that's all I can tell you right now."

Tyson gazed up at Kai, his harsh breathing the only sound in the room. He closed his eyes briefly. Kai touched his cheek with the back of his fingers, blinking away tears.

"I don't know how you feel about us anymore, but I don't want you to go into surgery without knowing that I… I love you, Tyson. I love you," Kai whispered. Tyson took a long, winded breath.

"I do… too," Tyson managed to say, his words hardly audible. "Kai."

Kai leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. As he straightened, the nurse replaced the oxygen mask, and this time Tyson didn't refuse it. Kai gave him an encouraging smile, camouflaging the fear he felt inside.

"The minor details aren't important. We'll work them out when you're better again, together," he said. Tyson, despite the hazy clouds in his eyes, looked more contented. Kai took a deep breath. "You just relax. I'll be strong enough for the both of us. Don't worry, Tyson, you're going to be okay."

The doors flew open as the horde of medical personnel came back in. Kai stepped back from the bed and watched uneasily as they rolled Tyson out of the room and into the waiting elevator. After a moment the nurse took him by the arm and told him to wait in the lobby, speaking in gentle tones. Kai complied without really thinking about what he was doing, and he found Wyatt pacing in the waiting area. The brunette nearly knocked him over in his hurry to find out about Tyson.

"They wouldn't let me see him! Kai, is he all right? You saw him, right? Where is he now?" Wyatt asked frenetically, pulling Kai into a chair and seating himself beside him. Kai heaved a sigh.

"No, he's not all right. He's in surgery."

"_Surgery_?"

"Yeah."

"Did you… talk to him?" he asked tentatively. Kai shut his eyes, not speaking for a moment. Wyatt reached over and gently patted his hand, giving him a sympathetic look. Kai leaned back in his chair and nodded finally.

"I told him I was sorry and that I loved him… and I think he forgave me," he said. He settled his jaded gaze on Wyatt. "What if he doesn't make it out of this?"

"Kai, don't talk like that. He'll be okay. It's _Tyson_, for crying out loud. He'll make it."

Kai shook his head faintly. "I told him the same thing."

"Just don't worry. There's nothing we can do right now."

And so, the waiting began. For Kai, it was the most excruciating eight hours of his life. Eight hours in which he simply felt suspended in time, helpless to do anything. Wyatt had tried to coax him to eat once night fell, but Kai was wound much too tightly for that. He did drain seven cups of bad hospital coffee, though, which kept him awake while Wyatt dozed lightly beside him. Kai found himself thinking back to those first few nights after everything was over and he was finally home—bad memories for him, but recalling how Tyson had always been there was a comfort.

Tyson had _always_ been there. Through the best of times, through the worst of times, he was always there. Tyson had always made sure that Kai was all right before thinking of himself. He had never left him alone when he needed someone. For the past few weeks, he'd shown nothing but selfless compassion, support, and understanding even when he _didn't_ understand what Kai was feeling. Tyson was perfection on earth.

And what was he? He was nothing compared to Tyson. Tyson made people laugh and smile, made them feel good about themselves and their dreams.

That was just on the outside, though. Kai was finally beginning to understand that Tyson had been suffering just as much as he had been. The strain of seeing a loved one in pain, the terrible memories and heartache of the time Kai hadn't been there, consoling him upon his return, the stress of life in general and keeping up with classes on top of that—it was a heavy load to carry. Kai had completely neglected his studies for so long that he wasn't quite sure how he was going to work that out, but he'd think of something. Tyson was far more important right now. Tyson had done more good in his life than everything else combined. No one else seemed to care quite like he did.

Kai took a small sip of his drink and grimaced, feeling his stomach churn. He put the cup aside and leaned forward in his chair, resting his arms on his knees and staring at the floor. He felt as if he were going to throw up due to his anxiety or the bad coffee. Maybe both. He closed his eyes for a minute, praying that Tyson would be okay. He'd never talked to God much before but right now he was, and feeling like a damned hypocrite to boot.

Life would never be the same without Tyson. Kai didn't see how he could live on if the worst became a reality.

"Mr. Hiwatari?"

Kai's head snapped up and he saw a doctor standing near his seat. He stood up shakily, swallowing the torrent of words that were threatening to break through.

"Is Tyson all right?" Kai asked carefully. The doctor paused for a brief second.

"His surgery was successful."

"You mean he's okay?" Wyatt exclaimed from behind him, startling them both. Kai hadn't noticed that the other boy was awake. He felt like screaming and throwing his arms around the doctor, Wyatt, the passing nurses—

"His condition is a bit more complicated, though," the doctor said, his eyes leveling with Kai's. Wyatt's celebratory tone died right away and he grew fearful. Kai inhaled slowly to settle his nerves.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Tyson is in no immediate danger. His recovery will take eight to ten weeks, depending on how fast his body becomes stable again. The complication is that he suffered head trauma in his accident. He's damaged essential—"

"Is he okay, though? Can he talk? Can he walk? Will he—"

"Wyatt, let him finish," Kai said, cutting him off. Wyatt bit his lip and stared at the doctor. He seemed to understand and went on in a gentle tone.

"He is not paralyzed, but due to the damage he's suffered, he will not be able to walk. He will have to completely relearn his movements again. He'll be spending time in therapy in a rehabilitation center after he heals, and there he will be taught the skills that he's lost."

Kai was floored. He could hardly string together a coherent thought. "He… can't walk?"

"He cannot do anything. Simple things like picking up a spoon, dressing himself—he's lost these abilities and will have to learn them again. Millions have come out successful from this kind of therapy, and although the road is a difficult and painful one for both the patient and their loved ones, Tyson _can_ be taught to live a normal life."

Imagining Tyson not being able to be active was next to impossible. Kai took a few more deep breaths and felt Wyatt give his hand a squeeze before running off to the bathroom. Kai watched his friend go and vaguely felt that he should probably go after him, but his mind was somewhere else.

"How long does this therapy take?" Kai managed to get out.

"Months. By the look of Tyson's situation, I'd say close to a year." The doctor cleared his throat. "There are a lot of details to work out, but I'll just focus on a few important ones for now. One _very_ key component to the recovery of a patient is having someone they know and trust with them, supporting them. We've found that patients with families giving them support—or friends, for that matter—have a more bearable healing process."

"I'm sure Tyson's friends and family will be around, and I'll always be here for him."

"That's good to hear. It helps tremendously to have support from others."

"You don't know how much he's done for me," Kai said, shaking his head. "Tyson is selfless and caring. He'll have everyone with him."

The doctor smiled. "He sounds like a fine young man."

"He is."

"We'll do everything we can to make sure he has a speedy recovery," the doctor said. "Another pressing issue is the rehab center. They're quite expensive, but—"

"Money isn't an issue. I want Tyson to go to the best one and _nothing_ less."

"Well. That will be arranged," he said, giving Kai another smile. "This isn't the end, Mr. Hiwatari. Think of it as a new beginning. I won't lie to you; it's a difficult process. But Tyson is one of the lucky ones. He still has his life, so he still has hope."

* * *

It started raining around midnight. Kai was outside the hospital doors, sitting on the stone railing of the steps, thinking. The doctors told him it would be a little longer before he could see Tyson, so he was passing the time by watching the rain fall. A humid breeze blew past, ruffling his hair gently. He closed his eyes and tried to relax before hearing the doors open. Looking back, he saw Wyatt.

"Hey, Kai," Wyatt said softly. "The doctor said it'll only be a few more minutes before you can go see him."

Kai sighed gently. "Finally."

Wyatt paused before speaking again. "Tell him I said hey. You know, they won't let me see him until sometime later. They didn't specify when later was, so if they don't let me in by tomorrow, I'm breaking doors down."

The thought struck Kai as humorous, and he smiled faintly. "Sure, Wyatt."

Silence passed between the two, and then Wyatt went to stand at the top of the steps. "I'm going to head home now. Night, Kai."

"It's raining," Kai pointed out. Wyatt shrugged.

"Who cares?" He ducked into the misty night and hailed a taxi, giving Kai a wave before climbing in. Kai turned around and went back inside, rubbing his eyes as a doctor approached him.

"If you'd like, you can see Tyson now," he announced. Kai nodded, steeling himself to be strong as he followed the doctor around a labyrinth of halls, finally stopping in front of one room. The doctor left Kai with a nurse, and she gently opened the heavy door and motioned him inside.

"He's still under the effects of all the drugs we gave him," she said quietly. "He'll probably sleep through the night."

Kai took a step forward and settled his gaze upon Tyson. The oxygen mask was still there, but he looked more at peace while he was sleeping. He was hooked up to all sorts of machines that Kai couldn't identify unless he studied them up close, but he was relieved that Tyson was there and alive.

"Are you spending the night, sir?" the nurse inquired.

"I'd like to," Kai replied distractedly. She nodded.

"If he wakes up during the night, press this button," she instructed, pointing out a flat button with an image of a nurse on it. "Someone will come right away to check up on him. He'll be able to talk, but take it easy. He might wake up confused or scared, so just talk him through it." She went to the door and smiled. "Good night, Mr. Hiwatari."

Kai nodded at her and waited until he heard the door click shut, then dragged a chair to Tyson's bedside. The room was white, sterile, and not very comforting at all. The thought of Tyson spending eight to ten weeks here wasn't very appealing. His eyes rested on Tyson's sleeping face again and he reached out and touched his hand, gently grazing his fingers over it. Thoughts of a Tyson that couldn't walk, couldn't run, couldn't punch his lights out for being a jackass filled his mind. The image of his laughing face surfaced with those bright eyes sparkling, those beautiful lips moving as he said something that was no doubt stupid or cheesy yet held volumes of depth in them. Kai just stared into nothingness, wondering why bad things happened to good people, why _Tyson_ had to be the one to suffer.

He sat there, waiting for morning to come.

* * *

**To Be Continued

* * *

**

Waaahh. There will be more soon...ish. I love Tyson, I really do. o.o Review?


End file.
